Unexpected
by forthright
Summary: AU. Kagome is the principal of an elementary school. Inuyasha is a janitor. A story told in bits and pieces.
1. First Impression

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this unexpected undertaking… especially for the one who pretty much spends the whole time changing a light bulb. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Author's Note:** To state the obvious, this is… _Unexpected_. There are many reasons why this is so very unexpected. I shall divulge two. First, I don't often write canon pairings. This is Inu/Kag. Second, I rarely approve of taking the characters out of their natural habitat. This is AU. That's really all you need to know at this point.

**Dedication:** For Fenikkusuken, who took one look and said, "I don't know quite what to say." My littlest muse and I choose to believe our ambition, audacity, and acumen left her speechless. We're happier that way. Thank you for humoring us so tactfully, dear.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on September 14, 2007.

* * *

**First Impression**

Kagome absentmindedly tapped her desk blotter as she watched the man in nondescript grey coveralls maneuver his stepladder into position. _I thought I knew everybody who worked at this school. _As principal, she'd gone out of her way to introduce herself to everyone within her chain of command—lunch ladies, bus drivers, and maintenance workers included. _Maybe he's new?_ The man jogged lightly up the rungs, balancing precariously as he tapped the flickering tube of a florescent light experimentally. "Have you worked here long?"

"Yup." With a twist, he removed the faulty light and backed down the ladder.

"I haven't seen you around here before."

"Nope."

"Why haven't we met?"

His eyes carelessly swept over her. "You clumsy?"

"Excuse me?"

"You break stuff, spill stuff, make messes?" he asked, reaching for the replacement tube.

"No," Kagome replied, bemused.

One dark brow quirked expressively. "Not much cause to see me then," he pointed out, remounting the ladder.

_This guy is quite the character. Different. I wonder where he's been hiding. _His long, black hair was far from typical, and his offhand manner matched his smirk. "I thought the janitor had red hair," she murmured to herself.

"He does. There's two of us."

Kagome blinked. _Sharp ears._ When he'd finished, Kagome stood and offered her hand, smiling warmly into guarded violet eyes. "It's nice to meet you, Mr.—"

"It's Inuyasha. Just Inuyasha."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest and their prompt for Week 113—Chains Theme. 231 words.


	2. Exact Change

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this short bit of nonsense… especially for the one with the sense to hand over the money. He shows promise. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was first posted to Live Journal on September 20, 2007.

* * *

**_Mid-September..._**

**Exact Change**

Principal Higurashi's considerable powers of organization and diplomacy had been stretched to their limits. Today, she had been a paragon of polity, a pinnacle of patience, the patron saint of poise. Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously at the unresponsive chunk of outdated technology that stood between her and her hard-earned reward. It was _hers_. She _needed_ it. And it was _stuck_.

The squeaky wheel on a mop bucket announced the arrival of an audience in the faculty lounge. Kagome turned, giving the unsuspecting janitor a taste of her best glare before she schooled her features. Inuyasha's eyebrows lifted. He was pretty sure the principal had been about to kick the staff vending machine. "Trouble?"

Kagome tried to cling to some dignity. "Well…" He ambled over and stood behind her; blushing, she pointed to her elusive quarry. Inuyasha reached over her shoulder and gave the machine an experimental shake.

"Buy another one. They'll both fall."

"I didn't bring more money."

"Exact change, huh?" he teased.

Kagome stiffened. "So?"

"Unexpected things happen. What if you change your mind?"

"I know what I want," she stated primly.

He snorted. "I can see that. Here." He fished coins from his pocket. "Get your chocolate. I don't have time to fix that thing if you become violent."

"I wasn't…" she protested, but floundered at his knowing look. "Thank you," she sighed.

"Sure," he shrugged, heading back for his equipment.

"Wait! I can repay you."

"No need."

"I want to."

"_That's_ what you want?" he smirked.

"Exactly."

* * *

**End Note:** This was written for the Live Journal community iyissekiwa's drabble contest—Change Theme. 250 words.


	3. It's Nothing

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this short fic… especially for the mooch. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **Effusive expressions of affection are heaped upon Fenikkusuken by the Scamp, who loves it when you call his stuff 'durn cute'. Made his day, you did. ׃׃twinkle׃׃

This installment was originally posted on October 10, 2007.

* * *

_**Mid-September...**_

**It's Nothing**

Kagome eyed the small bulletin board curiously. The pock-marked cork was barely visible under the jumble of messages affixed to it. Random scraps of paper depended from mismatched tacks, and overlapping sticky-notes announced repairs that were needed in various parts of the building. _It looks like anyone who needs something done can just alert the janitors to the problem here._ The 'to do' list that ran down one side of the board was more orderly, neatly delineating tasks in block-printed pencil. Here and there, it was amended with a few words in a hasty, near-illegible scrawl. _I wonder which one is which_, she mused._ I think I can guess_. The crossed-off items provided a neat record of the janitors' activities since the first week of September, and Kagome found 'Change light bulb, principal's office, T-12 (48")' halfway down the list. The two men had been busy since then, and she marveled at the never-ending odd jobs that fell within their realm of responsibility. On closer inspection, she realized that there were personal notes mixed in with the work orders. Someone named Gert had left an invitation to join her during the midmorning coffee break. Most amusing was what had to be a child's drawing, tacked to the very bottom of the board. The crayon depiction featured a familiarly grey-clad figure sitting in a tree._ How odd. Kids certainly have imagination._

Shaking her head in bemusement, Kagome turned her attention to the wide, blue door. Neat white letters declared this to be 'Maintenance', and despite the early hour, it stood slightly ajar—a good sign that someone was here. Taking a deep breath and tightening her hold on the tin she cradled in one arm, she raised a hand to rap lightly. "Hello?"

"Come on it! Door's open!" came a cheerful, sing-songy call.

Kagome pushed the heavy door, which swung slowly inward to reveal a long, narrow room with plain, cement floors and a high ceiling that left all the various ducts and conduits exposed. Immediately to the left stood a desk, its lamp casting a pool of light onto the calendar that served as its blotter. The surface was as disheveled as the bulletin board outside—a complete disarray of receipts and memos, nuts and bolts, paperclips and keys. She frowned at the clutter, suppressing the urge to set the mess to rights, and let her eyes take in the rest of what was essentially a workshop and storeroom.

The metal shelving that lined one wall reflected a completely different personality at work. Everything was shipshape. Long, narrow boxes of florescent light tubes were arranged by length. Buckets of floor wax stood next to a tidy stack of circular pads for a buffing machine. Several shelves were filled with bottles of industrial cleaning products, all with green labels boldly declaring that they were unscented, biodegradable, and environmentally-friendly. The wall surrounding the door on the opposite end of the room was covered with peg board, and hosted an array of scrub brushes, push brooms, long-handled squeegees, and dust mops. Kagome was impressed with the scrupulous organization—so different from the bulletin board and desk—and wondered fleetingly if the two janitors actually got along.

Venturing a few steps into the room, she hesitated when she caught sight of a figure in shapeless grey coveralls. His back was to her, and she could see that his thick, red hair had been pulled into a low, bushy tail. _What is it with our janitorial staff and long hair?_ She couldn't quite see what he was doing, and edged closer to the makeshift two-by-four frame over his workbench. It took a minute for Kagome to realize that he was patiently re-stringing a set of blinds with deft fingers. With a quick tug and twist, he made a temporary knot and turned to face her, hands on his hips.

"Well, if it isn't Principal Higurashi," he declared with a welcoming smile. "Good morning, ma'am."

He handled the expected formalities with a casual confidence that put Kagome at ease, and her face brightened in response. This 'other' janitor been pointed out to her before, but all she'd retained was a fleeting impression of red hair. Firsthand, his friendliness was conspiring with the mischievous gleam in his green eyes, and Kagome found herself taking an immediate liking to him. She stepped forward, extending her hand, "I'm sorry, I don't recall…"

The janitor met her halfway, giving her hand a warm clasp. "Shippo, ma'am," he offered. "What can I do for you?"

"I was actually looking for Inuyasha. Is he here today?"

"Sure, he's around here somewhere," Shippo said with a glance at the clock. "He's probably finishing up the east bathrooms by now. He'll be back when the buses start pulling in."

"Oh," sighed Kagome. "Can I leave this here for him then?" she inquired, lifting the tin she'd brought.

The red-haired janitor zeroed in on the little box curiously, and she could have sworn his nose twitched. "Sure," he said, nodding towards the desk. "He'll find it if you leave it there. Uh… can I ask what it's for?"

She gave Shippo an embarrassed smile. "I'm repaying him for some chocolate." The look of shock that crossed the man's face was almost comical, and Kagome tipped her head in confusion. "What?"

"Inuyasha?" he blurted out. "We're talking about _Inuyasha_, right? He's about this tall, long dark hair, similar taste in work clothes?" Shippo demanded, gesturing theatrically. When Kagome blinked and nodded, he shook his head. "Are you telling me Inuyasha bought you chocolates? What is the world coming to? This is unbelievable. How could I not know about this? About time."

Kagome's eyes widened as Shippo rambled on, a hand to his chin. "No, no, no… you misunderstand! It was nothing like that!" she interrupted, waving a hand wildly. "You see the vending machine… it stuck, and then…"

The redheaded janitor must have been good at inspiring confidences, for within minutes, he'd coaxed the whole story out of her. He laughed good-naturedly and gave her shoulder a quick pat. "Looks to me like he's getting the better end of the deal. Are those what I think they are?"

"This? Oh, umm… it's nothing, really. Just some cookies."

"Ginger snaps?"

Kagome lifted the lid of the tin, revealing the dark, crinkle-topped molasses cookies. "How did you know?"

Shippo winked. "Lucky guess," he assured her. "Is there a message to go with them?"

"I suppose you can just tell him that they're the repayment I promised him," she said, pushing a pair of pliers to one side before setting the tin on the corner of Inuyasha's desk. "It was nice to finally meet you, Shippo."

"Sure thing!" he agreed amiably. "Don't be a stranger, now," he added with a little wave as she ducked back out the door.

* * *

Inuyasha shouldered his way through the door just as Shippo was finishing up the re-stringing. "You got that one done? Good. I'll put it back up once classes start. Hall's full of kids right now. Almost didn't make it back alive."

The redhead leaned back against the edge of his workbench, chuckling at the other man's unconvincing gripe. "How many?"

With a grunt, the dark-haired janitor checked the contents of his pocket. "Five more," he announced as he dropped heavily into his desk chair. "I swear, I should string you up by your ears for telling the kids that I collect…" he trailed off, letting the familiar diatribe dangle unfinished. "Oi. Something smells good. Gert feeding you again? You gotta stop mooching food off the lunch ladies."

Shippo smirked and nodded towards Kagome's tin. "Nope. This time the boon is yours." Dark eyebrows shot up in surprise, and he reached for the offering. "Principal Higurashi stopped by, looking for you," the redhead announced, eyes alert for Inuyasha's reaction. "She seemed to think she owed you for your kindness, and this is her repayment."

Opening the tin, Inuyasha plucked one of the cookies out and held it up. "Huh," was all he said.

"So… what are you going to do?" Shippo asked, beckoning with both hands.

Inuyasha obligingly flung the cookie across the room. "What do you mean?"

"What are you going to do about Principal Higurashi?" he prompted, taking a large bite of the ginger snap and rolling his eyes in a melodramatic show of approval.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nothing, you idiot. It's just cookies."

"Yeah, that's what she said too," muttered the redhead, catching a crumb on the tip of his tongue. "Could be more though," he pointed out.

"Like what?" challenged the dark-haired janitor as he munched.

Shippo chewed thoughtfully, then snapped his fingers. "If it isn't _nothing_, then it could be…" he said, pausing for dramatic effect, "_something_."

* * *

**End Note: **1,463 words


	4. Every Year

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this harmless bit of ficcage… especially for the staff curmudgeon. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **A twinkle and wink are sent to mine beta, the illustrious Fenikkusuken, who is kind enough to coo over mine cuteness. Thank you for the encouragement, m'dear.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on October 16, 2007.

* * *

**_Mid-September..._**

**Every Year**

Kagome strode down the exact center of the wide hallway, eyes forward, face set. She took great satisfaction in the noisy clatter her heels made as she marched over the gleaming terrazzo. The echoing cacophony was helping her let off a little steam. _I shouldn't be surprised. There's at least one every year. _She hated this part of the job, though confrontations came with the territory; and she'd learned a thing or two about diplomacy during her stint as vice principal at an elementary school across town. This time it was a disgruntled parent. In recent weeks, Mr. Davison had proven to be self-important, pushy, and to Kagome's way of thinking, more interested in forwarding his personal agenda than his son's education. _He's angling for an appointment to the school board. _The man was annoyingly persistent, and the latest nuisance was a series of increasingly snippy emails, ending in a demand for a face-to-face discussion. Reluctantly, she'd scheduled the meeting for later that week._ I'd better make sure Vice Principal Murray is available to sit in…_

"_Really_, Principal Higurashi. Could you take it easy, please?" scolded a voice just behind her. "We just waxed this hall last week," Shippo teased as he hurried his steps to catch up.

"What? Oh." Startled out of her thoughts, Kagome gave the janitor a tight, polite smile. "Good afternoon, Shippo."

Unused to having his little jokes fall so flat, the redhead gave her a long look out of the corner of his eye. She was tense, and he wondered in which direction the source of her stress lay. _Is she dreading her destination, or running away from something unpleasant?_ "Where you headed?" he pried casually.

"Nowhere in particular," she admitted crisply, then sighed and adopted a slightly more conversational tone. "I just needed to get away from my desk for a bit," she added with an apologetic glance.

"Come with me, then," he invited with a smile as he displayed a roll of masking tape he was carrying. "Your presence would lend an official touch to this afternoon's proceedings."

Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion, but when Shippo turned at the next juncture in the hallway, she turned with him. "What's going on?"

"An annual tradition," the janitor pronounced with solemnity.

Pursing her lips, she shook her head. "There was nothing on my calendar for today," Kagome replied, baffled. The janitor's eyes were dancing with ill-concealed amusement, and she knew he was somehow teasing her. "What are you up to?"

Shippo tossed the roll of tape into the air, caught it, and held it out towards her—all without breaking his stride. "We're nearly out of masking tape, so I had to run back to the office for another roll."

"Tape," Kagome echoed, staring at the brand new roll, unenlightened. "Okay, then. Why do you need tape?"

"The morning classes just about used up the last roll," the red-haired janitor announced patiently, grinning at the principal's flat look. He'd achieved his end, for she was completely distracted from whatever had been eating at her a little while ago. "We were running out, so Inuyasha sent me for more."

_This is like a game of twenty questions._ Amused by the circular nature of his responses, Kagome tightened the focus of her question. "That's all well and good, but what are you using the tape for?" she prodded.

"Come and see?" Shippo urged, pausing outside the doors to the cafeteria, then opening one with a bow and flourish.

They stepped into the multi-purpose facility, which did double-duty as the school's gymnasium and cafeteria. It was largely utilitarian, with a long lunch counter to one side, tables that folded away into the walls, basketball hoops that could be lowered to accommodate young players, and an impressive two-story bank of windows letting in the daylight on the exterior wall. Kagome paused just beyond the threshold and scanned the busy scene. There were kindergartners everywhere—all three classroom's worth by the look of things. Several of the lunch tables had been left down, and the teachers and their aides were trying to keep busy little hands out of mischief as they worked on a craft. "_This_ is the official function?" she murmured in an aside to the redhead.

"Sure is," he grinned down at her. "They've been hunting leaves all week for homework. Why don't you go over and grab some cider from Gert. I've got to give Inuyasha a hand." Shippo gave her arm a quick pat before waving the masking tape for his partner to see and hustling across the floor to join him. Kagome looked over towards the brightly-lit aperture into the stainless steel world where the lunch ladies held sway. Though they'd usually battened down the hatches with sliding metal screens by this time of day, the lunch window and kitchen doors stood wide open. All three women who handled food service were watching over the proceedings with good humor, and sure enough, a couple of them were busily filling paper cups with juice for the kids.

Kagome meandered in their general direction, stopping to take a closer look at the pint-sized assembly line that was in process. After a few minutes, she realized what they were doing—pressed leaves, wax paper, crayon shavings, and ironing boards._ Classic. _Dozens of leaf collages were in various stages of construction, and the completed works of art were being stapled into construction paper frames—red, orange, yellow, and brown. To show off the workmanship to best advantage, the pieces were being taped up against the glass of the second tier of windows, where they could catch the sunlight. To put it more accurately, Inuyasha was putting them up. She watched as the janitor backed down his stepladder and faced the long line-up of children waiting their turn to hand him their leaf-art. His behavior towards the youngsters amused her. He made no move to lower himself to little girl's level, unlike Shippo who was down on his knees with one of the teachers, helping the kids make little rolls of masking tape on the backs of their frames. Inuyasha stood straight, arms folded over his chest, as if challenging an opponent. _He's just as brusque with them as he was with me_, she realized._ I wonder if that means he treats them like little adults… or if he treated me like a child. _

"Principal Higurashi," welcomed one of the kindergarten teachers as she hurried over. "How are you? Would you like some cider—or maybe some coffee?" Miss Burke offered sweetly.

Kagome hesitated, but gave into the part of her that longed to join in, allowing herself to be led towards the kitchen and the smell of coffee. "That would be nice, thanks." Taking possession of a steaming cup, she turned back to the hub of activity. Inuyasha had just moved the ladder a little further along and turned his attention to the next child in line with a look of exaggerated boredom. Unfazed by his manner, the girl beamed up at him, holding out her picture and chattering happily. To Kagome's surprise, she then extended her other hand, which was balled into a fist. Slowly, the dark-haired man extended his hand, and the girl dropped something small into his palm. Keeping his face neutral, the janitor pocketed the item, then inspected this latest version of crayon confetti. Nodding once, he offered a few words that Kagome was too far away to catch. The child bounced her excitement, and Inuyasha jogged up the ladder to add it to the growing collection.

Miss Burke strolled back to Kagome's side and stood in companionable silence while they watched the decorations go up. _It is rather festive_, Kagome admitted to herself. She smiled over the childish antics as the kids milled about in their untidy line, waiting for their turn. Judging by the expressions on the faces of those closest to the front of the line, many of them were just as eager to talk to Inuyasha as they were to see their artwork go on display._ I wonder how someone so prickly managed to win over so many little admirers? _As a young boy gestured broadly in an enthusiastic monologue directed towards the grey-clad man, Kagome leaned towards Miss Burke. "They like him, don't they?"

The kindergarten teacher laughed cheerfully. "Inuyasha? Oh, yes. All the students here are very fond of him."

Kagome's eyebrows went up. "Isn't that odd—for a janitor I mean? I wouldn't think he'd have much contact with the kids."

Miss Burke's smile just brightened a notch, and she shook her head emphatically. "Oh, no! Every year, during the first week of school, we make sure that all our new children are introduced to the different members of the staff." She waved towards the two maintenance men. "The students always seem to latch onto those two right off the bat. You came through on the first day of school, remember?"

"Yes, of course," Kagome assured her. "I just hadn't realized the extent to which introductions were being made." She cast a glance towards Shippo and Inuyasha again, and found the dark-haired janitor's eyes fixed on her.

"Oh, sure," bubbled the teacher. "I'm on the school safety committee, and the whole thing was practically his idea. I mean, think about it! These little ones come to us, and they've been told all their lives they're not supposed to talk to strangers. It's part of our job to let them know which adults here can be trusted, so they know who to run to if they're ever in trouble."

"That's a sensible precaution," the principal murmured, glad that Inuyasha's attention had returned to the next munchkin in line.

Miss Burke chattered on. "We make sure they know the school nurses, lunch ladies, and even the other teachers on their hallway."

"And you say this was his idea?" Kagome asked, pointing towards the janitor with her coffee cup.

"Yep!" chirped the kindergarten teacher. "He and Shippo brought it up a few years back, and we've been doing it ever since. That's why practically every kid in the school knows him."

Kagome watched another couple of children take their turn in front of the grey-clad janitor, eyes bright. It was easy to see that they adored the curmudgeon, but it was difficult to understand why. "He just doesn't seem like the type to get along with kids," she mused aloud.

Miss Burke giggled. "He isn't," she assured the principal, "Though I think he's all bark and no bite. Kids can tell stuff like that, don't you think?" She leaned closer and dropped her voice conspiratorially. "He actually takes his breaks on the playground during recesses."

Eyes widening slightly in disbelief, Kagome couldn't keep the incredulity out of her tone. "He actually _plays_ with the children?"

"No, no, no," laughed the perky woman. "It's nothing like that. He just keeps an eye on things. He seems to be very safety conscious—protective." The kindergarten teacher nodded towards the janitor under discussion. "As much as the kids would love it, they're rarely able to coax him down."

Miss Burke's choice of wording mystified Kagome until she followed her gaze. Inuyasha had finished taping up the last of the little masterpieces and was casually poised on the very top of his stepladder. Below, a sea of upturned faces and outstretched hands pled with him to come play, but he simply hooked a foot around one of the rungs and contemplated the ceiling. Shippo stood guard at the bottom of the ladder, amiably discouraging would-be adventurous types from attempting pursuit. "Go on, now," the red-haired janitor urged with a shooing motion. "Your teachers have a nice snack all ready for you. Just make sure you save me some!" he wheedled shamelessly.

The teacher's aides managed to shepherd the kids towards their cider and doughnuts, and Kagome watched the reluctant exodus with amusement. When all the kids were finally redirected, she checked to see if the janitor would take this opportunity to make his escape. Inuyasha hadn't moved from his lofty perch, and he met her eyes with the same challenging intensity he'd turned on the kindergartners. Deciding to take a page from their book, she fearlessly held his gaze and offered him what she hoped was an approving smile. One dark eyebrow lifted sardonically, and Kagome countered by arching her own brows questioningly. Inuyasha's expression flickered briefly between surprise and speculation before settling into a vaguely defensive frown. From his station at the foot of the ladder, Shippo followed the nonverbal exchange with keen interest. _Well, well, well…_

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest's theme for Week 116—Homework. 2,103 words.


	5. Terrazzo

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this little scene… especially for the fussy one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **With thanks to my beta Fenikkusuken, whose ability to choreograph a scene makes me feel like I have two left feet… and I mean that in the nicest possible way. Really.

This oneshot was posted on November 17, 2007.

* * *

**_Mid-September..._**

**Terrazzo**

Kagome pulled the heavy outer door shut behind her, jiggling its handle to make sure the lock had engaged. Late as it was, she'd returned to the school, planning to take advantage of the after-hours stillness to tie up some loose ends and make a few additions to the agenda for tomorrow's meeting with the district superintendent. _Now where are my keys…?_ Usually, by the time Kagome arrived at the school each morning, her secretary had their doors unlocked and their shared coffeepot percolating on the corner of her credenza. It had been weeks since she'd actually needed her office key, but she knew where it was—in a general sense. With her attention fixed on the rummaging she was doing in the bottom of her handbag, Kagome used her hip to bump open the second set of doors that led into the gleaming foyer. The distant hum of machinery reached her ears, and she registered the fresh, clean smell that was a testament to the facility's hard-working janitorial crew. It never occurred to her that the expanse of pristine terrazzo was an accident waiting to happen. The principal's purposeful stride lasted for a single step before her feet flew out from under her. Empty hallways echoed with her startled cry before returning to their former hush.

* * *

Inuyasha finished his last pass with the burnisher and thumbed its toggle-switch into the off position. Stretching his back, he surveyed the cafeteria floor with a critical eye, satisfied with his evening's handiwork. _We should get another week out of it before it needs waxing again_. Wheeling the buffing machine back towards the electrical outlet, he called through an open door as he walked by, "You 'bout done in there, Shippo?" The other man was supposed to be doing a final pass with the mop in the kitchen, but as the young man poked his head out, he guiltily swiped at his mouth. "Don't tell me you're raiding the fridge again," Inuyasha growled in exasperation.

The redhead's smile was unapologetic. "Gert knew we were working late tonight, and she left us something," he explained. "Hey, I saved you some," he called defensively at his partner's retreating back, flipping off the kitchen lights and pushing a mop bucket along as he sauntered after him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he unplugged his machine, looping the power cord carelessly over the handle. "Aw, come on," groaned Shippo as he watched the dark-haired janitor. "Just let me do that; you're gonna tangle it that way."

"You're too damn fussy," Inuyasha accused with a smirk.

"Oh, and you aren't?" quipped the redhead with a knowing look.

"Not over stuff that doesn't matter," retorted his companion. It was the easy banter of long friendship, and it continued as they gathered the last of their equipment and moved towards the double doors.

Shippo led the way, turning to pull his mop bucket through the opening and holding the door for Inuyasha as he maneuvered his machine into the wide hallway. "Uh-huh, I'll believe that when…" the redhead began, then stopped with a frown, a look of concentration on his face.

Inuyasha froze, and the look he exchanged with Shippo was one of matching alarm and confusion. A pair of muttered expletives, and both of them dropped their supplies, streaking off down the corridor with considerable speed.

* * *

"On her side," Inuyasha directed as Shippo helped him ease Kagome onto the narrow bed. Snagging the pillow off a neighboring cot to brace the unconscious woman, the dark-haired janitor strode over to the sink, and after a quick search, ran cold water over a washcloth. Shippo's distress was obvious as the redhead knelt on the floor beside the principal, gazing into her pale face. Grimly, Inuyasha gave the broken skin on the back of her head a cursory inspection, then gently pressed the cloth onto the knot rising there. "At least the bleeding's stopped," he commented as he stalked towards the metal box on the wall emblazoned with a bold, red cross.

"Principal Higurashi? Ma'am?" Shippo called quietly.

Kagome felt warm fingers brush against her cheekbone, then gently pat her face, but she was reluctant to listen to the coaxing tones. _It hurts_.

"Please wake up, Principal Higurashi. Now is _not_ the time for your beauty sleep!" There was a snort from somewhere in the background, and Kagome's brows drew together. Swallowing heavily, she fought against the insistent, wheedling voice, which was definitely familiar, though she couldn't quite place it.

"Keep trying. She shouldn't sleep, not after that knock she took," gruffly ordered a second voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that much," Shippo replied, anxiety making his voice tight. He tried gently shaking the principal's shoulder.

"Oi, don't do that, idiot. You'll hurt her," barked Inuyasha, taking two quick strides back to the bedside. He took over, gently chafing Kagome's hands. "Like this."

"How long do you think she was laying there?"

"Too long; her hands are freezing," Inuyasha muttered.

"Might be shock," Shippo ventured worriedly. "Do you think we should get an ambulance?"

"Nah. It's just a bump on the head; she's fine. Check those cupboards over there for a blanket."

Shippo straightened and followed the jab of Inuyasha's thumb. "Good idea," he acquiesced, and soon the sound of doors clattering filled the room, further disturbing Kagome's fuzzy grasp on unconsciousness. The weight of thick material settled around her shoulders, and she heard the first voice close at hand; it seemed filled with regret. "You think she'll be mad?" His companion only grunted in a noncommittal way. "The smell of blood scared the crap outta me… hey, her pulse is… I think she's waking up," Shippo said, perking up considerably.

Inuyasha snorted. "I ain't deaf, and neither is she, so watch your tongue, idiot."

Kagome groaned. As the fog cleared from her brain, she recognized the fact that she was lying on her side and drew her knees up, curling miserably as her whole word seemed to spin. The sheet under her cheek was glaringly white and crinkled slightly. _Paper?_ The room was too bright and the light hurt her eyes; she grimaced in pain as she tried to blink into focus. "Where am I?"

Immediately, a pair of wide, green eyes filled her line of sight. "Hey, there," Shippo greeted nervously. "You're at the school. Do you know who I am?" When she didn't answer immediately, the redhead got a slightly panicked look on his face and turned to address someone she couldn't see. "What if she's got amnesia?"

Reaching out, Kagome poked the janitor's shoulder, and he swiveled back to stare into her face. "Shippo, I don't have amnesia."

"So you know who I am?"

"Yes, you're Shippo," she replied, bemused.

"And you know who you are?"

"Yes, I'm Kagome."

"And you know who he is?" he added excitedly, gesturing to a point somewhere past her shoulder.

"I can't see him, but I'm going to make a brilliant deductive leap and say—yes, that's Inuyasha." Smiling faintly into the redhead's relieved face, she whispered, "Did I guess right?"

Inuyasha snorted, and she felt the pressure that she hadn't really registered earlier lift from the back of her head. Raising a cautious hand, she tentatively explored the lump on the back of her head. The hair was sticky, and she realized it was probably blood. "Ouch," she mumbled.

The sound of a running water could be heard, and in a moment the pressure returned, cooler now. "Shippo, why don't you go put away that gear we left by the cafeteria and clean up that… spill. Then you can bring back some ice from the kitchen." Inuyasha's voice was authoritative, and his partner looked relieved to have something to do.

"I'm on it," he agreed, jumping up. "You take it easy, Principal Higurashi. I'll be back soon," he called, and a door slammed, making Kagome wince.

She tried to push herself up, but a hand was immediately on her shoulder, pressing her firmly onto the mattress. "Uh-uh. You're not going anywhere yet," announced Inuyasha. "He's right—you need to rest."

Kagome recognized sense when she heard it and didn't resist, instead reaching for the small pillow that lay next to her and tucking it under her ear. "Where are we?" she sighed.

Inuyasha came around to the other side of the bed and crouched down, looking her in the eyes. "Thought we covered that already," he smirked. In response, she simply tapped the paper covering the cot she was lying on. "Nurse's office, of course," he supplied.

"How'd you get in?" she frowned.

He quirked a brow, then fished in the pocket of his coveralls and drew forth an impressive ring of keys. "Funny thing about working for facilities maintenance—they give you access to all the facilities you maintain," he said sarcastically.

Closing her eyes, Kagome sighed again. "Right. I knew that."

"Hey," Inuyasha called softly.

Gentle fingertips brushed her forearm and Kagome opened her eyes. They widened slightly at finding Inuyasha's face so close to hers; his unusual violet eyes studying her seriously. "You're not supposed to sleep after taking a knock to the head. Keep your eyes open," he ordered.

"Okay," she mumbled, "But it would help if you talked to me."

With a quiet growl of complaint, the janitor sat down on the floor beside the bed, leaning back against the wall and propping an elbow on the mattress above her head. "What am I supposed to talk about?" he grumbled.

"I don't know—anything, I guess," Kagome replied, tilting her head to watch him expectantly.

"All right," Inuyasha said after a moment's thought. "I think you lied to me."

Kagome's jaw dropped slightly at the unexpected accusation. "About what?" she demanded, puzzled.

"You told me that you aren't clumsy," he said slyly.

She groaned. "I'm not," she defended. "Tonight was definitely an exception."

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase, 'slippery when wet'?" he challenged.

"I didn't_ know _the floor was wet," Kagome retorted. "There weren't any 'Caution—Wet Floor' pylons to alert me to the fact. It just looked… shiny." At Inuyasha's rolling eyes, she wrinkled her nose. "Well if I'm clumsy, then you are grumpy."

"Oh yeah? Well, I got a reason to be grumpy," he said, unruffled by the mild insult.

"Really?"

"Yep." The janitor leaned forward and lowered his brows sternly, adding, "You made a mess on my floor."

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. "I assure you, it was completely unintentional."

Inuyasha snorted. "So what are you doing here?" he asked. "It's late."

"I was going to do some paperwork."

"Don't you do enough of that during the day?"

The principal shrugged and turned her nose into the starched pillow, "It's got to be done sometime." After a brief lull, Kagome peeked up at him. "Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"I think it's my turn," she decided.

The janitor looked at her warily. "Your turn for what?"

"To ask a question," Kagome said, raising her head. The cloth that had been covering the back of her head slipped off to the side, and Inuyasha carried it across to the sink to rinse it out.

"What kind of question?" he asked nonchalantly, though his expression was guarded.

Kagome dropped her head obediently onto her pillow when the janitor returned and pressed the cooled cloth back into place. "Umm… did you like the cookies?"

Inuyasha resumed his spot at the head of the cot and nodded. "Yeah, they were good," he admitted. "You make them?"

The principal gave a soft chuckle, then cringed slightly at the way it seemed to rattle her skull. "No. I don't bake," she confessed, a little embarrassed.

"Those were homemade though," Inuyasha stated confidently.

"Oh, are you a connoisseur?" Kagome teased lightly. The janitor merely arched a brow, and she relented. "My Mom. I spent the previous weekend at my folks' place, and I asked Mom to make up that tin for you."

"I get it. Well, thanks," the janitor murmured uncomfortably.

"Mmm, well I owed you," Kagome said, brushing aside any need for gratitude. "Probably owe you again after this," she added wryly.

"Shippo will be thrilled to hear it," Inuyasha said, a touch of exasperation in his tone. Kagome's eyes searched his questioningly, and in answer, he gestured vaguely towards the direction in which the redhead had disappeared. "_He_ ended up eating most of my cookies."

* * *

2,068 words.


	6. Courtyard

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this latest installment… especially for the one with extraordinary balance. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken, who shares a certain fondness for silver birches. ׃׃twinkle׃׃

This oneshot was first posted on February 1, 2008.

* * *

**_Late September..._**

**Courtyard**

Kagome slipped quietly into the school's inner courtyard, ready for a change of scenery after the morning's lengthy meeting with the district superintendent. She'd need to spend some time that afternoon following up on a couple small matters and finalizing the minutes, but those things could wait for a bit. This was her favorite place to escape when she needed a break—a square formed when the gymnasium had been added to the existing structure more than a decade ago. The enclosed space was bounded by windows on three sides and the broad, blank brick wall of the gym on the fourth. Several small, brass plaques throughout the courtyard attested to annual additions. Birches, crabapples, dogwoods, and Japanese maples had been added on past Arbor Days, and there were benches and a bird bath and even a small fountain that attested to the perseverance of various class fundraisers over the years. Seasonal flowers were courtesy of the Rotary Club, and Kagome smiled at the brilliant display of mums that had been added in time for the new school year.

The day was sunny and mild for late September, and she hoped the weather would hold for a few weeks so they'd really be able to enjoy the fall colors. Already, the cool nights had brought the local trees near their peak. Kagome glanced appreciatively up towards the silver birches, whose yellow-gold leaves had always been her favorite, then moved towards the seat she'd adopted as her own. The bench was a situated near a clump of rhododendrons and according to its brass plaque, stood in memory of one of the former principals. The engraved sentiment was a quote—_Better be ignorant of a matter than half know it._ Kagome thought the choice of maxims distinctly odd, but decided there was a certain educational imperative if you turned it around. "There's no sense in doing things by halves. If you're going to pursue a matter, give it your all," she murmured to herself, then chuckled. "Sounds like something Mom would say."

Just then, the rhythmic scrape and swish of a rake caught her attention, and Kagome turned curiously to pinpoint the source of the sound. To her surprise and pleasure, she spotted Shippo's unmistakable red hair half-hidden by the low branches of one of the twisting crabapple trees. His back was to her, so she called out to him as she approached, "Doing things the old-fashioned way?"

He paused in his efforts, leaning casually against his rake and welcoming her with a smile. "Afternoon, Principal Higurashi. How are you feeling?" He tapped the back of his head significantly and Kagome reflexively reached up to mirror his movement.

"It's fine... nearly gone," she assured him and quickly changed the subject. "Why are you raking? Doesn't the grounds crew usually come through with their leaf blowers?"

Shippo frowned in distaste. "Those things are noisy and smelly," he complained. With a mischievous look in her direction, he brought his rake upright and balanced the handle upon the flat of his palm. "This is better," he grinned as he proceeded to keep the teetering implement upright with energetic swoops of his arm and nimble shifting of feet. Shippo's finale was a twirl-toss-catch combination, which he ended by sidling up beside Kagome before thumping the rake's end into the ground and assuming a very _American Gothic_ pose.

Kagome laughed appreciatively and gave the janitor a round of applause as he stepped back and swept a bow. "You could work for the circus," she smiled.

"Who says I haven't?" he returned coyly.

Refusing to take the bait, the principal brought the conversation back around to her question. With a nod towards the leaf pile Shippo had amassed, she said, "I thought you guys were in charge of the _inside_ of the facilities."

"We are… but in order for the grounds crew to take care of this, they'd have to track through our hallways. Inuyasha figures they'd make more of a mess than its worth, so we've adopted the courtyard. Neither of us mind a bit of fresh air."

Amused by the thought of the gruff janitor refusing to let the team of groundskeepers track across his newly waxed floors, Kagome smothered a grin. "So… where is your partner?"

"He took a couple bags of leaves back to the compost heaps." The red-haired janitor cocked his head alertly before adding, "I expect he's checking in on the kids now." Kagome frowned slightly and listened more carefully, easily catching the noise of kids playing on the playground on the other side of the walls now that she was paying attention. "I think it's the first and second graders right now, so he'll be back once they're called in."

"Someone told me that he takes the kids' safety pretty seriously," she ventured.

"Oh? Yeah, I suppose so," Shippo agreed nonchalantly. "He's just looking out for them. Would you… like to see for yourself?"

"You mean…?"

"We could go spy on him," he declared, cheerfully ignoring Kagome's horrified reaction to his choice of words. "It's obvious that you're concerned. I think it'll put your mind at ease if you see for yourself."

"Oh, I don't know," demurred the principal, caught between what sounded like a mildly disreputable scheme and a growing curiosity about the dark-haired janitor.

"Nonsense," Shippo retorted, cheerfully brushing the woman's hesitation aside. "All we need is a cover story…" he assured, looking around with an eye to acquiring a prop or two.

"I don't think we should bother…" Kagome tried again.

The redhead snapped his fingers, green eyes dancing. "Tell you what! I need your help," he announced, striding over to the near wall and propping his rake. Crouching down, he proceeded to tie off a bag half-filled with leaves, talking fast as he worked. "If we go through the north doors and skirt the soccer field, it's not far to the compost shed. Keep following the fence to the southwest corner—which we'll call the 'scenic route'—and we'll be able to take a quick peek at the playground. You can carry this one for me. Will it be too heavy?" he asked anxiously, offering her the meagerly-packed bag.

"Won't Inuyasha be… annoyed?" she asked cautiously.

"Nah," Shippo scoffed. "You're just doing what the principal should be doing—overseeing things. There's no harm in doing a little survey of your domain." Kagome's bemused expression wasn't a refusal, so the redhead hefted two bulging leaf bags and beckoned to her with a tilt of his chin. "Come on then… this way."

* * *

Kagome deposited her meager burden beside the other bags waiting for the grounds crew to add to their compost piles and let Shippo lead her towards the sounds of children at play. As they neared the end of the building, her co-conspirator left the sidewalk, cutting across the grass and waiting for her beside the building. The principal followed gamely, but felt distinctly silly when Shippo beckoned her to follow suit as he pressed his back against the red brick and edged his way towards the corner. "Why are we doing this?" she asked in a low voice.

"We're spying," he whispered back. "This helps it feel more sneaky."

"For heaven's sake," muttered Kagome with a measure of exasperation, then dodged around the skulking janitor to peer carefully around the corner.

"Spoil sport," murmured Shippo as he took up a position behind her and gazed over her head towards the busy scene before them.

Children swarmed over all the usual kinds of playground equipment while various teachers and monitors looked on. Some of the diversions had obviously been around for quite some time—a bank of seesaws, a whirling carousel, a balance beam, and a set of tetherball poles. There was also an impressive wooden fortress of much newer construction, its various towers and bridges offering a veritable obstacle course of climbing nets, monkey bars, and slides. Off to one side, a group of boys had a serious game of kickball underway, and on the other, one of the parent volunteers was helping swing a large jump rope. Kagome also spotted a group of giggling girls who raced through the motions of a handclapping game. She could just hear the familiar rhyme—_Say, say, oh playmate, come out and play with me… _The only thing Principal Higurashi didn't see was Inuyasha. Though she scanned the playground carefully, there was no sign of the dark-haired janitor.

Giving up, she looked to Shippo with questions in her eyes. "Ah, you can't find him?" he inquired, seemingly delighted to have stumped her. "You need to set your sights a little bit higher," he instructed.

Obediently, Kagome studied the different structures again, skimming over the various turrets again without success. Then suddenly, a couple odd pieces of information fell into place for her and she turned her attention to the trees. This school was one of the oldest in the area, and its campus was graced by several well-established trees. The playground was shaded by the brilliant pink-orange of a silver maple, a fiery sugar maple, and… _aha! _The tree nearest the center of activity was an old oak, its distinctive vertical branches thick with dark, russet leaves. A group of youngsters were busy hunting through the grass underneath, probably collecting acorns like so many little squirrels, and casually perched on one of the broad limbs was Inuyasha. He had one booted foot propped on the branch before him and leaned back against the trunk with hands clasped behind his head. "He's sitting in a tree?" she finally managed.

"You noticed!" Shippo commended.

"How in the world did he get up there?" Kagome wondered.

"Oh, that one's not so hard to climb," the redhead declared breezily. "I've been in it myself," he confided.

"If you say so," she replied skeptically, eyes still fixed on the gray-clad figure who was ostensibly ignoring all the activity around him. "Though I'm not sure that's the best of endorsements to assure me that perching in trees is normal," Kagome pointed out with a teasing glint. "You're both a little odd if you ask me."

"Why are you so interested in Inuyasha, Principal Higurashi?" Shippo asked suddenly.

He kept his tone light, but when Kagome turned to answer him, his green eyes were steady and serious. If there had ever been any doubt in her mind over whether the two men got along, it was banished by the genuine concern he was showing for her partner. _It seems that Inuyasha isn't the only one who's got a protective streak._ In an effort to reassure Shippo, Kagome took her time considering her answer. Finally, she had to honestly admit, "I'm not sure. He's… different?"

The red-haired janitor, whose eyes were back on his tree-borne counterpart, snorted. "There's no denying that," he muttered quietly.

Feeling the need to explain herself more clearly, Kagome tried again. "I suppose there just seems to be more to him than meets the eye," she offered with a helpless shrug.

Shippo's mouth went through some interesting acrobatics, but he finally managed to school his features and inquire, "What makes you say that?"

The principal sighed quietly, trying to put fleeting impressions into words that would make sense. "Well… look at all those children. They adore him in spite of his grumpy act."

"Kids are pretty perceptive," Shippo acknowledged quietly.

Kagome smiled her agreement. "I guess my best answer to your question would be… I want to see what they see," she said, looking towards the oak. "I just get the feeling that whatever he's hiding behind that gruff exterior is something worth finding."

* * *

**End Note: **Maxim courtesy of Publilius Syrus. 1,941 words.


	7. Double Take

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this short scene… especially for the one who does a double take. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **With appreciation to Fenikkusuken, who recognized the Scamp's fingerprints all over this fic.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on February 5, 2008.

* * *

**_Late September..._**

**Double Take**

Kagome flipped through her interoffice mail as she strode down the busy hallway, keeping half an eye out for dodging children. It always amused her that the kids slowed down in her presence, as if anticipating a reprimand for running in the hallways. _I am principal; fear me_, she thought bemusedly. A low rumble caught her attention, and she spotted Inuyasha pushing a large cart through the morning crowds with deliberate slowness. Kagome seemed to run into the school's two maintenance workers a lot lately, though she supposed she was just noticing them more now because she knew them. Most days included a cheerful wink and wave from Shippo, and Inuyasha's casual acknowledgements never failed to lift her spirits.

As the dark-haired janitor neared, Kagome felt a moment's concern over his odd, shuffling gait, but when Inuyasha met her uncertain smile of greeting with his usual steady gaze and silent nod, she thrust her worry aside. _I'm sure it's nothing._ An unexpected flash of color in her periphery made her glance down as he passed, and Kagome did a double take and turned to stare. Two third-grade boys were sprawled out behind Inuyasha, arms clamped around his ankles, and with every step, they were being dragged across the floor. Inuyasha plodded along, feigning ignorance of the grinning duo, and Kagome chuckled softly. At the sound, Inuyasha turned to catch her eye, quirking a quizzical brow. His deadpan look was her undoing, and Principal Higurashi's delighted laughter earned an answering smirk.

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyissekiwa and their prompt for Contest 44—Number. 250 words.


	8. Moral Support

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this latest installment… especially for the one who's working late. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** A fond smile for Fenikkusuken, who gamely sifts through the pile of ficlets I leave on the corner of her desk.

This oneshot was first posted on February 14, 2008. Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

**_Late September..._**

**Moral Support**

_This isn't going well. _Kagome cast a covert glance at the clock and realized that she was probably one of the last people in the building by now. The principal folded her hands primly over her desk blotter in an effort to prevent her fingers from agitatedly drumming out her irritation. _That would be rude_—and if there was one thing she didn't do, it was stoop to the level of those who ignored common courtesies. Just because Mr. Davison was being a pompous ass didn't mean she was free to reciprocate. Such behavior would be highly unprofessional, and Kagome prided herself on her ability to maintain a level head in situations just like this one. Keeping a determinedly pleasant expression on her face, Principal Higurashi racked her brain for an exit strategy.

She really wished her second in command was here now, because Vice Principal Murray's calming influence would have been a balm to her quickly fraying nerves. He'd been called away at the last minute for family reasons—a scheduling conflict involving one of his teenagers. The man had three daughters in high school, and it never ceased to amaze her how patiently he dealt with their frequent adolescent crises. She'd been introduced in passing to the chatterbox trio during the summer months, and Kagome wondered how such a lugubrious man could possibly have such hyper offspring. Stifling a sigh, Principal Higurashi brought her thoughts back around to the matter at hand. The late notice had made it impossible to reschedule this meeting with the insistent Mr. Davison, so she was on her own.

The man had barely stopped for breath in more than an hour, treating her to a convoluted mishmash of complaints and hearsay. Kagome tried to be fair and had been prepared to give him the benefit of the doubt in spite of the snippy tone to his emails. Concerned parents needed the chance to air their grievances, but this was… _It's a farce, that's what it is, _she grumbled inwardly. From what she had pieced together so far, Mr. Davison had no agenda beyond securing a captive audience on which to vent his prodigious opinions. He'd wandered randomly from one topic to the next, getting defensive when she tried to correct him and changing the subject entirely when she managed to make a point. Argumentative, irrational, and utterly pointless—trying to follow his logical leaps was exhausting, and Kagome felt a headache coming on.

Things soured when Mr. Davison cottoned onto the fact that Kagome's attention was flagging. Apparently,_ that _was an insult not to be borne, and he lost his temper. His vague complaints became cutting remarks that stung more than she wished to admit. As his insinuations grew increasingly personal, his tone escalated until he was practically shouting. The principal held her ground as best she could, trying to think of a diplomatic way out of the whole mess, but the man was working hard to intimidate her. As he stood to his feet and slammed his hands onto her desk, Kagome stiffened in an effort not to cringe away… and the door handle rattled.

The principal's office door swung wide, and a familiar pair of grey coveralls backed unceremoniously into the room, pulling an oversized garbage can on wheels that clattered noisily across the threshold. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder, eyes sweeping over Kagome first, then making a longer assessment of the man who quickly resumed his seat. Affecting surprise at seeing the office still in use, he offered a gruff, "Hey… don't mind me," and parked his equipment in the corner.

Peeved by the interruption, Mr. Davison glared at the janitor, then at Kagome, obviously expecting her to evict the interloper, but she merely smiled sweetly and shrugged. Meanwhile, Inuyasha strolled across the room and snagged the waste paper bin from beside the desk, crossing to empty it into his trash bin with a firm thump on its bottom. As he leaned down to replace the receptacle, he glanced back and forth between the other two occupants of the room. "I'll be done in a few minutes. Just pretend I'm not here."

Mr. Davison folded his arms and looked prepared to endure the interruption in petulant silence, so Kagome took her opportunity and forged ahead, grateful to Inuyasha for inadvertently helping her to get a word in edgewise. "I understand you have these concerns, Mr. Davison, but I hardly think that my administrative experience has anything to do with your son's placement in last year's standardized testing, which was the reason you gave for calling this meeting."

"That kind of attitude is just proof of your inexperience, Ms. Higurashi," countered the man earnestly. "You're obviously blinded by youthful optimism." At this point, Inuyasha pulled a dust rag from his back pocket, giving it a flick to make it snap. Snagging a spray bottle from where it hung over the rim of the trash bin, he crossed to the book cases. Mr. Davison cleared his throat and resumed. "As I was saying, Ms. Higurashi, I think it's time for you to recognize the importance of surrounding yourself with people who can keep you from continuing to make poor choices…"

Inuyasha snorted loudly, interrupting the man again.

"Excuse me?" snapped Mr. Davison, narrowing his eyes at the janitor.

Unconcerned violet eyes turned towards the indignant questioner. "What?" he asked flatly.

"Do you have something to say, young man?"

"Nope," replied Inuyasha shortly, turning back to the shelf and picking up another knick-knack as he ran his cloth over the surface.

Kagome watched in confusion as the dark-haired man quietly moving through the room, meticulously lifting and dusting, straightening and organizing. It occurred to her that this wasn't the kind of thing the janitor would normally do. Surely he didn't take this much time or care in all the offices. _I would have sworn Shippo was the orderly one… Oh! He's giving me time! _The blessed man was dawdling on purpose so she didn't have to be alone with Mr. Davison, and realizing this, Kagome took courage from his presence.

"I'm sure you're finding your new position here an overwhelming one. I've taken it upon myself to discuss the matter with some of the current members of the school board, and they agree with…"

Both Kagome and Mr. Davison jumped at the loud _bang_ of a book hitting the floor. "Oops! Clumsy me," apologized Inuyasha blandly as he stooped to collect the fallen volume. Dusting it carefully, he slid it back into place on amongst the others.

Kagome recognized the opening and swiftly took it. "Mr. Davison, have there been complaints about the job I've been doing here?" Before he could respond, she cut his feet out from under him. "This is certainly the first I've heard of this matter, and I'm sure that Superintendent Ferris would have brought it to my attention when he went over my quarterly review just _two days_ ago." Inuyasha turned to look at her then, a smirk tilting his lips into a sardonic smile, and Kagome felt the approval in his gaze.

Mr. Davison floundered for a few minutes, but the frequent disruptions and the presence of a witness seemed to have permanently derailed his rant. Having lost his steam, he backpedaled just enough to cover his butt without actually apologizing and excused himself with the barest of courtesies, letting the door slam behind him. As soon as he was gone, Kagome slumped forward onto her desk, burying her face in her arms with a groan. Inuyasha eyed her for a moment, but held his peace as he continued poking through the contents of her office.

After a couple minutes, Kagome felt a light touch on the back of her head, gently probing the spot where she'd hit her head the other night. "You okay?" the janitor asked gruffly.

She nodded, and when his fingers retreated, Kagome slowly sat up. Inuyasha slouched into one of the chairs opposite the principal's desk, watching her intently. Giving her rescuer a wan smile, she nodded. "My head? It's almost completely better, thank you."

"No, I mean that asshole," the dark-haired janitor corrected, jerking a thumb towards the door. "He was outta line, but I wasn't sure how far…" he trailed off with a frown. "You put up with that kind of crap a lot?"

"Not very often, but more often than I'd like," the principal replied.

"What did he want?"

Kagome shook her head. "Who knows? I'm not even sure he had a reason to be here. He just talked in circles for…" She paused to glance up at the clock, and added with surprise, "It's been nearly ninety minutes."

"He seemed like the type who likes to hear himself talk," Inuyasha opined with a shrug. "You sure got a lot of apples," he commented offhandedly. "You got a thing for apples?"

The principal glanced at the shelves where he'd been dusting, and laughed softly at the janitor's gift for understatement. There were dozens of apples interspersed with the books—glass, stone, metal, ceramic, crystal, wood. "I'm not sure it's 'my thing' as a family thing," she smiled. "Most of them are from my mother. Let's just say she decided to take the whole 'apple for the teacher' thing a bit far. Now, people think I collect them, so they're always adding to my collection."

"Huh," the janitor grunted, then got to his feet and began collecting his things.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome ventured, and he looked over his shoulder at her, cocking one brow curiously. "I'm grateful that you came in when you did, and that you stayed. I guess I'm lucky you were still here."

"No problem," he replied with a dismissive wave, wheeling his gear towards the door. "From what I could hear, I didn't figure you'd mind my barging in. Everyone else is already gone… you should go too, Principal Higurashi."

"Kagome," she corrected softly. Startled, the janitor half-turned to look at her. "After everything we've been through together this week, I think… well… I'd like it if you'd call me Kagome," she said, giving the janitor a hopeful smile.

After a moment's hesitation, Inuyasha looked away and ran a hand idly through his messy bangs and then over the hair on top of his head. Heaving a gusty sigh, he gave her a quick nod. "Okay, then… Go home, Kagome," he ordered, then exited the office without a backward glance.

* * *

**End Note:** 1,743 words


	9. Best Intentions

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this turn of events… especially for the one with the best of intentions. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Debt of Gratitude: **With a happy flutter of lashes towards mine beta, Fenikkusuken.

This oneshot appeared on February 26, 2008.

* * *

**_Late September..._**

**Best Intentions**

The two janitors stood side-by-side in front of the door to the maintenance room, staring in stunned silence. The redhead cleared his throat and attempted a chuckle. "Would you look at that," Shippo managed, a nervous edge creeping into his bright tone.

Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. "Shippo, can I ask you something?" he inquired with exaggerated nonchalance.

"Sure," sighed his partner.

"When stuff needs doing around here, who does it?"

"We do," Shippo supplied obediently.

"Uh-huh. Did _you_ do this?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Nope."

"Well, _I_ sure as hell didn't," the dark-haired janitor growled in response. "We hire any new maintenance workers over the weekend?" he asked next.

"Nope."

"Then, what…" scowled Inuyasha, "is _that_?"

"It's a bulletin board," Shippo hazarded, keeping a scrupulously straight face.

Where they had last left a shabbily familiar janitorial landmark with its profusion of random requests and mismatched tacks, there now hung what could only be described as a 'message center'. The supplanter gleamed with clean, modern lines, an unblemished expanse of pale cork, a wire mesh basket of paper slips, and a pair of perfectly-sharpened number two pencils. Up one side of the board marched a neat double-row of precisely-spaced tacks, each surmounted by an identical sphere of brushed stainless steel. Inuyasha reached up and plucked one of the metallic tacks from the board and held it up for the redhead to see. "That is not _my_ bulletin board," declared the dark-haired janitor flatly.

"I did notice," his partner murmured sympathetically.

"I _like_ my bulletin board," continued Inuyasha, beginning to tap his fingers against his leg.

"You've had it a long time," Shippo noted politely.

"I _want_ my bulletin board back," snapped the indignant maintenance worker, jabbing the diminutive masterpiece of minimalist design into the exact center of the board.

Pulling a substantial ring of keys from his pocket, the redhead rattled through them until he found the one for their office and moved to unlock the door. "Well, I'm sure you'll be able to track it down," he opined, giving Inuyasha a steady look. With one last, disgusted glare at the cork-faced intruder, the grumbling janitor wheeled and stalked off down the hallway.

* * *

When he charged into Principal Higurashi's office and stopped in front of her desk, she started guiltily, eyes widening and cheeks tingeing with pink. "Oh! Inuyasha… good morning," she greeted, reaching for a pen and fiddling with it nervously. "Did you have a good weekend?"

"You're certainly here early," he countered, preferring to cut to the chase.

"Well, yes, I suppose I am. I had… things to do…" she offered lamely.

Inuyasha frowned slightly at the uncertainty in her eyes and tried to rein in his temper. "I would like my bulletin board back… please," he demanded gruffly.

"Your… what?" the principal responded weakly. "Why would you think I had anything…"

Wearily planting his palms on the edge of Kagome's desk, the dark-haired janitor let his head hang down so that his messy bangs hid his face. He took a deep breath, released it slowly, and spoke with exaggerated patience, "Principal Higurashi…"

"Kagome," she corrected softly.

The hands that had been splayed on the wooden surface tightened into fists. "Kagome," he acquiesced. Looking up, he took in the strained look on her pale face, and his violet eyes softened a bit. "I understand that you were trying to do something… nice. If you'll get my bulletin board, I'll explain why I need it." Wordlessly, she stood and crossed the room, retrieving the item from where it was leaning against the wall behind the door. Kagome extended it to Inuyasha, her face a picture of contrition. The janitor swiftly scanned the old, familiar, pock-marked surface with its haphazard collection of tacks and pins and smiled faintly. "Good. They're all still here."

Puzzled, Kagome's glance darted from the decrepit hunk of cork to its owner. "The… tacks?"

"Yeah," nodded the janitor, a hint of defensiveness creeping into his eyes and tone. "I have a system."

"A system," parroted the principal, mystified.

Inuyasha shrugged. "It ain't fancy, but it works," he said stiffly.

"I'm sorry," Kagome offered in a low voice. "I didn't realize this was anything other than… well, odds and ends. It doesn't really _look_ like a system. How does it work?"

Setting the board on the desk, Inuyasha beckoned her closer and pointed to a small red map tack. "See this one?" Kagome leaned close and nodded seriously. "That's Shippo, and this one," he continued, pointing to a blue tack, "is for the kindergarten teachers."

"Like Miss Burke?" ventured Kagome.

"Right."

"What about this one?" she asked, pointing to a corsage pin with a pearlized pink head.

"Third grade," he told her, before rattling off, "First grade, second grade, library, gym teacher, cafeteria," and pointing to a different pin for each.

"What about this one?" she asked, indicating a thumb tack that had been painted to look like a lady bug.

Inuyasha smirked. "That'd be Gert. She's one of the lunch ladies, and leaves so many messages for Shippo that she needed her own pin. Made that herself."

Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha, then blinked in surprise as she realized how close she was standing him. "So, everybody knows which tack to use when they leave messages about things that need fixing?" she asked as she tried to casually edge to a more polite distance.

"Pretty much," the janitor shrugged. "There's other ways for Shippo and I to let each other know where we are, what jobs need doing first… that kind of thing."

"I had no idea," the principal murmured, reaching out to run her fingertip across the top of a bright green, oversized tack that had been at the very bottom of the board, within easy reach of small hands with offerings of artwork. "Say… why doesn't the principal have one?" she demanded, giving Inuyasha an arch look.

He snorted and tapped a t-shaped pin. "All the administrative offices use this one. Your secretary, Miss Shepherd, knows about it."

As he tucked the old bulletin board under his arm and prepared to excuse himself, Kagome reached out to touch Inuyasha's arm, and he paused, pinning her with alert eyes. "I really am sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to intrude on your way of doing things. If you like, I'll go get rid of that new board right now, and you can put this one back," she offered hesitantly.

Inuyasha gazed into her expressive face and frowned thoughtfully, then shook his head. "Let me hang onto the new one. I'm sure I can find a way to put it to use."

First thing the next morning, Principal Higurashi stood outside her office, staring in stunned silence. To the left of the wooden door bearing her nameplate hung a very new, very orderly, very _familiar_ bulletin board. A slip of paper was tacked to its center with one of the stainless steel spheres, and Kagome stepped closer to try to make out the careless scrawl. _'I borrowed one. Use it if you need anything. –Inuyasha' _She carefully removed the message, and as she returned the push pin to the tidy double-column that lined the side of the board, Kagome realized that one of the sleek, silvery tacks was indeed missing. Feeling as if she'd been let in on a wonderful new secret, she tucked the janitor's note safely into her pocket, wanting to keep it—and the happy little flutter it inspired—to herself.

* * *

**End Note:** 1,253 words


	10. Memorandum

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of tease… especially for the one with a coffee pot on her credenza. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **Cheerful winks and a sly elbow or two to Fenikkusuken, who does her best to keep me in line.

**A Note of Thanks: **The **Inuyasha Fan Guild** (IYFG) announced their winners for Fourth Quarter 2007, and much to my surprise, _Unexpected_ placed first in the **Best Comedy **category. It's always been my intention to have fun with this story, so it's gratifying to know it amuses others as well. ׃׃twinkle׃׃

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on March 2, 2008.

* * *

_**October 1...**_

**Memorandum**

Kagome was reading her interoffice mail when Susan Shepherd strolled through her door, her pink polka-dotted coffee cup in hand. With a quick smile of greeting, the principal waved the most recent faculty and staff memo at the older woman and quirked a curious brow. "What's this about?"

Pausing in the process of filling her mug, Susan glanced over her shoulder and immediately recognized the announcement, which had been photocopied onto distinctive bright orange paper. She chuckled as she reached for a packet of creamer. "Oh, that's just something we do every year. Halloween is a_ big deal_ at our school—always has been."

Nodding slowly, the principal glanced down at the large calendar on her desk blotter. She'd just torn away September's page that morning, and the new month still looked fresh and uncluttered. "I didn't realize," Kagome murmured, half to herself. "There are a lot of activities listed here… and… Does _everyone_ dress up?"

Susan moved to one of the chairs facing the principal's desk and plunked herself down. "You bet. That's part of the tradition," she confirmed cheerfully. "Didn't your old school do anything like this?"

"Well, yes. At least, most of the teachers did," Kagome said slowly, then tapped the vibrant memo for emphasis. "The way this is worded, though… It pretty much assumes that _all_ the staff will be in costume."

"Every one of us," beamed Susan.

Kagome scanned the paper for a third time. "What for?" the younger woman finally blurted.

Her secretary shrugged. "For the fun of it, for the kids, for the hoot." Leaning forward, she pointed to the paragraph at the bottom of the notice with one bubblegum pink nail. "We all get together afterwards and have dinner, which usually lasts pretty late. For us, this stands in place of an annual Christmas party since the holidays are so busy for everyone."

Kagome frowned thoughtfully. "How elaborate are the costumes?"

"Oh, the folks here take it pretty seriously. Some of the teachers plan all year for ways to outdo one another. The lunch ladies are always in on it together and pick a different theme each time; last year they did _The Wizard of Oz_—very cute. A few people just reuse their costumes every year."

Curiosity piqued, Kagome reached for her own coffee cup and stood to get a refill. "Really? Like who?"

"Well, Vice Principal Murray has a thing for Sherlock Holmes, so you'll see his pipe and deerstalker no doubt. We've got a Minerva McGonagall in the librarian, and Miss Burke always comes as Little Bo Peep."

Resuming her seat, Kagome nodded. "Those are all good choices—appropriate," she murmured as she lifted her steaming cup to her lips.

"Oh, and the janitors!" exclaimed her secretary brightly, which sent the principal into a coughing spasm.

Kagome gave a weak smile of embarrassment as she dabbed at her watering eyes. "Sorry… swallowed funny," she managed. "You were saying…?"

Susan leaned forward, her face alive with excitement. "Those two boys have the most _amazing_ costumes; I've never seen the like in all my born days. They must know someone who does that sort of thing professionally," she speculated.

"So… Inuyasha and Shippo take part in the masquerade too?" Kagome inquired, trying to get her secretary back on track.

Nodding eagerly, her secretary beamed. "Yes, yes—I told you,_ all_ of us dress up."

"What do they come as?" she asked, taking a slow sip of coffee in an effort to cover her keen interest.

Susan's brow furrowed in concentration. "Well, it's hard to say, really. It's not like pirates or cowboys or any of the usual Halloween fare. I wouldn't call them monsters… though they're pretty startling. They're not really animals either… though the tails and the claws kind of give that impression…"

Completely baffled, Kagome fiddled with the handle of her mug. "Inuyasha wears a… tail?"

"No, no, no," corrected Susan. "_Shippo_ is the one with a tail… err, well… _tails_, actually. Come to think of it… I wonder why Inuyasha doesn't have one… huh. Maybe it's because he knows the kids would pull it. Heaven knows enough people already try to get at those ears of his. A tail would just make matters worse."

Still lost, the principal tilted her head. "Ears?" she repeated blankly.

"Yeah!" Susan replied, drawing the word out to communicate her wonderment. "It's the darndest thing. I'd swear they were real, the way they move."

"His _ears_ move? Susan, this makes no sense. Can you start over?" Kagome sighed.

"Sorry," she apologized with a little giggle. "I suppose it does sound a little strange if you haven't seen it for yourself. Let's see… Shippo doesn't really change that much. There are little things, like the claws and the tails—they turn him into some kind of… oh, I don't know… something mythical, I guess. That Inuyasha is even stranger; he changes his hair and eye color completely. It's almost… otherworldly."

"I… suppose…" Kagome replied, slightly skeptical.

"Oh, it'll make more sense once you see it for yourself," Susan countered, completely serious. "You're pretty interested in those two, aren't you? Which one's caught your fancy?" Eyes widening in dismay, Kagome floundered for a retort, which sent her secretary into a gale of good-natured laughter. "Relax. I'm teasing, hon. They're both nice boys, though… and single," she added with a wink.

When her secretary excused herself, calling an end to their little coffee klatch, Kagome gave the pumpkin-hued memorandum one last look before tucking it away for future reference. A quick rummage through her desk yielded an orange highlighter, and with great care, the principal used it to outline October 31 on her calendar. It had been years since she'd bothered to dress up for Halloween. To be honest, she thought she'd long-since outgrown the holiday, but as Kagome dropped the marker back into her drawer, she couldn't deny the sense of childlike anticipation already building at the prospect of this year's observances.

* * *

**End Note:** This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community **firsttweak** and their biweekly contest's writing prompt—Calendar. 999 words.


	11. Pursuit

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this moment of high action and adventure… especially for the one who wouldn't mind being caught. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken, past master of action/adventure sequences.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on March 4, 2008.

* * *

**_Early October..._**

**Pursuit**

"Oh my gosh," gasped Miss Burke, who leaned weakly against Kagome's office door. "I'm so glad you're still here, Principal Higurashi."

Immediately concerned, Kagome stood. "What's wrong?"

Miss Burke's rueful laugh was edged with hysteria. "I'm sorry… it's just… I'm not very good with… Mr. Whiskers."

"Who… or _what_ is Mr. Whiskers?"

"He's a rat; he's _loose_," whimpered Miss Burke.

"I think I can handle a rat."

Closing the classroom door and slipping out of her heels, Kagome assessed likely hiding spots while Miss Burke climbed onto her desk. She'd just begun to prowl when something white streaked across the floor. "There he is!" pointed the teacher excitedly.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kagome announced determinedly, hiking up her skirt and giving chase. After several futile dives, her face was flushed and her prim updo was a tumble of tendrils, but she wasn't giving up. Mr. Whiskers skittered past, and Miss Burke shrieked piercingly, earning a bemused glance. Finally, Kagome cornered her quarry. Clucking softly, she slipped gentle fingers around the tame rat. "Gotcha," she grinned triumphantly, just as the door burst open, and two harried janitors piled into the room.

Shippo assessed Miss Burke's desktop perch and Kagome's rumpled state, and all the tension left his stance, but Inuyasha's expression was thunderous. "Someone _screamed_," he accused gruffly.

"Sorry," apologized the teacher sheepishly.

"Mr. Whiskers was playing hard to get," Kagome smiled, "though I suspect he was hoping I'd catch him."

"Smart rat," murmured Shippo, earning a sharp elbow.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest and their writing prompt for Week 134—Action. 250 words.


	12. Distraction

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this little diversion… especially for the one who's updated their wardrobe. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **With happy thanks to Fenikkusuken, the beta who snipes my infractions with impressive marksmanship.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on February 12, 2008.

* * *

**_Early October..._**

**Distraction**

_Plink. Plink. Plink. _"Why am I doing this again?" grumbled Inuyasha.

"Because I volunteered our services," responded his redheaded counterpart patiently.

"Sure—that's the easy answer; what's the _underlying_ reason? No… wait. Let me guess. Food?"

Shippo laughed, but didn't deny it. "I may have bartered my way into some of Gert's baking." At Inuyasha's dry look, he protested, "Oh, come on. This won't take long, and Gert's the best cook in the county."

"Yeah, yeah… with ribbons to prove it," admitted the dark-haired janitor, reaching for another handful of gumballs. "So the question remains… why am_ I_ the one doing this?"

"Because we make a great team?"

Inuyasha snorted and the steady _clink_ of counting resumed in the otherwise empty faculty lounge. Just then, the door swung open, and Principal Higurashi swept through with a clatter of heels, arms loaded down with collated documents.

"You're making copies?" called Shippo in surprise.

"Susan's sick today," Kagome explained, giving the pair a harried smile. "You guys doing odd jobs, too?" she guessed.

"We're men of many talents," he boasted with a wink.

"I'm sure you are," she agreed readily, then waved her chocolate bar in farewell as she slipped out.

For several moments, the only sound was the determined rattle of candy, but Shippo finally cleared his throat. "New suit," he observed, looking slyly at his partner.

"Was it?"

"Skirt's a bit shorter than she usually wears."

"Didn't notice."

"Looked good."

"Hmm."

Shippo eyed his partner knowingly. "Lose count?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest and their theme for Week 131—Starting Over. 250 words.


	13. Approachable

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this wee update… especially for the sneak. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **With a cheeky wink and fond pat to mine beleaguered beta, Fenikkusuken.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on April 22, 2008.

* * *

**_Mid-October..._**

**Approachable**

Inuyasha strode through the halls, doing his best to appear casual but feeling for all the world like a sneak. _If Shippo catches me, I'll never hear the end of it. _For days, he'd been building up the nerve to leave a message on Kagome's bulletin board, and now he had a note burning a hole in his pocket. _At least this early on a Saturday, there'll be no witnesses. _Reaching the silent administrative offices, he hesitated; the door to the principal's office was open a crack, and a light was on. Frowning, Inuyasha nudged the door wider with the toe of his work boot, and immediately his expression morphed into a bemused smirk. Principal Higurashi was asleep on the job. _She must've been here all night._

Glancing guiltily over his shoulder, Inuyasha stole across the office and crouched beside Kagome's chair. He'd never seen her dressed so casually; worn jeans and a frumpy sweater made the woman seem much more approachable. Even her hair was different—pulled into a careless ponytail. _Damn, she's beautiful…_ Gentle fingers lifted a stray lock of silky, black hair to his nose, and he inhaled deeply. His soft, approving hum earned a responding sigh as Kagome began to wake, and the janitor moved his hand to her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Dark lashes fluttered and drowsy eyes opened to blink at him in adorable confusion, and Inuyasha's stomach flip-flopped. "Hey, sleepyhead," he murmured gruffly, giving himself up for lost.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest and their theme for Week 140—Sleep. 247 words.


	14. Coffee Break

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this fictional break… especially for the one who's early. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With a flutter and a wink to mine beta, Fenikkusuken… and a dimple and nod to my baituh, JMaxwell. I appreciate your fussing.

This oneshot first appeared on Live Journal on April 27, 2008.

* * *

**_Mid-October..._**

**Coffee Break**

Kagome peeked her head through the door to the elementary school's kitchen, feeling a little uncertain. Inuyasha's note had been clear enough, but short on details. _'Ten o'clock coffee break. Kitchen. Bring your own mug.'_ Clutching a red coffee cup to her chest, Principal Higurashi curiously scanned the stainless steel domain of the lunch ladies, wondering if she was too early.

Just then, a short woman bustled around the corner, wiping her hands on the checkered towel that hung from her apron ties. She was clad from head-to-toe in white, and her steel grey curls were haloed by an oversized hair net. The moment the little woman's warm, brown eyes lit on Kagome, they brightened. "Don't be shy, dear. Come on in. Shippo told me you'd be joining us—such a nice boy. Oh, good, you brought your mug. Paper cups are useful things, but I think coffee tastes better from a _real_ cup, don't you?"

"Yes, it does," murmured Kagome, smiling in growing delight as she was efficiently herded into the room. There was a long, steel-topped work table gleaming in the center of the kitchen, and under its edges sat two rows of high stools. Her hostess pulled one out and patted it invitingly. Before Kagome could think of anything more to say, the lunch lady was off again.

"I know we've been introduced before, but that was weeks ago and names don't always stick. I'm Gert. Do you take cream and sugar? Honestly, I wish Shippo had told me sooner that you'd be coming. I would have done some company baking. As it is we only have muffins today. Do you like pumpkin? It's one of Shippo's favorites. Isn't his hair just about the color of pumpkin? So vibrant. Here you are, dear."

Accepting a steaming mug, Kagome smiled gratefully, but she wasn't sure how to respond to the flurry of questions and comments. Thankfully, the sound of boots announced the arrival of the two janitors. "Good morning, ladies!" caroled Shippo cheerfully as he strolled through the door, tossing a quick wink in Kagome's direction before hooking his foot into the rungs of a stool and claiming the seat at her right. "Gert, you _didn't_! That heavenly smell… Is that what I think it is? You _shouldn't_ have!"

The lunch lady chortled and shook her finger at the red-haired janitor. "_Shouldn't have_, he says… You practically begged for these, young man." A plate of streusel-topped muffins was set in front of him.

"Me?" retorted Shippo, green eyes widening with affected innocence even as a hand sneaked towards the baked goods.

"Oh, so those _weren't_ hints you were dropping yesterday afternoon?" bantered Gert, obviously enjoying the exchange.

In the midst of the byplay, Inuyasha ambled unobtrusively to the place across from Kagome. "Hey," he greeted, giving the principal a faint smile. Reaching at an angle across the table, he caught the edge of the plate of pumpkin muffins and deftly tugged it out of Shippo's reach, sliding it towards Kagome. Ignoring the redhead's yelp of protest, Inuyasha arched a brow at her. "Muffin?" he inquired seriously.

Gert tutted as she set two more mugs of coffee on the table, then filled her own cup and hopped up onto the stool across from Shippo. As soon as she was satisfied that everyone had been served, her curious gaze honed in on Kagome. "So, tell me, dear… Which one of these boys has set his cap for you, hmm? I can't get a straight answer out of either one of them. Thick as thieves, these two," she added conspiratorially.

Before Kagome could do more than blink, Shippo slung his arm around the startled principal's shoulders, and gave her a friendly squeeze. "Gert, I'm surprised at you. There's nothing to worry about. You know no one could steal the place _you_ hold in my heart!"

"More like your stomach," Inuyasha corrected, smirking at his cohort.

The red-haired janitor grinned unapologetically and released Kagome to turn the full effect of his charms on the lunch lady. "Gert, the truth is… Principal Higurashi simply couldn't go another day without being introduced to your cooking." Turning to Kagome, Shippo's green eyes sparkled with mischief. "Did you know that Gert is the best cook in the county?"

"With the ribbons to prove it," Inuyasha added dutifully, a smile lurking behind his violet eyes.

Oh, now…" demurred the older woman, cheeks pinking under the janitors' praise. She pulled her dishtowel from her apron and shook it at Shippo. "Enough of that nonsense," she ordered, then pushed the platter back in front of the redhead. "Have another muffin."

Kagome was relieved that the lunch lady's line of inquiry had been diverted. _Gert seems sweet, if a bit of a gossip._ She glanced towards Inuyasha, only to find him watching her over the rim of his coffee cup, and her heart skipped a beat. _Those eyes…_ The clatter of shoes on the cafeteria floor interrupted her thoughts, and all heads turned towards the kitchen doors in time to see the excitable Miss Burke dash in.

"Oh, good! I thought I'd find you two here," the kindergarten teacher blurted out.

Gert laughed merrily and patted the seat next to her. "Where else would Shippo be at this hour? Come, dear, join us," she urged.

"No, no… I can't stay. I actually came to beg a favor," Miss Burke announced, giving the red-haired janitor a pleading look. "I really, really, _really_ need your help. Both of yours, actually," she amended, turning her wide, blue eyes on Inuyasha.

"What's up?" Shippo responded, frowning slightly in concern over the kindergarten teacher's fluster.

"There's a field trip tomorrow… a combined one for all the kindergarten classrooms. We have to have a certain number of adult supervisors to keep all the kids in order, but you know how the flu is going around? I just had a couple of parents notify me that they can't make it." Miss Burke's hands fluttered in her agitation. "Anyhow, I tried every other name on my list of volunteers, and nobody else can rearrange their schedules on short notice. Since you two are on the safety committee, I thought you guys might be willing to…" She let her sentence trail off hopefully.

Inuyasha looked askance at his partner. "Where's this field trip going?" he demanded brusquely.

"There's this wonderful apple orchard just north of town. They have apple picking and hayrides and a corn maze. That's one of the reasons we need so many adults—so we can send kids through the maze in small batches." Miss Burke paused, discouraged by the reluctance on the men's faces, then added, "There'll be apple turnovers." Shippo, brightened noticeably at the promise of food, causing Inuyasha to roll his eyes in exasperation. Next, the young teacher wheeled on Kagome, snapping her fingers as an idea seemed to occur to her. "It would be even better if you could come, too," she enthused.

Kagome cleared her throat doubtfully. "I suppose I could check my schedule."

"I haven't been up to Red Gate Farm since last year," mused the teacher. "Harvest time must be exciting!"

"It is," the principal agreed with a soft smile.

"Oh, of course!" Gert crowed, cluing in. "Honestly, I must be getting slow not to recognize your last name right off. I've been buying apples up your way for ages, dear. I'm quite partial to the Cortlands and the Macintoshes. I'm about due to make sauce. Do you suppose they'd let you bring a couple bushels back on the bus?"

Shippo was feeling very much out of the loop and had no intention of staying there. "Are you… fond of apples, ma'am?" he inquired, fishing for information.

Kagome dimpled at the janitor's complete transparency. "The farm and orchard belong to my family. It's where I grew up," she explained nonchalantly.

The redhead's eyes bulged in surprise. "That is so… _cool_!" he exclaimed. "Oh, oh, oh, _hey_," he interjected, stumbling over his words in his excitement. "Does this mean you know the way through the maze? I am _so_ going to be on Principal Higurashi's team!"

Kagome chuckled at Shippo's antics, then glanced quickly at Inuyasha, who was gazing at her thoughtfully. "I _did_ help plan this year's maze, actually, but Grandpa swore me to secrecy."

Miss Burke waved her hands for attention. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you wouldn't be able to be on Principal Higurashi's team anyhow. You're more than likely going to be teamed up with three kids," she explained.

"Who'll be hopelessly lost with or without your guidance," opined the dark-haired janitor.

"Can I count on you, then?" begged the kindergarten teacher, giving her watch a glance and backing towards the door.

Inuyasha exchanged a look with the other janitor and nodded. "Where and when?" he sighed.

"The buses leave at nine o'clock. Check in with me out front, and I'll introduce you to your kids," she instructed. "I can't thank you enough! Umm… Principal Higurashi?" she asked next, as she hovered in the doorway.

"I'll let you know, Miss Burke," promised Kagome politely.

Once the kindergarten teacher dashed back to her classroom, Shippo elbowed the principal. "Why don't you come along? You could show us around. It'll be fun!" he wheedled.

Kagome shrugged noncommittally. "I'll have to see if Susan can rearrange my appointments," she hedged.

"I hope she can," announced Inuyasha quietly, drawing three pairs of eyes.

As Gert's expression sharpened with suspicion, Shippo draped a chummy arm over Kagome's shoulders once again. "Me too," he beamed.

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community firsttweak and their writing prompt for Week 6—Ribbon. 1,594 words.


	15. Field Trip

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this little excursion… especially for the impervious one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **Bountiful thanks to JMaxwell, who didn't care for the scenic route and made free with the pruning shears… and to Fenikkusuken, who helped me primp and preen… and squee'd in all the right places.

This oneshot was posted on May 16, 2008.

* * *

_**Mid-October…**_

**Field Trip**

Kagome felt a little odd, showing up for work in denim jeans and sturdy-soled boots. Susan had been able to clear the day's schedule, so she put off her commute to the elementary school until it was nearly time for the loading of the buses. As she pulled into her reserved spot in the faculty lot, Kagome took a deep breath and tried to calm her uncooperative nerves. For some reason, this trip to Red Gate Farm had her stomach tied in knots.

Field trips like this were certainly nothing new; her own class had visited her family's farm a time or two when she was a girl._ Hard to get excited about the goats in the petting zoo when I knew I'd be mucking out their box later._ It wasn't that she was embarrassed by her home or her family—she loved both dearly. There was just something unsettling about having two completely separate parts of her life colliding. Though she hadn't lived at the farm since college, the thought of Inuyasha and Shippo getting to explore such a big piece of her past left her feeling a bit… vulnerable.

Letting her forehead _thunk_ against the steering wheel, Kagome groaned. _Oh, well. It's not as if Mama will be dragging out the photo albums and telling embarrassing stories._ _Actually, I wouldn't put it past her to try..._ Gathering her courage, she hopped out of her car and strolled towards the group of parents and teachers milling around the flagpole.

A red head popped up as she neared, and Kagome forced a faint smile as Shippo excused himself from one of the clusters and jogged her way. "Good morning!" he grinned as he turned, falling into step beside her and reached up to playfully tug on the end of her long braid. "I don't think I've ever seen you quite so… casual, Principal Higurashi."

Kagome glanced down at her worn, red corduroy jacket, then gave the janitor a sidelong glance. "It's just as strange to see _you_ in something that isn't grey and shapeless," she declared archly. Shippo's ubiquitous janitor's coveralls had been traded for khaki slacks and a green flannel shirt. "I'd say it's quite the improvement."

"Ah, and here I thought the ladies preferred a man in uniform," he kidded, pleased when she chuckled a bit. _I wonder why she's so tense this morning… It can't be the kids. _Shippo raised a hand to greet his partner and caught the ring of keys that was already zinging towards his head. As Inuyasha strode toward them, Kagome's entire face brightened, then paled, then flushed. _Well, well, well… _

"All locked up," Inuyasha announced. Turning his attention on the principal, he murmured a gruff, "Hey."

Tucking her hands into her jacket pockets, Kagome couldn't come up with anything better than, "Hey, yourself."

Violet eyes studied her upturned face for a few moments, and finally, the dark-haired janitor added, "You look… different. Shorter." The principal blinked, and Shippo quietly rolled his eyes.

Just then, Miss Burke scuttled out the front door, waving a clipboard over her head to call her volunteers to order. While everyone's attention was fixed on the kindergarten teacher, Shippo dragged Inuyasha a few steps further away, digging his elbow into Inuyasha's ribs. "You look _short_?" he whispered in disbelief. "Of all the things you could say to compliment the lady, you settle on height difference?"

"Shut up."

"Please tell me that isn't the best you can do…"

Inuyasha shot his companion a warning glare. "Shut _up_," he repeated, with an underlying growl. Raising his hands in a placating gesture, Shippo wisely let the subject drop.

* * *

It took nearly an hour to reach Red Gate Farm, and over the course of the drive, the children were divided into groups of three and four. Teachers ranged up and down the aisle, pinning on colorful name tags to make it easier to keep track of everyone. "These are for you," dimpled Miss Burke when she reached the janitors' seat. Shippo cheerfully accepted his nametag, which was bright blue and shaped like a bird; Inuyasha made no comment when the kindergarten teacher handed him a brown bear.

After Miss Burke moved on, Shippo leaned over the seat in front of them and tapped Kagome's shoulder. "What did you get?"

She turned sideways as she finished pinning on a grey mouse. "I think Miss Burke might have chosen this with Mr. Whiskers in mind," Kagome said with a smile, giving the nametag a fond pat.

The redhead's eyes cut to Inuyasha, who had suspended his nametag from the zipper pull of his leather jacket. "She must think you're a teddy bear," Shippo needled.

Inuyasha snorted. "Oh, yeah? What does that make you, then?" Shippo frowned thoughtfully at the simple silhouette for a time, flummoxed, and Inuyasha added, "I think a pig would have been better; you sure don't eat like a bird."

Kagome bit her lip, but it was hard not to laugh at the silly insults the two traded so easily. _They bicker like siblings._ "Maybe it's… the bluebird of happiness?" she offered lamely, just as the bus slowed to turn onto a dirt road. "We're nearly there," Kagome announced, pointing out the window. "Our fences start just beyond this field, see?"

Sure enough, a white fence came into view, skirting the road. There were lines of tiny fruit trees, barely more than sticks; after that, rows of older, gnarled specimens marched along, some still heavy with fruit. Gates were set at intervals along the fence line, presumably to give access to tractors, and each of them was painted bright red. _The name is making sense_, Inuyasha decided. As they passed a fallow field, then more orchards, then another field, this one showing signs of having been planted with corn, he began to realize just how large Red Gate Farm must be. Soon, the entrance came into view. Long, low red gates were swung wide, and the drive was flanked by cheerful flags that declared the orchard 'open'.

Inuyasha watched Kagome's face as the bus crunched over gravel. While the kids were already squealing at the sight of scarecrows and pumpkins and a scattering flock of free-range chickens, her eyes immediately went to the white house with green shutters that was surrounded by a picket fence. _So, this is home for her… _

His thought was interrupted by Miss Burke's raised voice. "I need all the grown-ups to line up outside. Make sure you have your nametags on, because the kids will be looking for their team leaders."

"That's our cue," Shippo grinned as he got to his feet and sauntered down the aisle, tapping a couple of boys on their heads as he passed when he spotted their bluebird nametags.

Inuyasha gestured for Kagome to precede him, and only had to stop twice on his way up the aisle to accept 'gifts' from doting fans. _I swear, they lay in wait for me._ Nodding to the bus driver, he thudded down the narrow steps and out into the crisp, autumn air. Spotting Shippo and Kagome standing off to one side in the line of adults, he sauntered over to join them. The redheaded quirked a brow at him knowingly, and with a sigh, Inuyasha held up two fingers. Shippo's answering grin brought a scowl to his partner's face. _Idiot. I __will__ find a way to get back at him for this._

Just as he caught up with the other two, a voice hailed from the direction of the barn. "Kagome! Hey, Kagome!" They turned to see a tall young man with close-cropped black hair trotting towards them. "Mom said you'd be tagging along with the group today," the newcomer added once he reached them, smiling in a friendly way at each of the janitors.

"Yep," Kagome shrugged, then followed his smile. "Inuyasha, Shippo, this is my younger brother Souta. Souta, these guys work with me at the school."

Inuyasha's eyebrow arched at her choice of words, but Shippo just grinned and extended a hand. "We volunteered to help keep an eye on the kids. Are you our tour guide today, Souta?" he inquired, nodding towards the man's official-looking red shirt with the Red Gate Farm logo stitched in white on the pocket.

"Sure am," agreed Kagome's younger brother with a boyish grin. "Who's in charge, Sis?"

"That'll be Miss Burke," replied the principal, craning her neck to try to spot the bubbly young woman. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a nametag shaped like… Is that a rubber duck?"

"Yes, it is," confirmed Shippo with a chuckle.

"Right. Thanks," Souta nodded. "I'll make sure she knows where to start. It was nice to meet you," he called over his shoulder.

Waving her brother off, Kagome glanced in Inuyasha's direction. He stood quietly, arms folded across his chest, scanning their surroundings. _I know I shouldn't be surprised that he didn't say anything._ Though Inuyasha had left the familiar setting of the school and traded his day-to-day uniform for jeans, he hadn't dropped his usual brusque manner. For some reason, that consistency was reassuring. _They're just… themselves, after all. _Shippo was still easygoing friendliness, and Inuyasha still exuded a confident reserve.

"Brace yourselves," the leader of Team Teddy Bear remarked dryly. "Miss Burke's turning them loose."

When the proverbial dust had settled, Kagome had three girls in her care, and Inuyasha and Shippo each had four boys. Miss Burke and Souta were working their way along the line, giving instructions, but Kagome saw no reason to wait. "Let's get started then," she announced, including the two janitors in her invitation before leading the way towards one of the barns. "Here at Red Gate Farm, every kindergartner starts their tour with one very important thing."

"What's that?" Shippo obligingly inquired.

"Potty break," the principal replied with a wink. "I'll show you the way. Come along, ladies," she added to her three charges. "Next stop after that is the animal pen. Have you ever been introduced to a goat?"

Inuyasha trailed behind, keeping one eye on his energetic troupe of tag-alongs… and the other on Kagome. She'd seemed pretty wound up earlier, but now that the principal was on familiar footing, she'd fallen into the role of hostess with ease. Put simply, she looked right at home. Inuyasha listened with half an ear to her chatter while he admired the red barns with their white trim. As Kagome led them towards a small barn, she paused in front of a chicken coop to let the kids take a look.

"Why's the door open?" asked one of the little girls, pointing to the open gate. "Won't they get away?"

"Oh, don't worry," the principal smiled. "They get to explore the farm during the day, and at nighttime, they all come back here to sleep. That's when we close the door to keep out the foxes, raccoons, and skunks." Most of the hens ignored their admiring audience, scratching at the dirt while clucking softly. Suddenly, a note of hesitancy crept into the flock's tones, and a rooster charged to the fore, ruffling its feathers aggressively as he chased his hens back towards the coop. "What's gotten into them?" mumbled Kagome as she glanced around, but the only thing that seemed out of place was the guilty expression on Shippo's face.

He and Inuyasha were slowly backing away from the fence, and Inuyasha's expression was inscrutable. "What other kinds of animals do you have here, Kagome?" he asked casually.

Gesturing for the kids to keep following as they joined the ranks of other kindergartners headed for the restrooms, Kagome offered a list. "Chickens, ducks, turkeys, goats, a few cows, and assorted barn cats. We used to have a dog, but… well, she was very old. I think Souta's planning on getting a puppy soon, though. A farm just isn't a farm without a dog."

A neat sign beside the barn door announced that there was a gift shop, bakery, and public restrooms inside. Shippo jumped forward to hold the door, sweeping a bow as the rest passed through ahead of him. Inside, was a long room with rows of picnic tables. On one end of the room, a bakery case displayed a tempting array of pies, turnovers, and doughnuts. At the other end, there was a counter with old-fashioned bushel baskets. The different varieties of apples were clearly labeled, and a woman in a Red Gate Farm apron looked to be offering advice and samples. The whole room smelled of spiced cider, and Shippo inhaled deeply, and exhaled with the word, "Heaven!"

"First things first," ordered Inuyasha, and the youngsters were herded towards doors to the bathrooms.

A short time later, when Kagome ushered her three girls out of the ladies room, Shippo was already waiting. He'd parked himself on the end of one of the picnic tables, legs swinging lazily. Five boys were lined up in front of him, and as she tried to sort out what it was they were up to, a sixth slipped out of the bathroom and hustled over to join the crew. The principal eyed the array of fidgety kindergartners curiously, and Shippo shrugged. "Don't look at me; Inuyasha's the one who keeps 'em in line."

Just then, the dark-haired janitor escorted two more boys out of the restroom, and Kagome watched with interest as he ambled over to stand next to Shippo. Once the last boys had queued up, Inuyasha swept the line with an assessing eye and nodded approvingly. Shippo took this as his cue, and hopped off the table, clapped his hands together, then rubbed them gleefully. "Ready for some fun?" he inquired, green eyes alight. Deferring to Kagome with a tip of his head, he gestured towards the exit. "Lead the way, ma'am."

The principal beckoned. "I want to introduce you to Clutch and Hitch."

"Who are they?" piped up the most precocious of her girls.

"They're goats who were born over summer vacation. They're _twins_," she added, laughing at the explosion of questions this tidbit inspired.

As the two janitors took up the rear, they exchanged a long look, and finally Shippo sighed. "Better steer clear of the animals," he murmured, as he watched the children eagerly stroke the wiry hair of several docile goats.

"Yeah… figured that one out already," Inuyasha returned.

Once the whole group was back outside, Souta let loose with an ear-splitting whistle and called them over to where he stood on a nearby rectangle made of straw bales that had been laid out on the ground. "How many of you know what a maze is?" he asked, turning in a slow circle to acknowledge all the eager hands. "Good, good. One of the things that Red Gate Farm is famous for is our corn maze. Before we start, I have to tell you about a couple of rules." He hopped off his impromptu platform and reached down to pick up what looked like a slender plastic dowel with a pennant on one end. "Principal Higurashi, you can help me out with this. Bring your team over, please?"

Kagome leveled a look at her younger brother, but good-naturedly met Souta at the opening near one corner of the rectangle. "Now this is a _little_ maze we made out of bales of straw, and it's a good place to practice. When we get to the _big_ maze, each team will be given a flag just like this." He passed the long stick to Kagome with a wink. "The most important rule in our maze is to stay with your team. Why don't you ladies give it a try?" he urged. The little girls nodded eagerly and looked to Principal Higurashi to lead the way.

Souta continued his instructions while Team Grey Mouse wended their way along the paths between the bales, stopping several times to backtrack when they reached a dead end. "While you travel through the corn maze, you need to keep your flags _down_, just like Principal Higurashi is doing. That's because I'm going to be watching you all from a tower." At this, Souta climbed onto an area on the side that where two bales gave him an even higher vantage. "While you are all out in the maze, if someone gets hurt or tired or lost… or needs another bathroom break… then your team needs to stop where they are and put up their flag." Kagome cooperated by demonstrating, planting the end on the ground so the flexible length stood tall. "That flag can be seen over the tops of the corn you'll be walking through, and when my friends and I see a flag, we'll come and get you." He turned another slow circle, catching as many eyes as he could. "Does everyone understand? Stay with your team, and if you need help, raise your flag."

The chorus of 'yeses' was interrupted by an approaching rumble, and several heads turned to see what the noise was about. "Here comes our ride," Souta announced cheerfully. "It will take three trips to transport all of you to the maze entrance, so while you wait your turn, you can give our little practice maze a try or play with the goats some more. Okay?"

A tractor hitched to a long trailer rolled into view from around the corner of the barn, and when it clattered and chattered to a halt, Souta hurried forward to drop the gate and set up a stepstool. "Load'er up!"

Taking wide steps over the bales that lay between them, Kagome moved towards the two janitors, who had their heads together. They seemed to come to an agreement just as she reached them, and Shippo smiled down on her. "Let's wait for the next load, or even the last one," he urged, nodding towards the boys that were already trying to solve the maze. "This lot isn't in any hurry to move on."

"Sure," Kagome agreed easily.

Inuyasha shifted closer, keeping his eyes on the kids as he spoke. "Maybe you could introduce the 'teddy bear' and 'bluebird' groups to… Clutch and Hitch? We'll keep an eye on your girls while you do."

By the time each of their teams had finished the rotation from corral to maze and back again, the tractor was chugging into view for its third and final load. Kagome scooted over and climbed up beside the old man behind the wheel, planting a quick kiss on his weathered cheek. "Hi, Grandpa," she shouted over the engine noise.

"Oh, Kagome! Glad to see you wearing the family colors," he approved, giving her shoulder a pat.

With a fond look, she hopped back down and circled around, accepting Souta's hand up onto the trailer platform. The low sides all around the perimeter had been lined with straw bales, and there were more seats at intervals down the middle. She carefully made her way to the seat the girls on her team had saved. It was right next to Inuyasha, and Kagome felt a moment's self-consciousness at being tucked in so close to his side. The janitor merely kept his attention on their course as the tractor jolted into motion.

As their hayride rattled down a narrow lane, Shippo pretended to be unable to remember the names of the boys on his team, finally declaring it a useless effort. "For today, I will call you… hmm… Eenie, Meenie, Miney, and Moe," he announced, pointing to each in turn. Though the foursome made noisy protests, Kagome thought they looked pretty pleased with their new monikers.

From the other side, Inuyasha's lot edged closer to the dark-haired janitor, gazing up at him with a mixture of awe and proprietary pride. One freckled boy in a ball cap tugged on his leader's sleeve. "Do you remember my name?" he dared to ask.

"Sure, kid. I got a better memory than Shippo, there," Inuyasha assured him gruffly, earning a pleased smile.

Kagome thought it was sweet that the little guy took Inuyasha at his word. _I wonder if it would occur to any of those boys that they're wearing nametags._

Her own little gaggle of girls were talking a mile a minute. They seemed to be having a minor disagreement, and finally one of them applied to her principal to set her friends straight. "Are those apple trees?" she asked, pointing to the orchard they were passing through.

"Nope," Kagome gently corrected. "Those are actually cherry trees, but I think _there's_ something you will recognize."

"Pumpkins!" Orange pumpkins of all sizes dotted the ground, and the kids bobbed up and down in their seats, trying to spot the largest specimens.

"Whoa!"

"Look at that!"

The tractor slowed obligingly as they passed a corner of the patch that had been cordoned off. A massive pumpkin rose magnificently from the surrounding vines; beside it, a sign offered greetings._ 'Hi, I'm Jack!' _was painted in bold, red letters. Smaller print underneath added, _'Cheer for me at The Great Pumpkin Contest'_. Once Grandpa sped back up, they were driving alongside a cornfield. "Is this part of the maze?" asked Shippo.

"Yep," said Kagome with an eager smile. "The entrance is over there… see the tower?" The tractor bumped its way through another set of red gates, and a hand-painted sign on a sheet of plywood urged them to _'Have an a-MAZE-ing time!' _

Grandpa slowed to a stop, and Souta had the gate open and stepstool in place in one smooth movement. Excited kids jumped down and looked around expectantly. "Everybody into your groups," Souta called out. "We'll hand you your flags when you enter the maze."

Inuyasha looked around with interest. There was a twenty-foot tower on the edge of the field that was definitely a permanent structure. About halfway up the tower, scaffolding had been erected, and it ran out over the top of the field like a pier, right over the top of the corn. Two red-shirted young men were lounging in the lookout tower, and a middle-aged woman stood at attention beside what had to be the maze's entrance, a bevy of flagpoles leaning against her shoulder. On the scaffold, a tall, mustachioed man paced back and forth, binoculars at the ready.

Kagome followed Inuyasha's line of sight and smiled. "That's Captain Doyle. He's a good friend of Grandpa's. He's very… serious." As the old man's booming bass voice rolled from overhead, Kagome chuckled. "_Very_ serious." Inuyasha had the impression that she liked the old guy for it… or in spite of it.

Souta whistled shrilly, catching their attention. "Your groups will be sent in one at a time, with a couple minutes in between. Line up over here by Miss Ida. She'll give your leaders a flag when I tell you 'go'. Just remember—stay with your group and put up your flag if you need anything."

"How big is this maze?" asked Shippo.

"Oh, it takes up most of eight acres," Kagome replied. "You can wander around for quite a while out there."

"Maybe we'll bump into you," Inuyasha said casually.

"I suppose that's possible," she agreed, though her tone was doubtful. "Even when you're _trying_ to find someone else out there, it's tricky. I know, because Souta and I used to play tag inside the mazes—or hide-and-seek."

"That so?" the dark-haired janitor murmured, interest sparkling in his eyes. "I'm pretty good at that sort of thing."

The principal shrugged nonchalantly. "Yes, well… as I mentioned yesterday, I helped plan this maze, so I know my way around. I doubt I'd have any trouble avoiding you. However… as much fun as it might be, we _aren't_ here for a game of hide-and-seek."

"Of course," nodded Inuyasha, his smile a bit too indulgent.

Shippo edged closer and asked, "Can I play, too?"

Kagome blinked. "Play what?"

Shippo grinned. "Principal Higurashi's group goes in first, so that Team Grey Mouse has a head start. Once our teams in the maze, we'll all be trying to reach the end, but we'll also see just how many times we can locate our fair principal along the way."

"I don't know," Kagome said hesitantly. "We're here to make sure the _kids_ have fun."

"Oh, they will. Right guys?" Shippo asked, quickly gaining the support of Team Bluebird.

The principal turned to her group of girls. "Are you up for a game of tag with these guys?" All three agreed immediately, so Kagome relented. "Are we all in, then?"

Inuyasha nodded easily. "Yeah. Sounds good."

"Say, I think it's nearly our turn," Shippo remarked, pointing to the much-dwindled line. "Ladies first?" Kagome nodded graciously, gathered her troupe, accepted her flagpole from Ida, and then disappeared into the maze with a sassy toss of her braid.

* * *

The first set of turns Kagome led her entourage through were set on sharp angles, but the paths began to curve the deeper they got into the puzzle. "There," she said with satisfaction, giving her girls a cheerful wink. "We're pretty far inside the maze now, so let's explore. Would you like to take turns picking which way we go?" The girls agreed eagerly, and Kagome let them dictate their course, doling out sympathy and encouragement whenever they met a dead end.

Other groups crossed their paths. One harried-looking young father was escorting his daughter and two other little girls, who had decided to pass the time by singing. At another junction, they met a no-nonsense grandmotherly-type, who'd marshaled her three young boys into efficient ranks, and was letting the leader carry the flag. Kagome had almost forgotten about their own game of chase, when one of her girls squealed excitedly. "I see Shippo!"

Kagome turned in surprise to find Eenie, Meenie, Miney, and Moe charging up the alley towards them, whooping over their success. Shippo sauntered closer, hands in his pockets and a smug grin on his face. "We found you! We found you!" clamored Team Bluebird.

"So you did," agreed Principal Higurashi. "You guys must be pretty lucky."

Just then, Kagome's hair received a gentle tug and a voice came from behind the maze wall at her back. "Oi, Shippo. You might have cornered her, but I tagged her first."

The astonished woman turned to peer between the rustling leaves. "Inuyasha?" she asked unnecessarily, peering between the stalks with surprise.

The end of her braid was wrapped around his finger, and he gave it another little tug as he arched a brow. "That's one," he announced.

"I don't think reaching between rows should count," Shippo protested.

"Fine. From now on, we tag face-to-face, but I'm claiming first touch," Inuyasha replied, releasing her hair. "That's one point for our team. We'll give you another head start, Kagome."

Shippo stepped up and patted the principal on top of the head. "One point for our team as well. You girls had better hide more carefully next time," he urged the three kindergartners. "I could hear you giggling from _way_ over there," he added, pointing off in the distance.

Kagome shook her head in wonder. "I see we underestimated our opponents, girls. It's time to play hard to get. Ready?" Without further ado, Team Grey Mouse ducked through a side passage and disappeared from view again.

* * *

The girls whispered and giggled as Principal Higurashi led them along a straight path, ignoring all the different openings until they reached a fence. Choosing the furthest gap, she winked at the girls. "This is one of my favorite parts of the maze; the path is very curvy. It's a good place to hide, because there's only one way in, so it should take the other guys a long time to find us. Who wants to lead the way?"

They wended their way along, chatting quietly, until rustling alerted them to the fact that another team was on the on a path that briefly ran parallel to theirs. "I see them!" a young voice shouted. "The principal lady is right over there."

"We can't catch her through the rows this time, so let's look for an opening up ahead," suggested Inuyasha helpfully.

As the 'teddy bear' team moved off in the direction from which the 'grey mouse' team had just come, the girls' eyes rounded. "They found us!" one squeaked, looking ready to make a run for it.

"Hang on, sweetie. It'll take them a while to find the way in, because the trail they're on doesn't lead straight to the edge." Kagome chewed her lip for a moment, then grinned. "However, since we know where they are, it shouldn't be hard to escape them. Follow me!"

Picking up the pace, they trotted along the sweeping curves of the trail until they reached a hairpin turn and a choice of three paths. Kagome was about to point out the best route when voices were heard coming in their direction. One of the trio gasped, "It's them!" and scuttled to hide behind the principal.

Kagome hesitated too long, and she wilted as she realized they'd been cornered again. Shippo's face wore a lopsided grin when he came into view. "Look who we have here," he beamed, reached over to rumple the principal's hair. "That's two points for us, team. Well done, my trusty trackers!" Cocking his head to consider the three girls, he asked, "Do you ladies like our game? You were much quieter this time, so you were harder to find."

"We were almost caught by Mr. Inuyasha, though. He only missed us by one row!" volunteered the pig-tailed girl.

Shippo's smile widened. "Don't let him catch you, now. We're ahead, and I'd like to keep it that way." Giving Kagome's team room to pass by, he added, "We'll give you five minutes. Make the most of 'em."

* * *

_This is unbelievable. Sure, we might cross paths once; it's a fairly big coincidence, but not impossible... The chances of Shippo finding us again like that, though... incredible…_ As they neared another major intersection, Kagome caught the sound of rustling and thought she heard a whisper. "Did you hear something?" she asked the girls. Wide-eyed nods met her glance, and she crouched down. "Should we run for it?" the principal asked, eyes sparkling with excitement. Catching her enthusiasm, the girls all grinned, so Kagome stood and whispered, "On the count of three—one, two, _three_!"

She led a very short-lived charge, which ended when Inuyasha stepped around the corner and directly into her path. It was too late to stop her forward motion, so Kagome stumbled right into the janitor with a surprised _oof_. "Gotcha," he murmured as he steadied her with his hands on her shoulders.

The rest of Team Teddy Bear came whooping around the corner to celebrate their point, and Kagome looked up into their leader's face, which was very close, and suddenly found cohesive thought difficult. _Whoa…_

Her tongue-tied state seemed to amuse Inuyasha, who broke into a smile that made the principal's knees weaken. "Does this put us in the lead?" he asked.

"Erm… you're tied at two apiece," she replied.

"Then I'll just have to catch you again," he announced, turning his attention to the excited kids. "Should we give her five minutes… or just three this time?"

"Three! Three!" cheered the boys.

"You heard 'em," Inuyasha shrugged, stepping back from the principal. "You have three minutes."

The pint-sized females practically dragged Principal Higurashi off with them, giggling as they went. She looked back over her shoulder at the smirking leader of Team Teddy Bear and thought, _He's enjoying this far too much._ As she pulled herself together and found her bearings, she directed her girls down a side alley, so they could put some distance between them and the other team. Replaying the brief encounter in her mind, Kagome realized something. _I think that's the first time I've seen Inuyasha smile… __really__ smile._

* * *

"I know a spot you might like to see," Kagome decided, taking a quick series of turns. "Did you know that this maze has a secret?" she asked, giving her three charges a bright smile.

"What is it?" asked the precocious one.

"Yes, what?" chorused the other two girls.

"If you look at our maze from way up above, it makes a picture. Every year we choose a different picture, but we don't show you what it is until after you solve the puzzle." Pausing before a break in the wall of corn, she added. "Some people will find this area of the maze, and it gives a big hint about what the picture will be." Curious, the girls stepped out of the tall stalks and into a wide clearing. The walls curved outwards in both directions, creating a lopsided circle. The girls slowly spread out to explore this open room inside the maze, and called out as they discovered openings leading back into the corn at regular intervals along the wall. "Does it remind you of anything?" inquired Kagome.

The little girls ranged over the space some more, calling out guesses. "Is it a leaf?"

"Is it a bunny ear?"

"Is it an eye?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's not any of those things, but you have the right idea. Those could all be parts of something bigger, and they're about the right… shape… uh-oh."

The members of Team Grey Mouse shrilled in dismay as Eenie, Meenie, Miney, and Moe tumbled into the clearing with Shippo close on their heels. "They found us!"

"Of course we did," returned the boys smugly. "Hey… where are we?"

Within moments, the girls were sharing their greater maze lore with their classmates, and an impromptu game of tag was underway. "I'm surprised they still have the energy," commented Shippo. "You've been leading us from one end of this field to the other."

"It's a regular wild goose chase," Kagome agreed with a smile, watching the kids tear around. "It probably just feels good to be out in the open again; they needed a change in scenery."

Just then, four more boys burst into their wide open space from one of the other entry points, followed by Inuyasha. "Better late than never," called Shippo cheerfully as Inuyasha veered in their direction. Recollecting the game, the redhead gave Kagome a sidelong glance. "Say, what's the score, anyhow?"

"Two to two," the principal declared, edging backwards at the predatory glint in Inuyasha's eyes.

"You haven't tagged her yet?" the dark-haired janitor asked.

Shippo looked chagrined. "I was getting there. I _found_ her, didn't I? Tagging's just a formality."

"Nope," Inuyasha argued. "You don't tag her, you don't get the point." With that, he casually placed himself between his partner and the principal.

"You're going to make this difficult, huh?" the redhead inquired, eyeing Kagome speculatively. "Hey… Eenie, Meenie, Miney, and Moe! I need you to block those paths behind Principal Higurashi so she can't escape before I tag her. Got it?"

Kagome stifled a giggle as the eager five-year-olds took up positions. She tried to slip around toward the other side of the clearing, but Team Teddy Bear decided to follow suit and block the rest of the passages. Shippo grinned broadly at Inuyasha, while pointing out, "You'll have to tag her too, you know."

"Oh, I plan on it," he replied, slanting a look at Kagome that froze her in her tracks. When he turned in her direction and started stalking forward, her heart leapt, and she couldn't help it. With a rather undignified yelp, she bolted, and the chase was on.

In a complete turnabout, the kindergartners looked on as the adults played tag, cheering loudly for their respective team leaders.

"You can do it, Mr. Shippo!"

"Look out, Miss Principal! He's right behind you!"

"Catch her! Catch her!"

"Don't let him tag you!"

Kagome discovered that, given the proper incentive, she could really move, and she was soon gasping with laughter as she tried to dodge her two pursuers. She was marginally successful, if only because the two janitors worked so hard to prevent each other from reaching her first.

"Is that the best you can do?" Shippo taunted as he made himself an obstacle.

"Not hardly, but I'd say _you're_ wearing down," Inuyasha replied, as he tried to dart under his partner's outstretched arm.

"You're calling _me_ slow?" the redhead jibed as Kagome swerved around the two janitors, eluding their grasp by mere inches.

The dark-haired janitor shook Shippo's arm loose in order to follow her. "You've been eating too much of Gert's baking. It's definitely taken a toll."

"That's not what's keeping me from catching our delightful Ms. Higurashi," the green-eyed janitor quipped as he faked to the left and lunged to the right.

Inuyasha backpedalled to keep himself between his rival and their prey. "Oh yeah?" he challenged. "What's your excuse, then?"

Shippo paused for a minute, hunching over to rest his hands on his knees and looking up at his partner through messy bangs. "Unless I miss my guess… she'd much rather be caught by you," he said in a low voice, causing Inuyasha to freeze. Taking advantage of the opening, Shippo sprinted around his friend and swooped down on Kagome. Picking her up, he gave the laughing woman a spin before settling her back on her feet. "That's three points for our team," he grinned, patting the principal atop her head.

Kagome stepped back, a little dizzy from Shippo's handling, and collided with a steady presence. Inuyasha's hands settled lightly on her shoulders as his voice rumbled past her ear. "Three for ours as well."

The boys all bounced excitedly, while the girls demonstrated just how cute a five-year-old pout can be. "Well, men," called Shippo with authority. "How long shall we give them this time? Five minutes?"

"We only gave her three last time," Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh ho! Well, then I think _two_ minutes should be more than enough," the redhead decreed magnanimously. "Ready to run, little mice?"

The girls nodded gamely, and Kagome sagged a little in resignation, inadvertently leaning into Inuyasha's broad chest. "Tired?" he asked softly.

She straightened and glanced back into concerned violet eyes. "I'm fine," she assured him.

"Maybe it's time for the mice to make a break for the exit," he suggested quietly, giving her shoulders a quick squeeze before releasing her. "Two minutes," he added more loudly, and Kagome led her entourage through the nearest entrance back into the corn.

* * *

Principal Higurashi looked over her team members with unfeigned admiration._ What a bunch of troopers. _The excitement in the girls' eyes was undiminished, but their small faces were flushed and their feet were starting to drag._ I think Inuyasha's right. It's time to get these kiddos out of here._ "Well, girls," she said in a confiding tone. "Are you ready to solve the maze?" Immediately, their eyes brightened, and Kagome laughed. "Those guys may have proved they could catch mice, but we can definitely beat them to the finish line."

A few zigs and zags later, Team Grey Mouse was in the home stretch, which was made apparent by the cheerful signs that lined the ever-widening path. _'Applesauce Doughnuts—one at a time or by the dozen'_ was followed by _'Fresh-pressed Cider' _and _'Hot Apple Pie'_. Next, there were signs for _'Fresh Apple Turnovers'_ and _'Caramel Apples'_.

Brightly colored pennants lined the final few feet of the maze, and they broke out into an open square that was already bustling with other field trippers. More signs lined the impromptu courtyard. _'Make sure to stop by our bakery and gift shop'_ stood beside _'Visit the apple barn! Apples by the bushel and the peck'_. An eye-catching orange sign encouraged visitors to take the time to _'Pick a Pumpkin' _and there was an advertisement for the _'Haunted Maze' _during Halloween weekend. Holding pride of place, though, was a huge banner, which read _'Congratulations! You solved Red Gate Farm's annual corn maze!' _Beneath it, there was a plywood sign with an added note, _'We hope you had fun completing this year's puzzle—Wild Goose Chase'. _

The entire atmosphere inside the square was festive. Ida was ready and waiting to collect the flags she'd passed out earlier, distributing apple-shaped stickers to each of the girls in exchange. "Look over here, girls," Kagome urged, leading them towards a poster-sized print that was framed behind a sheet of clear plastic. "This is what I was talking about earlier. It's an aerial photo of the maze." Her three charges crowded around, and Kagome pointed to the tower and the entrance at the bottom of the picture. "This is where we went in… and this is where we are now," she explained, pointing to a large square adjacent to the entrance.

"It's a duck?" one girl asked.

"Close. It's a goose—the goose that laid the golden egg," the principal offered.

"We were in the egg before!" another girl realized, tapping excitedly on the photograph.

"That's right!" Kagome smiled. "See if you can figure out that curvy path I took you on earlier." As they scrutinized the layout of paths, a small commotion behind them caused the principal to turn her head. Both janitors and their passel of boys found their way into the square. After surrendering their flags, they quickly singled her out, but were intercepted by an ebullient Miss Burke. Scanning the rest of the courtyard, Kagome realized that they must be some of the last ones out of the maze.

Souta walked up and leaned against the side of the signboard nearest his big sister. "So… you seem to get along pretty well with those two," he said casually, nodding towards the janitors. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Kagome shrugged.

Her brother's expression was cynical. "So… it'd be no big deal if I mentioned your little game of maze-tag to… oh, say, Mom?"

"Don't you dare!" she gasped, eyes widening in horror. "You know she'd start trying to…"

Before Kagome could finish, Miss Burke walked up and beamed at her happily. "This has been such an exciting day, hasn't it? I'm so glad your family does this every year!" she bubbled. "I was wondering if I could take your little friends for now. We have juice boxes in a cooler over there, and we can keep an eye on the children until the next time the tractor comes around."

"That's just fine," the principal smiled, giving her girls a wave and a wink.

Inuyasha and Shippo, who'd also been relieved of their responsibilities, ambled over to join brother and sister. "Hey," Souta greeted them. "You two covered a lot of ground out there. If I didn't know better, I'd think you'd been through this maze a time or two before."

Shippo shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Inuyasha, here, has an uncanny sense of direction. Me—I'm just lucky, I guess. Oh! Is this it?" he asked, jabbing a finger in the direction of the aerial view.

"Yeah," Souta confirmed, not entirely distracted by the subject change. "So, you were all playing cat-and-mouse out there? That's what it looked like from the tower."

Inuyasha gave the tower a long look, then met the young man's eyes. "Something like that," he agreed calmly.

"Who won?" Souta inquired.

"It was a tie," Kagome supplied.

"Yeah," grumbled Shippo. "I think we need a tie-breaker."

Kagome's younger brother looked over the two janitors, then grinned. "How about a race?"

The redhead perked up immediately. "A race? Through the maze?"

"Yeah," Souta nodded, pointing at the maze that was mapped out before them. "There are actually three different routes you can take to get through the maze. Two of them are pretty much the same length." He traced a finger over a path that looped up and over the goose's back. "This one is slightly longer, but there are fewer turns. Now this one," he let his finger trail over a series of loops that lined the eggs in the goose's nest, including a shortcut through the golden egg, "is shorter, but it's easier to get turned around. See?"

Kagome smiled in amusement as the three huddled closer. "Show me the lower path again," Shippo said, eyes intent. Once her brother had traced the route again, the redhead quirked a challenging brow at his comrade. "What do you say? Want to race?"

Inuyasha scrutinized the other route. "What for?"

Shippo rolled his eyes. "We have to break the tie, of course."

"Mm," the dark-haired janitor hummed doubtfully.

"I know!" the redhead exclaimed with a snap of his fingers. "Additional incentives are required. Principal Higurashi, would you be so kind as to wait at the finish line?"

Kagome hesitated for a moment, but nodded slowly. "Sure… but why?"

Tapping his nose with a twinkle, he said, "Just be ready to greet the victor with open arms." He pointedly ignored the dark look Inuyasha sent his way.

Souta snickered at the expression on his sister's face, then turned back to the map. "All right, since Inuyasha's route is slightly longer, he can go first and turn left here. Shippo, you'll turn right. So long as you keep to the track, it's a fair race to the finish line… here." He glanced at his watch. "At a steady jog, it shouldn't take you more than five minutes, which means you'll make it through in time to catch the tractor back."

"Ready?" Shippo asked, eyes fixed on Inuyasha.

He frowned at the redhead thoughtfully, then shook his head with a sigh. Slipping out of his jacket, Inuyasha stepped to Kagome's side and dropped it over her shoulders. "Hold this for me, will ya?"

Kagome blinked in surprise, then tried so hard not to stare at the janitor that it was painfully obvious that she was trying hard not to stare. Shippo rubbed his hand over his jaw to hide his smile, and exchanged a knowing look with Souta. "Uh… sure," she managed, keenly watching Inuyasha follow Shippo towards the path back into the maze. _Those shapeless coveralls he wears every day certainly cover up quite a bit worth looking at!_

Shippo gestured for Inuyasha to precede him into the maze. "If I beat you to the finish, you'll be sorry," he commented lightly.

"How do you figure?"

The redhead chuckled. "I might be so caught up in my moment of triumph that I'd get a little carried away… do something spontaneous…"

"Such as?" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh… you know… I can be very affectionate," Shippo replied guilelessly. He almost laughed aloud when Inuyasha muttered an expletive and sprinted into the field.

Once the two janitors had disappeared into the maze, Souta announced, "I'm going to watch from the tower. You'd better go wait at the finish line. I'll meet you down there once Grandpa brings the tractor back around."

Kagome walked slowly towards the break in the corn that hid the exit from the finisher's square, wandering past the tower towards the maze's entrance. A low whistle from above drew her attention upwards to where Souta stood with his arms propped on the tower deck's railing. "They sure can move," he called down to his sister. A scant four minutes later, and Souta hollered out, "Brace yourself, Kagome. You have incoming!"

"Already?" Kagome frowned. "That _is_ fast." She hurried to the appointed finish line, and fiddled nervously with the zipper pull on Inuyasha's jacket and the bear-shaped name tag that was suspended from it. "Can you tell who's in the lead?"

"Too close to call," her brother cheerfully shouted back. "Which one are you rooting for, Sis?"

She decided not to dignify the question with an answer and tried to listen for the telltale rustle of drying corn stalks, but the rumble of an approaching tractor made it impossible to tell how far the racers had come. Without warning, Inuyasha dashed into the open. Hardly checking his pace at all, he altered course towards Kagome just as Shippo skidded to a stop outside the maze. "Okay! Now _that_ was fun!" the redhead exclaimed.

Souta hit the ground and strode towards Shippo, grinning from ear to ear. "Incredible," he marveled, "Absolutely incredible."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha slowed to a walk and closed the remaining distance between himself and Kagome. His smirk was positively triumphant, and the light in his eyes brought a smile to her face. Letting his jacket slip from her shoulders, she offered it back to him with a warm, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," he replied, accepting both the coat and her praise. Then after a moment's hesitation, he gruffly added, "I should probably tag you again… just to be official." Kagome nodded encouragingly, but Inuyasha seemed at a loss. Finally, he thrust out a hand. Somewhat surprised, she extended her own, slipping it into his. As his fingers closed gently around hers, earnest eyes seemed to plead with her, but the message was unclear. "Thanks," he repeated, much more softly.

* * *

Shippo exited the apple barn with his arms wrapped around a bushel basket full of apples and a caramel apple firmly clamped in his teeth. As he drew up alongside Kagome, he rolled his eyes expressively, and she obliged him by reaching up to take the candied apple by the stick. "Mm, oh… Thank you, ma'am," the redhead sighed with relief.

"You _can't_ still be hungry," Inuyasha said with an incredulous look.

"You must have eaten half a dozen doughnuts," the principal scolded mildly, "though family honor dictates that I mention how much Red Gate Farm appreciates your business."

Inuyasha shot Kagome a flat look that clearly said, _Don't encourage the idiot._

"Hey! They aren't even for me," Shippo pouted. "Gert asked for apples, so I thought I'd bring her some."

"That's right…" Kagome realized, running an expert eye over the apples in his basket. "These are the Cortlands, but didn't she ask for Macintoshes, as well?"

Shippo turned back towards the barn and gestured with his chin. "I had to get one of the farmhands to help me with my order," he said lightly, as Souta emerged from the apple barn toting a second bushel basket. "Is the bus unlocked yet?"

"Yeah, I think so," Inuyasha replied. "Here, I can take that," he added, offering to relieve Souta of his burden.

"Nope, I have it," Kagome's brother argued amiably. "We pride ourselves on customer service here at Red Gate Farm." He followed in Shippo's wake, just ahead of the long line of kindergartners who were slowly wending their way towards the school buses.

"I guess we might as well reclaim our seats," the dark-haired janitor remarked, giving the yard and buildings one last look.

Kagome nodded her agreement. "Shippo seems to have forgotten one of his purchases," she sighed, waving the caramel apple for emphasis.

As they reached the bus, Souta clattered back down the steps, dodging five-year-olds all the way. He extended a hand and said, "It was nice to meet you, Inuyasha." Giving his sister a sly look, he innocently added, "Don't be a stranger, now."

"Thanks, Souta," he said, returning the handshake.

Once they climbed up the steps into the bus, Shippo smiled around a mouthful of pastry. He leaned back into the corner of his seat, one bushel of apples beside him, and the other perched on his lap. When he'd swallowed, he announced, "Sorry, friend. No room. You'll have to sit with Principal Higurashi, I guess. I saved you a seat." The redhead jerked a thumb towards the seat behind him.

Inuyasha let Kagome slide into the seat first, and she sat forward so that she could tap the bakery bag teetering atop a mound of Macintoshes. "Where did these come from, hmm?"

"Miss Burke bought them. Wasn't that nice?" the redhead smiled. "She did promise me turnovers, after all."

"You forgot this," she said, extending the caramel apple. "Don't you think you're risking a stomachache from all this?"

"Thank you, kindly," Shippo replied, accepting the treat with a wink. "And I never have stomachaches. I'm impervious."

Kagome laughed and sat back, turning her attention to the children who were still filing onto the bus. Winks and waves were doled out to the various team members they'd spent the day with, and finally, everyone was settled. The bus bumped back out onto the dirt road, and soon, the drone of the highway was lulling tuckered-out five-year-olds to sleep. Inuyasha surveyed the passengers, noting all the nodding heads, and was about to make a comment to Kagome when something collided gently with his shoulder. Principal Higurashi dozed against him, and he turned startled eyes toward Shippo.

The redhead's smirk was affectionate. "I think we wore her out," he murmured softly.

"Yeah," Inuyasha frowned.

Meeting his friend's eyes, Shippo shrugged. "At least try to make her more comfortable." Gently, so as not to wake her, Inuyasha lifted his arm around Kagome's shoulders and shifted enough so that she could lean into his side, her head pillowed against his chest. He swallowed hard, and shot Shippo half-hearted scowl, but the redhead's temple was resting against the glass, and his gaze was fixed out the window. Though he kept his eyes averted, he quietly added, "Don't worry so much."

* * *

**End Note:** 8,856 words.


	16. Picture Day

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this brief scene… especially for the one who knows it when she sees it. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Many thanks to my baituh JMaxwell and mine beta Fenikkusuken… who surreptitiously ganged up on me and demanded a rewrite. You two are invaluable.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on May 13, 2008.

* * *

_**Late October…**_

**Picture Day**

The gymnasium lights were doused, and a short, energetic man fiddled with the angle of an umbrella-shaped apparatus. Shippo lounged on a stool in the limelight. Spotting Kagome, he waved and pointed towards a figure lurking in the shadows, but she was intercepted by Gert. "Ooooh! Principal Higurashi, you've _got_ to see this!" The lunch lady was stationed behind the photographer's assistant, who manned a laptop. "We can see the pictures right away. Look!" Shippo's likeness grinned unabashedly up at them from the computer screen.

"Who's next?" called the photographer.

"Go on, hon," Gert urged, nudging Kagome forward.

As the principal took her seat, Inuyasha pushed off the wall and ambled around to get a better view. Kagome schooled her features into a pleasant expression, making the photographer shake his head. "You look lovely, my dear, but give us a smile?" The principal's lips turned up a fraction.

"That's not a _smile_," Gert tutted. "Shippo, get over there and help."

Shippo saluted and soon appeared behind the photographer, mimicking his every move. Kagome barely stifled her giggle as the flashbulbs popped, and the resulting photo sparkled with laughter. "She's fond of my Shippo," Gert boasted to the assistant.

Thinking fast, Shippo hauled his partner into view. Casually, the redhead whispered, "Isn't that the suit you liked?" Violet eyes skimmed the principal's figure, and when he caught Kagome's eye, there was no mistaking the appreciation in his gaze. Her heart leapt, and the shutter clicked.

"So _he's_ the one," mused Gert.

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest and their theme for Week 143—School. 250 words.


	17. Halloween

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this chapter… especially for the one with trade secrets. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta Fenikkusuken and my baituh JMaxwell, who played tug of war with this installment. Yeah, yeah… I know what you're thinking, mister. "I see how it is." Well, I claim 'prerogative'. Keh.

This chapter was posted on July 16, 2008.

* * *

_**October 31…**_

**Halloween**

Principal Higurashi admired the costumes of some very excited kindergartners as they were herded past by Miss Burke, whose bell-shaped skirts were generously overlaid with ruffles and ribbons. _Very… feminine._ Even her shepherd's crook was embellished with a big, blue bow. Feeling rather tomboyish in comparison, Kagome waved to the children who beamed up at her—caped vampires, booted cowboys, whiskered kittens, crowned princesses. After the double row of students disappeared around a corner, Kagome ducked into the administrative offices. "I do believe I just ran into Little Bo Peep," she announced to her secretary, who wore an angora sweater in predictable pink.

Susan turned from the filing cabinet with a flare of her crisp, black skirt, revealing a matching pink poodle rollicking at its hem, and a sheer, fuchsia-hued scarf knotted at her throat. With a glance at the clock, her secretary clucked her tongue. "Of _all_ the days to be late," she scolded.

Kagome's shoulders drooped. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. I had some trouble with my furnace, and then I had to find something to wear… let's just say it was a rough morning. What have I missed?"

"Well, most of us toured the classrooms before the kids got here, so you'll have to brave the crowds to see the sights. Shippo dropped by earlier, looking for you. He left a note," Susan said, pointing.

Kagome crossed to the bulletin board and read the neat block-print. 'Come find us.'

Her bobby socks-clad secretary tapped the floor with a saddle shoe as she looked Kagome over with a critical eye. "So, who are you supposed to be?"

"Oh, well… nobody in particular, I guess," the principal replied, shuffling her work boots self-consciously. She'd procrastinated with her costume until the last possible minute, and finally decided that for her first year, it would be okay to settle back and let the rest of the staff show her how it was done. A quick rummage through her closet had yielded a simple, but serviceable ensemble. Kagome's bib overalls were soft and faded from years of hard use in the gardens and orchards back home. Her shirt was also a carry-over from Red Gate Farm—an overly cheerful red and white gingham-checked affair that was standard attire for workers in the orchard's gift shop. Two braids framed her face, a red bandana was tied kerchief-style over her head, and a sprinkling of freckles had been drawn over her nose and cheeks with eyeliner pencil.

"You know…" Susan drawled, her eyes taking on a gleam. "I think you could do better. Would it bother you if I changed things up a little?"

Kagome's smile was rueful. "I take it I'm not up to standards?"

"Not even close," quipped Susan. "You make a sweet little country farm girl, Kagome, but I can transform you from 'nobody in particular' into an American classic. All we need is the right prop, and lucky for you, Ms. Danson's class is doing a tropical theme. I'll be back in two shakes!"

Ten minutes later, her secretary bustled back in carrying a straw hat and ace bandages. She tossed the latter to Kagome with a mischievous twinkle. "What are these for?" the principal inquired suspiciously.

"_Those_ will help you achieve a more boyish figure," Susan grinned, waving her boss towards her office. "You go wrap up while I try to find some hairpins."

In the end, Kagome had to admit that her renovated costume was a vast improvement. Susan had ordered her out of her boots and socks and rolled up her pant legs to mid-calf. The red bandana had been moved to her back pocket, and her braids were now pinned up out of sight beneath the straw hat. Kagome looked down at her bare feet and giggled. "Will I pass for a boy?"

Susan pulled the overall straps tighter to take up some of the slack. "Not just _any_ boy. Now, if anyone asks who you're supposed to be, you can tell them…"

"Tom Sawyer."

"Good girl," Susan said with a smug smile. "It's too bad we don't have a slingshot or something for your pocket. A costume is all about the details."

"Well, now that I'm presentable, what's on the schedule?"

"There's a costume parade in the gym this afternoon. You'll need to be there for that. This morning is mostly taken up with touring the classrooms."

"You mentioned that earlier."

"Oh, sure. We run it like a big open house. Each class picks a theme and the kids help the teachers decorate the room. The kids do tours of each others' classrooms in the morning, and when the parents show up for the costume parade in the afternoons, they get a chance to go around as well. You'll want to see the rooms. They've done an amazing job again this year."

* * *

Kagome took to the halls, padding along the terrazzo floors in bare feet. Her toes curled defensively when a fifties-style drive-in waitress rolled by on skates, precariously balancing a tray of drinks that _had_ to be glued down. Many of the older boys simply wore their sports uniforms, but a group of girls had obviously conspired to form a veritable flock of fairies, complete with glittered cheeks and gauzy wings. She spotted a miniature Dorothy with sparkling red shoes and nodded gravely to a brown-robed Jedi knight.

For nearly an hour, she popped in and out of classrooms, admiring the scenery and complimenting the decorators. With ukuleles providing a melodious backdrop, she thanked Ms. Danson for the loan of her hat, and in another room, she gamely made faces as a pleased group of third grade boys watched her stick her hand through the opening in a cardboard box… and into a bowl of cold spaghetti 'worms'.

Susan hadn't been kidding when she said that the school staff went all out for Halloween. Some of the costumes looked as if they'd been designed by professionals, and after a quick exchange, she discovered that a few of the teachers were indeed involved in local theater. Others relied more on clever improvisation; Kagome laughed out loud when a lab-coated 'scientist' produced Mr. Whiskers from a pocket and set the rat on his shoulder. As she continued to be variously amused and amazed by her colleagues, Kagome decided to take a more care with her costume next year.

She enjoyed everything and everyone, but as time passed, Kagome grew restless. Shippo's note, along with Susan's long-ago hints about the janitors' costumes, had her wishing she would bump into the two men, but she hadn't seen hide nor hair of either all day. Deciding her best bet lay with Gert, Kagome headed for the kitchens.

Gert proved no help in locating her quarry, but the principal was delighted to be introduced to the other three lunch ladies. This year, Gert and company were adorably decked out as Goldilocks and the Three Bears, and the sign by the lunch window declared the day's menu to be _'Porridge, Four Ways—hot, cold, nine-days-old, or just right'_. They bid her luck and sent her off again, fortified by coffee and an oatmeal raisin cookie.

Kagome visited another hall of classrooms before giving up and wandering aimlessly, hands shoved deep in her pockets in an effort to 'get into character'. As she slouched her way around another corner, an unexpected sight brought her up short. A short distance away stood someone with their back turned—someone with long, silver hair. Now, this wasn't old silver, like that of an aged person; no, this had the luster of new silver, if there was such a thing. Captivated, she tiptoed closer to the shining mass, racking her brain for a costume that might require such a wig. All of the sudden, a familiar face peered around the silver-tressed stranger's shoulder, catching her mid-stalk. Kagome froze guiltily, and Shippo grinned at her startled expression. "Boo," he whispered.

The redhead patted his companion's shoulder as he slipped past, planting himself in front of the principal. He folded his arms over his chest and cocked his head at the barefooted 'boy'. It took a few moments for Kagome's brain to catch up with what she was seeing. Shippo's flaming red hair was still tied up in its familiar ponytail, and he green eyes were as vibrant as ever... but… _those __ears__._ The grey coveralls were just the same as the ones he wore every other day… but… _he has __claws__._ His widening grin had always put her at ease… but… _are those __fangs__?_ When a playful flash of red fur drew her eyes to his tail—_no,_ _tails_—her jaw dropped. "Shippo?" she squeaked.

"That's me," he agreed cheerfully.

Kagome tried to figure out how a few, small details could conspire to transform a person so completely. Shippo still looked like himself, and yet he didn't. She wasn't really frightened by the alteration, and yet she felt her heartbeat quicken. _Maybe it's because he looks so… real_, she mused. Pulling herself together, she found her tongue. "Your ears… and… you have tails! How did you _do_ that?"

"Trade secret," he replied with a wink.

She circled around, trying to get a better view of the luxuriant lengths that trailed behind him. "Why are there four?" Kagome asked curiously. Her fingers twitched with the desire to see if the russet fur was as soft as it looked, so she clasped them behind her back.

Shippo chuckled. "You know, I've had people chasing my tails all morning. Go ahead," he invited. "You can touch if you don't pull."

With a sheepish smile, she leaned over and trailed her fingers through the fur, surprised to find it warm. "They're wonderful," she murmured.

"Why, thank you," the redhead grinned. "They're very popular with the girls—especially second-grade girls. Inuyasha and I have had to watch each others' backs since the buses pulled in."

"Inuyasha? I haven't seen him yet. Where is he?" A soft snort from behind her straightened her back. Turning around, she realized that the man leaning against the wall and staring off in the opposite direction wore grey coveralls. _He's the one with silver hair?_ _Is it possible that __he's__…? _"I-Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" he replied gruffly, turning to look at her.

Her quick intake of breath was exhaled on a quiet, "Oh." Shippo's costume was certainly a wonder, but Inuyasha's transformation was far more striking. The silver hair she'd admired so greatly was loose, spilling freely over his shoulders, and his eyes... _Oh_. She'd grown rather fond of their unusual violet hue, but the cautious gaze that met hers now was golden... _Oh my_. With a start, she realized that the silver peaks atop his head were ears, and as she watched, they seemed to droop… _Oh my goodness_.

Before she could form a single coherent thought, Inuyasha pushed off the wall. "C'mon, Shippo. We've got stuff to do," he ordered, then walked away without a backward glance. Shippo hesitated, but with a sigh, he moved to follow his partner. Unlike Inuyasha, the redhead glanced over his shoulder, sending the principal a look that seemed to plead for… _something_. Then, with a final flourish of red tails, he disappeared around the corner, leaving Kagome alone with her consternation.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Kagome searched for any sign of silver hair, but although she caught sight of Shippo now and again, Inuyasha eluded her. She presided over the afternoon's costume parade and chatted with several parents who milled around in the gymnasium afterwards. By the time she could get away, the afternoon was growing late, and she was afraid she'd lost any chance of finding him. With a hand clamped over the top of her straw hat to keep it in place, she ran through the halls, headed for the maintenance room.

Panting lightly and trembling a little, she tried the door; it was unlocked. "Inuyasha?" she called softly, peeking into the long, shelf-lined room. "Shippo?" _If the door's unlocked, they'll be back_, she decided and slipped inside, closing it behind her. She wandered deeper into the room, bare feet freezing from contact with the cement floor. Suppressing a shiver, she poked around for a few minutes, but for the most part, everything seemed the same as the last time she'd been here—clean smells, neat shelves, messy desk. Then, the door on the opposite wall of the narrow room caught her eye. _Is it just a closet?_ Frowning thoughtfully, she walked over and checked to see if it was locked.

The door was a heavy one, but the automatic door-closer set into the top added so much tension that Kagome struggled to pull it ajar. _Well, this would certainly keep any kids out. _Using her hip as a prop, she peered into featureless darkness, eyes and ears straining for some clue as to what lay beyond the threshold.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The sudden question shattered the silence, and Kagome jerked back with a tiny yelp of surprise. As the door swung shut, the principal spun around to guiltily face Inuyasha's frown. He stalked towards her, and she was pinned by luminous amber eyes. "Nowhere," she mumbled, feeling foolish.

He grunted and reached to double-check that the door had latched, pausing midway through the action as he caught sight of his own hand. Clawed fingers curled into a fist, and he glanced down into the principal's wide eyes. With a sigh, he took two steps backwards, let his hands drop to his sides, and lowered his eyes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he muttered.

Kagome took a deep breath, patting her chest, as if to soothe the hammering of her heart. "You just surprised me. I didn't hear you come in."

The janitor looked unconvinced, and he moved to put more distance between them. He fiddled with the tools on the work bench, filling the awkward silence with their clatter. Finally, he asked, "What are you doing here, Principal Higurashi?"

"Kagome," she corrected firmly, noting that the silver ears on top of his head swiveled towards the sound of her voice. Returning to his question, she replied, "I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"You were so busy today, and I didn't really get the chance to get a proper look at your costume."

"Shippo and I got roped into some kind of contest committee. We had to help pick the best classrooms." He darted another look in her direction, adding, "Besides, you seemed uncomfortable earlier."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

"I have to be careful when I'm… dressed like this," Inuyasha explained, crossing to his desk and perching on the edge. "Most of the kids think it's 'cool', but some of the littler ones don't like the change."

Her eyebrows shot up. "You thought I was _scared_?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

She propped her hand on her hip and announced, "I think I can tell the difference between fantasy and reality, Inuyasha. I am _not_ a little kid." He glanced pointedly down at her bare feet, and his eyes skimmed over her boyish togs, pausing ever-so-briefly to consider the alterations to her figure. Kagome folded her arms over her chest and snapped, "In spite of appearances. I mean, honestly! It's just a costume. Why in the world would you assume I'd be frightened?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Your eyes were bugging out of your head, you practically stopped breathing, and you couldn't talk. I figured you were scared spitless, and I'd better get out of there before you keeled over."

"I don't scare that easily," Kagome insisted, stepping closer. "You know, some guys would take it as a compliment if they were able to render a woman breathless and speechless." He arched a skeptical brow, and she continued. "Inuyasha, you may look wildly different in this get-up, but you don't scare me. Far from it."

"If you say so," he grumbled, leaning back warily as Kagome's hand reached for his hair. "What do you think you're doing?"

She smiled sweetly. "Shippo let me touch his tails, so I thought _maybe_…" Kagome trailed off hopefully.

"Just because that idiot will let just about anyone stroke his furry behind doesn't mean I want to be petted," Inuyasha retorted, ears cocked at odd angles.

"If you don't like the attention, why do you dress this way every year?"

"Let's just say Shippo can be very persuasive," Inuyasha replied, a sulky downturn to his lips. While his attention was turned inward, Kagome made her move, and the janitor froze as her fingers combed gently through a silvery sidelock. "Oi…" he protested weakly.

"Oh, hush," she chided. To her surprise, Inuyasha obeyed, allowing her to continue her exploration, though his expression verged on mutinous. The abundance of pale hair was uncommonly soft for a wig, and she enjoyed the feel of the glistening strands as they slipped between her fingers. "So beautiful," she sighed, earning a disgruntled look. "Handsome, then," Kagome playfully amended, tugging one of his hands into her own so she could inspect his 'manicure'.

His eyes slipped shut as light, tentative touches grazed over his fingers and palms, giving equal attention to calluses and claws. _I just need to let her get this out of her system. Yeah. Just let her…_ He had to stifle a disappointed sigh when she released his hand, but as cool fingertips brushed across his cheek and back into his hair, he couldn't suppress a quiet hum.

"I thought you didn't like it when 'just anyone' tried to pet you," she murmured teasingly.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, their deepening shades of gold swirling with intensity as he held her gaze. "That's right." Her heart fluttered, her smile deepened into dimples, and her curious fingers moved towards one of the peaked ears atop Inuyasha's head. Suddenly, his clawed fingers closed gently around her wrist, and he shook his head apologetically. "Best not to touch those. They're… uh… fragile."

Deciding she'd pushed far enough into the reticent janitor's personal space, Kagome cleared her throat and backed up a step. "So…"

"Will you be at the staff party later?" Inuyasha asked, turning slightly to check the time. "I've got to head over there now to help Shippo with last minute stuff."

"Of course I'll be there. From what I've heard, it's the highlight of the whole year," she replied. "What's Shippo organizing?"

Inuyasha smirked. "He's the one who sets up the annual haunted house. We've been spending most of our evenings on site all month getting it ready."

"Is this haunted house fun… or spooky?"

"A bit of both, I guess," the janitor replied, studying her face. "Worried? I thought you said you didn't scare easily." Kagome drew herself up indignantly, but Inuyasha stood and plucked his ring of keys off the desk and spun them around his finger. "Tell you what. I'll find you tonight at the party, and we can run Shippo's gauntlet together. Sound good?"

Kagome's heart soared. "Sounds great."

* * *

**End Note:** In an effort to forestall the inevitable hue and cry, I will state for the record that the next chapter _continues_ on the evening of the 31st and is titled, **Haunted House**. 3,172 words.


	18. Haunted House

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this long-time-in-coming continuation… especially for the vain one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken.

* * *

**Halloween… **

**Haunted House**

Before leaving for home, Kagome dropped her borrowed straw hat on the corner of her desk, reclaimed her socks, and laced into her boots. As she shouldered her purse, she quickly scanned the driving directions to the evening's festivities, then read them more slowly, frowning in confusion. "Say, Susan," she called as she left her office and approached her secretary's desk. "These directions don't make any sense. If I'm driving east… and I want to go north… why does this say to turn right at the intersection?"

Susan immediately snagged a pen and rapidly sketched out a map. "It'll make more sense when you see it. Westbow is a sweet little town with an old-timey main street, and there's a circle with a fountain in their town square. You have to turn right onto a roundabout and follow it like so… until you reach the north turning. The theater's only half a block up from the square, so I recommend parking in this lot here." Susan tapped her finished map with a long, pink nail.

Kagome flashed a grateful smile. "Okay, I'll see you there!"

* * *

The sun had already set by the time Kagome drove into Westbow. Although it was only about forty miles from where she'd grown up in Archer, Kagome had never visited the community. The residential section was lined with fine old homes, and most boasted spooky decorations and glowing jack-o-lanterns. _I guess I'm running a little late._ Trying to ignore the nervous excitement building in her stomach, she stopped at an intersection and waited for a small troupe of trick-or-treaters to pass. Using the opportunity to double-check Susan's map, which included several landmarks and the names of cross streets, Kagome realized that she was almost there.

Her tardiness was due in large part to vanity, she readily admitted. Although she'd had a lot of fun dressed up as a barefooted boy during the day, she very much wanted Inuyasha to see her as a woman tonight. It had been ages since she'd spent so much time in front of a mirror, but there was no way anyone would be mistaking her for Tom Sawyer. The invitation had specified costumes _or_ casual dress, so she'd settled on a touchably soft sweater in a seasonable shade of deep orange that clung flatteringly to the curves that had reasserted themselves once she'd removed the tight bandaging.

Kagome slowed cautiously when she reached the roundabout. The circle was lined with storefronts, and though they were all closed, most had fall-themed displays in their front windows. The small parking lot just off the town square was crowded, but she managed to find a vacant spot and pulled in. Her destination was in plain sight with neon letters reaching towards the starry sky—_'Riverside Theater'_—and hundreds of flashing bulbs lined the blazing marquee. As she walked towards the front doors, she could make out the lettering. _'Westbow's 6__th__ Annual Haunted House. October 29 thru October 31.'_ On a placard on the sidewalk below, an additional sign read, _'Be Warned! Reserved Tonight! Private Party 6 – 8 p.m.' _

A line was already forming behind a velvet rope, and Kagome gazed curiously at the costumes of the small group of teens who were already waiting. Black leather, black velvet, black mesh—combined with their pale faces and dark eye makeup, Kagome thought maybe they were supposed to be vampires. She didn't realize she was staring until one of the young men returned her curious gaze and cocked a pierced eyebrow at her. _Or… maybe they always dress this way_, she realized with chagrin; her answering smile was warm and vaguely apologetic.

The polite clearing of a throat pulled the principal's attention to the wide double doors which were being guarded by someone who appeared to be a member of the mafia. "Excuse me, ma'am, would you be in need of some assistance?" he inquired.

"I'm here for the private party," Kagome replied, wondering how the man could see with his black-tinted sunglasses on.

"I do not doubt that this is the case, but I would be neglecting my responsibilities if I did not ask for some confirmation. One cannot be too careful in this business, if you understand my meaning." By the time he reached the end of his spiel, Kagome was having a difficult time keeping a straight face. His pinstriped suit, white tie, and two-tone shoes were impressive enough, but the Bronx-Italian accent and impeccable manners put him over the top. "May I see your invitation?" he politely pressed.

She pulled the identifying square of cardstock from her pocket and extended it to the bouncer, who lowered his sunglasses enough to reveal warm brown eyes. "Everything seems to be in order," he remarked.

Before he could step aside to let her through the doors, they opened. "Oi, Victor… she's okay," Inuyasha said brusquely. Folding his arms over his chest, the janitor leaned against the heavy old door. "You're late." The gruffness of his accusation was completely offset by the welcoming smile that quirked one corner of his mouth.

"Fashionably late," she replied breezily.

He snorted and as he waved her through the door, Kagome's eyes lingered for a moment on his claws. Inuyasha had changed clothes… but not out of his costume. The janitorial togs had been traded for jeans and a button-down shirt, but the silver hair, golden eyes, and perky canine ears remained. She was intrigued by the fact that in spite of the special lenses he must be wearing, she'd been able to read the admiration in his gaze.

Kagome peered around the Riverside Theater's lobby in some confusion. There wasn't anything that even _hinted_ at 'Haunted House' beyond a poster beside the ticket window. Other posters advertised upcoming community events, plays, concerts, and recitals… but nothing in the room screamed anything remotely close to _Boo!_

"The scary stuff starts through those doors," Inuyasha commented, pointing towards the far side of the room. "This is actually probably a lot like your maze—narrow passages, interconnecting rooms, dead ends, traps. It takes months of planning, but Shippo gets a kick out of it. Most fun he has all year."

"My Grandpa's like that about our maze," Kagome nodded.

"I remember signs for a Haunted Maze," Inuyasha recalled. "Are we taking you away from that?"

Kagome laughed softly. "Not really. Souta and his friends are the ones who pull that off every year. I never really liked wandering around in the dark, trying to sneak up on people and scare them. Most years, I put myself in charge of the popcorn cart."

"So… you were scared?"

"I didn't say that," she retorted, then quickly changed the subject. "Where's everybody else?"

"They've already gone in. It takes a while to reach the end, so we _could_ run into some of the staff and their families.

"How long does it usually take?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Depends on the individual. Victor will start letting the public through in small batches at eight, but I think we can make it through before then." He led her to the entrance. "Ready?"

Kagome smiled a little too brightly and said, "Lead the way!"

"Nope. Ladies first," the janitor countered. "I've got your back."

She stepped through and found herself in a dimly lit passage. As her eyes adjusted, she reached out and touched the wall on her left—unassuming plywood that had been painted black. There were cobwebs draped at intervals, and mist trickled along the floor. The walls were too tall to see across and the open expanse overhead was black as pitch. Cautiously, Kagome began walking forward, but she stopped almost immediately when the wide floorboards underfoot creaked. "Nice ambiance," she smiled.

"This place is old enough to add a bit of its own spookiness," Inuyasha agreed.

_It __is__ like a maze._ Noises were everywhere—groans, squeaks, hums, and screams—but they echoed weirdly, making it impossible to tell exactly where they were coming from. Taking a deep breath, Kagome continued walking.

The passage ran straight and true for a long time, but finally, they reached a corner. Kagome took the turn and yipped in surprise, backing up fast so that she jostled into Inuyasha. He chuckled, and she favored him with a half-hearted glare. "You _knew_ that was there," she accused.

He smirked and said, "Why'd you think I had you go first?" The turning had put her face to face with a huge mirror, and the simple surprise had been effective—her heart was racing. Inuyasha gazed into the darkness overhead. "I'm sure Shippo appreciated your reaction."

Kagome tried to follow his gaze. "He's up there?"

"Yeah, he likes to watch. You probably just made his night." He patted her shoulder, then gave her a small push forward. "Let's keep going; lots more to see."

She was much more careful about corners after that, and very soon, she was faced with choices. "Which way should we go?" she asked when they came to a split.

"You pick," Inuyasha shrugged, unmoved by her pleading look. "One's as good as the other."

Choosing the left-hand passage, she forged ahead for several paces, but slowed when she kept catching movement in her peripheral vision. _It's like the shadows are reaching for me_, she thought with a tiny shiver.

"Everything all right?" Inuyasha asked

"Mm-hmm," she murmured, not quite trusting her voice. She took a couple more steps, but when something big shifted in the deepening darkness ahead of them, her steps faltered. Glowing red eyes opened slowly—big eyes with cat-slit pupils. Kagome gasped._ It looks so real. _She thought she could see scales and writing coils, and then, the creature's head reared back, rising to an impossible height. For several breathless moments, the head swiveled, but then those wicked eyes fixed on her… and it lunged. As the monster rushed towards her, Kagome squeaked and spun. Finding Inuyasha right behind her, she buried her face in his chest. The janitor hesitated for a second before awkwardly patting her back. "D-did you see that?" she asked shakily.

"Yeah."

"What _was_ that?" she demanded as Inuyasha gained more confidence—running his knuckles gently up and down her spine, then trailing his fingers through her long hair.

"Just something out of Shippo's bag of tricks," he replied casually. "Nothing to be worried about." She pulled back to look up at him, and he was very conscious of her nearness. He swallowed with difficulty.

"Did you see those fangs… and those claws… and those eyes…?"

Inuyasha's soothing motions stilled. "Yeah, Kagome. I saw 'em." Smiling tightly, he said, "Better the monster you know than the one you don't, huh?"

Kagome immediately bristled. "You're not a monster."

"Fangs, claws, eyes…" he listed, keeping his voice and expression neutral. "Some people find my… costume… just as frightening as the stuff Shippo cooks up."

She slowly shook her head, wondering what was going on behind those intriguing amber eyes of his. "Well, _you_ don't scare me," she said firmly. To reinforce her words, she slid her fingers into the palm of his hand. "You can be the one to protect me from the monsters," she magnanimously offered. "_They_ scare me… a little."

His fingers closed around hers. "And I don't?" he asked, wanting to hear her say it again.

"Not at all," she smiled.

* * *

"If you're tired of walking in circles, I know something you'll probably like," Inuyasha offered.

"I've been walking in circles?" Kagome asked, dismayed by the revelation.

"For _ages_," the silver-haired janitor drawled.

"All right," the principal reluctantly agreed. Inuyasha, who still held her hand, led her around a few turns until they stood before a door that was important enough to warrant spot lighting. It took Kagome a while to untangle the graffiti that covered both the door and the wall that surrounded it, but eventually she deciphered the message. _'Courage has its reward'_.

Releasing her hand, he waved her towards the door. "Go ahead," he urged. She tugged at the handle, but it didn't budge. Giving it a firmer pull without success, she sent a questioning look towards the janitor, whose eyes were suspiciously bright. "Try pushing," he suggested.

She did, and the door easily swung inwards. "Oh for pete's sake," she muttered and stalked into the room beyond. Inuyasha followed sedately, his hands in his pockets.

As soon as they were both inside, the door slammed shut with an ominous click. Kagome hurried back to check, but there was no handle on this side. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall beside the door, his posture relaxed as he gazed around the dark room. The way his eyes tracked along the edges gave Kagome the impression that he was watching something—or someone—in the shadows. All she could see clearly was the center of the room, where a spotlight shone straight down onto the floor. Cautiously stepping away from the wall, she began to explore the space.

There were a dozen wooden frames set at intervals around the circle—like Stonehenge without the ambiance—and pipes of varying sizes were suspended from each. _How odd._ She slipped between them, drawn by the light towards the center of the room, and once she was close enough, Kagome realized that there were words on the floor. _'Stand your ground'_. Turning in a circle, she quickly discovered the only other spot of light which was directed at a door clearly labeled, _'Escape'_.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had sauntered across the room, watching Kagome expectantly. "What is this place?" she finally asked, not sure what to do next.

"What's it look like?" he asked, casually flicking the nearest pipe with a claw. He was rewarded by a clear note. Tapping one of the larger cylinders, he produced a deeper tone.

"It's like… being inside a wind chime," she ventured. "But what's this for?" she asked, pointing towards the spotlight. Just then, she caught the faint rustle of fabric, and she stiffened. "We're not alone in here, are we?"

"Nope."

Kagome tensed, ready to bolt towards the door marked _'Escape'_, but before she could move, Inuyasha caught her hand and coaxed her towards the light. Once they both stood in the spotlight's illumination, he stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Relax, Kagome," he murmured near her ear. "Courage has its reward."

Cloaked figures emerged from the darkness, weaving in and out and slowly drifting closer. Kagome noticed that while they grew bolder, they never stepped into the light… and they never barred the way of escape. _They're giving us every opportunity to flee. What happens if we stay?_

Finally, a sepulchral voice asked, "Will you stand your ground?"

"Yeah, we're standing our ground," Inuyasha calmly replied.

"What are they going to do?" Kagome whispered.

"Nothing bad," he quietly replied, then gruffly joked, "Have a little faith, Kagome. I did promise to protect you."

"Oh… that's right," she breathed, feeling silly. She leaned into him, and he gave her shoulders an encouraging squeeze. Because they stood inside the spotlight's glare, it was difficult for Kagome to make out what was happening in the shadows, but soon the scuffle of feet stopped, to be replaced by a soft ripple of chimes. The notes swirled around them, then sorted themselves into an eerie melody. "How beautiful," she sighed, closing her eyes as she listened.

When the brief performance was over, Inuyasha left Kagome's side and extended his hand towards one of the cloaked figures. "Thanks, Rob. You guys were great."

"This was our first chance to perform tonight," the man replied, and Kagome recognized him as the 'specter' who'd questioned them earlier.

"More will figure it out now that they've heard it," Inuyasha opined.

Kagome glanced around at the group who'd just played for them—hoods thrown back to reveal a varied group ranging from teens to middle-aged women, all grinning over their success. Giggling over her skittish behavior, she confessed, "You scared me half to death!" They all laughed, looking even more pleased with themselves. "Thank you so much; that was such a thrill! I hope you have many more lucky victims tonight."

Once they'd exited through the _'Escape'_ door, Kagome said, "I've never seen anything like that before."

"Yeah. This is the first year this was included. Their leader is the local high school's band director, and he offered to perform if Shippo could make space for them in the Haunted House. They're mostly band students… and a bunch of the ladies are from a hand bell choir that performs here every Christmas."

"How many volunteers are there?"

"A lot," Inuyasha replied. "This whole event is kind of a fundraiser. It pays for this theater and helps out the groups that perform here. Though… if you asked Shippo, he'd tell you the town puts this thing together every year just for him."

Kagome chuckled. "So does that make Shippo a local celebrity?"

"Yeah, pretty much," the janitor smirked, "but it isn't too bad since we're not locals."

"You don't live in Westbow?"

"Nope." Before she could pursue that line of conversation any further, Inuyasha halted and held up a hand. His ears twitched, and he hummed thoughtfully. "Must be eight o'clock already; they're letting in more people."

"How can you tell?"

He shrugged. "Eh, I've been here every night this week, so I'm used to the sounds. A bunch of teenage girls just ran into that mirror you liked so much," he explained with a faint smirk.

"You've been working the Haunted House all week? What do you usually do?"

He jerked a thumb towards the ceiling. "I'm usually up there with Shippo."

"Did he give you tonight off?" she asked.

"Yeah, something like that," he replied vaguely. "Are you hungry? We should probably make our way to the exit so we can eat. There's a reception area downstairs where the staff party is held. If we beat Shippo down there, we might even find some food left on the buffet."

"That sounds good," Kagome smiled.

"One last sight on our way out; I think you'll like this, too."

Another complex series of turns landed them in front of an arch with the words _'Hall of Pumpkins' _painted over the top. Inuyasha nodded towards the tattered curtain that prevented Kagome from seeing what lay beyond and said, "This part isn't scary." She found his gruff reassurance sweet.

Ducking through the fluttering drapery, they entered another darkened room… but one that was filled with the flicker of candlelight. "Jack-o-lanterns!" Kagome exclaimed, gazing around a square, black-walled room. On every side, simply-constructed tiered shelves—little more than planks and sawhorses—provided display space for more than a hundred pumpkins. The only break in the rank and file was in the far corner, where a green felt poker table had been arranged with a dim overhead light. Around the table sat four men… dressed as dogs… playing poker. As soon as she started giggling, the canine cohorts looked up from their game and grinned.

"They're from the local fire department," Inuyasha explained as he gave the four a careless wave. "Only way we can get away with all these candles inside an old 'historic' building is to have these hams on hand. Take a look around; you might recognize some of the pumpkins… and carvers."

Sure enough, there was a sign by each pumpkin noting the name—and often the age—of the carver. Here and there, ribbons had been awarded for various categories: scariest, funniest, cleverest, and so on. There were also 'Best of' divisions by age group and a few 'Honorable Mention' jack-o-lanterns that had been some judge's personal favorite. "There's a contest?"

"Yeah, they hold it on opening night. Almost everyone who volunteers for the Haunted House contributes at least one pumpkin, and there are locals who put a lot of time and effort into their entries. Here… look at these," he urged, beckoning her to join him.

Kagome tore her eyes away from an intricate depiction of a many-tailed fox carved by one Genko Osusuki to join Inuyasha in front of a series of pumpkins that bore no identifying labels—Little Bo Peep, Goldilocks and the Three Bears, and… "Tom Sawyer! Who made these?"

"Shippo sneaks in a few pumpkins especially for the school. Gert always gets her due, and he randomly picks other people each year. There are more sprinkled around the room; I know I saw a silhouette of Sherlock Holmes somewhere over there."

She studied 'her' pumpkin curiously, noting that there were very few places where Shippo had actually carved all the way through to the center. The skin and flesh had been left intact in places, and the varying depths of the cuts allowed more or less light to filter through, giving the finished carving a three-dimensional effect. "This is so intricate! When did he find the time to carve this? _I_ didn't even know I'd be Tom Sawyer until ten o'clock this morning."

"I think he had a couple of spare pumpkins stashed somewhere. He probably carved it late this afternoon."

"So much work," she murmured, shaking her head in wonder.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Carving is one of Shippo's hobbies; it's not work if it's something you enjoy doing."

"That's true," she agreed. "Does he have to work all evening, or will I be able to see him later… to compliment him on his fine workmanship?"

"I heard a rumor that Gert was in charge of dessert tonight. He'll definitely be dropping in on the party."

* * *

Kagome could hear the hum of conversation sprinkled with laughter from the top of the staircase, where a sheet of orange poster board bore the bold letters—'Private Party in the Dungeons'. When they reached the foot of the stairs, they were immediately hailed by three witches presiding over a punchbowl disguised as a steaming cauldron. It took Kagome a moment to place three sets of laughing blue eyes that fluttered in Inuyasha's direction, but finally it clicked. "You're Vice Principal Murray's daughters!" she exclaimed. The exuberant teens slipped out of character and burst into giggles, smiling with blacked-out teeth.

"_There_ you are!" interrupted Susan arriving with a dramatic swirl of her poodle skirt. "Wasn't the Haunted House a scream?" Kagome laughed, and her secretary hurried on. "Come on, then; time's a-wastin'! I need to introduce you around."

Giving Inuyasha a wistful look, Kagome sighed. "Duty calls," she shrugged, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Later," the janitor replied as Susan drew her away towards the crowded tables. He made a quick survey of the room and decided to make himself scarce before anyone could insist he try one of the silly party games they always concocted for these things. Gert was his best bet for a safe haven; she'd ward off any unwanted attention… and feed him. He found the queen of the lunchroom—still sporting golden locks—presiding over an enormous carrot cake at the dessert table. Giving her his best puppy eyes, he soon found himself tucked in the corner behind her table, a loaded plate in his hands.

All the while Kagome mixed and mingled, Inuyasha watched her—shaking hands, admiring costumes, making small talk, and attentively listening to others. _She's so kind… and friendly… and… so beautiful. _The evening wore on, and every so often, Kagome's eyes would drift his way, as if she might have preferred his company, given the choice.

All the while Inuyasha watched Kagome, Gert kept half an eye on the besotted janitor. _He's gone and lost his heart at last. Good for him._ Deciding it was her job to help smooth the way for romance, she quickly assembled a plate and thrust it under Inuyasha's nose. "Can you believe they haven't given that girl a chance to eat yet? Bring her a fresh glass of punch and this plate for me, hon. If those people can take a hint, they'll let her sit down and enjoy it."

"Good idea," Inuyasha replied, taking the plate and making a beeline towards the pretty young principal.

"Now that's a man on a mission," Gert muttered to herself. It was good to see him going to the one place he obviously wanted to be. _Sometimes all a body needs is someone to give 'em permission._

* * *

After Inuyasha rescued Kagome from her social obligations, the couple scanned the room, hoping to find some unclaimed seats. A high-pitched 'yoo-hoo' caught his attention, and Inuyasha quickly zeroed in on Miss Burke, who was frantically waving them over. He'd half hoped to be able to keep Kagome to himself, but he immediately relaxed when he saw who the kindergarten teacher was sitting with. "This is good. You can meet Shippo's arch nemesis."

Kagome shot him a disbelieving look. "I've always had the impression that _everyone_ is Shippo's friend. He can't possibly have an arch nemesis."

"Yeah, well… I'm not sure if they're best friends or bitter rivals, but they're both after the same thing in this world."

"What's that?"

"Gert's cooking."

Shortly thereafter, Kagome had the pleasure of being introduced to Gert's husband, who cheerfully announced that he was used to being called 'Mr. Gert', but if anyone cared to know, his given name was Don. The man had snow white hair and a thousand stories—all of them funny, and he carried the conversation by regaling them with his evening's adventures in the Haunted House.

By chance or by destiny, Don and Gert had arrived at the same time as Miss Burke, so it had fallen to him to escort both fair ladies safely through the horrors within. He was dressed, appropriately enough, as Don Quixote, and to hear him tell it, he'd single-handedly fought off all manner of savage beasts in order to carry Goldilocks and Little Bo Peep through the malodorous maze.

They'd claimed to two end spots on a long, rectangular table, so Kagome was seated across from Inuyasha, and all during Don's storytelling, she snuck glances his way. Something about his luminous golden eyes stirred her curiosity… and her interest. They were so unusual—warm, predatory, and strangely beautiful. Eventually, he caught her staring, and for an instant, Inuyasha stiffened; but when she smiled, his guarded expression softened and he went back to listening to Don. _He almost seemed… self-conscious._

It occurred to Kagome that she'd never seen Inuyasha so relaxed… or talkative. When they met for coffee in the kitchen with Gert during weekdays, Shippo usually took the conversational lead. However, tonight it had become obvious that Inuyasha knew how to be personable and that he definitely had a life away from the elementary school's maintenance room. He always seemed so antisocial, but she knew he wasn't. He knew every person in this room… and every child at school… and she wouldn't have been surprised to find out that he knew every person who volunteered at the Haunted House. Inuyasha wasn't outgoing by any stretch of the imagination, but he wasn't a recluse either.

_I really don't know much about him._ For all she knew, he could have family in the area that he visited on weekends, poker buddies like the firemen upstairs, hobbies like Shippo's carving… maybe even a girlfriend. Kagome bit her lip. _I only met him a couple months ago, and it isn't as if we've ever talked about much of anything. Maybe I'm acting no differently than the Murray girls, who flirted with him earlier. I'm letting my heart get ahead of me. _Deciding it would be best to shake these thoughts from her mind, Kagome took advantage of a brief lull to ask, "Where's Shippo?"

"Yes, where is that red-haired pilferer of pastries?" Don responded, glancing around the room for any sign of the other janitor.

"Oh, he'll be down any minute now," Inuyasha assured them.

As if on cue, applause erupted from the tables nearest the stairway, and soon the room was filled with cheers and piercing whistles. Grinning in a half-abashed, half-pleased way, Shippo sauntered through the room, calling out greetings to friends and co-workers alike. Kagome chuckled and pointed out that in spite of all the attention, the redhead was making steady progress towards the buffet.

Several minutes later, Shippo arrived with a plate in each hand; hooking a nearby chair with his foot, he plunked down at the head of their table. Gert followed, carrying the fox-tailed janitor's beverage… and a plate of cookies for the group. Inuyasha stood so that Gert could take the seat beside her husband, but before 'Goldilocks' could accept his offer, Don slid over and motioned for his wife to sit on his other side—pointedly placing himself between Gert and Shippo.

Inuyasha snagged another chair and edged in at the corner, between Shippo and Kagome. Seeing Kagome's concerned expression, the silver-haired janitor nudged her with an elbow. "Rivals," he murmured, rolling his eyes. Kagome darted a glance at Don, whose blue eyes shone with ill-concealed mirth, and she looked at Shippo's face, which betrayed nothing but good-humored enjoyment as he answered Miss Burke's questions about the Haunted House. Inuyasha leaned closer and whispered, "If you watch, you can tell they're both shamming. Their 'rivalry' is a game, and they _both_ enjoy it."

Kagome nodded slowly, then whispered back, "I think _Gert_ is the one who enjoys it most."

"I'd say that was the whole point," Inuyasha replied in an amused undertone.

Having satisfied Miss Burke's curiosity, Shippo turned to Kagome and asked, "Well?"

"Well, what?" she innocently inquired.

"What did _you_ think?"

Kagome tilted her head to one side and asked, "Do you really need more assurances that you are amazing?"

"Definitely!" Shippo quickly answered. "The more the better! If I didn't have these bright memories—and Gert's cooking—to get me through the long, dark, bleak days ahead, I don't know what would become of me!"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

Shippo _tsk_-ed at her ignorance and solemnly explained. "The next several weeks will be filled with unspeakable horrors that put my Haunted House to shame."

"Like…?"

"Slush!" the redhead supplied. "It'll be a full time job just trying to keep the door mats clean."

"Glitter," Inuyasha offered, wrinkling his nose. At Kagome's surprised look, he added, "The damned stuff gets _everywhere_."

"Salt," Shippo said with a longsuffering sigh. "It always does a number on the floor wax."

"Flu season," Inuyasha grimly stated, causing his partner to shudder dramatically.

"So, go ahead. Lay it on thick," Shippo invited. "I need the fortification."

She offered several compliments, all of which were slyly countered by Don, and before long, Kagome was laughing so hard that her sides hurt. There were frequent interruptions as people stopped by their table to tell the Haunted House's mastermind their favorite parts. Shippo's fanged grin never dimmed… though Kagome thought he was more pleased by the fact that others were having fun than by the praise itself. Inuyasha settled back in his chair, content to watch the byplay with the faintest of smiles quirking his lips.

By the time party-goers began making their farewells, Don was calling both Miss Burke and Miss Higurashi his Dulcineas and arguing with Shippo over whether Gert's apple pie was better with a latticed top or the new crumble topping she'd been experimenting with. Kagome managed to convince Gert that she couldn't possibly eat another thing, though the lunch lady turned a deaf ear when she tried to turn down her offer of leftovers. As 'Goldilocks' went to wrap up an extra pie for Kagome to take home, she slouched a little in her seat, only to realized that Inuyasha had his arm around the back of her chair. _Oh… that's nice_, she decided.

Miss Burke was the first to call it a night, and just as she was standing to go, Susan swooped in, declaring, "You're not leaving without a few pictures!" She'd been taking candids all evening, but now she was capturing some posed pictures of her 'favorites'. "Smoosh together now," Susan urged, waving for the two janitors to cozy up to the principal so they'd all fit in the frame. The flash popped several times before the secretary was content, and then Shippo surreptitiously scooted his chair sideways and motioned for Susan to get a snapshot of Inuyasha and Kagome—just the two of them.

When Susan moved on to another table, Kagome regretfully said, "I should be going, too."

"I'll walk you to your car," Inuyasha announced gruffly.

"And I will escort the lovely Miss Peep," Shippo gallantly declared, jauntily offering Miss Burke his arm. Since the women had parked in opposite directions, the foursome split up at the theater entrance, and Inuyasha and Kagome were alone again as they strolled towards the town square.

"Today has been so full of amazing things, it's almost… magical," Kagome remarked. They easily located her car in the near-empty lot, and she set Gert's pie on the trunk while she searched for her keys. Once they were in hand, she gazed for a long moment at Inuyasha's transformed appearance, wanting to fix it in her memory. Reaching up, she gave his sidelock a playful tug. "This look suits you."

"You think?" he asked huskily.

"It's too bad we all have to go back to normal tomorrow," she sighed. They lingered for a moment that wasn't quite awkward, and then Kagome reclaimed her pie and stepped back. "Thank you for taking me through the Haunted House."

"Yeah… sure," Inuyasha replied, suddenly at a loss for words.

"Well… I'll see you Monday, then," Kagome smiled, moving to unlock her car door and slide in.

"Okay," he replied, feeling like an idiot.

As Kagome pulled out of the parking lot, Shippo dropped down beside him with a swish of his luxuriant tails. "You should have kissed her, you idiot."

"Mind your own business," Inuyasha grumbled as they watched the tail lights of her car disappear around the corner.

"She would have let you," the redhead opined.

Inuyasha ran his claws through his hair and let out a long breath before he finally admitted, "Yeah… I think so, too."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Don't ask stupid questions," Inuyasha snapped and turned back towards the theater.

* * *

**End Note:** Additional thanks are due to JMaxwell for the loan. 5,706 words.


	19. The Bouquet

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this early morning exchange… especially for the nosey one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Thanks to Fenikkusuken for the once-over!

This chapter was posted on November 14, 2008.

* * *

_**Early November…**_

**The Bouquet**

Having successfully topped off every soap dispenser in the building, Shippo drew a neat line through that item on the janitorial to-do list and added notes to order more paper towels and replace the washers in a dripping faucet. _One step forward, two steps back. _He scanned the remaining tasks and decided he had enough time to take a quick side trip past Principal Higurashi's office to see if she could make it later for coffee. She'd missed two days in a row, and the way he saw it, her absence was making Inuyasha tetchier than usual. _He really should have kissed her._

As the redhead reached the administrative offices, he nearly bumped into a young woman wearing a jacket bearing the logo of a local florist on her way out. Holding the door for her, he earned a bright smile, which he returned with a wink. Testing the air, he followed his curious nose to Susan's desk and gave a low whistle. "Somebody's either deeply in love… or in deep shit and shoveling fast. Who's it for?" he asked.

Susan was drumming her fingers on the desk as she contemplated the enormous bouquet of fall flowers and foliage—all in rich reds, oranges, and golds. "I'm leaning towards love," she opined, cutting a sly glance towards Shippo, "and it's for Principal Higurashi."

"It's very… tasteful," the red-haired janitor remarked carefully.

"It's very expensive," the secretary declared with authority. "So… do you think Inuyasha sent them?"

Shippo gave Susan a blank look, then slowly shook his head. "Nope. No way."

"You sure you're not underestimating him? Men can do strange things when they're in love!"

The redhead folded his arms over his chest and sized up the bouquet as if it might be dangerous. "Well, I can't deny that… but there's no way. Flowers just aren't his thing."

Susan sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Inuyasha and flowers? That's next door to impossible."

"Is it her birthday?"

"Nope—Miss Higurashi's birthday is in the spring."

"Why else do people send flowers?"

"Maybe a thank you?" Susan guessed. "Oh, well. One way to find out for sure."

"Ask her?"

"Noooo," the secretary replied with a devious smirk. "I was thinking something more along the lines of… putting these lovely flowers on her desk… and taking the little card out of its envelope… and helpfully placing it in this plastic card-holder… where we can read it."

"I like the way you think," Shippo declared. "Please, allow me." The redhead lifted the heavy arrangement off Susan's desk, and they made a two-person procession down the short hall to Kagome's office. The bouquet was given pride of place in the center of the principal's desk, and Susan whisked the accompanying card out of the fork-shaped holder and slit the envelope with a fuchsia-tinted nail. The conspirators enjoyed a moment of suspense before extracting the small square of cardstock, and Shippo peered over Susan's shoulder as they read the enclosed note—then read it again. _'Today is that day of all days, when memories of love are treasured. Would the time be right on Friday for this knight to claim his lady's hand? –W.'_

"Can you make heads or tails of that?" Susan finally asked.

"Kind of a long-winded little note," the janitor frowned, adding, "_Definitely_ not Inuyasha's style."

"Who is this 'W.' person?" Susan scowled at the note as she fit it into the holder. "To see them at the Halloween party, I thought our Miss Higurashi and Inuyasha were getting along famously."

Shippo fidgeted, remembering the conversation he'd overheard in the parking lot in Westbow. _Is this what she meant by everything returning to normal? _"I didn't think she was involved with anyone, but the card _is_ pretty sappy. Maybe there's a boyfriend?"

"Hmm… 'claiming his lady's hand' almost sounds like an engagement, doesn't it?" Susan speculated. "But… I'm _sure_ she's sweet on Inuyasha; a woman can tell these things. Maybe it's an old flame trying to reconnect… or…"

"Why don't you just ask her when she comes in?" Shippo chuckled, moving towards the door.

"Then she'll know I peeked!" her secretary protested as she followed him into the outer office.

"Well, drop hints that you're curious, and tell me what you find out," the redhead suggested as he jotted a quick invitation to coffee and tacked it onto Kagome's board. Casting one last concerned look at the bouquet, he tried to decide if he should mention its arrival to Inuyasha. _This could be nothing… or it could be the worst thing possible. _Either way, it was too late to do anything.

* * *

769 words


	20. Turkey Feathers

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this little ficlet… especially for the careful one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to Fenikkusuken, who helps me dot each _i_ and cross each _t_… figuratively speaking.

* * *

_**Early November…**_

**Turkey Feathers**

When Miss Burke dashed into the kitchen, wide-eyed and breathless, Principal Higurashi thought that the kindergarten teacher's arrival had a certain feeling of déjà vu about it. _Does she __always__ enter a room like this?_ With her wide blue eyes and her tendency to overreaction, Miss Burke really did make the perfect damsel in distress.

The mid-morning coffee break was in session, with Gert presiding over the carafe and trying to press second helpings of apple tart on everyone. "Goodness, hon! What's got you in a tizzy?" the lunch lady asked while Shippo and Inuyasha traded amused glances.

"I need volunteers, quick!" Miss Burke exclaimed, waving a stack of brown construction paper.

"Sure. What do you need?" Shippo asked.

"Sixty turkeys."

Gert laughed. "Sixty turkeys is a tall order, even for this kitchen."

"Your hands!" Miss Burke corrected. "I need sixty handprints traced onto paper. It's for today's craft… different sizes is good... we can have happy little turkey families that way. Won't that be cute?"

"I remember this craft," Kagome smiled, holding up her hand with the fingers splayed wide. "The thumb is the turkey's head, and the fingers are the feathers."

"That's right," the kindergarten teacher nodded eagerly. "I have the aides cutting out construction paper feathers to glue on, and then we're going to hang them in the hall… but I need sixty turkeys, _now_!"

"Yes, ma'am," Shippo replied and began dividing up the stack. "Gert, do you have any pencils handy?"

"_Handy_…" muttered Inuyasha, rolling his eyes. "How soon do you need them?"

"Half an hour?" the kindergarten teacher admitted, batting her lashes hopefully.

"Keh. One of us will drop them off."

Miss Burke hurried away, and Shippo elbowed the dark-haired janitor as he said, "You are _such_ a pushover when it comes to kindergartners." Inuyasha snorted, but the redhead wasn't put off. "Are you taking part in their skit again this year?" he sweetly asked. The fierce look sent his way had Shippo grinning gleefully. "I rest my case. They totally have you wrapped."

"Wrapped?" Kagome asked, beckoning for him to put his hand on a sheet of paper for her.

"Around their little fingers!" Shippo declared.

Kagome laughed softly, then poked Shippo's hand. "Spread your fingers out more, and I'll trace."

He complied, and she started up the side of his hand before Inuyasha plucked the pencil from her grasp, saying, "Let us take care of that. Miss Burke wants medium-sized turkeys, too, so you and Gert need to trace your hands as well. It'll go faster if we each do our own."

Glancing at the clock, Kagome quickly agreed. As soon as both women were busy with their own assigned tasks and chatting about their respective Thanksgiving traditions, Shippo's puzzled green eyes turned to his partner. He arched his brow to ask, _What did I do?_

Inuyasha's expression was carefully neutral. "Watch, idiot," he whispered and used the pencil to trace up one side of Shippo's index finger. When he reached the top, it hit an invisible obstruction.

"Claws. _Shit_," Shippo breathed. "I wasn't thinking… sorry."

"Yeah. Just trace all but the tops and fill 'em in afterwards," Inuyasha directed in an undertone, getting busy with his own stack. "Don't get careless. If they find out it could be disastrous."

"I _know_ that," Shippo said as he started tracing, but his expression was slightly rebellious. "They wouldn't mind," he muttered.

"You don't know that for sure," Inuyasha growled, "and if you're wrong—or my _brother_ finds out—it's all over… and… I like it here."

Glancing at the two women sitting across from them, Shippo whispered, "Me too."

* * *

Posted on November 18, 2008. 606 words.


	21. Gentleman Caller

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this evening's revelation… especially for the one who's guilty of eavesdropping. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With appreciation to mine beta, Fenikkusuken.

* * *

_**Early November…**_

**Gentleman Caller**

A gentle rap of knuckles on the frame of her office door alerted Kagome that her guest had arrived. Glancing up from her computer screen, she was greeted by mild brown eyes and a warm smile. "It's been a while since I've had to visit the principal's office," commented the tall man in a dark suit. "May I come in?"

Kagome laughed softly. "Of course. You're early!"

"A little," he replied as he strolled slowly across the room, focusing on the large bouquet. "I see my harbingers reached you."

Touching the petals of one of the nearest flowers, Kagome's expression grew fond. "Yes, they're beautiful. Thank you, Ward."

"I brought you something else," he smiled, displaying a small red gift bag and giving it a playful swing.

Kagome groaned. "You didn't have to… _really_."

Ward's answering smile was almost bashful. "I couldn't resist… it's tradition, Kagome."

Rolling her eyes, she waved towards the shelves, which were liberally sprinkled with her collection. "Everyone seems to agree," she replied ruefully. He just grinned and placed the bag on her desk. Once the tissue paper was removed, Kagome held a lovely blown-glass apple. "Oh, how unusual!" She turned it, admiring the unusual bubbling effect in the glass, then offered it back to Ward. "Pick a spot," she invited. As he perused the other specimens, Kagome joined him, giving her final approval on its new niche. "You're very sweet to think of me," she said, placing a hand on his arm, "although I still say there are too many of them."

"Comfort me with apples, for I am sick with love!" he intoned.

"I am _not_ lovesick," Kagome replied defensively.

"No, I suppose you're not," Ward murmured, then glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "It's our anniversary today."

Her eyebrows rose, and she tilted her head curiously. "Which anniversary would that be?"

"The anniversary of our first kiss," he replied solemnly.

Kagome laughed outright. "I'm not sure it counted."

Ward affected a pout. "That's one of my fondest memories; I will not have you slighting it."

The principal snorted. "You were _seven_, and Grandpa paid you a nickel to do it. Honestly, how do you even remember these things?"

He shrugged easily. "I'm a historian—useless dates and antiquated knowledge are my specialty."

Kagome patted his arm and walked back to her desk to collect her things. She'd known Ward all her life—literally. He was her oldest and dearest friend, and he'd always been such a gentleman. When he wasn't rampaging through the orchard with her, trying to reenact scenes from every chivalrous tale he knew, he'd had his nose buried in a book. He was still given to courtly manners and high-sounding prose, but she was used to it. "You do realize people find you strange," she teased.

"In what way?"

"Normal men do not pledge their fealty with flowers… or spout poetry."

"I'm just passionate about the things I love," Ward replied, meeting her gaze evenly.

Gently clearing her throat, she changed the subject. "It's official, isn't it? You finished your thesis? Does this mean I can call you 'Doctor', now?"

"Only if I can call you 'Principal'," he countered.

* * *

Inuyasha lingered in the outer office, unsure what to do. He _wanted_ to walk through Kagome's door and interrupt the man who was standing so close to her, but he knew he wasn't justified in taking that course of action this time. This wasn't some disgruntled parent shouting insults… and Kagome didn't look as if she needed rescuing. In fact, she seemed so damned happy about the guy's visit that it set his teeth on edge.

He was so wrapped up in his indecision that he was caught off guard when the couple walked out of Kagome's office. She paused to put her coat on, and the tall man said, "Here, let me help you with that," and held her coat. Once she'd slipped her arms into the sleeves, the man settled it onto her shoulders, giving them a familiar pat… and Kagome didn't seem bothered by it at all. In fact, she smiled up at the guy as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

When she turned and found him watching, her smile never wavered. In fact, she actually brightened further. "Oh, Inuyasha! Let me introduce you. This is Dr. Johnson; he's a history professor at the university downtown."

Inuyasha eyed the man warily. "Hey," he replied curtly.

The newly introduced professor stepped forward, smiling pleasantly. "Please, call me Ward." The janitor set down the garbage can he'd been holding and reluctantly shook the man's hand. Glancing at his watch, Ward hummed in concern. "We should be going now, Kagome; we have reservations."

"Really? Okay, then," she said, giving Inuyasha a fleeting smile. "Gotta run; see you Monday!"

"Yeah, sure," he managed as Ward took possession of Kagome's arm and led her past him and out the door.

* * *

Posted on November 20, 2008. 827 words.


	22. Skit

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this little scenario… especially for the voyeur. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.

* * *

_**Mid-November…**_

**Skit**

Principal Higurashi hesitated in the doorway, then took a cautious step backwards, hoping she's managed to stay out of Inuyasha's line of sight. He was sitting cross-legged on the kindergarten classroom floor, his face a mask of stolid endurance as a gaggle of little girls played with his hair. Kagome couldn't decide which was cuter—the diminutive hairdressers or their longsuffering customer. It didn't take long to figure out what they were up to. Several other children were _also_ in the process of having their hair braided, and stapler-armed aides were bustling around the room fitting construction paper feather-decked headbands. Putting two and two together, Kagome realized that they must be preparing for the skit Shippo had hinted about last week.

Inuyasha's hair soon hung in into two heavy plaits, and three boys took over. From what she could hear, as 'chief', the janitor would be given the enviable honor of face paint… and these little guys were in charge of choosing the pattern and applying the make-up. For a while, it sounded as if Inuyasha would be sporting an elaborate full-face paint job, but Miss Burke interceded and talked them down to something simpler. When Inuyasha developed a twitch, Kagome couldn't contain her giggle, and immediately, his eyes slanted her way. She bit her lip and cheerfully waved, then stepped into the classroom. Miss Burke hurried to her side with an enthusiastic greeting. "Isn't this _fun_! I'm so glad you dropped by!"

"Shippo suggested it," Kagome admitted. "I had no idea your Thanksgiving play was such an elaborate production."

"Oh, it's just a skit, really. The kids have memorized a poem and a couple of songs, too. Their parents are coming this afternoon for the big show," Miss Burke bubbled.

"And Inuyasha has a part?"

"This is his third year helping us out," the kindergarten teacher quietly boasted. "His hair is just perfect for it, don't you think?"

"Mm-hmm," Kagome agreed, admiring the sleek, black braids which were now adorned with feathers.

"Last year, Shippo found this jacket with a fringe on it, which was awesome, and this year the other kindergarten teachers and I pitched in and bought him moccasin slippers to wear. When he gets up on the stage, he's very convincing."

"Does he have any lines?"

"Well… no," Miss Burke admitted. "But he's very imposing while he's standing there."

"Please tell me you'll be taking pictures of this," Kagome whispered.

"Oh, yes!"

Meanwhile, the boys were standing back to admire their handiwork. "How's it look?" Inuyasha gruffly asked.

"Awesome! Cool! Scary!" several of the youngsters declared in chorus. They urged him to his feet and practically dragged Inuyasha towards the mirror that stood over the sink in the corner of the classroom. In the end, the children had chosen a dark reddish-purple face paint, and each of Inuyasha's cheeks was emblazoned with two horizontal stripes that tapered to points.

The janitor inspected his reflection with an expression that was difficult for Kagome to interpret. "Yeah, kid, you're right. This look is definitely scary."

* * *

Posted on November 21, 2008. 507 words.


	23. Phone Call

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this call from home… especially for the one who never meddles. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Thank you to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.

* * *

_**Mid-November…**_

**Phone Call**

"How's my girl?" Mama asked.

"Just fine," Kagome replied, bracing herself for the usual barrage of motherly concern.

"It's been too long since we talked. You're not working too much, are you?"

"No, Mama."

"Then you should visit more!"

"Thanksgiving is next week; I'll be driving up on Wednesday," Kagome patiently pointed out.

"So, I hear you had a date?"

"Noooo…" Kagome slowly replied.

"Didn't you see Ward on Friday night?" Mrs. Higurashi pried.

"Well, yes, but…"

"_Well_… where did you go? What did you do?"

"Mama, how did you know I saw Ward on Friday?"

"Oh, Captain Doyle might have mentioned it. So… how's Ward doing? What are his plans? Is he going to be settling down now that he's secured a position at the university?"

Kagome frowned. "I wouldn't consider catching up with Ward a _date_, Mama. You aren't going to side with Grandpa and the Captain, are you?"

On the other end of the line, Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "You're right; I'm sorry, dear. He's just such a _nice_ young man."

"Yes. Yes, he is," Kagome agreed.

"And he's a _doctor_ now…"

"I'm aware of that."

"And the two of you have so much in common…"

"_Mama_," Kagome warned sharply.

"I know, dear. I just feel sorry for the boy."

"Don't be silly. He's very happy… and with good reason! All of his hard work is paying off. He has a job he loves… in the field he loves…"

"And the friendship of the girl he loves," her mother finished quietly.

"Of course!" Kagome staunchly replied. "He and I will always be friends!"

"Exactly," Mrs. Higurashi sighed, then changed the subject. "Souta tells me you've made some _other_ interesting friends at that school of yours."

"What did Souta say?" Kagome asked carefully.

"Something about a visit to our maze with two men in tow."

"Mama, I was there with two _bus loads_ of people!" she replied, exasperated by her mother's fondness for sniffing out romances.

"Oh? Souta seemed to think these two were special."

"Well, they're both friends of mine," Kagome admitted.

"Friends… what kind of friends?"

"Well… how many kinds of friends are there?" she hedged.

"_Lots_ of kinds of friends, dear," Mrs. Higurashi smoothly replied.

"We take our coffee breaks together; that's all."

"Tell me about them. What are their names? What do they look like? You're being suspiciously stingy with details," Mama accused.

Kagome made a face at the phone before adopting her most longsuffering tone. "Shippo has red hair and is very outgoing; Inuyasha has black hair and is more reserved. They're both very nice. Is that better?"

"It's a start," her mother allowed. "So, which one are you falling in love with?"

"Mama!"

"Either you've picked one or you're stringing them both along," Mama reasoned.

"I am _not_ stringing two men along!" Kagome sputtered.

"Hmm… Well, if you haven't decided which one you favor, I'd say go for the redhead. Wouldn't it be just the _sweetest_ thing to have grandchildren with red hair?"

"_Mama_!"

"It was just a suggestion, dear" her mother smiled once her daughter's far-too-lengthy protestations wound down to indignant silence. "You know me… I'm not one to meddle."

* * *

Posted on November 24, 2008. 528 words.


	24. The Birds and the Bees

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this Thanksgiving Eve installment… especially for the one who's right at home. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken… who was sweet enough to declare me 'ebil'.

* * *

_**The day before Thanksgiving…**_

**The Birds and the Bees**

When Kagome arrived at Red Gate Farm for the long Thanksgiving weekend 'back home', Souta met her at the door. "There's someone I want you to meet!" he announced, excitement brimming.

"Hello to you, too," she laughed as she stepped into the porch.

He grabbed her bag and grinned unapologetically. "I would have told you sooner, but it was a last-minute thing; you'll like him, I promise," he hastily explained.

Alarm bells went off in Kagome's mind. Over the last few years, well-meaning friends and family had subtly and unsubtly found ways to introduce her to someone they were sure she'd like. Souta knew how much she hated those clumsy matchmaking attempts, so she gave him her best stern-principal look while she slipped out of her coat and moved to the closet. "If you're trying to fix me up…"

Souta rolled his eyes. "You know I wouldn't do that. This guy is one of my professors."

"Okay then," Kagome replied. "Is he staying for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah. When I found out he was going to be spending the holiday holed up in the residences, I invited him."

"One of your professors lives in the dorms?" she asked as she sat on a bench and pulled off her boots.

"Until he finds a place," Souta nodded. "He's a visiting professor, and he doesn't have any family or anything around here. Umm… I should probably give you a heads up…"

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

Her younger brother rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's just say Sensei's very… friendly."

"_Sensei_?" she echoed with amusement.

"Yeah. Miroku-sensei is from Japan, so we all call him that."

"I see. Well there's nothing wrong with being friendly," Kagome smiled. Pushing open the door into the house, she padded into the big farm kitchen in stocking feet.

Souta shrugged and followed, mumbling, "She can't say I didn't warn her."

Kagome took a deep breath and released it in a happy sigh. The pots simmering on the stovetop were giving off the savory aromas of butter, onions, celery, and sage, and there were half a dozen pies lined up on the counter. "It smells like Thanksgiving," she declared.

Mrs. Higurashi turned from the sink where she was peeling potatoes. "Welcome home, dear!"

"Is that Kagome?" hailed a voice from the next room.

"Yes, Grandpa," she called back before giving her mother a quick peck on the cheek and peeking under a few lids.

"You should go on through and meet our guest," Mrs. Higurashi urged. "It turns out Dr. Kyoushi plays _shogi_, and Grandpa's had him cornered in there for most of the day."

"And yesterday," added Souta, who'd returned from a quick trip upstairs to drop off Kagome's bag.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate a break from their game; I'll put the coffee on," their mother said.

"Come on; I'll introduce you," Souta urged, beckoning her towards the family room.

Kagome wasn't sure what she expected Souta's professor to look like, but the slender man who rose to his feet when she entered the room was quite handsome… and couldn't have been much older than she was. He moved towards her with a confident smile in place. "Miss Higurashi, I presume; it's a pleasure to finally meet you!" Before Kagome could react, the man had completely invaded her personal space. Gathering her hands in his, he clasped them warmly and gazed down into her face with soulful eyes. "You are truly lovely!"

"Easy, Sensei," Souta protested with a hint of exasperation. "She's my sister!"

"Mmm," agreed Miroku, unperturbed by the censure.

"Erm…" Kagome managed, trying to formulate a response that wouldn't insult her brother's guest, but she was very conscious of the way Dr. Kyoushi's thumbs were moving in small circles over her knuckles.

"Beautiful… _and_ unattached!" he exclaimed, gently tracing Kagome's bare ring finger. "Perhaps you could find room in your heart for a humble man like myself?"

"She's spoken for," Grandpa interjected, and immediately, Miroku's face dropped.

"No, I'm not!" Kagome protested, glaring at her grandfather.

Miroku brightened considerably at this news. "Then there's hope!"

"Oh… that's not what I meant…" she stammered as the man took possession of her arm and guided her to the loveseat with a hand on the small of her back. Kagome was astonished by the man's nerve. _He certainly knows how to take charge of a situation. _Once she was neatly tucked in beside him, she groped about for something to say. "So… you're Souta's professor," she began, lamely stating the obvious.

"I am a wandering purveyor of horticultural wisdom," he grandly declared, then leaned in to murmur, "My specialty is the birds and the bees." His tone was frankly suggestive, and Kagome could only stare at him in blank disbelief. He smiled at the flustered young woman and started over in a more serious tone. "I'm an apiarist… or at least, that's my primary role at the university this year."

Kagome relaxed and offered him a faint smile as the conversation took a blessedly normal turn.

* * *

By dinner time, she'd grown accustomed to his flowery compliments and sly winks. "He's a terrible flirt," she told her mother when they were alone in the kitchen.

"He is," Mrs. Higurashi agreed, "and yet, he's been a perfect gentleman."

"Perfect?" Kagome snorted.

"Well, an _imperfect_ gentleman, then," her mother countered. "There's no real harm in his nonsense."

Her daughter slowly nodded. "How he doesn't cross the line into 'creepy' is beyond me, but you're right. It's like a game to him, I think. He's actually kind of… sweet."

Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a knowing look. "I see his flattery wasn't entirely wasted on you," she teased.

"Oh, I don't believe half of what he says, but that doesn't mean it isn't nice to hear," Kagome replied breezily.

Thinking back over the afternoon, she had to admit that she enjoyed Miroku's company. He'd traveled the world over, and he was quite willing to share tales of his adventures and misadventures. The man was that perfect combination of interesting and interested that allowed for the easy give-and-take of information. By dinner time, Kagome was quite at ease with their guest. _Souta was right._ In spite of his ridiculous overtures, Miroku Kyoushi was impossible to dislike.

* * *

Late that evening, the man himself found Kagome bundled in a blanket on the back porch's swing with a purring calico cat in her lap. "May I join you?" he inquired in a low voice.

"Of course, Dr. Kyoushi," she smiled, scooting over a little to make room.

"_Miroku_… please call me Miroku," he invited as he claimed the other half of the seat and gave an experimental push that set the swing to swaying.

"Fair enough, provided you'll call me Kagome."

He nodded his acceptance, and after several moments of companionable silence, he spoke. "Your family's farm is quite inviting—it has so much more character than the university's experimental orchards. I can tell your Grandfather loves this place; Souta does, too."

"This is home; we _all_ love it."

"Mmm… that must be nice," Miroku replied, reaching over to pet her feline companion's ears.

The wistfulness in his tone tugged at Kagome's heart. "Souta said you are originally from Japan. Do you miss it?"

"I was born there, true… but in a very literal sense, I'm following in the footsteps of my father and my grandfather." At her confused expression, Miroku explained, "I come from a long line of wanderers."

"That sounds a little lonely," she remarked.

"I'm not lonely now," he amiably replied.

She cleared her throat significantly. "While I'm glad for that, Miroku… if your hand wanders any further, you'll regret it," she sweetly threatened.

He pulled back, and somewhat to his surprise, she did not. He shook his head and said, "Kagome, you are a very good sport."

"Thank you," she replied coolly, adding, "And I suspect that underneath all your shenanigans, _you_ are a very good man."

He groaned dramatically. "It is completely unfair that a woman of your unquestionable wisdom and beauty has already lost her heart to another."

"Eh?" Kagome squeaked, eyes wide.

"Tell me, does he appreciate the jewel he has found in you? If he doesn't, I am sorely tempted to steal you away from him!"

Kagome quickly dropped her gaze, lavishing attention on the delighted cat, whose purr rumbled into the telling silence. She peeped at him out of the corner of her eye, finding a very smug Miroku watching her with interest. Knowing she'd given herself away, she shrugged. "It's too soon to tell."

He nodded wisely. "If you ever need to talk, come to me," Miroku offered.

"Because you're an expert on the birds and the bees?"

"Exactly," he grinned. "And sometimes, it's just easier to confide in strangers."

"You're not a stranger, Miroku—not any more," Kagome protested. "In fact, you seem quite at home here."

"When you don't have any place to call 'home', it's a very useful thing to be able to make yourself at home wherever you are," he explained matter-of-factly. Silence reigned for a time, then Miroku announced, "Your grandfather has offered to extend your family's hospitality further… almost indefinitely, actually."

Kagome tilted her head. "Do you mean… you'd _live_ here?"

The visiting professor nodded. "Yes, for as long as I'm teaching at the university—until June at the very least."

"Grandpa must have visions of never-ending _shogi_ tournaments," Kagome giggled.

"Undoubtedly," Miroku agreed. "We also talked about increasing the number of bee hives on the farm… among other things. I could make myself useful for the duration. I'm seriously considering it."

"Would Souta mind?" Kagome asked.

"No, he's all for it," he admitted. "Would _you_ mind?"

"It's not up to me; I don't even live here anymore," Kagome pointed out.

"Ah, but you said this is still 'home', which means you still care."

Kagome mulled that over for a while. When she finally spoke, she asked, "Did Grandpa mention that we have a whole acre of cherry trees just beyond the barn?"

"No," Miroku replied slowly.

"If you stayed, you could enjoy sakura blossoms in the springtime. Maybe that would help you feel at home?" she cautiously suggested.

Miroku's smile warmed his voice as he declared, "You've won me over, Kagome. I am persuaded to stay."

* * *

Posted on November 26, 2008. 1,715 words.


	25. A Little Friendly Competition

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this holiday installment… especially for the competitive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to Fenikkusuken for the once-over… and the sporfle.

**_Happy Thanksgiving!_**

* * *

**Thanksgiving Day…**

**A Little Friendly Competition**

Kagome turned her head and frowned at the tiles. "That is _not_ a word."

"It _is_," Miroku countered confidently. "You just need to brush up on your honeybee anatomy."

"You're bluffing," she accused.

"If you want to lose your turn, feel free to challenge me. You'll learn a new word, _but_ your narrow lead will evaporate."

"You do realize this is _Scrabble_, not poker," she grumbled, drumming her fingers on the table.

Miroku's eyes twinkled. "I cannot be faulted for your imperfect knowledge of entomology."

Kagome huffed and rearranged the letters that remained on her holder. "I'm not sure we should allow obscure scientific terms. We _already_ let you take SHAKUJOU, even though it's a foreign word."

"As Japanese is my native tongue, it _isn't_ a foreign word for me," Miroku reasoned. "I think you're just worried because those 119 points have kept me in the running."

"But… you could be making words up. I mean… what in the world is a _shakujou_?"

"It's a traditional staff carried by Buddhist monks," he replied distractedly as he tallied up his points. "I have one—well, the finial for one—back at the residences. I could show it to you sometime."

"Why would you have something like that?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I'm a monk."

Kagome sat back in her chair, folding her arms over her chest. "I thought you were an apiarist."

"I am a man of many talents," Miroku replied with a salacious wink.

She decided against calling his bluff and play moved on. "Ward? It's your turn," Kagome called, waving her hands in front of the other man's face.

Though he'd been staring right at her the whole time, he blinked in surprise. "What? Oh! A thousand apologies—my mind was elsewhere," Ward murmured as he looked over his options.

Kagome turned her attention back to Miroku. "You expect me to believe that you come from a long line of bee-keeping monks?" she asked skeptically.

"That's the family business, though there's not much call for exorcisms and purifications these days," he cheerfully replied. "Hence, the day job."

"I can't imagine you living in a monastery," Kagome smiled.

"All of my forebears were traveling monks; wanderlust flows through our veins."

"Along with the lust," she remarked under her breath.

"I heard that," Miroku announced in a sing-song voice as Ward finished his turn and turned the board so Kagome could see.

Kagome wrinkled her nose at Miroku and quickly found a spot for her next word. Passing control of the board back to the self-proclaimed monk, she said, "I'm going to the kitchen for more coffee; do you two want refills as well?"

"Yes, please," the two professors replied in unintentional unison. Kagome laughed and excused herself.

Soon, Captain Doyle's voice boomed from the direction in which she'd disappeared. "So when are you going to make my grandson an honest man, Kagome?"

"Captain, please… don't," the young woman replied with a sigh.

Miroku eyed Ward curiously. "Your grandfather isn't very subtle," he remarked casually.

The history professor's polite smile was a little too tight. "No, he's not. She's used to it, though; we both are. Kagome will ignore him."

The retired police chief's voice carried easily through the door. To Miroku's amusement, it seemed he'd been marked as 'competition' for Kagome's hand. The old fellow was making free with some unsolicited advice. "You be careful of that one, Kagome. I'd hate to see you fall for that boy's flim-flam. What you need is a steady man with a steady job—not some flittery flirt who won't settle down."

Miroku chuckled and caught Ward's eye. "Is he planning to run me out of town?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," his companion replied with a rueful grin. "To be on the safe side, I'd watch out for tar and feathers."

Miroku considered the mild-mannered history professor. His warmth and kindness were actually very much like Kagome's, yet he lacked the young woman's sparkle. Ward never seemed to shift from his slow and steady pace. "You've loved her all your life, haven't you?"

Ward eyed the Higurashi's houseguest warily. "You seem more prone to love at first sight," he countered.

"Touché."

Brown eyes widened. "Do you mean to say… that you intend to pursue Kagome?" he asked. Miroku could almost hear the 'too' that remained unspoken.

"No," Miroku replied patiently, pointing towards the game board. "That's my next word—TOUCHE."

* * *

**End Notes:** With special thanks to my sometime baituh and _Scrabble_-playing partner JMaxwell, who helpfully calculated Miroku's high-scoring word. If those tiles were played along the edge of the board—one space down from the corner and hitting the 3x word multiplier—SHAKUJOU would receive 69 points. Adding an additional 50 points for using all seven of his tiles brings the total to 119. So there you have it, folks. Miroku scored a 69. ::twinkle::

Posted on November 27, 2008. 737 words.


	26. Secret Santa

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this introduction to the holiday season… especially for the one who loves to have fun. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With abundant thanks to Fenikkusuken, who understands me so well.

* * *

_**Back from the long weekend…**_

**Secret Santa**

Susan poked her head into Kagome's office on Monday morning. "You're here bright and early! How was your Thanksgiving?"

"It actually turned out to be a lot of fun," the principal smiled.

"Fun is good… speaking of which, did you read the green memo yet? I put them in everyone's boxes before I left last week," Susan said as she crossed to the coffee pot.

"Uh… no," Kagome admitted, plucking the notice from her inbox and scanning it. "Secret Santa?"

"Sure!" she beamed. "You know the drill. Everyone's name goes into a hat. You do two or three nice things for the person you draw during the month—a gift, a card, a gift card." Her secretary made herself at home in the chair across from Kagome. "We never do anything big, but small gestures can be a real lift."

Kagome flipped to the second sheet and her brows went up. "This is quite the application," she remarked with a widening smile. "Who put this together?"

"I did!" Susan boasted, obviously proud of herself. "I organize the Secret Santa exchange every year, and that list makes things a _whole_ lot easier for the gift-givers, believe me!"

"It does sound like fun. How many people usually take part?"

"Oh, I'd say there are at least twenty each year—enough that it's almost impossible to guess who has your name. That's part of the fun, of course. Last year, I had no trouble figuring out who had my name."

"What gave them away?" Kagome asked.

Susan laughed. "I was lucky enough to have Gert draw me. Every morning, there was a fresh muffin or cookie on the corner of my desk—best coffee breaks ever, courtesy of Gert!"

"Who did you have?"

Her secretary wrinkled her nose. "I had Vice Principal Murray. It's hard enough to shop for men, but to shop for a man I don't know well? Ugh! I ended up calling his wife, and she conspired with me. It turned out to be a real hoot once I had a partner in crime!"

"So… does everyone take part?"

"No, no; it's purely voluntary. Some people don't have the time for anything extra during the holidays, but… have I mentioned that it's fun?"

"More than once," Kagome laughed. "Oh, all right; count me in."

Susan smiled in satisfaction. "Good!"

Once her secretary had returned to her own desk, Kagome contemplated the questionnaire for several moments before filling in the blanks.

**Name:** Kagome Higurashi  
**Favorite Color:** red  
**Favorite Food:** chocolate  
**Favorite Animal:** cat  
**Hobbies:** board games  
**Collections:** Everyone gives me apples.  
**Something you find beautiful:** birch trees  
**Something you always need more of:** sticky notes  
**Something that you love about the holidays:** The smell of pine trees  
**Simple Pleasures:** crossword puzzles  
**Tiny Indulgences:** bubble baths  
**Minor Extravagances:** good coffee

Kagome wondered what the chances were that she'd get Inuyasha's name—or vice versa—when the drawing took place, but on further thought, she doubted he would be joining in. He didn't seem like the kind of guy to volunteer to buy presents for a co-worker. With a wistful smile, she folded her sheet of paper in half and carried it to her secretary's desk. Handing it over with a small smile, she said, "Ho, ho, ho!"

"That's the spirit!" Susan beamed. "Santas will be assigned on Friday!"

* * *

Posted on December 1, 2008. 556 words.


	27. Tokens of Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this little installment… especially for the one who's hurting. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken.

* * *

_**Early December…**_

**Tokens of Friendship**

When Inuyasha didn't show up in the kitchen for the usual morning coffee break, Kagome managed to hide her disappointment—mostly. It felt as if she hadn't seen him in weeks, and thinking back, she realized that was true. November had come and gone with very little contact between herself and with the gruff janitor. _Maybe I should break something?_ She grinned at the thought. _That hardly seems the __best__ way to get Inuyasha's attention. _During an afternoon lull, she slipped away from her desk and strolled over to the maintenance room, but he wasn't there either. Trying to convince herself that she wasn't _specifically_ looking for him, the principal wandered the halls of her school, poking her nose into odd corners. _Bumping into him would just be a pleasant surprise… yeah._

She finally spotted Inuyasha on the playground, where the first-graders were enjoying their afternoon recess. From the window beside the door leading outside, she could see him leaning up against the tree she'd seen him sitting in before, and while she was watching, a little girl hurried up to him. The pig-tailed first-grader went up on her tiptoes as she addressed the janitor, who frowned solemnly at her and extended his hand. The girl shook her head furiously, talking fast. Inuyasha cocked a brow, and from where Kagome stood, it looked as if he heaved a sigh. Apparently, the child was successful in pleading her case, because the janitor shrugged and dropped down on one knee. First, he inspected her offering, giving her a word or two that obviously pleased her. Then, he lifted his hair out of the way and let her fix her gift around his neck.

Kagome's curiosity mounted, but she waited until the gift-giver had scampered back to her friends… and then counted to twenty for good measure before pushing through the heavy door. Inuyasha, who'd returned to tree-leaning, glanced her way. "Good afternoon," she called as she approached, crunching across fallen leaves.

"Hey," he returned neutrally.

"It looks as if this will be the last of our nice weather for a while," Kagome observed, kicking herself for falling back on inane comments about the weather.

Inuyasha studied the horizon before replying, "Probably."

The conversation fizzled, and Kagome couldn't understand why the silence felt so awkward. "That's quite the fashion statement," she tried again, nodding at the chain of paperclips Inuyasha now wore around his neck.

"Wha-? Oh, this. It was a gift… one of the kids. You know how it is," he shrugged.

Kagome put two and two together. "Is _that_ what all the kids keep giving you?"

The janitor cocked a brow at her. "Oh, you noticed?"

Something in his tone made Kagome cringe inwardly. He was being too polite, and while his eyes met her fearlessly, they were closed off… guarded. The wariness in his expression made it difficult to keep smiling as she quietly answered, "Yes, I did."

He looked away and adjusted the collar of his coveralls so that the necklace was less noticeable. "It's Shippo's fault. He tells the kids I collect them."

"Why _paperclips_?"

"I dunno," he grumbled. "Probably because they're easy to come by. I'm pretty sure it started as a prank a few years back, but it stuck. Now, Shippo tells the incoming kindergartners that if they want to be my friend, the best way to do that is to add to my 'collection'. It's silly… and infuriating."

"I think it's kind of cute," Kagome smiled. "I'm jealous."

"Huh?" Inuyasha answered, his reserve slipping for a moment in his surprise. "If you need paperclips, I can set you up."

"No, that's not it. I'm not jealous of your collection; it's the children," Kagome explained. "They can be so straightforward. They can just say, 'I like you; let's be friends.'"

The janitor fidgeted and turned his attention to the pig-tailed girl, who was jumping rope with her friends. "It's easy for them because they haven't learned any different."

Kagome edged closer, trying to catch Inuyasha's eye. "I don't see any reason to make it more complicated," she remarked casually.

Inuyasha's lips twisted upwards in a bitter smile. "Just because you can't see the reasons doesn't mean they aren't there." Noticing her hurt expression, he softened his tone and said, "Nothing's as simple as it seems, Kagome." With that, he pushed off from the tree and strode away.

* * *

Posted on December 3, 2008. 731 words.


	28. Paper Chains

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of fun… especially for the one with the shovel. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With a cheerful wink towards mine beta, Fenikkusuken.

* * *

_**Early December… **_

**Paper Chains**

Principal Higurashi stood in the hallway near the front doors to the school, trying to look both casual and busy as she perused a candy cane-lined bulletin board. _Hmm… Lunch tomorrow is spaghetti with garlic toast. I wonder if Gert doctors up the sauce._ Kagome was loitering, and she had no other excuse to be away from her desk than the fact that the buses were pulling in… which meant that Inuyasha was shoveling the afternoon's accumulation of snow off the front steps… and she would be able to catch him on his way back in. Not terribly subtle, but she wasn't going to let another day go by without at least saying 'hello'.

While she lingered, lines of children were escorted past on the way to their pick-up points. Many of them were carrying paper chains—alternating rings of red and green construction paper. Kagome remembered doing a similar craft and did a quick count. _Sure enough! If a child tears off one ring per day, they can count down to Christmas! _

Inuyasha pushed through the doors, stomping the snow from his boots and leaning his shovel in the corner. He spotted her, and after a moment's hesitation, he edged through the lines to stand at her side. "Hey."

"Hello," Kagome returned, pleased with her success. Searching for something to say now that she had his attention, she nodded towards the children. "It looks like they're all ready for the countdown to Christmas. Did you make paper chains when you were a kid?"

The janitor watched the kids file past, nodding to several who called out to him. "No, there was nothing like this for me."

"The countdown was always a huge deal at our house. I remember… every year, my Dad would do the Twelve Days of Christmas for my Mom."

Inuyasha arched a brow at her. "You mean partridges in pear trees and golden rings?"

Kagome laughed softly. "He didn't follow the song literally, but there were always twelve gifts. Dad would leave them in odd places where he was sure Mom would find them; although, I remember one year he hid something in the oven, and she didn't check inside before turning it on. The whole house smelled like burned plastic." Her smile took on a wistful quality. "I miss him."

"Is your father… gone?" the dark-haired janitor carefully asked.

Kagome nodded. "He died when I was only eight years old. I have more memories than Souta; my little brother was just a baby then."

Inuyasha kept his eyes on the steady flow of children moving past before admitting, "My old man died when I was a baby."

The tidbit of personal information surprised her, and she studied his face, wondering about the faraway look in his eyes. "You don't remember him?" she guessed. He simply shook his head. "Did you have anyone who could share their memories with you?" she asked.

Immediately, Inuyasha's expression closed off. "Yeah… an older brother."

"That's good," she ventured cautiously, wondering at the reason for his sudden reticence.

"You'd think so, but… let's just say we've never been close."

"You don't have any family, then?"

Again, Inuyasha shook his head. "Shippo's the closest thing I have to family."

Kagome smiled. "You two _do_ seem inseparable."

"Yeah," he shrugged. "It can't be helped. We work together, and we live together. Speak of the devil…" Inuyasha tossed a casual wave, and Kagome turned to see Shippo headed their way.

"My ears are burning!" he teased as he sauntered up.

A jarring thought occurred to Kagome, and she blurted, "You two aren't… _together_ together, are you?"

Inuyasha gave her a blank look. "Huh?"

"I believe Principal Higurashi is asking if we are a happy couple, Inuyasha _dear_," Shippo supplied.

"What in the _hell_ gave you _that_ idea?" Inuyasha demanded, looking more than a little horrified.

Kagome wasn't sure why she felt the need to defend herself. "Well, you _do_ seem close…"

Shippo draped his arm around his partner's shoulders. "It feels as if I've known him for centuries!" he grinned, while Inuyasha pushed him away with an indignant huff.

"And when you said you _lived together_, it just occurred to me…" Kagome continued, finding it hard not to laugh at Inuyasha's incredulity.

Shippo was much less put out. "It's not as if she's the first to make that mistake," he said consolingly.

"What! Who…? When…? What the _fuck_!" Inuyasha spluttered, then cast a quick eye around to see if any stragglers had overheard… but the hall had cleared.

The redhead was enjoying himself immensely. "Think about it! We live together. We spend all our time together. We even dress alike."

"It's a uniform!" the dark-haired janitor protested, causing the principal to dissolve into helpless giggles.

Shippo ignored him and fixed Kagome with a too-serious expression. "Miss Higurashi, I am happy to report that my longstanding partnership with Inuyasha has never been one of a romantic nature. Both of us are single… and singularly unattached."

"I'm very glad to hear it," she declared with a sheepish glance in Inuyasha's direction. "And I apologize for my… erm… misinterpretation. I think I should get back to my desk now… or crawl under it."

"Don't worry about it!" Shippo called as he waved her off.

After she was gone, Inuyasha squarely faced his tormentor. "What in the hell gave _anyone_ that idea?" he demanded, but the redhead just shrugged and grinned.

* * *

Posted on December 9, 2008. 904 words.


	29. Talking Sense

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this little chat… especially for the hesitant one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to Fenikkusuken, who might be right. Maybe.

* * *

_**Early December…**_

**Talking Sense**

"You can't keep running away from her," Shippo insisted. "How do you expect to get anywhere with Kagome if you keep avoiding her?"

"And what am I supposed to tell her?"

Shippo hesitated. "You don't have to _tell_ her anything, but it's crazy not to talk to her at all. She's a friend—maybe _more_ than a friend if I'm reading her signals right."

"There are _rules_ about this kind of thing," Inuyasha gruffly pointed out.

Shippo snorted. "Oh, yeah. Very convincing, coming from a person whose very _existence_ is proof that the rules can be bent _and_ broken."

"My brother would kill me. Shit, he might even kill her!"

"You know that's not true," Shippo snapped.

"He'd be pissed, and he'd find a way to scare her off. You _know_ how he is."

The redhead looked away. "I know, but I don't see what harm there is in letting you have a life."

"She's _human_," Inuyasha replied, as if that explained everything. "Youkai and human don't mix…"

"That's crap! _I'm_ youkai, and some of my best friends are human—or half human," Shippo interrupted, showing a rare spark of anger. "Just because Sesshoumaru considers you the family scandal doesn't mean you don't deserve a little happiness."

Inuyasha growled in frustration. "Look, he lets me do what I want so long as I don't draw attention to myself… or him. No one can know who or what we really are… or we lose what little freedom we have."

"So, we keep your budding romance a secret," Shippo argued. "He doesn't have to know anything."

"He isn't the only problem. I think she's dating a guy; he's a fucking _doctor_ of something or other down at the university."

"So?"

"I'm just a…"

"A janitor?" Shippo finished for him.

"Yeah, that too," Inuyasha muttered miserably. "She's out of my league."

"Don't you think Kagome would like to have some say in that decision?"

"Huh?"

"I think you're a fool to back off now," Shippo said seriously. "I've seen the way she looks at you… smelled the way her scent changes when she's around you… and I suspect her taste runs to janitors."

"Keh," he responded, looking uncomfortable.

"I don't know _why_ she'd settle on someone as ornery as you, but for some reason, she likes what she sees," the redhead remarked frankly.

Inuyasha scrubbed his hand across his face. "Everything is so complicated. Maybe it would be better if she married that doctor guy."

"Marry? _You_ want to marry her?" Shippo pounced.

"I didn't say that," he grumbled. The redhead snorted in lieu of verbal skepticism, and Inuyasha grimaced. "I just don't know if it's worth the risk."

"That all depends."

"On what?" Inuyasha asked wearily.

"How much does Kagome mean to you?"

Inuyasha's shoulders drooped slightly. "I _can't_."

"Can't what?" Shippo prompted.

"I can't risk everything… for _both_ of us. If Sesshoumaru finds out, he'll haul our asses out of here, and we'd have to leave everything—Kagome, the kids, Gert, the Haunted House… all of it."

"We've had to start over before. That comes with the lifespan."

"If I get close and Kagome finds out about us, we're screwed… because no one can know. But if she _doesn't_ find out…"

"You'd be lying to her, which is a lousy thing to do to the woman you love," Shippo finished for him, earning a glare but not a denial. "Damned if you do; damned if you don't."

"_Damn_. If I can't tell her the truth—which I _can't_—then I shouldn't even be _thinking_ about…"

"Romantically pursuing our lovely principal?" his partner glibly supplied.

"Yeah."

"But she's all you can think about, right?" Shippo hazarded.

"Yeah."

"You might as well go for it, then; my advice is to take things slow. Stop avoiding her… while giving this doctor guy a run for his money."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Inuyasha asked sullenly.

Shippo plunked a sheet of green paper onto the table between them. "Let's start with this!"

* * *

Posted on December 11, 2008. 670 words.


	30. Interrogation

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this little chat… especially for the protective one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta—and a thumpin' good'un, too!

* * *

_**Early December… **_

**Interrogation**

Early the next morning, Kagome poked her head around the maintenance room door. "Anybody home?"

Shippo turned from the bench in the corner. "Mornin', Principal Higurashi!" he called over his shoulder. "Hang on a sec; my hands are full."

Kagome strolled across the room, curious to see what the janitor was up to, and frowned at the incomprehensible collection of pieces and parts that cluttered the bench's surface. "What are you working on?"

"Garbage disposal from the kitchen," the redhead replied.

"Gert called in a favor?" Kagome asked teasingly.

Shippo grinned ruefully. "Something like that… so what brings you here? Inuyasha won't be back for a while because he's covering both bathrooms so I can finish this before lunchtime."

"Oh… well, nothing in _particular_," Kagome hedged.

The janitor nodded easily and returned to his tinkering. "But…?"

The principal picked up a screw and fiddled with it. "Shippo, did I do something to offend Inuyasha? It feels like he's been avoiding me."

"Well, it's been busy lately," he replied vaguely. "Lots of stuff to clean… and fix… and clean…"

Kagome gave him a crooked smile. "He _is_ avoiding me, isn't he?"

Shippo heaved a sigh and pushed the partially-assembled disposal to one side. Wiping his hands on a cloth, he gave the principal an appraising look. She fidgeted uncertainly under his keen gaze, and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully before saying, "I really couldn't say one way or the other what's been on his mind lately, but I _am_ curious about you, ma'am. Can I ask you a personal question… okay, maybe a _few_ personal questions?"

Kagome laughed nervously. "Yes, you may ask questions; I don't know if I can answer them until I hear them, but go for it."

"Who's 'W'?" Shippo asked bluntly.

"What?" she replied, genuinely confused.

"Those flowers that you received last month were from 'W' somebody-or-other," he elaborated.

"Oh! Those flowers were from _Ward_."

"Uh-huh. Any chance he's a doctor?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "That's right; he has a degree in history and teaches at the university downtown," she replied candidly.

"You see a lot of this Ward guy?" Shippo asked.

"Not so much anymore," she calmly answered. "He was at the farm for Thanksgiving, of course, but he's been so busy this last year with his thesis and all…." Kagome trailed off with a shrug, not sure what kind of information the janitor was after.

Shippo couldn't understand it. Kagome certainly didn't seem to be hiding anything; she just sat there with an open countenance, waiting for the next question. _Nothing for it but the direct approach._ "Is this guy… you know… _special_?"

"Special? Well, _sure_; he's a dear friend. He and I have known each other since… oh, wait… oh, _no_!" she protested, realizing what the redhead was getting at. "Shippo, Ward is a family friend… as in I've-known-him-since-we-shared-a-playpen friends. His grandfather and mine have practically been joined at the hip since _they_ were boys, so Howie and I grew up together."

"Howie?"

"Well, he prefers 'Ward' now because it sounds more _academic_ or something. I think it's a little stodgy, but we all promised to stop calling him 'Howie' back when he started college."

Shippo chuckled. "Okay, but what was all that business about being his lady and claiming your hand?"

Kagome fixed him with her best 'principal' glare. "You read the card!" she accused.

"Kinda," he replied sheepishly.

"You're a real busybody, Shippo," she declared without rancor. He grinned, relieved that she didn't seem upset by his snooping. Kagome gathered her thoughts and gave the janitor a quick summary. "Ward _always_ talks like that. Ever since we were kids, he's loved the idea of chivalry; it's just part of what makes him tick. He's a staunch friend—steady, decent, an all-around nice guy."

Shippo was beginning to get the picture. "Let me guess… your grandfathers have been trying to get you two together since you were in kindergarten?"

"More like preschool, actually… but yes. They still drop hints as subtle as bricks through windows."

"That must be hard."

"It can be frustrating, but it's not Ward's fault. He's _always_ been there for me. It was my Dad's birthday the other day… that's why he sent flowers; he remembers things like that. Howie is very good with dates, just not with dating." Kagome leaned forward and confided, "He's hopeless in a sweet kind of way; I feel like I need to protect him."

"That I can understand," Shippo said with a smile.

"You've known Inuyasha a very long time, haven't you?"

"Since we were kids," he confirmed.

She nodded and shyly observed, "You're very protective of him."

"I guess so." For a while, they were silent—each lost in their own thoughts—but Shippo finally brought the conversation full circle. "So, there's not much chance that you'll be making your grandfathers' dreams come true by running off with Doctor Ward?"

Kagome confidently shook her head and said, "There's no way." After a moment's thought, she softly added, "I'd rather be with someone who'd protect _me_."

* * *

Posted on December 16, 2008. 841 words.


	31. Three in a Row

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this series of days… especially for the one behind the gifts. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.

* * *

_**Early December…**_

**Three in a Row**

On the Monday after the Secret Santas were assigned, Kagome arrived at work to find the office lights on and the coffee machine perking away on the credenza. Everything was just as it should be… with one small addition. On the corner of her desk stood a small plate with a large muffin on it. The principal smiled warmly. _Well, well… it looks like I just might have Gert! Shippo would be so jealous… if he wasn't eating her baking every day anyhow._

While she hung her coat behind the door, she eyed the small sign that had been poked into the top of the muffin, but she had to go around her desk and sit down before she could read it. "Oh…!" she breathed, her eyes widening in surprise. It read, _'On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me….'_

Later, when she sampled the muffin with her first cup of coffee, Kagome had to marvel at the ingenuity of her Secret Santa. The gingerbread muffin had been accented with chunks of pear.

* * *

The very next day, she received another gift from her Santa. _Wow, they are __really__ on the ball. I'm still trying to think of something to do for my person. _A sturdy, new mug had appeared on the credenza, and she picked it up to examine it. Curiously turning it around in her hands, she found a potter's mark on its base. _Handmade… nice!_ Kagome admired the glaze—a richly varied amber that was sparked with darker and lighter flecks. The color made her think of a certain pair of golden eyes—ones that stood vividly in her memory and sometimes found their way into her dreams. A simple tag had been affixed to the cup's handle with a ribbon, and it read, _'On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me….'_

"I wonder if…?" she murmured, then shook her head, dismissing the speculation.

* * *

The following morning, _another_ gift was waiting for her on the table in the school's kitchen when she arrived for coffee break bearing a handsome new mug. "Where did this come from?" Kagome asked in surprise when she spotted her name on the tag.

Gert shrugged. "It was already here when I arrived, but I thought it would keep until now. Go on and open it; I've been curious all morning!"

Kagome pulled the little gift bag closer, thinking fast. _Just about anyone could have put a gift here for me to find; it isn't exactly a secret that I spend my coffee breaks with Inuyasha, Shippo, and Gert._

"Well?" the lunch lady eagerly prodded.

Kagome giggled as she displayed the bag's contents. She'd been given a small stack of chocolate bars—the same kind she always bought from the vending machine in the faculty lounge. Again, it was something anyone might know if they'd bothered to pay attention. "This is the _third_ present from my Santa," she admitted.

"That's real sweet," Gert opined. "You can't go wrong with chocolate."

The principal nodded slowly as she fingered the small card that had been enclosed with the treat. _'On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…'_ suggested that this was only the beginning.

* * *

Posted on December 17, 2008. 540 words.


	32. Anticipation

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of Christmas fun… especially for the one who loves coffee. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta.

**Additionally:** This past quarter, _Unexpected_ placed first in the** Best Alternate Reality/Alternate Universe** category at the IYFG (Inuyasha Fan Guild). Thank you!

* * *

_**Mid-December…**_

**Anticipation**

Kagome sat in her chair, tapping her pen idly on her desk calendar and humming _The Twelve Days of Christmas _under her breath. _Will there be something today?_ It was midafternoon already, and there'd been no sign of an anonymous present… yet there were only so many school days left before Christmas break. Odds were good that something would turn up. Her Santa was proving as creative in placing the gifts as they were in choosing them, so she couldn't really be sure where or when she'd find one. Two days ago, her small surprise had been a packet of gourmet coffee beans, and she hadn't discovered them until she was leaving for home because they'd been tucked into her coat pocket. It reminded her _so much_ of Christmastime when she was little. _Mama must have __loved__ it when Dad… oh!_ Her train of thought was derailed when she spotted something new on one of the bookcases.

She hurried over, wondering how she'd missed the addition._ I could have sworn this wasn't here earlier. _Tucked between two of her apples was a little basket—small enough to sit on the palm of her hand. It had been shaped from silvery birch bark, and it had a twig handle. The now-familiar card was affixed to the handle by a yellow bow. Kagome's lips curved into a smile as she read,_ 'On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me….'_

This Santa was definitely putting her efforts to shame. The 'game' only required the players to give two or three small gifts, yet she'd just received her _fifth_… and she had no reason to doubt that 'her true love' had every intention of seeing this through to the twelfth. Whoever had drawn her name was doing their best to spoil her… and though she felt a little guilty, their generosity made her ridiculously happy._ I wish I knew who I have to thank for all of this._

* * *

Posted on December 19, 2008. 328 words.


	33. Conspiracy

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this early morning discovery… especially for the one with messy handwriting. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to Fenikkusuken, whose glomps are the nicest and the best.

* * *

_**Mid-December…**_

**Conspiracy**

Kagome was up early, wanting to get to the school early so she could leave a present in the inbox of the person she was playing Santa to without being seen. Susan wasn't in yet, so she fished for her keys as she moved towards her office door. On the bulletin board beside it was a single yellow sticky note which read,_ 'On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me….'_ Kagome stared at it in confusion. Nothing else had changed about her little message center, so she couldn't imagine what it was her Santa was supposed to have _given_ her. Baffled, she unlocked her door, flipped the light switch... and her jaw dropped.

Sticky notes were _everywhere_. She turned in a full circle, trying to take it all in. Her desk, her shelves, her lamp, her phone, her clock—an explosion of post-it confetti in half a dozen different colors was plastered over every conceivable surface. Some were plain, but many of the sticky notes had writing on them, and she walked towards the nearest cluster to see what they said. Some were just children's names; others had included childish sentiments.

'_Miss Higurashi is a nice principal. –Shawna'_

'_Hi from Peter.'_

'_I like you. –Olivia'_

'_Thank you for your good work. –Alec'_

Judging from the penmanship, children from every grade had contributed, and Kagome began collecting them, making a neat stack as she pulled them down one by one. She laughed when she found the note placed smack dab in the center of her desk, which cheekily informed her, _'You can never have enough sticky notes!'_ A scheme like this… Kagome was almost _positive_ Shippo had to be behind this clever stunt—at least in part.

When her secretary came into her office half an hour later, she found the principal sitting on the floor in front of her desk, sniffling. "Good heavens… what's gotten into you? And _what_ happened to your office?" Susan exclaimed.

Kagome did her best to explain, then shyly extended a yellow square. "Look at this one," she invited with a tremulous smile. Susan tilted her head this way and that as she tried to decipher the careless scrawl, but once she did, she understood perfectly. The note read, _'Kagome is beautiful.'_

* * *

Posted on December 20, 2008. 380 words.


	34. Do It Yourself

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this minor revelation… especially for the one who found inspiration on the impulse rack. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to Fenikkusuken, who fit me into her busy holiday schedule.

* * *

_**Mid-December…**_

**Do It Yourself**

Shippo balanced two paper sacks of groceries in one arm as he slammed the truck's tailgate shut and moved towards the small house he shared with Inuyasha. They'd lived here long enough to have established boundaries… and stamped their personalities on the territories they'd marked as 'theirs'. Shippo's domain was the house—which he'd built with his own two hands. Carpentry and woodcarving had long been his hobbies, and the neat little cabin was a testament to his skill. It wasn't extravagant by any stretch of the imagination, but their home was neat and orderly—just the way Shippo liked it.

Inuyasha was most at home in the 'garage', a machine shed that was easily three times the size of their house. It was lined with cluttered workbenches and had a storage loft filled with a few decades' worth of odds and ends. The mechanically-minded hanyou kept his messes confined to this workspace, so the two friends managed not to get on each others' nerves… _too_ often.

As Shippo strode along the path, he slowed to a stop and stared at the line of trees he'd planted along the north side of the house a few years back. The nearest blue spruce's branches had been haphazardly lopped off from the ground up until there was nothing left but a pitiful tuft at the top. "And just what did you do to deserve such a fate, my evergreen friend?" the redhead asked, shaking his head mournfully. Curious to know why his partner was ravaging the landscaping, Shippo continued to the front door and opened it. "Hey, Inuyasha, do you know what happened to that… _whoa_…"

Glancing up from the kitchen table, which he'd obviously decided was the ideal workspace, Inuyasha tossed off a casual, "Hey."

Shippo gaped at the explosion of pine needles. "What did that poor tree ever do to you?" he chided.

"Huh? Oh…" the dark-haired man replied distractedly as he tightened some wire with a firm twist. "It was handy. Were you saving it for something?"

"Nope," replied the redhead, rolling his eyes. He deposited his groceries on the counter and eyed the chaos, already planning the best plan of attack to restore the kitchen to order. Spying a magazine on the floor, he strolled over and scooped it up. "I wasn't aware that you were on friendly terms with Martha Stewart," he teased.

Inuyasha spared his friend a flat look. "It was in the check-out lane at the hardware store." Nodding towards the sheet of green paper on the bulletin board by the door, he added, "She likes the smell of pine, and this is better than the fake stuff. Did you get that other thing done yet?"

Shippo nodded. "Almost… I need to talk to Gert first, but it'll be ready." Inuyasha grunted his approval and turned his attention back to the task at hand. "Why did you decide to tackle your little project _in here_?" the redhead asked, gently protesting the crossing of lines.

With an apologetic glance, Inuyasha gruffly mumbled, "It was cleaner in here."

_It __was_, Shippo thought wryly as he idly flipped to the magazine article that had led to his tree's demise. Inuyasha was showing impressive creativity in their little collaboration, so the kitsune wasn't going to let a little thing like pine sap on the floorboards ruin his day. _Who am I to stand in the way of true love? _For better or for worse, the hanyou's possessive streak had kicked in, and he was fighting for what he wanted. Shippo idly wondered if his spruce would have been spared if he hadn't neglected to mention the tiny fact that 'Dr. Ward' wasn't _actually_ a contender for Miss Higurashi's hand. _Too late now_, he sighed to himself, then smirked. _Nothing like a little competition to bring out a person's best qualities!_

* * *

Posted on December 23, 2008. 641 words.


	35. Trivial Pursuit

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this seasonal update… especially for the one who loves games. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With fond thanks for Fenikkusuken, mine beta… and guinea pig.

* * *

_**Mid-December…**_

**Trivial Pursuit**

Kagome breathed deeply, appreciating the fresh pine scent emanating from the sumptuous wreath that had appeared on her office door the previous morning. Silver bells jingled softly as she entered, lifting her spirits as she organized her thoughts. _Today isn't a particularly busy day._ With the annual Christmas program behind them, they were pretty much coasting into the holiday break. The principal hung up her coat and stashed her purse, then gave the room a quick reconnoiter… but there was no sign of a gift from her Santa.

An hour and a half later, she reached the bottom of her inbox and pulled out the last item—a large manila envelope bearing her name. Kagome's pulse quickened when she read the small words printed along its flap,_ 'On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me….'_ Inside was a sheet of graph paper which had been used to plot out a homemade crossword puzzle; an accompanying page provided the list of clues. _Hmm… One across… six letters…' the VP's passion'. Four down… ten letters… 'a real rat'._ Pulling a sharpened pencil from her desk drawer, Kagome set to work.

The puzzle was deceptively simple, because it hinted at personal details about many of Kagome's coworkers. Susan's favorite color was a cinch, but she had no idea how many grandchildren the librarian had. _How am I supposed to know the name of Miss Burke's cat… no… __car__! Who names their __car__?_ The only thing to do was ask, so Principal Higurashi took to the halls, determined to finish the crossword before day's end.

The research turned out to be a lot of fun, and although she ended up chasing from one end of the school to the other, Kagome enjoyed learning more about the people she worked with. They in turn seemed to be tickled to be included in her puzzle and offered help with some of the missing pieces of information.

When midafternoon rolled around, Kagome only had a few gaps left, and all of them involved Gert's husband. More specifically, the questions seemed to center on Don's costumes since the squares for _'Don 2008'_ were neatly solved with _'Don Quixote'_, but Kagome needed more to go on for _'Don 2007'_ and _'Don 2004'_… so she headed for the kitchen to interrogate the lunch lady. To her amusement, she found out that Gert's husband _always_ dressed as a 'Don', and over the last several years, he'd been Donald Duck, Donald Trump, Donatello (the artist, not the turtle), Don Ho, Ronald MacDonald, and Don Juan. Kagome spent most of her impromptu coffee break with Gert in a state of helpless giggles.

Once Kagome triumphantly filled in the final squares on her crossword puzzle, Gert applauded her efforts… then thumped the table between them. "What are you doing this Saturday?" she asked. "Any chance you'd be interested in dropping by my place for the day? I'll be doing my Christmas cookies starting this week, and it's always more fun in the kitchen when you have someone to gab with."

Surprised and flattered by the invitation, Kagome confessed, "I'm not much of a cook."

"Pfft… that doesn't matter! An extra pair of hands is always welcome," Gert warmly assured her. "I've got Don busy with a project all day, so he won't be underfoot. What do you say?"

"Can I bring anything?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"How about some of that fancy coffee you're so fond of?" Gert suggested. "That would be a treat!"

"All right… what time do you want me there?"

"Bright and early; we'll be busy from sunup to sundown!"

Kagome's smile widened. "I can't wait!"

* * *

Posted on December 24, 2008. 610 words.


	36. Delight

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of mischief… especially for the one who always gets apples. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Thanks are due to Fenikkusuken, my friend and beta.

* * *

_**Mid-December…**_

**Delight**

When Kagome returned to her office after the morning coffee break, she was genuinely surprised to discover a bow-bedecked box sitting on the corner of her desk. Inuyasha and Shippo had joined her and Gert in the kitchen, and she didn't see how any of her prime suspects could have placed the package here in the scant minutes since they'd parted company. One thing was certain, though. _With a box like that, it __has__ to be an apple._

Over the years, she'd received enough of them, and they always seemed to come in cube-shaped boxes. It wasn't that she was particularly fond of apples; the collection had been her mother's idea—not hers. The tradition simplified matters for friends and acquaintances, though. She was very easy to shop for… although it was becoming trickier for folks to find an apple she didn't already have. Sitting down, Kagome pulled the gift closer, lifting it to test its weight in one hand. _Not stone or glass… which leaves metal or ceramic... _she speculated with an inner sigh.

Kagome unwrapped the box and opened its lid, gently extracting the tissue-wrapped gift. Pulling back one corner of the crinkling paper, she arched a brow; this apple was made of smooth, polished wood. Casting aside the remains of the wrappings, she blinked once, then stared at her present in stunned disbelief. _It's… __not__ an apple._ The only thing she could think was that someone somewhere had made an absurd mistake. Confused by her Santa's choice, Kagome examined the gentle curves of the skillfully-carved fruit that rested in the palm of her hand. Of all things, she'd been given a peach.

The fine grain of the light wood was silky under her fingertips, and there was a faint blush of stain, giving realistic shading to the carving. Turning it over in her hands, Kagome caught sight of writing on its base. Neat letters had been incised into the bottom along with some kanji that was probably the artist's signature. The letters had been darkened with stain so that they stood out, clear and legible. _'An apple is an excellent thing—until you have tried a peach. –George du Maurier' _Kagome's laughter rang out as she hugged the peach to her heart in sheer delight.

* * *

Posted on December 26, 2008. 378 words.


	37. Sugar and Spice

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this decadent edition… especially for the one who looks cute in an apron. The Donovans… now, they're all mine. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken... who's caught most of my nods to canon. Most. ::sly wink::

* * *

_**Mid-December…**_

**Sugar and Spice**

When Kagome pulled to a stop in the driveway of a modest rural home with a wide front porch a few miles outside of Westbow, there was no doubt she was at the right place. She'd barely put her car into park when Don made an appearance, exiting the detached garage with an aluminum stepladder hooked under one arm. He waved a gloved hand and altered course to meet the young woman. "Top of the mornin' to ya!" he hailed.

"Hello!" Kagome called back as she retrieved a bag from her back seat. "You're looking very Christmassy today," she commented, nodding towards the man's festive red- and green-striped scarf.

"Tis the season!" he replied with a grin.

Eyeing the ladder, Kagome said, "Gert mentioned you were going to be busy with some kind of project today. What are your plans?"

"We always do up the house with lights—some of those trees and bushes, too. I'm a little behind schedule this year, but I've rounded up some able assistants to help me get the job done."

"Oh?"

Just then, two very familiar figures appeared from around the corner of the house. Shippo was manhandling an extension ladder; Inuyasha's shoulders were looped with coiled extension cords, and he carried a huge cardboard box clearly labeled _'LIGHTS'_. "Principal Higurashi!" called the redhead, surprise written across his face. "Don't tell me this old schemer roped _you_ into stringing lights, too!"

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "Gert invited me; I'm supposed to help with cookies." She smiled shyly in Inuyasha's direction and offered a tentative, "Good morning."

"Hey," he replied, his lips quirking upwards in a faint—but genuinely pleased—smile of welcome.

Don made a shooing motion towards the house. "Get in where it's warm, now. You and Gert can do your thing in there, and we'll do our thing out here. If you can stick around, we'll be throwing the switch after dinner—should be quite the spectacle!"

"Thank you; I'd love to stay," Kagome agreed, and with a last smile at the janitors, she hurried towards the house.

Gert met her at the front door, and showed her where to stow her coat and boots; then, Kagome followed the older woman into what was obviously the heart of her home. Although it had obviously undergone some renovations, an attempt had been made to retain the feel of what had once been a farmhouse kitchen, with its large latticed windows, butter-yellow beadboard, and apron sink. An impressive collection of cookbooks occupied shelves set into the end of a central island, and wide windowsills were lined with potted herbs. Everything was bright and cheery in the morning sunlight—much cozier than the world of stainless steel and florescent glare where Gert spent her workdays.

"We used to have a kitchen table in here when the kids were underfoot, but after they left the nest, Don gave me something every cook dreams of," Gert said with a fond smile.

"Double ovens?" Kagome asked, having noted the feature.

"Enough counter space," the lunch lady corrected, smiling broadly. Gert relieved Kagome of her bag of goodies, exclaiming over the gourmet coffee beans. "Oh, this'll be nice. I'm sure Don and the boys will want their coffee break at the usual time, and we'll be ready for them!"

"You didn't tell me Inuyasha and Shippo would be here," Kagome commented, half accusing.

"No? Huh… must have slipped my mind," the older woman casually replied as she opened a box and ran her fingers across the tops of well-thumbed recipe cards. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Don't be silly," Kagome countered, her cheeks turning pink.

"Didn't think so," Gert chuckled, mercifully changing the subject. "Don's getting to the age where I don't like him doing ladder-top acrobatics anymore. A few years back, I bribed Shippo and Inuyasha to come help him with the lights, and it's become an annual thing." The older woman paused thoughtfully before pulling several cooling racks from a drawer and lining them up on the counter. "I don't think either of those boys has family in the city, so it's our way of giving them a bit of Christmas."

"Well, thank you for including me this year."

"Yes, well… no sense in letting Don have _all_ the fun," Gert glibly replied, offering Kagome a holly-sprigged apron. "Now… let's start with the easy stuff."

Gert was not only a good cook, she was an organized one. Several rolls of homemade slice-and-bake shortbread cookie dough were pulled from the refrigerator, and while Kagome made neat rows on baking sheets, Gert measured out the spices for gingerbread. They quickly settled into a rhythm, with Gert doing the actual mixing and measuring while Kagome kept an eye on the timer and transferred warm cookies onto cooling racks. The woman certainly incorporated an impressive array of ingredients into her holiday treats—nuts, chocolate, candied fruit, dates, lemons, and poppy seeds. When Kagome commented on the variety, the older woman laughed. "This is just the baking, hon. After lunch, we'll do the _candy_."

"Wow… hard core," Kagome teased.

"Nope… hard crack," Gert quipped back.

By mid-morning, half the counter space was taken up by cooling cookies and bars, and the air was thick with the sweet smell of Christmas. Gert glanced at the clock and announced, "Time to put on the coffee pot, dear. Don'll be in for a break any minute now."

Kagome peered out of the window over the sink but couldn't see any sign of Don or his decorating committee. "How can you tell?"

Gert smiled. "Oh, after forty-odd years of marriage, you get a feel for these kinds of things."

Within minutes, the sound of stamping feet on the front porch was followed by a gust of cold air and a cheerful voice. "Something smells good!" Shippo called.

Don led his assistants into the kitchen and took a deep breath before declaring, "Sugar and spice and everything nice!"

Shippo's nose twitched and he prowled around the perimeter, eyeing the women's handiwork with hungry eyes, but Gert pointed him firmly in the direction of the small table in the breakfast nook. "Aw, come on!" he protested. "Don't you need a taste tester?"

Kagome giggled at the redhead's wheedling ways and glanced in Inuyasha's direction; he still stood in the doorway, eyes closed as he inhaled deeply. Slowly, his violet eyes opened, focused intently on her. _Oh… my…_ her brain stammered before the timer came to her rescue by beeping insistently. She quickly turned towards the oven and pulled oven mitts on with trembling fingers. _Well, he's certainly not ignoring me…_

Gert sliced cherry pecan bread and lemon squares while Kagome filled coffee cups, and in many ways, it was just the same as any of their morning coffee breaks. Still, the principal couldn't quite shake her self-consciousness, so she didn't take part in the lively conversation as much as she might have. Not that her reticence was terribly noticeable with Don around. He probably would have kept them entertained until lunchtime if Gert hadn't confiscated his coffee cup and announced, "We need to get back to work, and so do you… but before you go, you can pick your cookie cutters."

Shippo grinned, Inuyasha nodded, and Kagome tried not to look as confused as she felt while Gert bustled across the kitchen and pulled a large plastic storage box into view. "Any new ones?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Oh, a fair few," Gert replied smugly.

Noticing Kagome's out-of-the-loop expression, Don said, "My wife has a ridiculously large cookie cutter collection, and she's fond of showing it off."

"I've already pulled the stockings, trees, stars, bells, and such" Gert explained, pointedly ignoring her husband's cheerful jibe. "But, it's more fun if there are some unusual shapes mixed in with the traditional ones. Pick a few—whatever tickles your fancy."

Shippo rummaged eagerly through the bin, inspecting his choices with great care, but Inuyasha simply reached in, fished around, and pulled out three cookie cutters in quick succession. "Hey!" the redhead protested. "You can't do that!"

"Why not? You got something against…" Inuyasha paused to look down at his selections, then continued, "…umbrellas?"

"You didn't even know what you chose!" Shippo spluttered.

"So? It works," the dark-haired man shrugged. "It's not as if my umbrella is any worse than your… what _is_ that?"

Shippo turned the orange plastic cookie cutter around. "It's an ice cream cone!"

Kagome shook her head in amusement and began sifting through Gert's collection, intrigued by the variety. Deciding was difficult, and before she knew it, she had five—a bird, a scalloped shell, a crescent moon, an apple, and a cat. "I guess I have too many," she apologized, ready to put a couple back.

"Nonsense! The more the merrier," Gert declared, shuffling the chosen cookie cutters into a pile. "Though, my kitchen is a tad crowded at the moment. You boys git." Don, Inuyasha, and Shippo accepted their summary dismissal with good humor, and Kagome waited to see what was next on the agenda.

"Let's put those cookie cutters to work. I've already made the dough—that red bowl in the refrigerator."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Of course, dear. I always use the red bowl for cookie dough."

The younger woman giggled and tried again. "I meant… I've never done much baking, and I don't want to ruin your Christmas cookies."

"Pfft. You just need a little practice, and this'll give you plenty." Offering Kagome the rolling pin, Gert added, "You're a smart cookie. You'll catch on."

The first couple of reindeer were a little wobbly around the edges, and she had to start over when one ball of dough was rolled too thin… but she got the hang of it. Kagome hardly noticed that Gert was now on oven mitt detail; she was too engrossed in the shapes she was lifting from the counter and lining up in tidy rows on baking sheets. Snowmen, angels, and holly leaves were joined by trucks, dinosaurs, and daisies… and it was fun.

"You're a natural," Gert chuckled as she shuffled the last pan to the oven, and Kagome blinked in surprise. "We'll let them cool, and later this afternoon, we'll decorate them."

Kagome glanced at the clock, amazed to see that it was nearly noon. While she'd been playing with cookie dough, Gert had puttered in the background. The dishes were done, and a pan of homemade vegetable soup was warming on the stove. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked, somewhat awed by the older woman's efficiency.

"Usually I serve this with fresh bread, but we'll make due with crackers today. I'll slice some cheese, and you quarter those apples," Gert directed. "It's nothing fancy, but they should be grateful for _anything_ on a baking day."

Before long, a clamoring at the front door alerted them to the outdoor crew's arrival, and they were all gathered around the table for a quick meal. The conversation was dominated by the guys, who turned their break into a strategy session. Apparently, they'd run up against a thorny problem with their increasingly elaborate light display, so they were discussing the best way to reach one of the house's as-yet-unadorned gables without harming any of Gert's precious climbing roses. "Maybe if we have Shippo hang by his ankles from the gutter, he can get close enough to secure a few hooks," Don joked.

The redhead nodded thoughtfully as he held out his bowl for seconds. "Yeah, that might work."

Inuyasha elbowed him and rolled his eyes. "I think we can manage _without_ testing Shippo's gravity-defying skills." Addressing Don, he continued, "Any chance you have access to another stepladder? We could makeshift some scaffolding."

Once Don and Inuyasha had a plan of attack hammered out, they were anxious to get back to work and excused themselves. Shippo shoveled the last few spoonfuls of soup into his mouth before leaving the table. "Good stuff, Gert," he complimented, then asked, "We in charge of supper again this year?"

"Only if you want to eat," Gert chirped.

"Excellent!" grinned Shippo, snagging a gingerbread man on his way out the door.

Kagome's eyebrows shot up during the exchange, and once the redhead was out the door, she turned to Gert. "_They're_ cooking?"

"They're _dialing_," Gert replied with a chuckle. "On baking days, Don gives me a break by ordering takeout. I hope you like Chinese food."

"Sure."

"Good! But, first things first," the older woman announced, eyeing her list. "Peanut brittle, peppermint bark, and fudge are next… oh, and the icing for those cookies."

* * *

Inuyasha kicked snow from his boots before crouching to loosen his laces. _Three-thirty._ They'd put in as full a day as if they were at the school, but he didn't mind. This kind of outdoor work was relaxing, and the perks more than made up for the little bit of effort. Spending the day with these two was always interesting, and this year… _Kagome_. Don had failed to mention that she would be here… not that he was complaining.

The minute the front door opened, the smell of popcorn, browned sugar, toasted nuts, and vanilla wafted in their faces. "I love it here," Shippo sighed. He quickly dumped his work boots in the corner and followed his twitching nose towards the kitchen, padding along in stocking feet.

"Gert, we're done," Don called, giving his wife fair warning that Shippo was on the prowl. He lingered in the doorway, though… waiting for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took his time hanging up his jacket. _Shippo's right. This place is… nice._ To be honest, both of them had jumped at the chance to spend the day with the Donovans, and it wasn't just because Don was such a card and Gert was such a good cook. Those two were happy together, and their home overflowed with evidence of a love that had deepened and mellowed with time. For two misfits who'd left their families behind, it meant the world to be treated like long-lost sons.

In the kitchen, Inuyasha gazed around in idle amusement. Gert always cooked enough for an army, but this was crazy. Every surface was covered—cookies, cakes, tarts, candy, and a small mountain of popcorn balls. The lady of the house was smoothing chocolate over a pan of toffee-colored… _oh, right… toffee_. Kagome stood in front of the stove with her back to him, patiently stirring something in a large pot. When she'd arrived this morning, he'd noticed that her hair had been pulled up into a sleek ponytail, but throughout the day, tendrils had escaped, and they curled distractingly against the nape of her neck. Inuyasha inhaled deeply, taking covert pleasure in sifting her scent from the other sweet smells that filled the room. _She's making fudge_, he realized. A Christmassy apron was tied around her trim waist, and the pert bow drew his eyes to the small of her back… the swell of her hips… the curve of her…

"Looks good, huh?" Don inquired, dropping a hand onto his shoulder and snapping him out of his reverie.

Inuyasha met twinkling blue eyes with an uncharacteristically abashed expression. "Yeah. Yeah, it does," he muttered.

"Come and sit. You've earned a rest, and it might as well come with a view." Don gave him a push towards the table in the breakfast nook, and when he joined the dark-haired man at the table, he offered him a tall glass of water.

Gert caught Inuyasha's eye, and seeing that he already had something to drink, she nodded appreciatively towards her husband. "Would you like a popcorn ball? We just finished those."

"No thanks; they stick in my teeth," Inuyasha replied bluntly.

"That's what makes 'em so good," Shippo argued, discreetly using the tip of his claw to pry caramel from his molars.

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted, helping himself to shortbread. He slouched in his chair, stretching his legs under the table and casting covert glances in Kagome's direction while he munched.

"All ready to throw the switch later?" Gert asked as she sprinkled nuts over the chocolate she'd just finished spreading.

"We have tested every cord and checked every connection!" Don solemnly pronounced. "Everything is in readiness."

"Good to hear," Gert replied as she moved to check on Kagome. "You boys can help decorate cookies until it's time for dinner, then. Here, Kagome. Let me take over the stirring; you clear the center island so we have space to work."

Kagome relinquished her spoon and stepped back, wiping her hands on her apron. "Sure, Gert. Where should I put these pans?"

"Dining room table, hon. Just through there," she explained, nodding towards the wide archway leading into the formal dining area. Shippo hopped up to help with the ferrying… and to nibble… as pans and platters were whisked into the adjoining room.

The whole while, Don watching their coming and going like a hawk, and Inuyasha realized he must have been waiting for the opportune moment when he sang out, "Ho, ho, ho! Someone's under the mistletoe!"

Shippo and Kagome looked up, and the redhead rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… would you look at that," he said with a nervous glance in Inuyasha's direction.

"You're caught now!" Gert chuckled as she poured fudge into a buttered pan.

"Say… does that mean I owe a kiss to that fruitcake I just carried through?" the redhead asked hopefully.

Don snorted. "Stop your dawdling, and make with the tradition!"

With a last, longing glance towards the fruitcake, Shippo bravely faced Kagome. Placing his hand over his heart, he said, "Principal Higurashi, ma'am, may I bestow a kiss?"

"Aw, such a gentleman," Gert cooed.

"Turn him down!" heckled Don.

Kagome's embarrassment quickly melted into amusement, and she smiled up into green eyes that sparkled with mischief. "Since it's tradition," she graciously acquiesced. Then holding up a finger, she added, "Just this once," in her best 'principal' voice.

Don hooted with laughter. "That's a girl! Put that young scallywag in his place!"

Shippo rolled his eyes and muttered, "Trust me… I know my place." Kagome caught his words and tilted her head curiously, but Shippo only shook his head and whispered, "Never mind, ma'am." Leaning forward, he gave her cheek a bashful peck before saying, "You're a good sport, Principal Higurashi."

She waved the compliment aside, saying, "Don't you think it's about time you started calling me 'Kagome', Shippo?"

The redhead beamed. "Yeah... okay, Kagome… ma'am."

Kagome giggled and shook her head. "I think you need practice."

"Well, I don't kiss many girls…" Shippo replied with calculated abashment. "Should I try it again?"

"No!" Inuyasha growled, but his protest was drowned out by Don's laughter.

"Doesn't kiss many girls!" the old fellow wheezed. "Oh, that's a good one!"

Gert clucked her tongue and plunked a bowl of icing onto the table. "Kagome, would you bring those sprinkles over? We've got some decorating to do."

"I want to do an ice cream cone!" Shippo called, hurrying to the table. As he slid into the seat beside Inuyasha, he leaned over and whispered, "_I_ kissed her first!"

"Shut up," the hanyou grumbled.

Gert gave each of the sugar cookies Kagome had cut out earlier a thick layer of butter icing, then passed them along for the rest of them to decorate. Inuyasha watched as Kagome took her time, using chocolate jimmies to give one of her cats a set of whiskers on either side of its little pink nose. He held his breath the entire time she worked, simply because the tip of her tongue was peeping out. The moment she smiled at the results of her efforts and set it aside, he was able to return to less interesting things, like dusting stars with blue sugar.

Quips and barbs darted back and forth over the table, and Inuyasha was glad to see that Kagome seemed more relaxed than she had been that morning. Seeing her at ease made him more relaxed. It was so good to have her near, yet so frustrating. He knew he should at least _try_ to talk to her… but words escaped him. His eyes clouded over at the thought that she might not wait around long enough for him to find the courage to speak.

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"Pass me the blue sugar?" Kagome asked, holding out her hand.

"Uh, yeah… sorry," he answered, and with a lopsided smile of apology, he passed her the shaker.

"You must really be in a blue mood today," she quietly observed. The hanyou straightened, self-conscious over the fact that she'd noticed, but she dimpled sweetly and pointed to the cookies in front of him.

He glanced down at the table in front of him and realized what she meant. So far he'd 'decorated' a blue star, a blue bell, a blue Christmas tree, a blue cow, and a blue umbrella. _Oh, great… I look like __such__ an idiot._

"Here, Inuyasha," Shippo interjected, sliding a crescent-shaped cookie in front of his friend. "Moons can be blue, too… right?" he asked innocently, earning a glare.

"Indeed, they can!" Don cheerfully supplied before breaking into song. "Blue moon, you saw me standing alone... without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own…"

"If you're going to sing, you could at least sing a Christmas carol," Gert commented exasperatedly.

Don cut off mid-croon, considering his options, then took a deep breath and bellowed out, "On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…!" Everyone groaned.

By the time the last cookie was beautified and transferred to the center island to dry, the sun was setting and Gert announced, "You boys had best be seeing to dinner!" Don made the fateful call, and the menfolk trooped out to fetch supper.

By the time they returned, the sun had already set, and the tree in the Donovan's front room was lit up. Gert held the door for them, clucking over the drop in temperatures and exclaiming over the rich smells that wafted from their sizeable haul. Kagome hovered nearby, ready to help, and Inuyasha caught her eye and passed his bags along so he could untie his boots. In the kitchen, he noticed that nearly all of the day's baking had been tucked away into a collection of brightly-hued tins—much to Shippo's dismay—and the little table in the nook was set for five.

There was a festive atmosphere as the contents of the various bags and boxes were unpacked and crowded onto the table—appetizers, entrées, rice, sauce packets, and the ubiquitous fortune cookies. Don had even thrown in several sets of chopsticks. While Gert stuck serving spoons into cartons of spicy noodles and tempura chicken, Inuyasha maneuvered around so that he was standing right next to Kagome. "Sit here," he invited, pulling out a chair for her, then quickly claiming the one beside it. Feeling like an idiot for letting something so small matter so much, he pulled a lidded bowl from his bag and placed it in front of her. "You should try this," he said as casually as he could. "It's good."

Withdrawing an identical carton from the bag, he grabbed a set of chopsticks and lifted the lid, releasing a billow of steam. Kagome followed suit, and he carefully watched for her reaction. "You want anything to go with that ramen, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, a trace of amusement in his voice. Wordlessly, the dark-haired janitor pulled two more cartons of ramen from his bag and lined them up in front of his place. "Thought not," the redhead grinned. Catching Kagome's eye, he added, "That's his favorite food—hands down."

"Oh," she breathed, considering Shippo's words before offering Inuyasha a pleased smile. Reaching for another set of chopsticks, Kagome began to eat.

She finished every drop of the ramen before tasting anything else on the table. Inuyasha knew because he watched. _I might not have said much, but I still shared __something__._ It was a miniscule accomplishment, but it still felt like progress.

Once the leftovers were packed away in the refrigerator, it was time to throw the switch, so everyone bundled up and moved out into the front yard. Shippo led the way to what had been declared the best vantage point, and once everyone declared themselves ready, Don made the connection. "Oh! It's beautiful!" Gert sighed.

They'd outlined the roofline and windows on both the house and the garage, and the front was lined with a multi-colored swag that created a scalloped edge along the veranda. _Ooh_s and _aah_s were raised as various details were noticed. Lights twinkled merrily from every bush and shrub in the landscaping; even a birdfeeder had been wrapped with alternating red and white strands, making it look like a candy cane. They'd also taken the time to painstakingly wrap every single limb of the crabapple tree in the front yard with blue lights.

"Foxfire," Kagome whispered with a pleased smile.

As Shippo's head snapped around, Inuyasha carefully asked, "What did you say?"

"That's what Grandpa always calls it when something is lit with blue lights," she explained with a shrug. "I'm not exactly sure why. I think it was from a Japanese fairy tale or something. I should ask Miroku-sensei."

"_Sensei_? Who's he?" Shippo nonchalantly inquired.

"One of Souta's professors; he's visiting from Japan."

"Did you notice the mailbox?" Don asked, bringing the focus back to the light display.

When every feature had been pointed out and complimented, they were ready to go back in where it was warm. "One last cookie for the road?" Gert invited.

With a whoop, Shippo took off across the yard with great, bounding leaps. "Me first!" he called over his shoulder.

"Now, see here!" Don shouted after him. "Don't touch my fruitcake, you bottomless pit!"

On the porch, Inuyasha toed out of the boots he hadn't bothered to tie and followed Kagome into the house. Immediately, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he narrowed his eyes. _Where in the hell is Shippo?_ The kitsune was quite capable of masking his presence, even from him, and the fact that he was playing hide-and-seek at the moment could only mean one thing. _He's up to something._ You learned to be cautious when you lived with a natural-born prankster.

Inuyasha strained his ears towards the dining room, wondering if Don's fears for his fruitcake had just been realized. When Kagome stopped suddenly in front of him, he nearly bumped into her. Immediately, a voice from overhead sang out, "Ho, ho, ho!" Every eye lifted to where Shippo suddenly revealed himself on the stairway, half-hanging over the banister and playfully dangling… _Oh, no… no, no, no! He wouldn't… shit, he __would__!_

"Someone's under the mistletoe!" Shippo grinned.

Kagome simply stared at the redhead in disbelief, but Gert chuckled and said, "So _that's_ what you were up to."

Inuyasha glared at Shippo for all he was worth, but Don piped up with some good-natured prodding. "Oh, go on, boy. Kiss the girl before she starts to think you don't find her kissable." The dark-haired janitor looked incredulously at the older man, whose eyes were dancing. "She already let that scallywag kiss the one cheek. Balance her off and kiss the other," he urged.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," Kagome quietly assured him.

"No!" Inuyasha retorted, then said more softly, "No… that isn't… I don't mind, okay? After all, it's tradition… right?"

"Mm-hmm," she hummed and helpfully tilted her head, presenting her unkissed cheek.

Inuyasha swallowed hard and jammed his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans so they wouldn't be tempted to pull Kagome into his arms.

"He who hesitates is lost," Don goaded.

With a frustrated growl, Inuyasha bent down and let his cheek brush against hers. Closing his eyes, he let the rest of the world fade into the background as he focused on Kagome—her warmth, her heartbeat, her scent, her breathing. Smiles could be false, but he trusted his senses. Very gently, he laid a kiss on her cheek, lingering as long as he dared in order to gauge her response. Her breath caught, which was promising. Her heart fluttered, which was even better. Then, her scent underwent a shift, and the sultry little surge made his eyes cross.

Inuyasha pulled back slowly and stared in wonder as Kagome opened her eyes with a tremulous little sigh… and smiled with an honesty that set him back on his heels. He could kill Shippo later, but at the moment he was simply awed by the fact that doctor or no doctor, he had a fighting chance. Ignoring the cheering in the background, he returned Kagome's smile… and vowed to himself that the next time he kissed her, it wouldn't be in front of an audience.

**

* * *

**

**End Notes: **Posted on January 27, 2009. 4,820 words.

I have _Unexpected_ FanArt to share! Please follow the links on my profile to see "Unexpected" by Quirkyslayer and "The Janitor" by Purple Rebecca.


	38. A Sweet Note

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this continuation… especially for the one with vivid memories. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken, who's wise to my tricks.

* * *

_**The following Monday…**_

**A Sweet Note**

Principal Higurashi dragged herself towards her office, keeping a pleasant expression on her face by sheer force of will. She'd been stuck in back-to-back meetings all day long because of the abundance of little things people wanted to wrap up before the winter break, but her last appointment was _finally_ over. Kagome tried to cheer herself with the fact that she could go home soon, but actually, the idea left her feeling cheated. She'd had to work right through her usual morning coffee break, and that meant a whole day had slipped by without a single glimpse of… friends.

As the jarring jangle of the school bell rang, signaling the students' release from another school day, she ducked into the administrative offices before the hallways flooded with homeward-bound children. Susan was on the phone, her message box was empty, and her bulletin board was bare. Lingering in her doorway, Kagome tapped a silver bell on the wreath that still hung there, scanning the office for any signs of a waiting gift. _Today would be a good day for a little lift_, she sighed to herself. This Wednesday was the last day of school before Christmas break, so there almost _had_ to be something, but her desk bore no pleasant surprises.

Kagome crossed the room and set her neat stack of notes and files in her inbox. _They'll keep until tomorrow, _she decided firmly. After a moment's hesitation, she kicked off her heels and slipped out of her suit jacket, moving to hang it on the hook behind her door. As it swung outward, the air was stirred, and a high, sweet note made itself heard. _That wasn't a jingle bell; it sounded more like a… _

Looking up, Kagome discovered a tiny wind chime that had been suspended from the ceiling; it hung just above the level of her door, which is why she hadn't noticed it. _I walked right under it. How long has it been there, I wonder? _Reaching up on tiptoe, she tapped the wind catcher and was rewarded with a musical cascade of tinkling chimes. _How sweet!_ Capturing the attached note in her fingertips, Kagome found the simple message, _'On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me….'_

She sent the little gift spinning again, and closing her eyes, letting its music transport her back to another day… and another set of chimes. Kagome could almost feel strong arms around her shoulders and a hear a gruff voice murmuring near her ear. She thought perhaps this was the nicest present yet, if only because of the memories its soft notes stirred—silver hair, golden eyes, and a promise to protect.

* * *

Posted on February 2, 2009. 446 words.


	39. A Quiet Evening

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this quiet evening at home… especially for the one who puts his foot down. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken… who fans the fires.

* * *

_**Later that evening…**_

**A Quiet Evening**

When Inuyasha traipsed out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans with a towel still over his head, Shippo was sitting at the kitchen table, patiently snipping away at a wedge of paper. "Your turn," the hanyou announced as he dropped into the opposite chair and began the painstaking process of blotting the moisture from his thick, silver hair. "Whatcha doing?"

Shippo gently unfolded a tiny paper snowflake and held the bit of laciness between his clawtips. "I'm decorating our tree," he replied, nodding towards the table's centerpiece. The bedraggled tuft of evergreen that had been braced upright in a recycled ramen cup looked more like a twig than a tree.

"Kinda puny, ain't it?"

The redhead shrugged casually and said, "It's all that's left of that poor spruce you ravaged. I thought it should go out with style."

Inuyasha grunted as he eyed Shippo's latest flight of fancy. An origami star already graced the top, and the kitsune was adding the snowflakes as he finished them._ It's missing something._ Wordlessly, the hanyou stood and disappeared into his room. A few minutes later, he rejoined Shippo at the table and began working on his own contribution to the decorations.

"Whatcha doing?" Shippo inquired, his lips quirking in a knowing smile.

"Garland," Inuyasha replied, holding up the beginnings of a silver paperclip chain.

"Good thinking!"

"Keh."

Once the last snowflake was tied in place, the wispy tree almost looked respectable. "Guess it'll do," Shippo remarked, critically eyeing his handiwork.

"Best Christmas tree we've ever had," Inuyasha blandly agreed as he added a strand of clips.

"It's the _only_ one we've ever had," Shippo smirked, though he quickly turned serious. "I wonder why that is?"

Inuyasha frowned. "You mean… why we've never had a tree before?"

The kitsune shook his head. "Nah, I meant why we have one _now_."

"Does it matter?"

Shippo shook his head and changed the subject. "So, did you think of anything?"

Inuyasha rubbed his hand over his face. "Not really, no."

"Should we go over our options again?"

"Couldn't hurt," the hanyou sighed. Fetching the familiar sheet of green paper from the bulletin board, he narrowed golden eyes at the questionnaire as he pulled the damp towel off his head and slung it over his bare shoulder.

"What are our options?" Shippo prompted.

"Board games," Inuyasha read off.

"Safe, but hardly inspiring. Plus, we don't know what games she already has."

"Yeah, I know." Tapping the list with a faint scowl, the hanyou read, "Bubble bath."

"I think that's pretty easy," Shippo opined.

"Uh huh," Inuyasha muttered sarcastically. "Except for the part where we have to stand in an aisle full of female stuff and sniff bottles until we find one that isn't nauseating."

"_We_?"

"We," the hanyou replied firmly. "The last thing is… cats."

"Oooooh! We could get her a kitten!"

"You mean like a real, _live_ cat?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Sure!"

"That's… _stupid_."

"Why?"

"I don't like cats," Inuyasha explained.

Shippo smirked and pointed out, "But _she_ does!"

"Look… nobody in their right mind would give someone an animal for a present. Too many complications—for all we know, she lives somewhere that doesn't _allow_ pets," Inuyasha reasoned. Much to Inuyasha's frustration, the more he protested, the more the redhead warmed to the idea. He really should have noticed the mischief lighting those vibrant green eyes.

"I bet I know where we can get a kitten, too," the kitsune continued, determined to see just how far he could push his friend. "Where's the phone book?"

"Shippo…" Inuyasha warned.

The kitsune quickly located the directory, and his tails swished excitedly as he flipped through the pages. "Let's see, they live up in Archer, don't they? Aha!" he cheered triumphantly, reaching for his cell phone.

"Who are you…?" Inuyasha began, but he choked on his words when he saw which ad his partner tapped with the tip of a claw—Red Gate Farm. Inuyasha's dark brows drew together, and suspicion was quickly followed by dread. A swift glance at the clock confirmed that it was still early enough to be making calls, but just barely. "Why would you want to call her family's orchard?"

"Farms have cats," Shippo glibly explained. "I'm going to see if they have a spare."

"No, you're not!" the hanyou exclaimed, lunging for the phone, but the kitsune danced backwards and out of reach.

"It doesn't hurt to ask," the redhead innocently countered.

"Oh, it'll hurt all right," Inuyasha snapped.

Shippo leapt onto the kitchen counter to avoid his best friend's diving tackle. "You _know_ you're not allowed to play in the house like this," he chided, only to have to dodge again when Inuyasha tried to corner him. There was nothing like an impromptu game of keep-away to liven up a quiet evening at home.

"You _can't_ just call her family out of the blue!"

Never one to back down from a challenge, Shippo punched in the first few digits. "We've met her brother, and he said not to be a stranger. That's an open invitation!"

Caught somewhere between fury and panic, Inuyasha made another snatch for the phone. "I don't _like_ cats!"

The redhead's eyes glinted with mischief. "You don't live with her, so what does it matter?"

Refusing to rise to _that_ bait, the hanyou narrowed his eyes dangerously. "_No_… there's no fucking way I'm letting you…" Inuyasha's mounting growl was cut off by the sound of the last four digits being punched in. With speed fueled by desperation, he darted forward and tackled Shippo, putting the struggling kitsune into a headlock. His ears pricked forward as the phone began to ring on the other end of the line. "Hang up… _now_!"

"All this fuss over a kitten," Shippo wheezed just as the call connected.

"_Moshi moshi,"_ chirped a cheerful voice, and Inuyasha's eyebrows went up.

"Easy for you to say," the kitsune managed. "Is this Souta?"

"_Ah, my apologies,"_ returned the unidentified man pleasantly. _"The Higurashis are out, but I'd be pleased to take a message."_

Inuyasha's ears flickered at the stranger's faint accent and whispered, "He's Japanese."

Shippo rolled his eyes and tugged at the hanyou's arm, and Inuyasha reluctantly released him. Clearing his throat, the redhead turned his back on his friend and cheerfully asked, "I don't suppose you're that 'sensei' Kagome was talking about?"

"_Miss Higurashi speaks of me? How flattering!"_ the man returned with a warm chuckle, causing Inuyasha's eyes to goggle slightly. _"To answer your question—yes. My name is Miroku Kyoushi. I'm one of Souta's professors, and I'm boarding with the Higurashis for the time being."_

"I see," Shippo replied thoughtfully.

"_Whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?"_ Miroku inquired politely.

With a mischievous twinkle, Shippo slipped into flawless Japanese. After Miroku's exclamations of surprise and delight, the professor and the janitor settled in for a nice, long gab session. As their conversation wound from topic to topic, Inuyasha made a face and started idly finger-combing his mostly-dried hair, keeping his hands busy while he eavesdropped.

Finally, the professor asked, _"Was there a message for Souta?"_

"Oh, right!" Shippo exclaimed, recalling his original purpose. "I guess not, though maybe you could help me. Do you know if there are any kittens available?" He ignored the dark look Inuyasha shot his way.

Miroku took the odd question in stride, replying, _"While there are many cats residing in the barn, I would say it's a little early in the season for kittens. Litters usually arrive in the spring."_

"That's just as well," Shippo sighed.

"_It has been a pleasure,"_ Miroku assured him before bidding him a good night.

"Why'd you guys trade phone numbers?" Inuyasha asked, nodding towards the scrawled note.

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with making new friends," Shippo retorted. "Anyhow, you're in luck. Kittens are out of season."

"Yeah, well… grab your coat," Inuyasha ordered, disappearing into his bedroom. When he walked back into the kitchen, he was still pulling his long, silver hair out of the collar of his sweatshirt. "We're going shopping."

"There's that 'we' again."

"Yeah… _we_," Inuyasha said pointedly.

"But I was about to take my shower," Shippo playfully replied, already reaching for his keys.

"It can wait," the hanyou said gruffly, pausing with his hand on the doorknob until he felt the gentle wash of _youki_ that meant the kitsune's illusion had taken hold. Claws, fangs, and ears faded from view, and he gave his now-dark hair a cursory glance before flipping it over his shoulder and gathering it into a low tail. "That super store over in Fletching is open twenty-four hours. They should have something."

"I could drop you off; there's an all-night burger place just up the road from there."

"No way. If I'm gonna stand in that aisle full of frou-frou crap and kill my sense of smell, so are you."

Just before Shippo pulled the door shut, he studied the little Christmas tree on the kitchen table. It wasn't the only 'first' they'd had lately. Thanks to Kagome, things were changing… and would keep on changing. A small part of his heart was worried about the future, but the redhead knew that _this_ change was for the best. Smiling, he turned to follow Inuyasha to their truck and called, "Maybe we could grab a burger afterwards?"

"You never change," Inuyasha snorted.

Shippo grinned broadly and replied, "Nope… not me."

* * *

Posted on February 13, 2009. 1,569 words.


	40. See You Next Year

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this wee update… especially for the one who's making work for the janitors. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken, who gives as good as she gets.

* * *

_**The last day of school before winter break…**_

**See You Next Year**

Principal Higurashi took her time shutting things down and locking things up. The kids had been released at noon, and most of the teachers had already taken their leave as well. Since she wasn't in a hurry to return to an empty house, Kagome lingered longer than necessary. As she fiddled and puttered, her eyes ranged over the familiar environs of her office, searching for…anything. _This is it. Today's the last day. With school out, there'll be no reason to come back in until January. Where, oh where… oh, __where__ could it be?_

She'd been on tenterhooks all day, wondering how her Secret Santa would reveal their identity… and what her last present might be. A small part of her conscience felt guilty for expecting more. It wasn't that she was _ungrateful_ for the other eleven gifts; on the contrary, she loved each and every one of them. But it didn't make sense for her Santa to stop at eleven. _The song is the __Twelve__ Days of Christmas!_ Kagome just _knew_ there would be a final gift, and anticipation had her on edge.

Gazing around one last time to confirm the absence of anything resembling a gift, Kagome called it quits. _Maybe something will turn up on my way out—like yesterday._ On Tuesday after work, she'd found a silver gift bag dangling from its handles on the side mirror of her car door. Kagome had to admit she'd been a little skeptical of that present. _Who knew there was such a thing as __un__scented bubble bath?_ It seemed to go against the very purpose of taking a long, aromatic soak in the tub, but when she'd given the product a try last night, the mountains of foam more than made up for the lack of pretty perfumes. In fact, her skin felt so soft afterwards that she'd made a note of the brand and planned to keep using the unexpectedly luxuriant bubble bath.

Kagome shouldered her purse and then carefully removed the wreath from her door. _You're coming home with me_, she mentally informed the pine-scented gift that had appeared on 'the seventh day of Christmas'. It jingled cheerfully in reply as she adjusted her grip on the prickling boughs. _I'll put it on my front door for the rest of the holidays._ Crossing to her desk, she scooped up the pair of envelopes that represented her last errand of the day. Once she'd locked her office door, she made the long trek towards the lonely hall where the Maintenance Room was located. _I wonder if they're still here?_

When Kagome turned the last corner, she spotted Inuyasha wheeling a large trash bin towards the exit. He paused and glanced over his shoulder before she even had a chance to call out; turning to face her as she approached, he folded his arms over his chest. "You're shedding all over my floor," he remarked blandly.

Puzzled, Kagome looked down at herself, then behind her. Sure enough, she'd left a trail of pine needles in her wake. "Oh, no!" she exclaimed in dismay. "I didn't mean to make more work for you!"

"No one ever does," Inuyasha replied offhandedly. When her face fell, he sighed and added, "Don't worry about it, Kagome. So… did you need something?"

Kagome brightened. "_You_, actually… and Shippo, of course. I have a little something for each of you for Christmas," she explained, extending one of the envelopes. He took it and quirked a brow at her for permission. While he carefully opened it, she continued, "It's not much; it's not even _really_ from me. Susan's the one who took the pictures, but she let me order prints of my favorites. I thought you might like to have one, too…"

Inuyasha gently extracted the photograph, and drew in a surprised breath when his violet eyes were met by unexpectedly golden ones. Obviously, the picture had been snapped at the Halloween party, but… _I don't remember posing with Kagome_. In the photo, she leaned into him, her hand resting on his arm as she smiled for the camera. "This is… your favorite?" he managed, hardly believing her… and wanting to hear her say so again.

She fulfilled his silent wish and then some by saying, "Sure! I told you that look suited you, didn't I?"

"Yeah…" he murmured, gazing fixedly at the gift. "When was it just the two of us?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't remember when it happened, but Susan said that Shippo ducked out just before she snapped this one."

"Figures."

"The one for Shippo is of all three of us; I thought he'd like that."

"Yeah, he will," Inuyasha quickly confirmed. "This is really nice, Kagome. _Really_," he added for emphasis, cursing his lack of clever words to express just what her gift meant to him.

"You're welcome," she said with a soft smile. "So… do you have any big plans for the holidays?"

"Guess so. We always strip and wax all the classrooms during the break, which keeps us pretty busy. I'm planning to shampoo the carpets in the offices, too… and Shippo promised Gert he'd clean out the big walk-in refrigerator."

"That sounds very… industrious," Kagome replied, bemused.

"Well, we don't _always_ work," Inuyasha said a little defensively. As an afterthought, he added, "We even have a tree this year."

"That sounds nice."

"Nicest Christmas I can remember," he admitted. "So… do _you_ have big plans for the break?"

"I'll be going home in a few days to spend Christmas with my family," Kagome replied. "We keep things pretty simple; Grandpa's always liked to do things the old-fashioned way. There'll be good food, stories, and games—lots of games."

"Sounds fun."

"It is," Kagome agreed with a nostalgic sort of smile. "Well, I should be going. I guess I'll see you next year."

Inuyasha just nodded as he accepted Shippo's envelope. "I'll walk you out," he offered, leaving the trash bin where it was and striding quickly towards the maintenance room door.

Kagome followed, protesting, "Oh, you don't have to…"

"Yeah, I kinda do," the janitor countered with a smirk as he reappeared with a wide push broom. "You're still shedding on my floor."

* * *

**End Note:** I almost titled this chapter **Revenge of the Spruce**. Posted on February 25, 2009. 1,033 words.


	41. Mounting Suspense

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of tease… especially for the one who makes the biggest fuss. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken… who introduced me to oden.

* * *

_**The next day… **_

**Mounting Suspense**

Kagome was pleased with her morning's excursion to the mall. She'd found the _perfect_ gift for her mother, who was frustrating to shop for because she always said she didn't _need_ anything… but always made the biggest fuss over her presents on Christmas morning. Also, she'd found some things that would be appropriate for Miroku-sensei, since the whole family had conspired to include the visiting professor in their festivities. Mama had asked her to pick up stocking-stuffers for him, and she'd had fun poking around looking for things that might appeal to the man.

She bounced lightly up the steps to her front door, humming 'Silver Bells' as she gave a playful shake to the wreath on her front door… then grinned ruefully at the cascade of needles it left on her doormat. "You're shedding again," she scolded, before turning her attention to the postbox beside the door.

The mailman had been and gone, leaving a cheerful assortment of holiday cards along with the usual junk mail. A large red envelope bore Ward's elaborate script, but Kagome's interest was piqued by a plain white envelope with no return address. _This handwriting…_ she thought excitedly, flipping it over and finding _'On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…'_ printed neatly along the angles of the back flap.

Inside was a single ticket to the Christmas concert at the Riverside Theater in Westbow

The only other thing in the envelope was a slip of paper that read, _'6:00 p.m., in front of the fountain.'_

* * *

**End Notes:** Posted on March 2, 2009. 256 words. Also… Thank you to those of you who belong to the IYFG (Inuyasha Fan Guild), which recently announced their winners for 4th Quarter 2008. I'm pleased to announce that **Unexpected **placed third in the **Best Romance: Inuyasha & Kagome** category and first in the **Best Characterization** category for… Shippo! Gotta love that kitsune! ::twinkle::


	42. Concerted Effort

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this evening in Westbow… especially for the one with tickets for the show. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken.

* * *

_**A week and a day later…**_

**Concerted Effort**

Kagome long-since regretted mentioning that she would be skipping out on Scrabble Night. Her grandfather had grumbled and sulked for three days after she brought up tonight's concert. "B-b-but… it's a tradition!" he'd spluttered.

"Grandpa, it's a _weekly_ tradition. I'll be here next Friday," she'd promised soothingly. Although it was entirely possible that the old man still thought of her as a little girl, Kagome figured it was more likely that her plans had disrupted some scheme he and Captain Doyle had cooked up. Thankfully, Miroku seemed to have sided with her, for he regularly popped over and wheedled a game of _shogi_ whenever her grandfather found new excuses why she shouldn't keep her 'appointment' with her Secret Santa. Grandpa's meddling was relatively easy to ignore, but deflecting Mama's curiosity was driving Kagome towards her wits' end.

"Who did you say you were meeting?" the woman sweetly asked from her station in the doorway to Kagome's bedroom.

"I already told you; I don't _know_ who I'm meeting," Kagome replied evenly as she poked through her makeup bag and selected a tube of lipstick.

"Are you sure it's safe, dear?"

Biting back the urge to snap at her mother, Kagome opted to misinterpret the question. "We're not supposed to get any significant accumulation until after midnight, Mama. I'll be fine."

"I wasn't talking about the weather," Mrs. Higurashi chided.

"I may not be _exactly_ sure who will be there, but it's one of my co-workers. I'm not meeting a complete stranger, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Surely you have _some_ idea of who will be there."

Kagome gazed pensively out the window, where stray snowflakes scudded past. "I've narrowed it down, I think, but surprises are nice. That's the whole point of Secret Santas, Mama… they're secret."

Mrs. Higurashi keenly watched her daughter preening in front of the mirror. "You're meeting a young man, aren't you?" she exclaimed.

Kagome frowned. "Mama… how many times do I have to tell you that I don't kn–"

"Even if you don't know, you _suspect_," Mama insisted. "Who are you hoping will be there? Is this your first date?"

Barely containing a growl of frustration, Kagome smiled tightly. "I hardly think meeting an unspecified friend from work for a Christmas concert can be considered a _date_."

"What would you call it then?"

"A gift," Kagome replied stubbornly.

"Well… It's a shame you'll be missing out on the games tonight. I brought out the punch bowl, and we're having that spicy popcorn Souta loves so much. Your grandfather even invited the Captain so we could have a proper tournament."

"Miroku-sensei is here, and I'm _sure_ the Captain will have Ward along… so you won't be short on players," Kagome countered.

"Mm-hmm," the older woman acknowledged. "I'm sure Ward would love to see you looking so lovely. Maybe you could stay long enough to say hello to him?"

Kagome did a half turn in front of the mirror to check out her reflection. The motion sent the hem of her black skirt flaring, and the filmy material of her sleeves fluttering. A pleased smile curved her lips, and she reached for her purse. "No. I should get going. I don't want to be late."

Mrs. Higurashi waved her hands and said, "All right, but don't blame me if they're all waiting up for you when you get home. You _are_ coming home tonight?"

Kagome favored her mother with a glare and retreated to the bathroom in icy silence. Minutes later, when she reached the foot of the stairs, Souta stood waiting. Holding up a finger for silence, he silently bundled her into her long coat and out the little-used parlor door. Once outside, he said, "I thought you might want to bypass the kitchen… and any other questions the inquisitors might have for you."

"Thank you," Kagome sighed. "I owe you one."

"Nope… you own _us_ one," her brother replied, nodding towards her car, which rolled into view. "Sensei warmed it up for you."

Miroku hopped out of the driver's seat and sketched a little bow as he held open the car door. "You're both wonderful!" Kagome enthused.

Picking her way across the snow-dusted sidewalk, she barely made it two steps before Souta snagged her arm and tucked it under his own. "Hey, I thought you grew up on a farm. You call those shoes?" he exclaimed teasingly.

Kagome knew her strappy little heels weren't exactly suited to the weather, but they were the only ones that looked right with her outfit, and she'd wanted everything to be perfect… just in case. Blushing hotly, she muttered, "They're… pretty."

"Women are quite willing to make many sacrifices for the sake of beauty," Miroku pronounced gravely. Taking Kagome's free hand, he said, "Your loveliness shines with a splendor capable of rendering a man speechless with awe."

His outrageous declaration broke the tension that had been building up inside of her all day, and her laughter bubbled over. "But not you, Miroku-sensei?"

"I am _rarely_ at a loss for words, Miss Higurashi, but I know when they fall short," he smoothly replied.

Kagome set off for Westbow with anticipation singing through her veins. In spite of every denial she'd made to anyone who'd ever asked her, she was sure—_completely_ sure—that her benefactor was one of the school's two janitors. There had been hints of them in several of the gifts, and they were the kinds of things one friend chose for another. She knew that if Susan… or even Don and Gert… were the ones who met her in front of that fountain, she'd have a hard time hiding the enormity of her disappointment.

_It's got to be them._ The gifts chosen were extra nice—the kinds of things one friend would do for another._ I still don't think Inuyasha would volunteer for this kind of game, so Shippo's the likeliest candidate, but…_

Reaching Westbow, Kagome took the round-about in the center of town. There was no sign of anyone waiting at the fountain, and there were still plenty of open spots in the adjacent parking lot. Pulling into one, she took a few moments to gather her courage. It was still early, but her jitters wouldn't let her stay in the car any longer. _Maybe I can just walk for a little bit to calm my nerves._

Kagome climbed out of the car and slipped her keys into her purse, squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath. Clutching her ticket in one gloved hand, she turned towards the landmark that was the rendezvous point… and froze in her tracks.

No one had been there a minute ago, but that was no longer the case. Shippo perched on the low wall surrounding the fountain, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. Inuyasha stood next to him, his hands buried in his pockets and his face partially averted… though Kagome could tell he was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Her heart soared, and as she walked towards them, her happiness welled up so that she was blinking back tears when they met her halfway.

"Did we surprise you?" Shippo asked hopefully.

She nodded, then shook her head, then giggled at the look of discomfort on Inuyasha's face. "What're you crying for?" he asked gruffly.

"The abundance of her joy has _obviously_ moved her to tears," Shippo declared.

"I _am_ happy," she laughed, dabbing at her eyes with the back of her glove. "So… which one of you drew my name?"

The redhead raised both hands, declaring, "That would be me!"

Kagome turned to face him fully and said, "I'm going to hug you now."

Shippo simply opened his arms. "Don't give me all the credit," he murmured as he gave her an enthusiastic squeeze. "I had loads of help—especially from this guy. It was his idea to do twelve gifts, and he did most of the choosing." He pulled away from Kagome and turned her to face his partner. "He was very bossy—such a _serious_ Santa."

"I'm going to hug you, too," Kagome announced, not giving Inuyasha time to protest before closing the distance between them.

Strong arms folded around her, holding her in a self-conscious embrace that gradually relaxed until she was cradled against his chest. He laid his cheek atop her head and mumbled an earnest, "Merry Christmas, Kagome."

"Your presents were the most thoughtful I've ever had; I loved every one of them… truly." As she eased backwards, Inuyasha reluctantly released her, but before she stepped back, she placed her hand on his chest, over his swiftly-beating heart. "You remembered… about my Dad?" she whispered, smiling at him so sweetly that his tongue tied in knots, and all he could do was nod mutely.

Shippo cleared his throat as he came to Inuyasha's rescue. "We're early, so why don't we go into that little café over there? That way, we can stay warm while you continue to tell us how wonderful we are!"

"That sounds good!" she immediately agreed, adding, "I also want to hear the stories behind some of those gifts."

The snow drifted around them more thickly as they moved towards the brightly-lit shop. Out front, Shippo hesitated for a moment, and Inuyasha cocked a brow at his partner. "If you two wouldn't mind…" the redhead began in his best wheedling tone. "I want to pop in and say hi to the crew at the theater. They're doing their final rehearsal right now, but they'll let me sneak in."

"They can get along without a pep talk from you," Inuyasha remarked dryly.

Shippo met Kagome's curious gaze and sheepishly explained, "I usually help run the lights for the show, so I want to make sure they have all the bugs worked out… since this is opening night and all."

"I don't mind," Kagome assured him warmly.

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered, eyeing the distance between the theater and the café.

"I won't be too far, and I won't take very long," Shippo continued. "In fact, you can order me a latte… and maybe one of those big cinnamon rolls they make…"

"Go on, then," Inuyasha sighed.

"We'll manage," Kagome smiled, tucking her hand through Inuyasha's arm. Shippo tossed a cheery wave over his shoulder and jogged towards the theater, leaving the hopelessly smitten suitor and his lady fair to their own devices for a while.

Stamping the snow from his shoes, Shippo pushed through the front doors of the Riverside and sauntered across the lobby towards the auditorium doors, mentally reviewing the checklist he'd run through with the crew in the lighting booth. He was so caught up in his plans, it took him much longer than it should have to register the warning flags his senses were furiously waving. _Oh… shit!_ The kitsune jerked to a halt and stared straight ahead as the sound of approaching footsteps echoed sharply in the otherwise empty foyer. Furiously reining in his thoughts and emotions, the kitsune slowly turned to face the tall figure walking away from the ticket office.

"Shippo," he greeted as he tucked a long envelope into the breast pocket of his long, charcoal grey coat.

"Sesshoumaru," the kitsune returned evenly.

"Are you here… _alone_?"

"Not entirely, no." Sesshoumaru swept the room with a deceptively casual glance, then arched a skeptical brow at the redhead. "I _do_ have friends," Shippo added with steely sweetness. _You __know__ I spend a lot of time here, you sharp-nosed prick. This is __my__ theater._

"Hnn. You should keep your 'friends' on a shorter leash."

Shippo shrugged and let his gaze wander towards the windows. He'd never been so grateful for fresh snowfall in his life. _It'll at least mute Inuyasha's scent, provided Sesshoumaru's too busy to be curious where his brother is right now._ With careful neutrality, he asked, "Are you here for opening night?" _If Sesshoumaru's attending tonight's concert, we're __screwed__!_

"No."

The kitsune wasn't surprised that he didn't bother to explain further. "Well then, don't let me keep you," he replied pleasantly, knowing full well it would irk the inu-youkai to be dismissed.

"Hnn," Sesshoumaru hummed, his expression betraying none of the displeasure that suffused the youki leaking past his concealment spell.

Shippo's green eyes glittered, confident in his position. Inuyasha's older half-brother could make their lives difficult if he butted in again, but Shippo's family had enough standing within the youkai community for him to return the favor. _Be a good doggie and back down_, Shippo inwardly prompted, refusing to give way on his own turf.

Sesshoumaru offered a derisive sniff and haughtily stalked towards the doors, extracting a set of car keys as he went. Shippo waited until the inu-youkai was through the doors before masking his presence. Shadowing Sesshoumaru's steps, he prepared to intervene if it looked like the bastard was going to stop for coffee. Much to his relief, he watched him cross the street and get into an expensive-looking black sedan, then drive away without further incident. The kitsune ran a shaking hand through his hair and exhaled the breath he'd been holding as he stared in the direction of the café where Inuyasha and Kagome were obliviously waiting for him. _That was __way__ too close for comfort. _

* * *

**End Note:** Many thanks are offered to those of you who are members of the IYFG (Inuyasha Fan Guild), which recently posted its year-end awards. _Unexpected_ received the high honor of being voted **Best Alternate Universe/Alternate Reality of 2008**.

Posted on March 17, 2009. 2,215 words.


	43. Watchdogs

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this peek at the end of a lovely evening… especially for the one with the cell phone. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With abundant thanks to Fenikkusuken, who found the time I didn't.

* * *

**Later that night…**

**Watchdogs**

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she slowly made the turn onto Red Gate Farm's driveway. The weather had taken a decided turn for the worse during the Christmas concert, and although she would have liked her evening with Inuyasha and Shippo to last, the blowing snow made it wiser not to linger. The janitors had been reluctant to let her go on her own, and the only way she made it out of Westbow without an escort was by promising to give them a call the minute she was safely ensconced back at her family's farm.

_Just great,_ she groaned to herself as her wheels crunched through the quickly-accumulating snow, and she pulled in next to Captain Doyle's car. She glanced at the digital clock on the dashboard. _Nearly eleven. Well, Mama did warn me they might wait up._

Reaching for her cell phone, she punched in Shippo's number after a quick check of the back of her concert program, where he'd neatly printed his contact information. _I guess it's a good thing they didn't follow me home. The Captain would definitely give them the third degree._ To her surprise, she was shunted to voice mail, and she disconnected without leaving a message. _Odd, considering how worried they were. I'll try again in a few minutes. _

She turned off the car and gathered her courage to face the welcoming committee. Stepping quickly up the recently-cleared sidewalk, Kagome slipped through the outer door and into the dimly-lit porch. Like most farmhouses in the area, the Higurashi's porch was a long, narrow room that ran half the length of the front of the house. It was unheated, lined with wide windows, and played host to a coat closet, several bushel baskets that served as recycling bins, and a chest freezer. A long bench stood against the outside wall beside the door, and that's where she found Miroku, his long legs stretched out before him as he chatted animatedly on his phone in Japanese. _I wonder if he's talking to someone back home? Let's see… what would the time difference be…?_

Miroku waved, and she returned the greeting. She was pretty sure she heard her own name as he quickly made his farewells, snapped the phone shut, and leapt to his feet. Helping her out of her coat, he murmured a low, "Welcome back!" Giving one of her curls a playful tug, he inquired, "Did you enjoy your evening with friends?"

"Did you clear the sidewalk for me?" she returned, smiling as she gently batted his hand away.

"You are avoiding the subject? _Very_ suspicious!"

"You didn't answer my question either," she primly pointed out.

Miroku chuckled softly and hung up her coat in the closet. "All right then, Miss Higurashi… recalling your scanty footwear, I _did_ take a few minutes to clear the walks. Now, you must confess as well."

Kagome's eyes took on a shine. "Tonight was _wonderful_," she admitted in an undertone. Glancing towards the kitchen door, she asked, "So, are you one of the watchdogs?"

"Captain Doyle and your grandfather are playing the world's longest game of chess. The two honorable grandsons are currently offering pointers in an effort to hurry them along, but to no avail. I'm sure now that you're back, the game will reach a swift conclusion."

Kagome's shoulders sagged. "I guess there's no avoiding them, but first, I need to make a phone call."

"It's too cold out here," he remarked, indicating the filmy sleeve of her blouse. "You may use my room to place your call."

She frowned slightly. "Why didn't you use your room to make your own call?"

"My room does not afford the same view," he replied amiably.

Kagome looked through the frost-edged panes at the snowflakes swirling thickly past the yard light. "I suppose it is kind of pretty when you're not driving through it," she admitted. "You… really _were_ watching for me, then? That's sweet."

He only smiled as he placed his hand on the doorknob. "Make your call; I'll stall them if they've realized you're back."

Nodding her agreement, she preceded Miroku into the house and tippie-toed across the kitchen towards the spare room that had been given over for the visiting professor's use. According to Grandpa, it had been a parlor back when he was a boy, but a subsequent addition to the farmhouse made the room less convenient. Over the years, it had been used for storage, as an office, and most recently, as Mama's sewing room… but even at that, the space was little-used. Although Kagome knew the family had spruced it up a bit when Miroku moved in, this was her first peek into his private space.

Ducking inside, she softly closed the door behind her and peered around curiously. A lamp on the desk offered enough light to see by, and Kagome indulged her curiosity by making a quick circuit of the room. Other than the neat stacks of books on the floor beside the desk, there were very few personal effects. She recognized the bed and dresser as former denizens of their attic, but an antique chest with multiple drawers that stood under the window was new.

The only thing hanging on the freshly painted walls were a series of framed… _What are these? They certainly look old… and important._ Kagome leaned in for a closer look at the rectangular slips of paper. Each bore intricate lettering, and while she could admire the beautiful brushwork in an aesthetic sense, she had no idea what they said. After careful scrutiny, she could at least tell that the notations varied throughout the collection. _I'll have to ask Miroku what they're for._

Realizing that she was dawdling, Kagome tried Shippo's number again, and after the second ring, he picked up. _'Hello?'_

"Hi, Shippo… it's me."

'_About time!'_ he cheerfully scolded. _'I was getting ready to send out a search party! Hang on… what's that? Why, yes! Just a moment… he's right here!'_

Kagome blinked in confusion as she listened to the sounds of a scuffle on the other end, and then Inuyasha came on the line with a grudging, _'Hey.'_

Her answering, "Hi," carried a smile.

There was a pause before he ventured an awkward, _'You okay?'_

"I am, thanks," Kagome replied warmly.

She could hear the smile in his voice when he answered, _'Good.'_

Shippo was chuckling when he reappropriated the phone. _'Now that you're safe and sound, we'll let you go so you can assure everyone that you were in the best of hands tonight.'_

"I will. Good night, then."

Once he'd hung up, she braced herself to face the meddling matchmakers. She only hoped they would keep it short so she could escape to her room and revel in her memories of an evening filled with hand bells… and handsome janitors.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a pickup truck idling just beyond the gates on Orchard Lane, Shippo tossed his cell phone at his partner. "Satisfied?" he asked.

"Keh."

* * *

Posted on April 3, 2009. 1,176 words.


	44. Ambushed

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this lazy day with friends and family… especially for Mama, who's probably in the kitchen fixing snacks or something. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken.

* * *

_**A lazy afternoon in late December…**_

**Ambushed**

Kagome took a long swig of her spiced cider and considered her options. _Let's face it; I'm doomed. _While she appreciated the fact that Miroku and Souta had thoughtfully claimed chairs on either side of her in order to provide a buffer, it also meant that she was currently flanked by two of the most ruthless Chinese checkers players she'd ever met. Thanks to their coordinated efforts, her chances of advancing _any_ of her pink marbles across the board had just gone from slim to none. "Can I even move?" she asked wearily.

"Nope," Souta gloated. "Sensei and I have you boxed in."

"May I ask why you would treat the only lady at the table in such a fashion?" she inquired sweetly.

"Think of it as protection," suggested Miroku, waving towards the center of the board. "It's dangerous out there."

"You just don't want me to get in the way of your quest for domination," Kagome grumbled.

"That, too," Souta grinned. "Plus, with you stuck in your corner, Ward doesn't have any place to go."

"You have significantly hampered by movements," agreed the mild-mannered history professor. "But it will be highly entertaining when the two of you turn on each other."

Miroku smiled enigmatically. "Would I do that to my dear student?"

"In a heartbeat," Souta snorted as he skipped his orange marble several places along the board, neatly blocking Captain Doyle.

"Whippersnapper," muttered the retired policeman.

As play continued around the circle, Kagome sighed and reached for another handful of popcorn. While she munched, her grandfather addressed Ward. "I hear that Dominion has recently added a couple new buildings to their campus. Any chance your office is in one of those?"

Ward smiled and shook his head. "The new facilities are almost entirely given over to the sciences. It's the fate of the history department to occupy the oldest building on campus. Did you know that the structure was originally a monastery? It was built during the middle of the last century, and the marble floors throughout Acclamation Hall were shipped all the way from Italy!"

"You don't say," Grandpa replied, not quite succeeding in sounding interested.

On a roll, Ward continued his lecture. "In fact, my office was once a cell used for prayer by the monks. It faces the inner courtyard, with a fine view of some of the statues that decorate the niches on the…"

"So, you're settled into your office, now?" the Captain interjected, more to stem the flow of information than because he didn't know the answer.

"Oh, indeed," Ward replied amiably. "Thankfully, there were sufficient shelves for my books, and…"

"Say, Kagome," Grandpa interjected. "You spend much time in that fancy marble hall he's talking about?"

"Not really," she admitted, most of her concentration fixed on the game pieces. "The education classrooms were all a couple of blocks away, so there was never much reason to visit."

"Really? The library is on the fourth floor of Acclamation Hall," Ward pointed out, genuinely surprised.

"True, and I was up there a couple of times each quarter, but my division maintained its own curriculum library. I didn't have much reason to wander through those hallowed halls."

"They sound real nice," Grandpa remarked.

"Something to see," agreed the Captain.

"You should visit," her grandfather opined.

"Maybe sometime," she said offhandedly, too preoccupied with the game to realize her fatal error until Souta's soft groan clued her in.

Captain Doyle pounced at the opening she'd left and elbowed his grandson. "Now there's an idea! You should give Kagome a tour, m'boy! Show her your office, take her to lunch, make a day of it!"

"Oh, I don't know," she demurred, giving Ward a helpless look.

He shrugged minutely and tried to back her up. "School will be back in session soon. I'm sure Kagome doesn't have time to…"

"Piffle! She's on break; it's the perfect time for an outing!" Grandpa argued. "You'd like to see your good friend's new office at the university, wouldn't you Kagome?"

"I…" she began uncertainly, searching her childhood friend's face. There was no mistaking the flicker of hope in his gentle brown eyes. "I'd love to see Ward's cell at the monastery," she declared firmly.

Grandpa gleefully clapped his hands together and said, "Let's set a date! Why not tomorrow?"

"No good," Kagome protested. "I was planning to pack my things and drive home tomorrow."

"Day after tomorrow, then," Captain Doyle countered, not to be deterred.

"But… that's New Year's Eve," Kagome ventured.

Captain Doyle harrumphed and pinned his grandson with a sharp look. "Were you planning to watch football with me, m'boy?" Ward shook his head, and it was Kagome's turn to receive a piercing glance. "And had you already made… _plans_, young lady?"

"Well… no," Kagome admitted. _Unless you count grocery shopping and laundry as 'plans'. _

"Then it's settled!" the Captain announced.

"New Year's Eve," Grandpa drawled smugly.

"New Year's Eve _day_," Souta calmly corrected, making his move on the Chinese checker board. "Say… have you seen Acclamation Hall, yet, Miroku-sensei?"

"Ah," smiled the visiting professor. "My interviews with the dean were conducted there, but I have never had the pleasure of a full tour. If a guide as knowledgeable as Dr. Johnson was to elucidate…"

"No!" shouted Grandpa and the Captain in unison.

* * *

Kagome tried to ignore the triumphant looks from the two old cronies and the sheepish glances that Ward sent her direction. Her patience was well-seasoned from her work as a school administrator, but as dinner time neared, she'd had just about all she could handle. Two weeks at the family farm had just become too long. _Just one more day. I leave tomorrow_, she reminded herself.

Escaping onto the back porch, with a quilt and a cat for company, she stared out over the barren branches of the orchard, grateful for the scant privacy afforded by the bitter cold. However, her moment's peace was short-lived. The door opened and closed, and the weight of another person settled beside her on the swing. "Hey, sis."

"Hey, yourself," she replied flatly. He gave her shoulder a poke, and then she heard the jingle of keys. Turning in surprise, she saw him dangling her car keys on his finger and then noticed that her jacket and purse were on his lap.

"What are you doing with my stuff?" she asked suspiciously

"Telling you to get the heck out of here," he replied.

"Are you throwing me out?" she asked, somewhat taken aback by the authority in her brother's voice.

"Nah… I'm enabling your escape."

"Why?"

"They're being extra pushy this year, and you don't deserve this kind of pressure. I'll chew them out after they realize you're gone. The remorse will do them good."

"But… my clothes… and gifts…?"

"I'll have Mama pack it up for you, and I'll drop it by your place later. You won't miss any of it for a few days, right?"

A feeling of intense relief flooded over her and she stood, shedding the quilt and reaching for her jacket. "Okay," she agreed, taking her purse and plucking her keys from Souta's hand. "Thanks, Souta."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "What are big brothers for?"

She rolled her eyes, saying, "You're six years _younger_ than me."

"And six inches _taller_," he countered with a satisfied grin.

* * *

Posted on April 13, 2009. 1,222 words.


	45. Kaput

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in these adventures in home ownership… especially for the daring one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken.

* * *

_**New Year's Eve Eve…**_

**Kaput**

Kagome woke slowly to the bliss of her own bed in the peace and quiet of her own home. Without any roosters informing her of the imminence of sunrise, she'd managed to sleep half the morning away. _Now, __this__ is vacation!_ she thought, with an exultant stretch. As one of her feet poked free of the bedding, she shivered and drew it back under the warmth of her quilts. _Brrr… cold!_ Frowning, she folded back her blankets and stared around her bedroom. _Too cold._ She couldn't quite see her breath, but it was close enough. "I know I turned up the furnace when I got in last night," she mused aloud. It had been dark when she'd turned into her snow-drifted driveway the day before. More because of emotional weariness than the lateness of the hour, she'd simply adjusted the thermostat, slipped into her warmest pajamas, and called it a night._ I guess the furnace never kicked in._

Grabbing a pair of thick socks from a drawer, Kagome hopped on one foot and then the other as she pulled them on. Dragging the quilt off the bed, she threw it around her shoulders and padded into the hallway to check the thermostat. _Hmm… it's on. That's not good._ She jiggled the switch from on to off a few times, listening for the telltale rush of warm air from the vents. With a growing sense of foreboding, she shuffled towards the utility room to look at the furnace.

Crouched in front of the uncooperative heating unit, she opened the panel and peered at the inner workings. "Don't do this to me," she muttered threateningly. Reading and re-reading the troubleshooting guide helpfully printed on the side of the unit, she poked and prodded, trying to coax it back to life, but all her fiddling came to naught. When she finally gave up, it was with a parting kick.

Muttering grumpily, she dressed and brushed out her hair. _Normally, I would call Grandpa, and he would take care of this, but he'd probably find some way to bring the Captain and Ward along as his assistants_. Inviting them into her sanctuary so soon after her escape was unthinkable, so she opted to put off the inevitable for as long as possible. _Errands first. Pushy repairmen later._

Once she'd ticked the bank and post office off her list, Kagome drove towards the grocery store. The route took her past the school, and she impulsively turned into the parking lot and let herself into the empty building. She wiped her feet carefully before stepping onto the terrazzo, which gleamed under its new coat of wax. There were other signs of the industrious janitors everywhere. In all of the classrooms, the chairs stood on top of the desks, and the gymnasium floor also looked as if it'd been polished. A peek into the spotless kitchen refrigerator proved that Shippo had made good on this promise to Gert. Nary a pine needle remained on her office floor, and she was fairly sure that the carpets had been shampooed at some point in the last couple of weeks.

Reaching up, Kagome tapped the little wind chime, which she'd left where the guys had hung it, and the gentle notes only served to emphasize the hush that lay over the school. Further exploration revealed that even Mr. Whiskers had gone home with someone for the long break, and the maintenance room was locked up tight. Suddenly, the silence seemed more lonely than peaceful, and Kagome fled from it.

It was snowing by the time Kagome left the store, and her melancholy deepened when she returned to her cold little house with a couple sacks of groceries. _It's warmer in my refrigerator than it is in here_, she decided morosely as she stowed her produce._ I'm going to have to call someone, but it's __not__ going to be Grandpa._ Kagome opened the drawer where she kept the telephone book, and plunked it onto the counter, riffling through the pages until she found the section with advertisements for furnace repairs. _Eenie meenie miney moe…_

Choosing one that promised twenty-four hour service and free estimates, she reached into her purse for her cell phone and encountered the concert program. Kagome stared at Shippo's number for a very long time. _He did say I could call for any reason… and this is as good a reason as any… right?_

"Shippo? This is Kagome Higurashi." His cheerful greeting warmed her heart even as she huddled under her blanket. "I'm okay, I guess. I… I do need a little help, though." His next exclamation brought a shaky smile to her face, and she replied, "No, I'm not in mortal peril." He guessed again, and she gamely answered, "No, I'm not under siege." However her soft giggle ended in something embarrassingly close to a sob.

"_Kagome?" _

"Sorry," she apologized, trying not to sniffle.

"_What do you need, Kagome?"_ Shippo gently asked.

"My furnace isn't working… and I'm cold," she explained, not quite able to rid her voice of its childish quaver. "And… I could use a friendly face right about now."

"_Directions,"_ he crisply demanded.

Kagome explained how to reach her street and gave him her house number, then put on the coffee pot. Hunkering down on a kitchen chair, she drooped guiltily. _Why is it so hard to ask for help—even from friends?_ By the time a pickup truck crunched through the accumulated snow in her driveway, she had regained most of her composure.

Shedding her cocoon of blankets, Kagome hurried to the front door; as soon as she opened it, she was hailed by a grinning Shippo. "I brought reinforcements!" he announced, jerking his thumb towards his partner, who was hauling a tool box out of the back of the truck. "He's pretty good with fixing things, and I figured two friendly faces are better than one."

"I'm so sorry to put you out like this," she called, hugging herself as they tromped up her sidewalk.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome; this isn't any trouble," Inuyasha replied, setting down his tools and unlacing his boots. Meeting her gaze steadily, he added, "_This_ I can do."

"We're glad to help!" Shippo agreed.

"Thanks, guys."

They crowded into the front hall of her tiny cottage. "Nice place," Shippo remarked, peering intently into her small living room.

Kagome shrugged self-consciously. "I like it."

Inuyasha slipped out of his jacket and dropped it around Kagome's shoulders. "So where's this furnace?" he asked gruffly.

She led the way to the utility room, and the dark-haired janitor set to work without another word. Kagome loitered a little, but soon realized that she was only in the way… and quite possibly blocking the light. Excusing herself, she puttered restlessly—tidying and straightening rooms that were already neat. Shippo reappeared after a while and cheerfully announced, "He's got it covered in there, and I just made sure your pipes haven't frozen… so I think I'll make myself useful and shovel your driveway."

"That's very generous of you, but you don't have to do that!"

He waved off her protest. "It's going to take him a while, and I like to keep busy."

Soon, a metallic scrape could be heard on the sidewalk, and Kagome peeked out the window as Shippo progressed towards the driveway, casually tossing shovelfuls of snow off to the side. _Working is one way to keep warm._ Pulling Inuyasha's jacket more closely around her shoulders, Kagome crossed to her favorite chair—an overstuffed affair covered in pink and yellow roses. She used her quilt and a couple of throw blankets to create a cozy nest and did her best to concentrate on a crossword puzzle.

She was still puzzling out a 10-letter word for _'fails to meet expectations'_ when Shippo returned, shaking snow from his hair. "It's starting up again," he reported. "At the rate it's coming down, I'll be shoveling us out again in a few hours."

Kagome padded over and peered past his shoulder at the thickly falling snow. "You're right… maybe I should check the weather report."

"First things first," interrupted Inuyasha, who finally put in an appearance. "I need a couple of things from the hardware store, so let's do a parts run before it gets any worse."

"Sure," Shippo quickly agreed. "You coming, Kagome? We've got room for one more, and our truck is warmer than it is in here." Ten minutes later, Kagome was ensconced between the janitors on the bench seat of their pickup, and Shippo cranked up the heat. "We need to thaw you out before you catch cold."

"You still have that blanket in here, Shippo?" Inuyasha asked, reaching into the narrow space behind the seat and fishing around before coming up with a plaid blanket in shades of rust and tan. "Here," he murmured, solicitously tucking it around Kagome's legs.

"I'm fine… really. But, thanks," she smiled, feeling rather pampered by all their concern and courtesy. She ran her hand over the old blanket, which had the slightly scratchy feel of well-worn wool. "Oh! Do you guys have a dog?"

Inuyasha slouched into the corner of his seat and Shippo chuckled. "Nope," the redhead replied, smiling as he adjusted his seatbelt. "Why… do we look like dog people to you?"

"No, it's just… this looks like dog hair, doesn't it?" Kagome lifted a coarse hair from the blanket and squinted at it. "It's reddish." This time, Inuyasha snorted with laughter as the redhead put the truck into reverse.

"I really couldn't say how that fur came to be on my blanket," Shippo shrugged. "I hope you're not allergic," he added, cutting a glance towards Inuyasha in time to catch the roll of his eyes.

Kagome directed Shippo towards the nearest hardware store, which was situated at one end of a nearby strip mall. Once he'd eased into a parking space, he inhaled deeply and sighed happily. "I know this place! We've been here a few times because it's close to the school. That takeout place has the _best_ queso dip!" He pointed eagerly towards a tiny hole-in-the-wall restaurant two doors down from their destination.

"Can't your stomach wait?" Inuyasha sighed. "We have a job to do."

"How about you two get your parts, and I pick up supper?" Shippo countered. He was already jogging towards the little Mexican restaurant before Kagome made it out of the pickup.

"Sure. Sounds great," the dark-haired janitor called after his partner in a sarcastic monotone.

"He's always hungry, isn't he?" Kagome smiled.

"_Always_," Inuyasha replied, then ventured, "I hope you actually _like_ Mexican food."

"You bet," she quickly assured him. "I'm especially fond of tamales, but it's all good."

He took her elbow and guided her through the quickly accumulating snow. "I'm not much for spicy food, but Shippo usually orders an entire buffet. There'll be something edible in the mix." Before ducking into the restaurant, Shippo turned and tossed them a cheerful wave, and Inuyasha hurried Kagome through the sliding doors of the hardware store.

While Inuyasha took care to dust the snow off the top of his head, Kagome snagged one of the small shopping baskets and hooked it over an arm. "This way, I'm doing something useful," she joked.

Inuyasha smirked faintly, then did a quick reconnoiter of the overhead signs. "This way," he announced.

Kagome quietly followed Inuyasha past drill bits, caulking guns, and switch plates, grateful to have a guide through unfamiliar territory. He was entirely focused on his quest, and she was content to let him take the lead. Having seen Grandpa in this 'man on a mission' mode before, she held her peace, amusing herself instead with inner commentary. _Behold, the handyman in his natural environment…_ She trailed further behind, admiring Inuyasha's broad shoulders and the lustrous dark hair neatly gathered at the nape of his neck. Her eyes wandered over his figure, finding more things to appreciate. _Coveralls really do cover all. I'll bet those jeans are his favorite,_ she mused. The denim was faded, had a lived-in look, and clung to him with casual familiarity. _He looks comfortable… relaxed, even._

Frowning thoughtfully, Kagome glanced at the myriad thingamabobs and doohickeys hanging in rows and overflowing from bins. _He's more comfortable in this setting, too… much more than he was on the night of the concert. _As if feeling her scrutiny, Inuyasha glanced her way, quirking a dark brow at her. When she smiled, his unusual violet eyes softened and darkened in a way that made her heart stutter-start. _He's more confident, too._

Inuyasha had no trouble locating the part he needed and strode back to her side, tossing the package into her basket. "Let's grab some furnace filters while we're here," he suggested, heading towards the back wall. "When's the last time you changed yours?"

"I've _never_ changed one," she confessed, feeling sheepish when he gave her a mildly reproving glance. Kagome thought back. "I moved in late last spring, so it's been at least a year. Until this morning, my furnace and I were not acquainted."

"That explains the build-up," he sighed. "Tell you what… I'll clean your furnace out the best I can and get it running again… then, I'll explain the basics."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "I'd appreciate that."

Out in the parking lot, a piercing whistle cut through the snow-thick dusk, and they turned to see Shippo ambling their way, a large paper sack in one arm and several plastic bags hanging from his other hand. Inuyasha relieved his friend of enough of his burden so the redhead could reach for his keys and unlock the doors. "How are we supposed to fit all this in the truck?" the dark-haired janitor grumbled.

"Slide those filters behind the seat," Shippo directed, leaning into the cab to poke the key into the ignition. "If there's no room, I could always eat the enchiladas now," he offered. "_Or_… we could put all the food in the middle seat, and Kagome can sit on your lap?"

Inuyasha paused in the process of fussing with Kagome's blanket to give his friend a warning look, curling his lip just enough to flash a bit of fang. Oblivious to the unspoken undercurrents, she laughed and shook her head. Opening her arms, Kagome said, "If you can part with it for a few miles, I'll hold dinner; it smells amazing."

Once everyone was settled and their purchases were stowed, Shippo hit the headlights and eased the truck towards the road. "Looks like this storm wants to set some records. It's a good thing there's no wind, or we'd have a _real_ blizzard on our hands. Then, we'd be stuck babysitting Bessie over New Year's."

"Who's Bessie?" Kagome asked.

"She's a temperamental old thing with a wretched sense of timing," Inuyasha grumbled.

Shippo laughed heartily and teased, "Now, now… you know she loves you best."

The dark-haired janitor grunted, and noticing Kagome's confusion, he explained. "We're talking about the school's heating system. It still relies on an old boiler; Shippo named it Bessie."

The redhead grinned. "Inuyasha is the one who keeps her happy."

"She's touchy… and likes to seize up if there's a bad cold snap… or a lot of wind… or a power outage…" the dark-haired janitor wryly rattled off.

"Which is a royal pain," Shippo continued as he turned onto Kagome's street, "because when Bessie quits, the pipes freeze… and burst. We've learned from long experience that she can't be left alone during bad weather."

"Oh… why don't we just replace her with a new system?" she asked.

"Cost, probably," Shippo shrugged. "Plus, if it ain't broke, don't fix it. So long as we can keep Bessie running, the school can spend its money on more important stuff."

The principal hummed thoughtfully as they pulled into her driveway, and Inuyasha unbuckled his seatbelt. "Yeah, well… Bessie can handle this much snow on her own. Right now, it's more important to get Kagome's furnace running."

With the sun set, the house felt even colder inside, and Kagome shed her jacket with some reluctance. _I'll just put on a couple extra layers_, she promised herself as she lined up her boots beside the door. When she straightened, Inuyasha again dropped his jacket around her shoulders.

"Try to keep warm. It won't take me long," he promised before striding towards the utility room.

Kagome slipped her arms into over-long sleeves and hugged herself, savoring the weight and the lingering warmth of Inuyasha's gruff chivalry. Shippo cleared his throat, and she realized she was staring into space. "Let's wait to eat until he's done," the redhead suggested. "Can I borrow your oven?"

"Sure," she replied, grabbing one of the takeout bags and leading the way to the kitchen. She flicked a few light switches along the way, lighting lamps that provided the illusion of warmth in the chilly cottage.

In the kitchen, Shippo turned on the oven, then lowered the racks. A quick peek under lids and into boxes, and he stacked all the hot food inside the quickly-warming space. The spicy smells made Kagome's stomach rumble. Shippo, who was kneeling in front of the stove, solemnly addressed her midriff, "I couldn't agree more." She laughed and helped arrange the remaining containers—salsa, guacamole, sour cream, peppers, lettuce, tomatoes, and packets of hot sauce that ranged from mild to _'el diablo'_. The redhead gave their dinner one last, wistful look, then closed the food away from the cold. "That should do it for a while."

"Inuyasha did say it wouldn't take long."

"Too true," Shippo affirmed. "When it comes to mechanical stuff, he's in his element. That kind of repair isn't complicated; you just have to swap out the parts."

Kagome shook her head. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

"We have a lot of experience," the redhead remarked, and for a moment, his green eyes seemed very old… and a little sad. But in the next instant, his sparkle was back, and he added, "Which we're pleased to share with a friend in need!"

"Lucky me," she quipped, hoping he could tell she meant it.

"Come on," Shippo ordered, wandering towards her living room. "Inuyasha said to keep warm, so let's get you under some blankets." By the time she was back in the nest she'd built earlier, the redhead was poking his nose into everything. One entire wall was taken up by glass-fronted barrister's bookshelves, but since Kagome kept all of her work-related reading material in her office at the school, there weren't many actual books to peruse—just a few well-loved volumes. "Whoa! This is impressive!" Shippo exclaimed, admiring the collection of framed game boards that decorated the wall above the shelves. "I know your Secret Santa questionnaire said you liked games, but I had no idea!"

"They were my Dad's," Kagome replied softly. "He loved puzzles and games."

"I've never even heard of some of these," Shippo enthused, his nose practically pressed against the glass. Spotting a collection of three-dimensional wooden puzzles inside one of the cases, he turned to her with pleading eyes. "Can I play with them?"

"That's what they're for," she laughed, making a shooing motion towards the shelves.

He eagerly dove in, and Kagome reached for her half-finished crossword. After several quiet minutes, she sighed and tapped her pen against her book. "I don't suppose you know a six-letter word for a Japanese demon?"

His head came up, but when he realized what she was working on, he relaxed and nonchalantly asked, "What kind of puzzle asks for Japanese words? That seems pretty obscure."

"This crossword is called _'Myths & Legends'_, and it covers all kinds of creatures from folklore around the world. You know… sasquatch, yeti, brownies, elves, minotaur, fauns, unicorns. Stuff like that," she explained. "The only mythical creature from Japan I can think of is a kappa… unless Pokemon count." Shippo chuckled uncomfortably and kept his eyes firmly fixed on the pyramid he was trying to reassemble from a pile of interlocking wooden pieces. "Oh, well… maybe it'll sort itself out if I solve the other clues. Say, aren't you cold?" Kagome asked, suddenly noticing that the redhead was sitting cross-legged on the floor in his shirtsleeves.

"Huh? Oh… I suppose I should be," he replied sheepishly. Just then, the whole house gave a rattling cough, and then with a sigh, warm air began blowing from the vents. "Dinner time!" Shippo whooped.

Inuyasha sauntered into the room, looking rather pleased with himself, and perched on the arm of Kagome's chair. "You're good to go," he announced.

She wriggled free of her blankets and threw her arms around him in an impulsive hug. "And you're the _best_," she staunchly declared.

He grunted noncommittally, though his arms quickly settled around her shoulders and gently drew her closer. Shippo let them have a moment before reminding them of what was truly important. "While we wait for the house to warm up, let's _eat_!"

In the kitchen, Shippo retrieved the food from the oven and set up a veritable buffet while Kagome ran plates under hot water to warm them. "Can we use _real_ forks?" Inuyasha asked, holding up the tiny plastic ones provided by the restaurant with an expression of distaste.

"The top drawer," she directed, pointing him in the right direction. "_Oh_! Be careful…!" she yelped, although she was a little too late.

"It's off its track," Inuyasha remarked distractedly. He'd caught the drawer before the silverware could hit the floor, and now, he was on his knees, peering into the dark recesses under the counter. "Scratch that… there _isn't_ a track. Too bad we didn't know about this before we went to the hardware store. I wonder if I have any in the back of the truck?"

Shippo sighed at his partner's mumbled diagnosis. "The food will get cold. Tamales first. Drawers later."

"Tamales?" Kagome asked, brightening. "How did you know they're my favorite?"

"Just lucky, I guess," the redhead said, waving her towards the array of dishes now arranged on her counter. "Dig in!"

It was crowded around Kagome's tiny kitchen table, but that only made it easier for Shippo to steal chips off of his neighbors' plates. After Inuyasha threatened to take his fingers off at the elbow, Kagome fetched a bowlful and plunked it in the middle of the table. Shippo was on his second plate of food when he broached the subject of her call for assistance. "You seemed a little… uh… distraught, earlier?"

Kagome lowered her eyes and toyed with her water glass. "I suppose I was," she confessed.

"Wanna talk about it?" the redhead pried.

"It wasn't really a big deal," Kagome hedged.

"Mmm, maybe so," Shippo calmly countered, "but it was enough to make you sad."

"It sounds kind of silly, now… but I just wanted to get away from my family."

"I can understand that," Inuyasha muttered. "Though, your family seems nice."

"Oh, they are!" Kagome assured them. "They love me, and they mean well. I don't want to disappoint them, but their version of 'happily ever after' is so… predictable."

"So you're the adventurous type, are you?" Shippo teased.

Kagome swiped a chip-load of guacamole off of his plate and retorted, "It doesn't have to be high adventure, but I'd like life to hold my interest, at least."

"Careful, there. That's supposed to be a curse," warned the redhead. "May you live in interesting times."

Inuyasha nodded, saying, "Especially if 'interesting' involves having your furnace conk out in the middle of a snowstorm."

"That's one of my Grandpa's favorite sayings. Did you know that it's actually a three-fold curse?" Kagome inquired.

"That sounds useful," Shippo replied, rubbing his hands together. "What are the other two parts?"

"May you come to the attention of those in authority," she solemnly recited.

Inuyasha pushed his plate back and slouched in his chair. "That _is_ a bad one."

"Only for people who have something to hide," Kagome opined with a careless shrug.

"I'm glad we came to the attention of a certain principal," Shippo interjected.

Inuyasha smirked faintly and asked, "What's the third?"

Kagome met his gaze evenly and pronounced, "May you find what you are looking for."

* * *

Kagome flipped on the front light and stared out into the night. "Wow… I think it's worsened."

"Yep… I really could be shoveling again," Shippo commented.

"Do you two live far?" she asked, turning to peer up into Inuyasha's face.

"Out past Nocking," he replied, setting his tool box beside the door and reaching for his boots.

"That's quite a ways," Kagome replied worriedly. She fidgeted indecisively for several moments before blurting, "Since the snow isn't letting up any, do you guys want to… stay?" The janitors hesitated, and she rambled on. "The couch folds out into a bed, and I have extra quilts. We could… hang out or something tomorrow… unless you had other plans. Although… I guess _I_ have other plans, since I'm meeting someone for lunch and stuff… but… I'd come right back…."

Shippo chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder, saying, "That's very generous of you, Kagome." He exchanged a long look with Inuyasha, who wasn't quite able to hide the blend of hope and hesitation from his best friend. Nodding once to show he understood, Shippo turned back to their hostess and gave her shoulder a quick squeeze. "Yeah. We'd like to stay."

* * *

_**New Year's Eve Day… **_

The first impressions that flitted through Kagome's mind when she woke the following morning were of warmth, light, and a giddy sense of anticipation. _Why…? Oh… yeah._ Kagome smiled and buried her face into the soft lining of the jacket she'd conveniently forgotten to return to Inuyasha when she'd retired the night before. Though she was a little embarrassed to have given in to foolish fancies, its weight had been like an embrace. _He'll never know I actually slept in it_, she comforted herself.

As her sleep-fuzzed brain began to function, she realized that her bedroom was very bright indeed. Glancing at the clock on her bedside table, two very important facts had her sitting bolt upright in bed. First and foremost, she had guests. While she'd been lazing the morning away, they were probably either bored to tears… or dying of starvation. _Mama would have my hide if she knew I was neglecting guests like this!_ The second thing she realized was that if she didn't hurry, she was going to be late for her 'date' with Ward at the university.

Trading Inuyasha's jacket for a frumpy yellow bathrobe, Kagome she poked her head out of her bedroom, listening for signs of life. _Somebody's up._ A soft _shuff_ing sound was coming from the direction of the bathroom; curious, she tiptoed closer.

"Mornin'," Inuyasha called the moment she peeped through the open door.

Kagome gaped at the janitor who crouched in her bathtub. Bottles of cleaning supplies and a variety of brushes littered the floor, and he appeared to be… "Are you scrubbing my grout?"

He glanced between her and the tile, then nodded. "I noticed a little mildew, and we keep a few things in the back of the truck. You… don't mind, do you?" he asked uncertainly.

Kagome wasn't even sure how to answer. While it was a nice gesture, she couldn't get over the fact that Inuyasha was in her bathroom, surrounded by some of her most intimate of personal effects. A blush warmed her cheeks as she glanced around the room, noting all of the things she would have hidden away, given the chance.

In the awkward pause, Inuyasha stood and stepped over the rim of the tub. "Kagome?"

Her already frazzled brain seized up entirely when she noted that at some point, he'd discarded the sweater he'd been wearing the day before. His snug, white t-shirt was very… snug. Under the circumstances, she did the only thing she could do. Burying her face in her hands, she began to laugh. "It's okay… really. I'm just…" She peeped up at him with a wry smile. "I don't think I've been this mortified in a decade."

"What, the mildew? There was just a little in the corners; nothing to get embarrassed about," he replied blankly. Then another thought struck him, and his eyes widened in consternation. "Unless… oh, hey. Did you need me to get out of here so you can… umm… use it?"

"Nooo, no, no," she quickly assured, moving towards the drawers beside the sink. "You can continue your battle against mildew in here. I'm supposed to meet a friend for lunch in a little over an hour, and I'm _really_ going to be late if I don't hurry. I'll just freshen up in the powder room at the front of the house." Talking fast, she snagged her hairbrush and a few essentials from the drawers before hurrying back into her bedroom.

She emerged some minutes later, casually dressed in slacks and a plum-hued sweater and carrying Inuyasha's borrowed jacket. On her way through the living room, she dropped it over the back of the couch, which had been neatly made up. After a quick trip to the powder room, she located Shippo, who was up to his elbows in soapy water at the kitchen sink. "Good morning," he sang out. "Did you sleep well?"

"Too well, considering how late it is. What's all this?" she exclaimed, surveying the neat row of chandelier globes lined up on the countertop… and other evidence of repairs in progress. Inspecting an overturned kitchen drawer which had been subjected to carpenter's glue and clamps, she said, "You guys must have been up at the crack of dawn."

"We _are_ early risers," the redhead admitted with a cheerful grin. "And you already know that I like to keep busy."

"Maybe I should try to find a way to get you to stick around for the rest of break," she joked as she reached for coffee filters. "Say… what happened to the squeak?"

Shippo glanced over his shoulder at Kagome, who was swinging a cupboard door back and forth. "We oiled most of the hinges in the house, actually." She gave him an incredulous look, and he shrugged nonchalantly. "That's a pet peeve of Inuyasha's, so if you miss the squeak, chew _him_ out."

"Amazing," she muttered as she continued preparing her daily dose of caffeine.

Fifteen minutes later, she was pouring coffee into a travel mug and checking her purse for keys. "You wouldn't happen to be meeting the dashingly dull 'W', would you?" Shippo asked in a low voice.

"Yeah," Kagome admitted with a rueful smile. "I was roped into it by our grandfathers on my last day at home."

"Why are you going? You probably could have backed out."

She took her time finding the right words to explain. "I'm not going to let anyone else tell me how to feel. Ward has _always_ been a good friend; what kind of friend would I be if I let family pressures make me forget that?"

Green eyes sparkled with admiration. "Gotcha."

Recalling last night's heavy snowfall, she peered at the sunlight streaming through her curtains and asked, "Have the snow plows been through, yet?"

"Yep. They blew through here a couple hours ago when I was shoveling the driveway. Inuyasha did the scraping, so your car's ready."

"I'll just… go thank him," she murmured, padding back towards the bathroom.

Inuyasha knelt in front of the tub with his back to the door, and he only managed to straighten and half turn before Kagome had him in a one-armed hug that was more of an affectionate throttling. "What's that for?" he protested gruffly.

"For everything… but mostly for my windshield. I _hate_ scraping," she said happily. Then, more softly, she added, "I'll be back in a few hours. You're still be here, right?"

"Keh," he muttered, reaching up to gently touch the top of her head with his fingertips. "I'll stay. There's still plenty to do around here."

Back in the kitchen, Kagome collected her things under Shippo's knowing gaze. "Inuyasha really likes to fix stuff, doesn't he?" she commented brightly.

The redhead gave her an odd look. "Not really."

Kagome's brows drew together in confusion, and she cast a significant glance towards the toolbox sitting on her kitchen table. "Oh, he _can_ fix stuff," Shippo clarified. "But it's not like he's this compulsive about it every day. He's actually kind of a slob, and I handle all the household repairs at our place. Well… except maybe for oiling hinges."

"Really? He seems pretty intent about making sure my little house is in good working order."

Nodding wisely, Shippo guided Kagome towards the front door and followed her outside, standing with her on the front step. "Some guys send big bouquets and spout poetry, but some guys would never, _ever_ to do those kinds of things." She searched his face, waiting, and the redhead finally sighed. "Look, Kagome, I've known Inuyasha for a _long_ time, and all I'm trying to say is that this guy… he wouldn't scrub just anyone's grout."

* * *

Posted on May 12, 2009. 5,534 words.


	46. Dominion

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this tour… especially for the one who loves to meddle. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude: **With thanks to mine beta, who gives as good as she gets, but prefers big-ass swords to pitchforks.

* * *

_**Shortly thereafter…**_

**Dominion**

Parking was a cinch at the university, which was practically vacant because of the holiday. Kagome still managed to be ten minutes late, but Ward waved off her apologies with a courtly bow and a boyish grin. "Did you have breakfast?" he asked, a knowing look in his mild brown eyes.

"Overslept," she admitted sheepishly.

"Brunch?" he offered.

"Perfect!" she replied, sighing happily. There were times when she really loved this man, if only because they knew each other so very well. _If only…_

There were a few awkward moments, as there usually were, while Ward tried very hard to be witty and charming. It was always after he forgot to try that she laughed the most… and liked him best. They picked a promising-looking café near the campus and gabbed their way through a leisurely meal, catching up on this and that the way good friends do.

Afterwards, Ward led the way to Dominion University's oldest and grandest building—Acclamation Hall. He held the wide, wooden side door for her, and she paused inside the large, dimly-lit chamber that served as the foyer for a breathtaking little chapel that was still a popular spot for weddings. Cool light filtered through tall windows flanked by velvet drapes, and Kagome felt the urge to tippie-toe through these overtly 'hallowed' halls. Ward showed no such compunction, through; eager to begin the tour, he led her to a plaque, most of which was written in Latin. She admired the surroundings while he translated the important bits, and when he paused, she remarked, "The floors are lovely; do you think they use wax on marble… or does it shine like that on its own?"

"I've never given much thought to the floors," he replied, momentarily nonplussed. "However, take a look at _these_! Have you ever seen finer niches…?"

She dutifully admired said niches, along with _bas-relief_ carvings, stained glass, wrought ironwork, chandeliers that had been adapted for electricity, and a veritable slew of plaques commemorating historical moments from the building's days as a monastery. Humming and nodding, she pointed to the enormous mullioned windows, saying, "Those must be a bear to wash, what with all the tiny panes. And, I'll bet they need a fifteen-foot ladder just to reach!"

"I daresay they do," Ward replied politely, giving her an odd look.

His office, which occupied a pokey little alcove up on the third floor, was in sore need of a woman's touch, and Kagome was happy to roll up her sleeves and meddle for a while. An hour later, she straightened his newly-hung diplomas and declared herself satisfied. "I really do need to get back home," she apologized, begging off his invitation to go for coffee. Gathering up their coats, he led her back down to the first floor and the long hall that housed many of the administrative offices. They strolled along rich carpeting, pausing to admire enormous portraits of past presidents and chancellors. "So stern," she tutted, pointed to the college's founder. "He's very handsome, but I think he takes himself too seriously," she joked.

"It was hardly the fashion to smile for portraits of this nature," Ward gently defended. "Perhaps he's actually a warm-hearted fellow who founded this school because of a deep, abiding love for children."

"And puppies?" Kagome added facetiously, stifling a giggle. "Oh, come on… it's obvious he doesn't even know _how_ to smile… this…" she paused, stepping closer to read the bronze plate set into the frame. "Huh. What a strange name."

At that moment, a door closed further down the hall, and measured footsteps approached. Kagome traded a glance with Ward, who mouthed a furtive, "Let's go." Taking her elbow, he directed her back towards their entrance; as they passed the only other soul in the building, they both nodded politely.

The tall man returned the gesture without comment, and Ward breathed a sigh of relief, giving Kagome's arm a quick squeeze. However, they didn't get far. "Dr. Johnson…?" called a smoothly commanding voice.

He froze, and Kagome whispered, "Busted," before giving Ward an encouraging nudge and turning to face the man he seemed quite anxious to avoid.

"Ah! Dean!" Ward greeted with a nervous smile. "I was just giving the grand tour to Miss Higurashi, here."

"A… friend?" the dean inquired, his eyes fixed upon her as he strolled closer.

"A very good one, yes," Ward beamed. "I'm sorry… how rude of me. Kagome, this is Dr. Sesshoumaru Saiga, the dean… and my boss. Dr. Saiga, this is Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome found Dr. Saiga to be a very striking individual, with his high cheekbones and aristocratic features. Long, black hair was tucked behind his ears and hung loosely down his back. _He could give Inuyasha a run for his money in the looks department._ She was startled by his name, through. "Sesshoumaru?"

His gaze sharpened. "You know my name?"

Kagome nodded and glanced back towards the portraits. "It's the same as the founder of Dominion University."

"Indeed. Which is not _quite_ a coincidence, since we're… related."

Kagome blinked in surprise to find Dr. Saiga looming over her, close enough that she could see his nostrils flare. Involuntarily edging backwards, she offered the man a tentative smile, which he did not return.

"How interesting!" Ward remarked, gamely trying to dispel the strange tension in the air. "Your family must have a fascinating genealogy!"

"Hnn… I'm more interested in _your_ story," Sesshoumaru said, peering at Kagome with unreadable dark eyes. He extended his hand in belated greeting, and she offered hers in return.

"Kagome is a fellow educator," Ward announced proudly.

"A teacher?" he inquired, looking her up and down.

"A principal," she crisply corrected, trying to hide the fact that the dean's frank appraisal was flustering her.

"Indeed," he murmured.

She suddenly realized that he was holding her hand much longer than necessary, and he was tracing deliberate circles over her skin with the pad of his thumb. _He's… hitting on me?_ Kagome didn't know whether to be flattered or offended, but it was impossible not to blush at the unexpected attention. Extracting herself as gently as she could, she stepped back and firmly said, "It was nice to meet you, sir." Without waiting for a reply, she walked away.

"We'll just be going, then," Ward announced, and with an awkward little wave, he hurried after Kagome's retreating figure. Once they were outside, he cleared his throat and said, "He's single, by the way. I've never seen him show so much interest in a woman before. Usually, he's fending them off… or completely ignoring them."

"I'm not interested in dating your boss," Kagome assured him.

"And why's that?" he teased. "You haven't gone and lost your heart to someone else, have you?" When she didn't answer, his dismayed brown eyes widened, then softened. "You _have_, haven't you, Kagome?" Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, Ward leaned down to catch her gaze. "Why didn't you tell me? You used to tell me everything."

_Oh… Howie._ "There's nothing _to_ tell… or rather, it's too early to tell," she murmured, her heart aching. "And, I didn't think you'd _want_ to know." It was the closest she'd ever come to admitting that she was aware of his feelings.

Ward straightened, squaring his shoulders and taking a long breath before giving her a brave smile that broke her heart. "I've only ever wanted you to be happy, Kagome."

"I know," she sighed, her own smile wavering dangerously.

He tucked her arm into his and began walking again, gently guiding her in the direction of her car. After several moments of strained silence, he gave her arm soft pat. "Falling in love isn't always a fairy tale experience, so… if you need a sympathetic ear, you can count on me. No matter what, I'll always be here for you, Kagome," he promised.

"You've been my best friend for… well, for_ever_. I want _you_ to be happy, too."

"Can wishes that are at odds with each other both be granted?" he asked rhetorically.

By the time they reached her car, Kagome's heartsick feelings had gained intensity, and she was feeling a little sick to her stomach as well. "I _do_ love you," she offered, her eyes pleading with him to understand.

"I know," he whispered, because he did.

* * *

Posted on May 23, 2009. 1,386 words.


	47. Scare Tactic

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the one who isn't properly introduced. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken, who likes to side with my voice of reason, leaving me sorely outnumbered.

* * *

_**It's **__**still**__** December 31…**_

**Scare Tactic**

Kagome's feet dragged as she climbed the steps to her front door and fumbled with the key. "I must be coming down with something," she confided to her wreath, which jingled a greeting and released a small shower of needles as she let herself in.

Shippo called a suspiciously muffled greeting from the direction of the kitchen, and when he poked his head around the corner, he sheepishly waved an apple at her. "Hope you don't mind, I raided the f-f-_fuck_!" he trailed off, eyes goggling.

Giving him an odd look, Kagome reached for a hanger in the closet. "You can eat whatever you want, Shippo."

"Thanks," he replied, suddenly at her side. "So… where were you?"

"I already told you; I met Ward for an early lunch," she said, blinking up at him and wondering at the sudden shift in his whole manner. "Then, I helped him organize his office, and we toured the building where he works. It's the old monastery on the university campus—Acclamation Hall. Ward loves historical buildings, so he was… um… Shippo?"

The redhead had her by the arm and was steering her towards the kitchen. "So Ward works at Dominion," he remarked with brittle calm. "That's just… _un_believable. Inuyasha! A little help here?" he practically bellowed.

There was a thud and clatter from the bathroom, and the dark-haired janitor barreled into view, brandishing a wrench. "I thought I… what's going on?" Inuyasha demanded.

Shippo cleared his throat. "I'm no expert, but I don't think this is good."

"What isn't good?" Kagome frowned as she tried to keep up with the conversation, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to focus. Scowling in concentration, she twisted her hands together, distractedly rubbing at the back of her right hand. "You're not making any sense," she grumbled.

"Oh, _shit_!" Inuyasha breathed, eyes widening in dismay. "Wash, wash, wash!" he hastily chanted, shuffling both Shippo and Kagome towards the kitchen sink.

"You need to wash your hands," Shippo announced more calmly, turning on the faucet and directing her hands under the flow. "Will soap do the job?" he inquired, but Inuyasha was already urgently pumping the bottle beside the sink.

"What's going on… guys?"

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" Inuyasha brusquely asked.

"Not too hot," she admitted, giving him a wan smile.

A cool hand pressed against her forehead. "Actually, you're burning up," Shippo corrected, turning her over to the hanyou.

Kagome leaned gratefully against Inuyasha while he directed her towards a chair, and Shippo pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "I'm sorry," she whispered as Inuyasha knelt in front of her.

"Don't apologize; it's not your fault," Inuyasha replied as he carefully inspected her hands one at a time, gently running his fingers over hers. "So… you had lunch with your friend," he remarked with unconvincing casualness.

She nodded gravely, then wished she hadn't as a wave of dizziness washed over her. "W-ward… he's _sooo_ sad… it hurtsh."

Dark brows drew together in concern as Kagome's words began to slur. "He hurt you?"

"Ward would _never_ hurt me," she protested. "He loves me."

Inuyasha swallowed and muttered a soft, "Oh."

Kagome bowed her head and sniffled, saying, "That's why it hurts."

"Why?" he asked, tilting his head to try to catch her downcast gaze.

She gave a little wriggle and shrug, then asked, "How would _you_ feel if Shippo was in love with you?"

"Your temperature's climbing; you must be delirious."

"I have a fever?"

Inuyasha let his forehead bump against hers, and her glassy eyes crossed slightly as they tried to focus on him. "Yeah, you do," he murmured. "I'm so sorry, Kagome."

"Mmm," she hummed, closing her eyes. "So serious… like him, but not. Your eyes are warm… they smile even when you don't… he had cold eyes."

"Who had cold eyes?"

He could feel her brow crease, and finally, she answered, "Mr. Founder with the funny name—Sessaiga something-or-other."

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha quietly corrected.

"Mmm," she affirmed. "Somethin' about him rubbed me the wrong way."

* * *

"That dirty, underhanded bastard!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Hush," Shippo cautioned, since they were standing right outside Kagome's bedroom door.

"I will not fucking _hush_!" the hanyou spat, though in an undertone. "He _poisoned_ her!"

"I don't suppose there's any chance he released his _dokkaso_ by accident?" the kitsune asked, sounding weary. Inuyasha snorted, and Shippo grimaced in agreement. "It's probably just a warning."

"What if we hadn't been here? He could have killed her!"

"Calm down… we _were_ here," Shippo pointed out. "In fact, it's _because_ we were here that he did this. Your scent was all over her when she left this morning."

The hanyou sobered immediately and lowered his eyes. "Did you get through to anyone?" he asked in more subdued tones.

"Yeah. But if I'm going for help, that means I'll be _going_ for help. Kagome was pretty loopy before she passed out, so I don't think she'll remember much… but if she _sees_ you, it'll only complicate things further."

"Keh." Not two minutes later, a silver-haired hanyou slumped miserably to the floor outside Kagome's bedroom door, stripped of all his illusions.

* * *

Kagome stirred as a cool cloth was pressed to her forehead. _What… happened? Where… oh. _She quickly recognized her bedroom, but it was dark, and she wondered what time it was. The smell of herbs tickled her nose, and she turned her head to see who was holding her hand. A young woman with wide, dark eyes held her gaze for a moment before turning her attention back to the task of loosely wrapping her hand in gauze. "Well, this is a good sign," she remarked, giving her patient a faint smile. "You're strong."

"Who are you?"

"The friend of a friend of a friend who owes their friend a favor," she replied cryptically. "Here… drink." Kagome grimaced at the bitter edge to the tea that was pressed to her lips, but she swallowed obediently. "The best thing for you right now is to sleep… and perhaps to forget. We'll hope for both."

Kagome tried to protest. A dozen questions raced around in her mind, but they slipped out of reach as she slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

When Kagome next woke, she felt weak… but not sick. Wriggling free of her bedding, she tottered down the hall to her bathroom, which had quite possibly never been as clean as it was now. _My house is spotless, and I'm a wreck._ She peeked in the mirror over the sink and promptly stuck her tongue out at her reflection. Pale and puffy, with cracked lips and hair awry—the damage had been done. _It's too late; he knows the true face of Kagome Higurashi. If this doesn't scare him off, nothing will._ With a soft groan, she reached for a hairbrush.

"You okay, Kagome?" came a low voice just outside the door.

"Yes, I'm… yes," she stammered.

"Okay. I'll just tell Shippo you're awake. The… uh… the doctor left some tea for you; he'll make some."

"Th-thanks, Inuyasha." When she was fairly sure he was gone, she gave vent to a whimpering little moan and attacked her unruly hair._ The world's most handsome janitor is in my house… will probably be in my bedroom… and I'm about as alluring as a limp dishrag. _She splashed a little water on her face, applied lip balm, and tried to smooth the wrinkles out of her pajama top… which caused a sudden jolt of realization. _I'm in my pajamas? Who…?_

For several mortified moments, she wondered which one of the janitors had undressed her, but a fuzzy memory resurfaced. _That lady!_ Although the bandaging was gone from her right hand, Kagome's skin was still tacky and smelled strongly of aloe and herbs. _That woman must have been the doctor Inuyasha mentioned. I wonder why she treated my hand? Maybe it was some kind of eastern medicine? She looked Japanese… and… she had an unusual accent. Whatever she did, I don't have a fever anymore._

Bracing herself to face her houseguests, Kagome opened the bathroom door as quietly as possible, which was quite easy since Inuyasha had oiled all the hinges earlier. She took a couple of cautious steps towards the kitchen, but lost her nerve and stole back into her bedroom. Crawling into her bed, she pulled the quilt over her head with another groan. _This couldn't possibly get any worse._ Embarrassment gradually gave way to weariness, and she drifted into a restless sleep before either janitor put in an appearance.

The soft clack of a tray startled her awake, and she peered blearily up at the tall figure illuminated by the light from the hallway. "Sorry to wake you," Inuyasha muttered gruffly. "I'm under orders to get a couple cups of this tea into you today, and it's almost tomorrow."

"What time is it?" Kagome sleepily replied.

"After eleven… almost midnight, actually. Looks like I'll be the first to wish you a happy new year."

"That's nice," she mumbled in a small voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked, crouching down beside the bed and reaching for her hand, gently cradling it in his own. "Do you still feel sick?"

Kagome nervously plucked at her blankets, hoping he couldn't tell she was blushing. "I'm okay now… it's just… I don't like you to see me like this," she confessed.

"Like what?"

"Sick… weak..." she listed, grudgingly adding, "…messy."

"That doesn't matter to me," he said bluntly, releasing her hand with a little pat.

"No?"

"Nope." Inuyasha took a seat on the floor and leaned back against her mattress. The arrangement put them at about the same level, which helped to encourage further confidences. "Being sick is bad enough, but being sick while you're alone really sucks."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I'm glad you're here, but I'm sorry to come down with that crazy fever. Today was supposed to be fun, but I ruined everything."

"Don't feel bad; it's not your fault," he whispered earnestly.

"I guess these things just happen," Kagome sighed.

"They shouldn't, though," he replied. Turning sideways so he could more easily reach, he gave her shoulder an awkward pat. "It isn't right."

"Mm-hmm," she murmured agreeably. When she curled towards him, Inuyasha arranged her blankets more carefully around her shoulders, then dared to brush the hair back from her face. When she didn't protest, he did it again. Kagome relaxed under the touch, enjoying the soothing tug as he continued threading his fingers through her hair. Sighing happily, she let her eyes drift shut. "I like that."

Inuyasha paused, then pulled back, saying, "You need to drink your tea."

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "If it's the same as before, it tastes terrible."

"It certainly smells terrible," he commiserated. For a second, Kagome thought she was off the hook, but he motioned for her to sit up. "She said you need it, and I'm not taking any chances. Drink."

With a put-upon huff, she propped herself up on an elbow and accepted the mug. Taking a deep breath, she downed the whole thing in several gulps. "Ugh," she complained, flopping back onto her pillows. "I shudder to think what might be in that evil brew."

"Yeah, it's probably best not knowing," Inuyasha muttered, sniffing suspiciously at the empty mug before setting it aside. He went through the motions of straightening her quilt and tucking her in before asking, "Are you _really_ okay? I was… we were concerned."

She smiled softly, hoping to erase some of the worry marring his handsome face. "I'm going to be fine; I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You scared the crap outta me, but it wasn't your fault," he mumbled. Then, after a moment's hesitation, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Easing back, he silently met her gaze… waiting.

Kagome's surprise quickly morphed into radiant happiness, and she lifted her face in silent appeal. It was Inuyasha's turn to register a moment's disbelief, and she caught a look of wonder in his eyes as he bent to brush his lips against her temple, then across the curve of her cheek. When he paused again, she whispered, "You don't have to stop. After all, it's New Year's Eve; kisses at midnight are traditional." He darted a glance at the clock, which announced that the turning of the calendar was still several minutes off, but Kagome's fingertips touched his cheek, calling his attention back. "We could get a head start," she offered with a smile.

The hint of an answering smile tugged at the corners of Inuyasha's mouth, and he readily accepted her invitation. Warm lips lingered upon hers in a tenderly chaste kiss, and her heart began to race. One hand fisted in the front of his shirt, pulling him closer while her fingers wandered into the tempting softness of his hair, and Inuyasha groaned. "I should stop," he said huskily. Catching her hand in his, he nuzzled her cheek. "I _need_ to stop… and you need to rest."

She didn't argue, but her lips pursed into an adorable—and flattering—little pout. Inuyasha smirked and kissed her one last time, almost shyly. "Kagome, I…" he began, searching her eyes as he searched for words. "I… I'll find a way," he promised.

* * *

**End Note:** For those not in the know, _dokkaso_ (which is translated 'poison flower claw') is the name of Sesshoumaru's toxic claw strike. Posted on May 29, 2009. 2,209 words.


	48. My Brother's Keeper

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this late night exchange… especially for the one who's found his resolve. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to Fenikkusuken, mine beta… and a good guesser.

* * *

_**The wee hours of January 1…**_

**My Brother's Keeper**

Shippo peered over the back of the couch when Inuyasha returned from Kagome's bedroom, his green eyes glinting knowingly. However, he didn't say a word—just tucked his hands behind his head, closed his eyes, and smiled benignly. The hanyou dropped into Kagome's favorite chair, snagging one of the blankets she'd used to build her 'nest' to use as a pillow. Turning his head, he burrowed his nose into the soft fabric and breathed deeply and sighed. Pulling it up around his shoulders, he reveled in the fact that he was surrounded by Kagome's scent.

"Cold?" Shippo inquired sweetly.

"Shut up." In the ensuing silence, Inuyasha considered their situation. _What should I do? Sesshoumaru put Kagome's life in danger, and all I did was fix her fucking furnace._ Inuyasha's brows drew together in concentration. The best thing for Kagome would be for him to back off; the very idea of a relationship was crazy to begin with. _I can't believe she'd even consider someone like me, and if she knew the whole truth, she'd probably rethink the whole thing. But… damn._

_To protect Kagome, I should stop now, before things go any further. I could apologize… tell her tonight was a mistake… keep her from stumbling any further into the mess that is my life. I __should__._ The only problem was, he didn't want to—not in the least. Every part of his being felt a tug towards her, and when she was near, she was all he could see, hear, smell, think about. It was selfish, but he wanted to honor his promise to the young woman; he wanted to keep Kagome. And because of that, he had to find a way to protect her from the consequences his choice would bring. _I want to try. I told her I'd find a way._

_Which means… what? _Caught between two worlds but belonging to neither, he had no rights, no voice, no leverage. The life he'd fought for was as close to freedom as he'd ever known, but he was still completely dependent upon Shippo… and to some extent, his brother. Maybe if they'd found a way to keep Sesshoumaru in the dark, he and Shippo could have worked out a better plan, but it was too late. _He knows about Kagome, and he fucking poisoned her._ Inuyasha was furious, but he was powerless… and he was scared.

"Hey," Shippo softly called. "Quit winding yourself up; it's messing with the whole 'cozy atmosphere' thing Kagome's got going."

Inuyasha's frustrated growl vibrated through the tiny room. "He's going to screw this up! We could lose _everything_."

"Kagome isn't worth the risk?"

"She _is_," Inuyasha retorted, then swallowed hard. "But… I don't want to be the reason she gets hurt."

After a lengthy pause, the kitsune quietly said, "She's happy."

One violet eye opened. "Huh?"

Shippo turned his head to meet his friend's gaze, and with a ripple, he let his illusion drop. Tapping his nose with a claw-tipped finger, the kitsune repeated, "Kagome's always happiest when she's with you. Right now, she's smiling in her sleep; I can tell."

"You can't smell a smile," Inuyasha argued.

"Sure you can. You can see 'em, smell 'em, feel 'em, and even catch 'em lurking behind a grumpy exterior." The hanyou snorted, but his friend continued in a serious tone. "Right now, you could hurt her far more than Sesshoumaru ever will; don't you dare go stealing Kagome's smile."

Inuyasha gaped at the redhead, who calmly went back to contemplating the insides of his eyelids; only the lazy swish and curl of his tails gave away how pleased he was with himself._ I wonder if all kitsune are this smug, or if I somehow ended up with the pick of the litter. _Slowly, the hanyou relaxed; Shippo's confidence had always been contagious.

They'd been friends since forever ago, back when the kit only had two tails to boast about. Shippo's family had been paying a call upon Sesshoumaru, and the adolescent redhead had slipped away at the first opportunity. Living up to his rambunctious reputation, he snooped into every nook and cranny of the sprawling estate. In the process, he stumbled upon the oldest and most respected inu-youkai clan's best-kept scandal. Shippo had found a solitary figure perched in the shadowy attic rafters, gazing listlessly out a gable window.

_Golden eyes widened in surprise when the young hanyou found himself nose-to-nose with a fox youkai. "What's with the ears?" demanded the redhead. _

_Astonishment was quickly replaced by a scowl and the aforementioned ears laid back in irritation. "What's with the tails?" he countered gruffly. _

_The redhead grinned broadly and made himself comfortable on the dusty beam. "You're not a full demon," he stated bluntly. "What are you… half?"_

"_Yeah." _

"_You got a name?"_

"_Inuyasha." _

"_What're you doing up here?" _

"_Sesshoumaru told me to stay out of the way because some 'infernal busybodies' were 'barging in under the guise of sociability'." _

_Shippo's laughter rang through the dim attic. "Can't argue with that; my grandfather's as nosey as they come! So… what's Sesshoumaru to you?"_

"_Half-brother." _

"_You don't say?" the kitsune exclaimed, giving both the hanyou and his surroundings clear-eyed consideration. "I was under the impression he was an only child." Inuyasha simply shrugged, letting his gaze drift back to the window, and Shippo put two and two together. "Y'know… I kinda figured your brother for a prick, but maybe he's more of an asshole." _

_A tiny smile tugged at the corner of the hanyou's mouth. "Keh." _

_The redhead beamed over his accomplishment. "I'm Shippo, by the way. Hey… are you hungry?"_

When they were discovered in the corner of the kitchen a couple hours later, Shippo had emptied half the larder for an impromptu picnic and staunchly declared that he and Inuyasha were best friends. Sesshoumaru's calm had been impressive… and filled with enough deadly rage to make the hanyou pale. However, Inuyasha stood shoulder to shoulder with the cocky kitsune and stubbornly met his brother's glare. If he had to fight to keep his first real friend, than he'd do it tooth and claw.

Shippo's grandfather was quick to assess the situation and recognized both the dangers and the opportunities it presented. Within minutes, terse negotiations ended; Sesshoumaru seethed, and Inuyasha's solitary existence was ended without bloodshed. The most powerful kitsune clan in the New World had gained the upper hand, and they used it to reach out to a desperately lonely dog hanyou. The Osusuki family would keep the scandal hushed up, but only if Shippo was allowed to foster his newfound friendship.

Inuyasha contemplated just how far that friendship had brought him. _That was the first time I stood up for what I wanted, and I've never regretted it._

"That's more like it," Shippo remarked approvingly.

"What?"

Fangs flashed in a mischievous grin. "You hold back and you hold back and you hold back, but once you decide on something… _wham_! You're unstoppable."

"How do you figure?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Back then, when you finally knew what you wanted, you were ready to die trying to get it. That resolve—it's back. Sesshoumaru doesn't stand a chance."

Inuyasha shook his head. "That time, Sesshoumaru only gave in because your grandfather could have dragged my father's reputation through the mud. Nothing's more important to my brother than appearances."

The kitsune nodded slowly, but he countered, "That may be true, but he had another option all along."

"Which was…?"

"As far as youkai society is concerned, Sesshoumaru is your father's only child. Nobody even knows you exist, which is why you lived for so many years under your brother's thumb."

"That's me… the smear upon the family name."

"I'm not excusing the fact that you grew up in seclusion, treated as a non-person and all that, but… Inuyasha…." Shippo gave him a long, hard look. "You _grew up_. All Sesshoumaru had to do was kill you, and he'd _be_ that only child."

"But… but he's a total bastard!"

"Oh, yes… he definitely is," Shippo grimly agreed.

"What am I supposed to _do_ then?" asked the hanyou.

"_We_."

"Huh?"

"What are _we_ going to do—that's what you meant, of course." The hanyou smiled grudgingly, and Shippo smirked before asking, "Are you going to tell her?"

Inuyasha's face immediately fell. "I can't… yet. I promised Sesshoumaru that no one would find out about youkai from me. It was one of the conditions he set."

Shippo frowned. "You don't trust Kagome to keep your secret?"

"It's not that exactly," he replied, plainly conflicted. "I've stood up to the bastard… argued, swore, fought, threatened…. Hell, we even pranked him a few times, but I've never outright _lied_ to him. One of the only reasons I'm allowed to roam is because I keep to myself and Sesshoumaru trusts me to keep my trap shut. If I break my word, he'll take back everything we fought for up until now—and be justified in doing so."

"Honor among dogs?" the kitsune inquired lightly. Inuyasha shrugged uncomfortably, and Shippo sighed. "Fair enough. In that case, we need to go home tomorrow… even if Kagome asks us to stick around."

"That's probably a good idea," Inuyasha agreed unhappily. Catching the expression on his friend's face, he frowned and asked, "What are you planning?"

"Just a little New Year's Day social call."

* * *

_**Much later that same day…**_

Dr. Saiga tread lightly along the first floor corridor of Acclamation Hall, a neat stack of photocopies in his hands. Regular office hours would not resume until Monday, so the building echoed with unaccustomed silence, a brief reprieve from the usual noise of campus life. It was late, but there was no one around to tell him to 'go home already' or to warn him that he was working himself into an early grave. _Ridiculous_.

The staff liked to call him 'a fixture' at Dominion, but they had no idea how right they were. He'd served as president twice since the university's founding and in various capacities between times—treasurer, board member, visiting professor, and now dean. This school was his inheritance, the ill-fitting bequest of a father whose philanthropic exuberance towards humankind had seen a monumental increase in his final years.

Despite his ambivalence towards those who attended 'his' university, Sesshoumaru had a reputation to uphold, a legacy to carry on, and a position of considerable influence within youkai society. He preferred to keep an eye on things personally, so over the years, he maintained a presence on the campus under various guises and pseudonyms. Dominion had become his life's work.

Reaching his office, Sesshoumaru strode into his private sanctuary, filled with old books, old habits, and old secrets. He allowed himself many small extravagances, but they were understated so as not to draw unwanted attention. Placing his copies in the out-box on the corner of the antique teak desk, he jotted a note to his secretary and claimed a seat in the leather chair before addressing the room at large. "I thought you might come."

Illusion melted away, revealing the kitsune perched on the wide sill of the mullioned window. Moonlight cast stark shadows across Shippo's face as he casually inspected his claws. "Oh, yes… I've come. Let's have a little chat, shall we?"

"If we must," Sesshoumaru replied in a bored voice.

Green eyes narrowed, and in the next heartbeat, Shippo was crouched atop the desk, smiling with an odd blend of cheer and menace. "Yes, we must."

Unfazed by the kitsune's posturing, Sesshoumaru's attention fixed upon the disarrayed stack of copies he'd just made; with a huff of impatience, he rose and circled the desk to collect the topmost pages, which had fluttered to the floor. With precise movements, he put the stray sheets in order, squared off the stack, then secured the documents under a paperweight. He straightened to his full height, and a rush of youki surged effortlessly around him, making his office feel far too crowded. "It's a thousand years too soon for you to take that tone with me, kit," he declared as his appearance shifted. Black hair spun into silver, and fathomless dark eyes became a predatory gold. Slashes of magenta cut across each cheekbone, and an indigo crescent rode proudly upon his brow. "Now, if you've finished with your amateur dramatics, I'll thank you to remove your boots from my desk." The kitsune vanished so quickly that Sesshoumaru had cause to wonder if he'd been there in the first place.

"Kagome Higurashi," Shippo pronounced from the windowsill, one leg swinging casually. "You knew nothing about her, yet you endangered her life with your little _dokkaso_ stunt. A random act of savagery—that's not like you, Sesshoumaru; you're usually more careful with your strategies."

"Do you have some claim on the woman?"

"Yeah, she's my friend… and Inuyasha's."

"Hnn… Inuyasha broke his word."

"He _didn't_!" the redhead snapped. "Kagome doesn't know _squat_, and if you'd bothered to check more closely with that legendary nose of yours, you'd know Inuyasha hadn't touched her… he loaned her his jacket! We're co-workers—friends."

"I see," he replied remorselessly. "If that remains the case, then I see no reason to interfere."

Shippo scowled darkly. "You've kept him under wraps to spare your family's reputation, and you allow him to live among humans provided he never reveals his true self to one of them. In spite of these limitations, he's carved out a life, and now, he has the chance for real happiness. _Don't_ screw this up for him."

"If my brother wishes to renegotiate our agreement, he knows where to find me. You should mind your own business," the inu-youkai said tersely.

"This _is_ my business!"

"Indeed? I suppose the arrangements _do_ affect you." Golden eyes narrowed speculatively. "Are you regretting your decision to become his keeper?"

Shippo was on his feet, his hands blazing with cold, blue flames. "I'm _not_ his keeper, you idiot! I'm his _friend_, and I'll sure as hell back him up where Kagome's concerned!"

"So you say," Sesshoumaru drawled. "However, the truth must remain hidden for the good of our kind. He cannot tell Miss Higurashi what he is; the risk is too great."

"That's _crap_! There are _dozens_ of humans in this city alone who are aware of our existence; adding one more won't undermine youkai society."

"You are no longer in a position to make demands," Sesshoumaru smoothly retorted.

The inu-youkai's smirk gave Shippo pause. "What do you mean? You have too much to lose if Inuyasha's ties to your family are made known."

"True," Sesshoumaru easily agreed. "However it would appear that my brother has _more_ to lose."

The kitsune frowned. "Are you threatening Kagome?"

"I am merely pointing out that we have reached an impasse," he replied, reactivating his illusion and reclaiming the seat at his desk. "This will likely mean a reprieve of, oh… say... fifty years from your clan's infernal meddling. I really should thank my brother; his little fling has actually worked to my benefit."

As the inu-youkai riffled through his paperwork and busied himself with a letter, Shippo bristled at his implicit dismissal and snarled, "If you touch her again, I'll kill you… provided Inuyasha doesn't get to you first."

"Duly noted," Sesshoumaru murmured distractedly, though he was already alone.

* * *

_**Not long afterwards…**_

Within seconds of the kitsune's return to their small cabin, Inuyasha cornered him in the kitchen and hauled him up against the cabinets. "Social call, huh? From the stink, I take it this wasn't a family function?"

"Not _my_ family, no," Shippo replied, attempting to gently disentangle the front of his shirt from his best friend's fist.

"Why in the _hell_ did you go see Sesshoumaru?" the hanyou demanded, golden eyes flashing with fury.

"He hurt Kagome," the redhead retorted. Youki flared powerfully before ebbing away as Shippo allowed Inuyasha a glimpse of the tightly-coiled fury beneath his easy-going exterior. "I thought I could protect her by claiming her as a friend."

"Did it work?"

"Not as well as when we were kids," the kitsune admitted with chagrin. "He didn't back down; actually, he kinda outmaneuvered me."

"How do you mean?"

"Long story short—my clan no longer has the upper hand over yours… at least, not while Kagome's alive."

The hanyou looked ill. "Did he threaten her?"

"Not in so many words. Basically, he says that _he'll_ leave her alone if _you_ leave her alone." He gave Inuyasha time to process that piece of information before adding, "He also said that if you have any complaints, you should bring them personally."

Inuyasha grunted and released Shippo. "Great. He probably thinks I was trying to hide behind your interfering ass." At the redhead's hangdog expression, he snorted and cuffed Shippo's shoulder. "Look, I appreciate what you tried to do, but I'm the one who has to stand up to him. Let me do this my own way… okay?"

Shippo perked up. "Do you have a plan?"

The hanyou shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Not any big ones…"

The redhead returned to his foraging, but continued by casually asking, "Just small ones?"

Sorta…"

"What are you going to do?"

"I was thinking… I'd like to kiss Kagome again."

The kitsune blinked then grinned broadly. "Cut to the chase, huh?" Inuyasha shot him a disgruntled look, and Shippo laughed softly, saying, "I admire your ardor, but won't that give everything away?" Gesturing vaguely towards the hanyou's distinctively youkai features, he said, "She can't see 'em, but she'll be able to feel 'em."

"Yeah… that's kind of a problem," the hanyou admitted, cautiously probing a fang with his tongue.

"Well… at least you've got your priorities straight," Shippo declared optimistically. "You're focusing on Kagome… very clear-sighted of you."

"It's pretty stupid to risk everything for Kagome if it turns out she doesn't even want me," he muttered, defensively folding his arms over his chest.

"A good point, though I get the distinct impression she's fond of you."

Inuyasha's expression grew pensive. "She's 'fond' of an illusion. What happens when she finds out I've been lying to her from the start?"

Shippo sighed. "I'd like to think that the truth won't change a thing. Kagome wouldn't abandon us just because there's more to us than meets the eye."

"Yeah… maybe."

"That settles it, then!" the kitsune announced as he carried his midnight snack to the table. "Sesshoumaru can't fault us for sticking to our usual routine, which means you'll be seeing our fair principal every day. Come Monday, the courtship begins!"

Inuyasha snorted. "I don't think I'm the 'courting' type."

"Agreed," Shippo chuckled. "But that probably works to our advantage. If your brother's keeping an eye on us, it wouldn't do to have you prancing around with flowers and chocolate."

"_Prancing_?"

Ignoring his friend's indignant protest, the redhead rambled on. "Just be your usual charming self, and you can keep on wooing Kagome right under Sesshoumaru's nose."

"_Wooing_?" Inuyasha asked with a pained expression.

"Fine… _kissing_, then," Shippo amended. "Sesshoumaru is a pushy bastard, but some things—and people—can't be controlled. If he thinks he can come between you two, he's already too late."

"He's going to be pissed."

"Royally."

After further thought, Inuyasha said, "I'll have to protect Kagome."

"Absolutely."

Another long silence was interrupted by the soft inquiry, "How do you think it'll end?"

Shippo met his best friend's cautiously hopeful gaze with a confident smirk. "Happily."

* * *

**End Notes:** I'm grateful to those who continue to express enthusiasm for this story, and I'd like to offer special thanks to those of you who are members of the IYFG (Inuyasha Fan Guild). When the polls for First Quarter 2009 closed earlier this month, _Unexpected_ was honored with Second Place for 'Best Romance: Inuyasha & Kagome' and Joint Third for 'Best Characterization' of Miroku. _Thanks!_

Posted on June 22, 2009. 3,246 words.


	49. Photographic Evidence

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this friendly favor… especially for the one who does a double-take. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken, who believes in Friday posts. ::twinkle::

* * *

_**Early January… **_

**Photographic Evidence**

Miroku strolled along the hallway, letting his curiosity carry him through the second leg of what was becoming a regular wild goose chase through Kagome's elementary school. He'd started out in the administrative offices, but no one seemed to know where Miss Higurashi was at the moment. Susan the Pink accompanied him to the kitchens, where Kagome apparently spent many of her morning coffee breaks, passing him off like a baton into the capable hands of Gert the Generous. The kind-faced lunch lady plied him with pastries before leading the way towards the maintenance room, assuring him that the janitors, of all people, would know where the principal might be.

"Are you someone special to our principal?" Gert inquired bluntly, eyeing his suit and tie with a critical eye.

_And the gloves come off!_ Miroku stopped to peer through a classroom window, in part to hide his smile. The woman's questions over coffee had grown more and more pointed, and he'd enjoyed evading them. _She certainly is very protective! If what Shippo says is true, she may be trying to run me off! _Hoping to nip any baseless rumors in the bud, he amiably replied, "Not in the way you mean." He ambled towards a display case and bent down to peruse a collection of shoebox dioramas. "I am fortunate to be counted a family friend and have been sent as an emissary of the Higurashi clan."

"Emissary, huh?" Gert asked skeptically.

"More of a delivery boy, I suppose," he amended with a rueful smile. "Unfortunately, she's not expecting me… and it would appear that this is an inconvenient time."

"If you're a family friend, she'll be glad to see you regardless," Gert declared authoritatively.

"Ah, that's so," he agreed pleasantly. "Miss Higurashi is a kind woman." He moved along the hall to another classroom and considered all the eager young faces._ They're not so different from the lot I teach—mischief-makers and know-it-alls, whisperers and wigglers, coasters and crunchers._

"You must not be on a very urgent assignment, the way you're dawdling."

Miroku blinked, then quickly said, "I apologize! Am I keeping you from your responsibilities?"

"Not at all," Gert assured him. "I just wondered why you're dragging your feet. You bringing bad news or something?"

Caught out, he chuckled in embarrassment. "No, no… nothing of the sort. Please, lead on!" In all honesty, Kagome had nothing to do with his lagging steps. His nervous excitement centered around someone else entirely. _I wonder if Shippo is here?_ Deciding to fish for a little information, Miroku feigned ignorance and asked, "Isn't it a little strange that we're applying to the janitorial crew for assistance?"

"Not in the least," Gert tutted. "Those boys like to keep her to themselves—thick as thieves, they are!"

There was no mistaking the fondness in her tone, and Miroku's eyes brightened with understanding. _Ah! Something tells me 'those boys' are __her__ boys! I wonder how she fits in—busybody, friend, or perhaps matchmaker?_

They reached their destination, and he glanced with interest at the cluttered bulletin board beside the door labeled 'Maintenance Room'. With a quick tap, Gert let herself in, holding the door wide so that Miroku could follow. "Mercy, Shippo! Turn on some lights in here. How can you see to work?"

"Hey, Gert! Yeah, you're right. Why don't you hit the switch for me?" greeted a familiarly cheerful voice. "What brings you here? Don't tell me the disposal's backing up again!"

"Nothing of the sort," the woman assured with a warm laugh.

Already smiling, Miroku stepped around the corner… and froze. _Wh-what in all the hells...?_

Shippo turned from whatever had been occupying his attention on a workbench; peering over his shoulder at the newcomer, he offered a genial, "Hey."

_Can this be… youki?_ Miroku blinked, and just like that, all traces of the aura were gone. Rattled by what _must_ have been a trick of the light, he fought to regain some composure.

Gert stepped in to say, "This is Professor Kyoushi; he's looking for Kagome. Do you know where she is?"

The redhead's green eyes studied Miroku intently, but he answered the lunch lady's inquiry calmly enough. "Yeah, I have a pretty good idea where we'll find her. You okay, professor? You seem a little… anxious?"

Miroku pressed a hand over his racing heart and bowed slightly. "Thank you for your concern; I will be fine."

Shippo straightened in surprise and blurted, "Miroku?"

"The same," smiled the professor.

The janitor hurried forward to clasp the visitor's hand, grinning broadly, but as their palms met, Shippo started, and the oddest expression crossed his face. Miroku's brows drew together, and the redhead's countenance quickly smoothed into a reassuring smile. "You surprised me. I didn't expect you to be… uh, _here_."

"You know each other?" Gert interjected.

"Yeah," the janitor agreed readily. "Professor Kyoushi and I go way back."

"Really? How long have you been friends?"

The professor chuckled and said, "Nearly a month."

Shippo tipped his head to one side and frowned. "Is that all?"

The lunch lady laughed outright and shook her head. "Leave it to you to treat every acquaintance like a life-long friend. I'll be getting back to my kitchen; I trust you'll help Mr. Emissary here complete his mission, Shippo?"

"Yes, ma'am!" he replied with a cheeky salute.

* * *

"You were there at two?" Kagome asked incredulously. "What in the world did you find to do for three hours?"

Miroku popped the trunk on his car and offered a self-deprecating smile. "Shippo and I got to talking, and I'm afraid I lost track of the time. Here… all of these are yours, and your garment bag is on the back seat," he directed, gamely hefting the heavy suitcase Kagome had left at her folks' when she'd made her escape.

She snagged the handles of a couple of festive gift bags that held some of her Christmas gifts and led the way to her front door. "It's nice of you to bring all this down; you didn't have to go out of your way."

"Not at all," Miroku replied warmly. "I was downtown at the university all morning, so I was passing by. And I was curious to see your school; it's a fine place with many friendly people."

"Susan, Gert, and Shippo—it sounds like you met every chatterbox I work with! What did you find to talk about?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, this and that," the professor replied with a teasing lilt as he followed her into the house. Setting down the luggage, he backtracked for another armload. "Your mother sent along some home cooking," he remarked as he passed Kagome on his way back. "Should I bring the foodstuffs to the kitchen?"

"Yes, please," she replied. "Just set everything on the table, and I'll sort through it in a minute."

He nodded agreeably and stepped out of his loafers before venturing farther into the quaint little house. The kitchen was quickly located, and he deposited two large sacks on the small table before glancing around. "You have a lovely home," he remarked when she appeared, carrying a half-bushel basket of apples.

"Thanks!" she smiled. "Would you like something to drink? I usually make myself some tea when I get home."

"If it's no trouble."

"Not a bit," she assured.

While the young woman busied herself with filling a kettle, Miroku's attention was caught by Kagome's refrigerator art. Crayon drawings, finger-paintings, and a large number of post-it notes decorated the top half of the appliance, and he moved closer to inspect the cheerful collection. "Are these from students at your school?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied distractedly as she peeped under the lid of a tin of baking. "Would you like peanut butter cookies or oatmeal with your tea?"

The corner of a photograph, partially hidden by a Christmas card, caught Miroku's attention, and he moved the holiday greeting aside to get a better look… and stared in mute surprise. _This looks like…_

"Miroku-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"Peanut butter or oatmeal? Mama sent both."

"Ah…" he murmured, then cleared his throat. "Kagome, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure… I guess," she replied, confused by the change in his demeanor.

"Why do you have a photograph of a kitsune on your refrigerator?"

"A what?"

"A kitsune is a specific variety of Japanese youkai—a fox-demon."

"Oh! You mean Shippo?" she replied, joining him in front of the fridge. "Is _that_ what he was dressed as? I had _no idea _what to call his costume—amazing, isn't it? That was taken on Halloween."

"Completely amazing," Miroku agreed softly.

"I couldn't believe how realistic he was! His tails were so cool; they sort of swished behind him when he walked!"

"Tails?" he exclaimed, leaning forward to scrutinize the photograph. "How many?"

"Four." Miroku slowly straightened, rubbing his chin, and Kagome added, "Inuyasha's costume was just as clever, what with his silver hair and these ears on top of his head." She used her hands to demonstrate, saying, "They even moved."

"Costumes?" he asked dubiously, carefully studying her open expression.

"Yes! Halloween is a big deal at our school, and they go all out," she replied enthusiastically.

"Do you happen to have a picture of Inuyasha as well? I'm… most curious." She nodded and excused herself to her bedroom to fetch it. When she returned with a framed photograph, Miroku's brows lifted, and Kagome blushed prettily. He refrained from commenting on the obvious show of preference for _this_ janitor, but released a low whistle once he was confronted by a pair of vibrantly golden eyes. "You have some very interesting friends, Miss Higurashi."

"Yes, I do," she replied, almost glowing with happiness.

He studied the photograph carefully, his mind racing back over the lore he'd eagerly studied since he was a boy. _The kitsune is exactly as the scrolls depict them, but I don't recognize Inuyasha's ears. What kind of youkai… hmm…. _The whole idea of youkai had always fascinated him, but all of the monks who'd supervised his training had emphatically believed that these legendary creatures were extinct. His knowledge was largely historical, theoretical, and hypothetical, but today's encounter had been very real… and puzzlingly commonplace. _Earlier this afternoon, with Shippo… that really __was__ youki. He's… youkai. _"But he seemed so _normal_," he muttered to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"I beg your pardon. My mind wandered off for a moment." He returned the photograph to her, and concern bloomed in his heart at the way she hugged it to her chest. "That's _him_, isn't it? He's the one?"

"He's the one," she replied simply, confidence shining in her eyes.

"I see," he murmured in utter consternation. _She has __no__ idea._

"Erm… Miroku-sensei? Would you mind keeping this a secret?"

"Which part?" he asked cautiously.

"The part where Mama finds out and starts asking uncomfortable questions involving wedding dates and grandchildren," Kagome replied dryly.

_Those will __not__ be the only uncomfortable questions ahead, my dear._ Miroku nodded seriously and said, "I would be pleased to collude with you in this matter. You may trust my discretion now… and at any point, should the need arise."

"That's very sweet of you," she replied with a grateful smile.

While she hurried to put away her precious photo, Miroku sat heavily in one of the kitchen chairs. It was almost too much to take in. _Youkai are real. I can sense youki. I truly am a monk. Youkai are dangerous. I've met a kitsune. Kagome might be in danger. Youkai are __real__!_ Excitement burned through him, though it was tinged with fear.

_What should I do?_ Closing his eyes, he ordered his thoughts, and by the time Kagome returned to the kitchen to pour hot water over tea leaves, Miroku had chosen his next course of action. _I do believe it's time to dust off a few of my grandfather's scrolls. If Kagome should need my protection, I must be prepared._

**

* * *

**

**End Note:** Posted on June 26, 2009. 1,995 words.


	50. Like Usual

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this small scene… especially for the one whose nose works very well indeed. A nod or recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken, who's usually right.

* * *

_**Early January…**_

**Like Usual**

"_She_'s here early," Shippo remarked as they drove past Kagome's car in the front lot on their way around to the back of the building. Inuyasha grunted noncommittally, pulling out his ring of keys as he led the way to the back door. They kicked snow off boots and tromped inside, pausing in the short hallway that led to the maintenance room. "And she's been here recently," the redhead added, nostrils twitching.

"My nose works," grumbled the dark-haired janitor.

"I wonder what she's up to?"

Violet eyes darted to the bulletin board, checking the repair list for additions. "Nothing on the… _oh_." Black brows drew together, then lifted. "Huh."

Shippo propped his elbow on his partner's shoulder and studied the single purple paperclip that dangled from Kagome's tack. "Awww… now I call that sweet! She's speaking your language!"

"Mine? _You're_ the one who started this whole paperclip thing."

"So I did," drawled Shippo, sounding quite pleased with himself. "What message do you think this little guy is bringing?

"How should I know?" Inuyasha shrugged, unlocking the door to their office.

"Hmm… lotsa possibilities. If she found it on the floor, it could mean 'you missed a spot'.

"In that case, she left it for _you_. You had dustpan duty yesterday," the dark-haired janitor remarked dryly.

"On the other hand," the redhead continued with mock seriousness, "it may be a subtle invitation, like… 'back me into the boiler room and kiss me senseless'."

The hanyou looked askance at the kitsune and snorted. "That's a stretch."

Shippo blinked innocently. "Well, what do _you_ think it means?"

"Seems to me these things are supposed to say, 'lets be friends'." Inuyasha removed the paperclip and tucked it carefully in his breast pocket before rolling one of the large wheeled trash bins into the hallway. "I'll just have to go _ask_ her what she had in mind."

The redhead paused in the act of reaching for a dust mop. "What… you mean _now_?"

His partner leaned past him, lifted the mop from its hook, and pressed it into the kitsune's hand. "Yeah… _now_'s good."

"I take it I'm not invited?"

"Nope."

As the hanyou started walking towards the administrative offices, Shippo hastily called, "You got a plan?"

Inuyasha paused. "Not really. I'm just going to ask her why she left the paperclip."

"Oh… okay."

The hanyou turned and gave his friend a steady look. "Shippo, if you really want to come, it's fine."

"What? _No_! There's no way I'm butting in!" the redhead exclaimed. "You go on; I'll cover for you."

Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest. "What are you all worried about?"

"Nothing whatsoever!"

The kitsune's bright smile faded when Inuyasha backtracked to stand directly in front of his friend. "You're a lousy liar. Spit it out."

Shippo took a deep breath, prepared to bluff his way out of the corner, but an impatient growl filled the space between them. "Aw, crap," the kitsune grumbled, eyes lowered.

"I don't have _time_ for crap," Inuyasha countered brusquely. "What's the problem? Do you think I'm going to screw this up on my own?"

"Not a chance," the redhead hastily assured. "I'm sure you'll do just great on your own."

With an impatient huff, the hanyou reached up and flicked the fox's forehead. "Don't be an idiot."

"I'm _not_ an idiot," Shippo retorted.

"Then you're smart enough to know just how far I'd get 'on my own'." The kitsune's expression tightened, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Listen close, because I'm only saying this _once_. We're inseparable for a damn good reason, and it's _not_ for camouflage. I'm not ditching you, and I'm not using you."

The redhead grimaced and muttered, "I _know_ that."

"Sure about that?" the hanyou demanded, gruff in his concern.

Shippo's answering grin was genuine, if a bit sheepish. He offered a half-teasing, "Keh."

Inuyasha cuffed the kitsune's shoulder, saying, "That's more like it. Why don't you take a quick trip to the kitchens and liberate some of Gert's leftovers? I'll catch up to you in the east hall and we'll do the trash like usual."

The kitsune perked up even further and propped the dust mop next to the door. "You think she left any of yesterday's muffins?"

"She always does," Inuyasha smirked as they walked down the hall together.

"Some things never change… huh?" Shippo remarked when they reached the place where they'd need to part ways.

"Yep," Inuyasha agreed.

One janitor turned left. The other turned right. And everything was okay.

* * *

Posted on July 10, 2009. 751 words.


	51. The Bird Tree

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this outing… especially for the one who struts his stuff. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken.

* * *

_**Mid-January…**_

**The Bird Tree**

It was on an overcast Wednesday morning that Kagome was greeted by a note in Shippo's neat block print, pinned to her bulletin board—_'Bring coat and boots to coffee.' _She read the missive twice more, then shook her head with an inner sigh. _While I appreciate concise communication, a __little__ more information would be appreciated_. _I wonder what they have in mind?_

A few hours later, she was running late for their usual mid-morning break. She barely made it through the kitchen door before Shippo snagged her arm and hustled her back out. "C'mon, Kagome! They've already started!"

"Who's started what?" she asked, hastening to keep up with Shippo's long strides.

"We're helping Miss Burke today!"

Kagome was still buttoning her coat when the red-haired janitor hurried her outdoors and around the corner of the school building to where dozens of kindergartners congregated in the snow. Decked out in mittens, scarves, and hats, the well-bundled flock surrounded a short row of stout pines. Miss Burke fluttered back and forth, encouraging several small groups to wait patiently, play nicely, and choose wisely. However, the moment she spotted Principal Higurashi, the teacher waded through the crowd to greet her. "You _came_!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. "I was hoping you'd have the time!"

"Good morning!" Kagome smiled, waving Shippo off as he excused himself. "What's everyone up to?"

The sweet-faced young woman's blue eyes sparkled. "All the teachers on this side of the building have pooled resources to create a wild bird habitat." Miss Burke pointed towards the classrooms that faced them. "The first graders maintain a heated birdbath, and the third graders on the corner made birdfeeders and are in charge of filling them. Our contribution each year is to decorate these trees with treats for the birds, and today's the big day!"

Kagome followed Miss Burke along the edge of the group, admiring a plastic tub filled with 'ornaments' made from yarn, raffia, and bundles of millet. "All the kindergarten classrooms have been working on these since getting back from winter break," the teacher explained. "Aren't they just the _cutest_!"

When they rounded the end of the row of trees, Kagome immediately spotted Inuyasha, who sat on the topmost rung of a stepladder, patiently wiring a whole, dried sunflower head near an evergreen's spire. "It looks like the star on a Christmas tree!" the principal remarked in delight.

Someone tugged at her sleeve, and Kagome looked down in surprise. "It's a _bird_ tree!" corrected a girl with pink earmuffs.

Miss Burke beamed at the youngster. "That's right! Maybe Principal Higurashi would like to help us with our bird tree?" she added with an imploring glance in Kagome's direction.

"It looks like fun," Kagome readily agreed. "Now… what do you have there?" she asked the youngster.

"Popcorn!"

"Did you make that string yourself?"

"Yes, I did!" bubbled the girl. "Teacher only helped a little bit."

Kagome made some suitably-impressed noises, then asked, "Have you picked the place where you want to hang it?"

"Over here!"

As Kagome was led towards the nearest pine to help arrange the edible garland, she glanced over her shoulder at the ladder-straddling janitor and was rewarded with a smirk.

Soon, she found herself working back-to-back with Shippo, who was helping suspend miniature suet balls from the neighboring pine's upper branches. She listened with growing amusement as he chatted with a freckle-faced boy, finally stopping to watch the two interact. "I made this'un," the lad announced, holding up a slightly lopsided ball on its loop of blue yard. "I rolled it in seeds."

Shippo crouched down and gravely contemplated the little guy's handiwork. "I'd say it looks good enough to eat!"

The boy gave the janitor a shifty glance, then confided, "They don't taste very nice."

"Oooh," Shippo replied, nodding wisely. "Well… I don't blame you for trying. They smell pretty good."

"That's the peanut butter," asserted the kindergartner knowledgably, and Kagome had to bite her lip to contain her laughter.

The kindergartners' efforts attracted attention; students watched enviously from the warmth of their classrooms as the five 'bird trees' were completed. Finally, all the children stepped back to admire the display, and Inuyasha found his way to Kagome's side at the back of the group. "Where are your gloves?" he gruffly chided, tugging her right hand into both of his and rubbing her cold fingers.

Kagome was amazed at how warm Inuyasha was… and a bit flustered by the unexpected attention. "You're not wearing any either," she pointed out a little defensively.

The janitor shrugged. "I'm not the one who needs them. Tch… you don't even have pockets," he grumbled, tucking her hand into his left jacket pocket. "Let me have the other one."

Surprised by—though certainly not opposed to—his gentle ministrations, Kagome offered her other hand while settling the first more comfortably into its borrowed shelter. When she did, she discovered… _three, four, five, six paperclips!_

Several of the kindergartners piped up, asking when the birds would come to enjoy the treats. Miss Burke glanced around doubtfully, but directed the children to step back and stand still. "If we're _very_ quiet, we might be lucky enough to see some of our winged friends," she said, holding up a finger for silence.

Shippo ambled over to Inuyasha and Kagome; nodding to the principal, he casually nudged the hanyou with an elbow. Lifting his brows hopefully, the redhead jerked his head towards the trees. A roll of violet eyes served as permission, and Shippo's green ones sparkled with anticipation… as his pupils narrowed to slits. The kitsune took a half-step back so that his partner's body shielded his movements, and a look of concentration overtook his features.

With a whistling of wings, a pair of doves dropped from the sky and landed on a bending pine bough. Many of the kids gasped, but the birds paid them no mind as they huddled together, billing and cooing. "Awww," Kagome whispered. "They're adorable!"

"Real cozy," slyly agreed the redhead.

Inuyasha treated Shippo to a flat look, but the kitsune merely grinned and nodded towards the farthest pine. Immediately, a red squirrel streaked into view and leapt into the branches of the center tree. It scampered from limb to limb, much to the delight of the children, then stuffed its cheeks with popcorn. Miss Burke waved her hands, frantically trying to prevent the giggling kids from scaring away their visitor, but the bush-tailed thief paid more attention to the midwinter picnic than to those who'd laid it out.

Next, half a dozen bright yellow goldfinches arrived with their more demurely colored mates, and a raucous blue jay landed on one of the crowning sunflower heads. Shippo gave a pleased little hum when a flock of sparrows found refuge in the furthest pine, and Inuyasha's gaze sharpened. "Real ones?" he murmured over his shoulder.

Shippo nodded and made a slight adjustment, and even Miss Burke cooed when a pert-beaked nuthatch arrived, hanging upside down from one of the suet balls as he pecked at its seed coating. For the next several minutes, the wild birds grew bolder and the squirrel sampled a little something from every tree.

When Miss Burke finally insisted that it was time to head back indoors, several of the birds scattered, causing the rest to take flight as well. Kagome withdrew her hand from Inuyasha's pocket and offered him a soft smile, which quickly widened to include Shippo. "I'm glad you guys invited me; that was amazing!"

"It was, wasn't it?" the redheaded janitor smugly agreed.

Inuyasha snorted and tromped across to where his ladder leaned against the building, while Kagome scanned the grey skies, watching for any sign of returning flocks. "I had no idea the birds around here were so daring," she remarked. "With all that whispering and giggling the children were doing, I'm really surprised they came so close. They acted almost as if we were invisible."

"They did, didn't they?" Shippo cheerfully agreed. Inuyasha cut a glance at the redhead, who shoved his hands in his pockets and gazed up into the sky. Clearing his throat, he offered a rather random, "Looks like snow."

Kagome peered into the heavy clouds and said, "Erm… yeah. That's the forecast."

"Subtle," muttered Inuyasha for his partner's ears only.

Shippo chuckled, then announced, "All this fresh air and exercise has really worked up my appetite!"

"I think you're just jealous of that squirrel," Kagome teased. "Did you _see_ how much he ate?"

"Who else wants to stop by the kitchen?" Shippo persisted.

"It's not a bad idea to warm up with a cup of coffee," Inuyasha ventured, gazing expectantly at the principal, who nodded her agreement.

"Why don't I take the ladder," the redhead casually offered. "You can get the door for the lady."

"Yeah, sure," Inuyasha quickly agreed. As he transferred the stepladder to his partner, he smirked and said, "She called it. That rodent was a regular chip off the old kitsune."

Shippo waited until the hanyou was several paces ahead, Kagome close by his side, before whispering, "Quoth the turtledove."

* * *

**End Note:** Posted on July 26, 2009. 1,517 words.


	52. Snag

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this snippet... especially for the one who can see in the dark. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on September 14, 2009.

* * *

_**Mid-January...**_

**Snag**

"_Wearing an illusion and maintaining that illusion are two different things." _Inuyasha was pretty sure it was some kind of kitsune motto, because Shippo's grandfather had drilled it into them back when they first come up with their 'crazy' plan to live among humans. _The old fox was right, though. _Even with a kitsune-generated disguise firmly in place, there were dozens of ways to give away the fact that you were... well... _different_.

Blending in meant planning ahead, keeping your wits about you, and avoiding trouble areas. He and Shippo had developed rules for surviving as humans. Some were common sense, some were inside jokes, but all of them became second nature because Inuyasha's freedom depended on keeping their secret. Rule #1 was, _'Never leave the house without checking your hair color.'_ Rule #14 was, _'Use light switches.'_ The List was taped inside their medicine cabinet, and they added new items whenever they came up. _Like now. _"Oh, shit... I mean _crap_... sorry, Kagome. I'm, uh... caught."

Coffee break conversation stalled, and the principal looked over her shoulder as Inuyasha muttered expletives and tried to hide the fact that his _claw_ was thoroughly snagged in her top. Shippo grinned and said, "Yep... you've been caught!"

"Red-handed!" Gert chuckled.

Inuyasha's arm had been casually draped around the back of Kagome's chair, and he'd thoughtlessly indulged an impulse. As the janitor carefully disentangled himself, he composed #52 for The List. _'Never, but never, give in to the temptation of a cashmere sweater'. _

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest and their prompt for Week #195—Fingernails. 250 words.


	53. Research

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this night of discoveries... especially for the one who is discovered. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on September 22, 2009.

* * *

_**Mid-January...**_

**Research**

Miroku repeatedly ran his fingers through the bangs that kept falling into his eyes, too eager about his discoveries to care how wild his appearance was growing. He was hunched over a desk deep within the stacks of the university library, a single reading lamp creating a tiny pool of light in the darkness.

A week or so ago, he'd heard from a colleague that there was an entire room filled 'his sort' of literature in Acclamation Hall. Half expecting to find himself face-to-face with shelves of manga, Miroku nonetheless made the short trip to the main campus to inquire further. Much to his surprise, the head librarian confirmed that Dominion housed one of the world's foremost collections of ancient Japanese literature, thanks in large part to a bequest by the university's founder. A special pass was required in order to gain access to the archive, and Miroku was turned away with nothing more than a two-page application.

Deciding that permission was highly overrated when all he wanted was a quick peek, Miroku had returned after classes the following day, fully prepared to thwart proper channels. He'd flirted his way into the good graces of the research librarian, whose ring of keys bought him access to the Founder's Collection. The long, narrow room he let himself into was lined with shelves and cubbies, filled with very old, very delicate, very organized, very Japanese works. Miroku's astonishment was quickly replaced by utter delight, and before he knew what was happening, they were prying him away from the priceless tomes because it was closing time.

Never one to be easily discouraged, the visiting professor had returned today, intent upon securing a key to the restricted section... and losing himself in some out-of-the-way corner when everything was closed down at the end of the day. Spending the night locked up in the library was no hardship whatsoever when it afforded him access to information his grandfather would have given his eye teeth to get his hands on. _These must be extremely rare; I've never heard of them! Yet they're all related to my art... and much more informative than the dusty scrolls I read as a boy. I wonder how the university's founder came by all of this; it would take more than one lifetime to accumulate this trove!_

He avidly read into the night, greedily filling in gaps in his knowledge, fleshing out his understanding on subjects of which he only had a passing acquaintance. _Ah! This one is about kitsune!_ Fascinated, he poured over the handwritten manuscript, often pausing to puzzle out some small matter or another. "So is it _age_ or _ability_ that determines the number of tails?" he mumbled aloud. "They can't possibly go hand in glove... unless a kitsune's power increases innately, without the benefit of learning or training. Hmm... I find that hard to believe."

"Professor Kyoushi?"

Miroku started and turned blindly towards the voice. A tall figure stepped smoothly into range of his lamp, and the visiting professor exclaimed, "Dean!" He scrambled to his feet and bowed low, knowing he'd better make his story a good one. _With Dr. Saiga, an indiscretion like this might be grounds for dismissal._ "I was just... reading." Inwardly, Miroku cringed. _Come on, you sorry excuse for a monk... you can do better than that! Think! _

"So I see," remarked Dr. Sesshoumaru Saiga coolly, angling closer to peer at Miroku's choice in late night reading material. "An interesting topic for research."

"Yes... fascinating, really," Miroku quickly agreed.

"Do you have much cause to reference the fabled youkai of Japan with the students enrolled in our agricultural program?"

"Ah... no, sir."

"So your interest in kitsune cannot possibly be academic in nature?" The lift of a brow invited an explanation.

Still rattled but bailing valiantly, Miroku answered, "Ah... well... who doesn't love fairy tales? It's refreshing to read something in my own language; coming across these materials has left me feeling quite nostalgic."

Sesshoumaru didn't look particularly convinced, and he quietly commented, "The library closed three and a half hours ago, Professor. It is time for you to leave."

"Yes, sir. I'll do that."

The dean pointedly waited for him to gather his things, then escorted him to the exit. As they walked down stairs and along the halls in stilted silence, Miroku contemplated that being thrown out by the austere head librarian paled in comparison to being caught by the dean... whose aura of menace was off the charts in spite of his measured calm. _I wonder how he knew I was still up there?_

His good night received the tersest of nods, and Miroku hastened to the lot where he'd left his car, his breath puffing in the frigid temperatures of the wee hours. Softly humming an old folk song, he patted his breast pocket, his mind was already hard at work, plotting his next foray into the Founder's Collection. _Dean Saiga didn't say I couldn't come back during business hours... and it would be a shame not to make use of a key that unlocks so many delightful secrets. These are halls of learning, after all! I'll just have to be a little more cautious next time. _Miroku paused in the act of opening his car door and looked towards the looming silhouette of the building from which he'd just been evicted. Only now did it occur to him that when the doors to Acclamation Hall were barred behind him, Sesshoumaru had remained _in_side. _Odd, that. _

Throughout his drive back up to Archer, Miroku reviewed the new information he'd gleaned from his night's research. The plentiful facts had been handed down with such authority, not relying on the usual references to vague traditions or hearsay. _It's almost as if the writer had firsthand experience dealing with kitsune. _He was turning onto Orchard Lane when a sudden idea left him thunderstruck. Up until a couple of weeks ago, Miroku would have dismissed the thought as ridiculous, but now... _Maybe the reason the account was so thorough is because..._ _it was written __by__ a kitsune!_

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest and their prompt for Week 197—Tails. 1,010 words.


	54. Every Man for Himself

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this team effort... especially for the one who's speaking figuratively on all sides. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Author's Note:** I don't ever _really_ abandon a story, but sometimes I'm forced to prioritize my writing time. I took several months off from this tale in order to complete an original story. Goodness, I've missed my janitors! Shall we resume?

* * *

_**Mid-January... **_

**Every Man for Himself**

Shippo sat on an old, empty oil drum, idly kicking his feet while watching Inuyasha fiddle with replacement parts for the elementary school's antiquated boiler. The hanyou's movements were slow and methodical, but they obviously weren't taking his mind off his troubles. Sighing heavily on his friend's behalf, the redhead's eyes drifted to the long line of calendars posted on their machine shed's walls. They received a complimentary one every year as a Christmas gift from the local hardware store, and for reasons beyond knowing, Inuyasha never threw one away. _Half man, half dog, and half pack rat. _

Scanning the homemade time line that began next to the door and marched along to a spot right above the workbench, Shippo realized that not all of the old calendars showed December. Some had been turned back to long-ago spring and summer months, and he frowned thoughtfully, trying to figure out if there was a pattern. Birds, trees, flowers, lakes—in the end, he decided there was no real rhyme nor reason. _He must have just liked those pictures best. _

The newest calendar featured a photograph of a partially-frozen creek surrounded by snow-laden evergreens. _How very January_, he thought wryly. The neat grid below it that laid out the days and weeks was empty, but that was no surprise. _Nothing much happens around here. The only reason he even remembers to turn the page one month to the next is because..._ Green eyes widened as inspiration struck. "Hey! I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"I know what you can do with Kagome!" Hopping off his drum, Shippo sauntered over to the calendar with a swish of tails and tapped the small black circle in the corner of one of the boxes. "This night. Ask her out on this night."

Golden eyes widened. "You think?"

"Definitely!" he said with a waggle of brows. "If you do, you can kiss her again... with no worries about claws, ears, fangs, or anything!"

"It's nearly two weeks away," Inuyasha remarked, staring fixedly at the fateful date.

"Plenty of time to make plans!" Shippo countered cheerfully.

"It's a school night."

The kitsune shrugged. "Neither of you are kids!"

"Maybe she's busy," the hanyou hedged.

"You won't know until you ask!" Inuyasha's ears laid back, and Shippo gave his arm a gentle jab. "If I can create the opportunity, will you pop the question?" Without exception, Inuyasha stayed home on the night of the new moon, so the kitsune understood his reticence. _Sometimes the best option isn't an easy one._

Inuyasha inhaled deeply and exhaled gustily, then gave his friend a small smirk. "Yeah... okay. I'll ask her."

* * *

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed as he popped his head into her office. "You're here!"

"Mm-hmm," she replied distractedly, her attention fixed on her computer screen. It was Saturday, but there had been too many things piled in her in-box to relax properly. Having woken early, she decided to simply brew her morning coffee at the office. Her golden mug rested in the curve of one hand while she scrolled through spreadsheets with the other.

"And you're dressed appropriately!" the janitor continued. She hummed again, not really listening, and he sidled over on feet that were surprisingly light in their heavy work boots. "Nice and warm!"

"What?" she asked, starting slightly when she realized that Shippo was crouched next to her chair, a turquoise stocking cap scrunched down around his ears and a playful light in his vibrant green eyes. "Did you say something?"

"You wore warm clothes," he repeated helpfully.

"Shippo, it's January," she pointed out bemusedly. Though she'd dropped her coat over the back of one of the chairs facing her desk, she still wore her heavy sweater, jeans, and boots.

"And it's snowing," he declared brightly.

"Yes... I drove through it on my way in," she replied patiently.

"Well, it's _still_ coming down nice and steady, and it's _perfect_ snow." Grabbing her hand, he urged her to stand with him, then tugged her towards the door. "It's heavy, wet _snowman_ snow!"

Snagging her coat in passing, he wheedled, "Help us play in it before we have to shovel the courtyard?"

"Do I have a choice?" she laughed.

"I haven't heard a 'no' yet!" With a knowing look, he nonchalantly added, "It would be a shame to disappoint Inuyasha. He's waiting."

"I suppose a _short_ break wouldn't hurt," Kagome allowed. "But if we're going to be playing in the snow, then we need to make a quick side-trip." She pointed meaningfully towards a locked cupboard behind Susan's desk.

"Yes, ma'am!" Shippo agreed, reaching for his ring of keys.

When they finally reached the doors, he held her coat like a gentleman, even opening the door with a regal flourish. The courtyard was swathed in the hush that comes with falling snow, and softly mounded whiteness filled every corner. Kagome gazed up towards the pale grey skies, and drifting snowflakes caught in her lashes. Breathing out a misty sigh, she smiled. _This is so __peaceful__! _

Just then, a snowball came zinging towards them from the opposite corner of the courtyard; Kagome ducked with a small squeak, but her companion deftly caught the missile bare-handed. "Declaring war?" Shippo challenged. He hurled the snowball back at his partner, but Inuyasha merely leaned to one side, neatly avoiding the return volley as he ambled over.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey, yourself," Kagome returned. "It looks like you two need to enter into peace talks. I was _enjoying_ the stillness."

"That's no good," scoffed Shippo, gesturing to the snow-filled square. "You've entered a designated war zone!"

"But it's so pretty!"

"We have to haul all this snow out," the dark-haired janitor shrugged. "Might as well get some use out of it first."

_Boys_, Kagome thought with an inward sigh as she pulled two mittens out of her pocket and donned them.

Inuyasha snorted softly and asked, "Are you color blind or something?"

The principal held up her hands, proudly displaying a mismatched pair. One mitten was knit from yarn as blue as the summer sky, and the other was yellow polar fleece with a pink daisy sewn on the back. "Since my gloves are still awol, I liberated these from the lost and found," she explained.

"It's pretty obvious they don't belong together," teased Inuyasha.

"They don't have to be exactly the same to keep me warm."

Inuyasha blinked and Shippo broke into laughter. "She's got you there," he teased.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, the dark-haired janitor asked, "Did you explain the rules yet?"

"No chance," the redhead shrugged. Turning to her, he said, "We've been playing this game since we were kids; well, variations on it, anyhow. Let's see... for today, we should probably go with two sides, courtyard boundaries, flexible territories, winner keeps the girl."

"Eh?" Kagome's noise of protest was ignored as the janitors laid out more ground rules.

"No aiming for ears," Inuyasha interjected gruffly. "And no breaking windows."

"No ice balls, no climbing trees," Shippo listed. "And no using Kagome as a shield."

"Keh... 'course not!"

Shippo rubbed his chin. "Double-handed?"

"Better not," Inuyasha cautioned.

"Boots?" the redhead inquired.

"Stay _on_... idiot," his partner replied, rolling his eyes towards the principal.

"Er, naturally. So, that about covers it!" Shippo said, clapping his hands. "So who gets Kagome first?"

"Me," Inuyasha quickly replied, grabbing hold of a mittened hand.

"Now wait just a minute!" she objected. "Why can't we divide the teams as boys versus girl? I can hold my own in battle, you know!"

Inuyasha blinked. "Uh... because..."

"Because he and I are _always_ together," Shippo intervened. "It'll be more fun to mix things up."

Kagome wriggled her hand out of Inuyasha's and folded her arms over her chest. Giving the redhead her best principal glare, she asked, "You said the two of you have been playing this game since you were kids?"

"Yep!" he readily agreed.

"Doesn't that mean you've been playing _against_ each other since you were kids?"

Shippo scuffed the toe of his boot in the snow. Leaning closer to his janitorial comrade, he added fuel to the fire by saying, "She's pretty smart for a girl."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

With an unapologetic grin, Shippo said, "It's only fair to warn you that we're _very_ dangerous when we team up, so if you don't want to cooperate, it'll have to be every man for himself—figuratively speaking."

"I _thought_ we were going to build a snowman," she replied dubiously.

"We'll do _that_ first," Shippo offered. "_Then_ mayhem!"

_Definitely boys. _Without further ado, Kagome dropped to her knees and formed a snowball. _Shippo's right, it's perfect snow for packing! _

Inuyasha knelt a short distance away, following suit. When she began rolling the ball across the ground to pick up more snow, he said, "Stick to the middle so there's some ammo left near our forts."

"Forts?" Kagome glanced around in surprise, and sure enough, there were signs of previous construction. A neat row of basketball-sized snowballs marked off the one corner of the courtyards that wasn't framed by windows. On the opposite side, she spied a haphazard barricade shoring up the space beneath the birch tree. "So where's mine?" she inquired sweetly.

"Uh... you can hide behind this guy?" Inuyasha offered, giving his quickly growing snowball a pat.

"I don't need to hide behind anyone," Kagome retorted breezily.

"What's _keeping_ you two?" called Shippo. They turned to find the redhead grinning at them from his perch atop a veritable snow boulder.

Moving quickly to catch up, the guys were soon ready to manhandle the parts into a whole. Meanwhile, Kagome searched for appropriate accessories. A skimpy collection of rocks and bark chips from the landscaping became eyes, nose, and buttons. Inuyasha contributed a half-dozen paperclips, which she strung together for a mouth, and Shippo stuck innumerable twigs onto the top of their snowman's head, creating a spiky hairdo. As a final touch, Kagome loaned her scarf, draping it artfully. "I haven't done this in _years_," she admitted with a giggle.

"Playing in the snow is winter's biggest and best perk!" Shippo protested.

"Are you saying you actually do this regularly?" Kagome challenged.

"Every chance we get," he stoutly affirmed.

"Really?" she inquired, turning curiously towards Inuyasha.

He shrugged but didn't deny it. "I like being outdoors," he said gruffly.

Shippo threw his arm around the snowman's shoulders and announced, "This is our referee! He shall bear witness to the epic struggle and eventual victory of one janitor against all odds on this field of battle!" Turning to their ref, he poked a precarious paperclip back into place and said, "You'll want to keep your eyes on _me_, sir! I rarely lose."

"Oh, yeah... keep your eyes on him all right," drawled Inuyasha. "He _cheats_."

"Nope," countered Shippo with a wicked twinkle. "It isn't cheating to have greater skill!"

"Who's to say _I_ won't be the victor?" challenged Kagome.

"Give it your best, ma'am," the redhead returned with sauce. Catching Inuyasha's eye, he raised his voice and began to count down. "Ten... nine... eight..." Quick as a wink, Kagome was alone in the center of the courtyard, and by the time she realized that war was imminent... and that she was in no man's land... a warning shot whistled past her ear. "Better pick a side or find some cover, Principal Higurashi!" Shippo sang out. "You make a tempting target!"

The principal ducked behind the snowman and quickly realized that this solution would have to be a temporary one. Though he was a decent shield, the making of him had used up all the surrounding white stuff. If Kagome wanted to enter the fray, she needed to get her hands on more snow.

Spotting a likely location, she made a dash for her favorite bench and ducked down behind it. Kagome didn't waste any time getting to work, quickly and methodically packing snowballs, which she lined up on the seat.

"You gonna _do_ something with those?" called Inuyasha, whose fort was closest. For answer, she chucked a snowball at him, which he trapped between his hands. "You throw like a girl," he teased. Pivoting, he hurled it at Shippo so fast, the redhead barely had time to dive aside before it exploded against the brick wall behind his small fortress. Inuyasha smirked and gestured coaxingly. "Throw me another."

_Show off! _Eyes flashing, she did just that. Her intention was to overwhelm him, but the dark-haired janitor had no trouble keeping up with her attempt at fast and furious. Though he had to bobble a bit to avoid the snowballs that Shippo flung from the other direction, he redirected every one of Kagome's snowballs.

"Oho! I see how it is!" the redhead accused his best friend. "But your teammate's in a precarious position! _Hup_!"

He gave a fat snowball an underhand toss that seemed to go straight up, and Kagome searched for it against the pale sky. By the time she spotted it, it was too late to dodge; it landed right on top of her head with a messy _plop_.

Kagome squeaked and glared at the red-haired janitor as she pushed the sliding snow out of her hair, but he just called, "_Hup_!" and launched another snowball.

"_Move_, Kagome!" Inuyasha urged.

She backed up a couple of steps, and the snowball plunked to the ground right where she'd been standing. _Shippo's aim is impressive! _

"_Hup_!" he sang out again, and she made a break for it.

For a moment, she hovered behind the snowman, weighing her options, but then Inuyasha waved to her. "Get over here and help me!"

"_Hup_! _Hup_! _Hup_!"

Kagome decided then and there that an alliance was definitely in order and hightailed it towards the birch tree. Scrambling over the low wall of Inuyasha's fort, she hunkered down beside him, a little flustered by the close quarters.

"No mercy for conspirators!" Shippo warned. He kept them pinned down with a steady barrage of snowballs, many of which hit the tree behind them, spattering them with chilly shrapnel.

Inuyasha brushed off Kagome's shoulder and murmured, "All right?"

"Fine," she smiled. "It's just snow."

"We've gotta turn the tables," he announced. "How fast can you make snowballs?"

"As fast as you can throw them!"

Smirking, he replied, "Deal!"

Kagome set to work stockpiling enough ammunition to allow Inuyasha to launch a counter-attack. Shippo popped up from behind his defenses, a snowball in each hand, yelping as he bobbed and weaved to avoid being plastered. The redhead's antics had Kagome in stitches, and he grinned broadly as he sent lazy lobs in her direction.

After several minutes, a mysterious silence overtook Shippo's corner of the courtyard. She peeped up and craned her neck, trying to catch a glimpse of their opponent. "What's he doing?" she whispered.

"Not sure," Inuyasha replied, beckoning for her to get back down.

To Kagome's surprise, his violet eyes scanned the surrounding rooftops as he listened intently. Something rustled in the rhododendron bush behind the bench nearest Shippo's fort, and she pointed and exclaimed, "There!"

Inuyasha took aim at the turquoise cap just visible over the snow-covered shrub, knocking it to the ground. "Oh, man," he groaned. "Decoy! He's on the move!"

"Is that bad?"

"Always!"

Immediately, they were pelted from behind with dozens of soft, wet snowballs. Kagome shrieked and covered the back of her neck, wishing she hadn't sacrificed her scarf. "Are you sure there's just one of him?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, but he's using both hands," he grumbled as he took her arm. "C'mon, let's take over his bunker."

"It's a _foxhole_!" Shippo corrected from his new vantage point. "And I'll bury you before you can reach it!"

The barrage slowed down some, but the snowballs got _bigger_. Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha batted down a chunk the size of a dodge ball that had been headed straight for her. "Thanks!" she breathed.

"Out. Now."

Kagome slid over the edge of the fort and Inuyasha followed. As Shippo's volley continued, Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder, doing his best to shelter her from the worst of the attack. The courtyard had always seemed small to her, but with snowballs dropping out of the sky around them, it was taking forever to cross. Inuyasha must have agreed, for with a growl, he scooped her up and zigzagged across the remaining distance.

Before she could be any more amazed by how strong he was, the janitor leapt over the wall, landing in a crouch inside Shippo's abandoned fort. Normally, Kagome would have been appalled by the recklessness of such a stunt, but Inuyasha moved with the confidence of someone who was acting well within their abilities. _That was... amazing._ She lay quietly in his arms, marveling at the security they offered.

Only now—after the feat was managed—did the janitor look awkward. "Uh... sorry," he muttered. "There's not much room in here."

Kagome glanced around the small space and giggled softly. "Maybe we should have looked before we leaped?"

"Too late for that." Adjusting his grip, he eased to sitting and arranged her across his lap.

She made herself comfortable against his shoulder, tipping her head back to gaze at the sky. Snowflakes drifted down and kissed her nose, then her cheek, melting against her skin. "This is better," she said softly, relishing the return to peace.

Inuyasha's arm wound more tightly against her waist, and his chin nudged against her hair. "You like being a sitting duck?"

Stifling a sigh, she asked, "Should I make more snowballs?"

"Nope," Inuyasha replied. "If they start dropping from the sky, just catch 'em; he can save us the trouble of making more."

Looking up to see if he was actually serious, she found humor lurking in his eyes. "Sounds like a good plan," she agreed, nestling closer. "Let's hope he holds off for a little longer."

Inuyasha grunted quietly, and after several long moments, he ventured, "Kagome?"

"Hmm?" she replied. The mist from their breath mingled in the cold air, and she wondered at the sudden shyness in his expression.

"Are you doing anything a week from Thursday?" he blurted.

"I'm not sure," she replied slowly. "Is something going on that day?"

"Evening," he corrected. "There _could_ be something going on that evening... maybe... if you want...?"

"You mean, like a _date_?"

Inuyasha sagged in relief. "Yeah, like a date."

Kagome couldn't think of any reason why he'd pick such an odd day. "A week from this coming Thursday?" she asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah... it's a good time for me," he replied vaguely, looking everywhere but at her.

While his gaze wandered, she leaned up and brushed a kiss on the underside of his jaw. Once she had his wide-eyed attention, Kagome smiled. "It's a date."

* * *

**End Note:** Posted on July 12, 2010. 3,131 words.


	55. Fairweather Friend

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this peek into someone's weekend... especially for the one who thinks pencils are for wimps! A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

_**Late January...**_

**Fairweather Friend**

Kagome tapped the tip of her pen against the symmetrical pattern of black squares on the Sunday crossword, frowning as she backtracked through the clues. It was times like these that she regretted her whole real-puzzlers-use-ink policy. _I have a sneaking suspicion I screwed up somewhere in this corner... or maybe that one. _With a frustrated sigh, she tossed the folded newspaper section onto the floor beside her chair and stared disconsolately at her cellphone, which taunted her from across the room. She'd been avoiding its temptation all morning, but she'd had just about enough of resisting. _I don't have an excuse to call. I'm probably just being selfish. _

She held out for three whole minutes. Nearly. _Is it such a bad thing... wanting to talk to a friend? _Launching out of the chair before she could convince herself otherwise, Kagome scooped up her phone and scrolled for a number she'd only used once before. "Hello, Shippo? This is Kagome Higurashi."

'_Kagome!' _the janitor cheerfully exclaimed, though his tone quickly grew serious. _'What's going on? Do you need help?'_

"Nooo," she slowly admitted, feeling a little embarrassed.

'_Wait... let me guess,' _he offered. _'Leaky faucet?'_

"No."

'_Sketchy television reception?'_

"_No_."

'_Clogged drain?'_

Kagome rolled her eyes and jokingly asked, "Do people only call you when something needs to be fixed?"

There was a short pause on the other end of the line, and then he breezily answered, _'Nope... __sometimes__ there's something that needs cleaning up.'_

This time, the silence stretched on her end. _I don't think he's kidding._ With all the earnestness she could muster, Kagome declared, "Shippo, honestly... there's no emergency. I don't have a reason for calling; I just... _wanted_ to."

'_Huh. Hang on a sec.'_

"Hmm?"

'_I'm looking for a pen.'_

"Why?"

'_Gotta mark this on the calendar,'_ he teased. _'Firsts should be celebrated!'_

She giggled and asked, "Are you _ever_ serious?"

'_More than you'd think; less than I should be,' _he glibly replied. _'So... should I be getting Inuyasha for you? He's out in the garage, but I can start walking while we chat.'_

"Erm... I'm not sure. I just wanted to see if you guys were busy this afternoon," she explained.

'_We're not doing anything special,' _Shippo shared. _'But shouldn't you be saving up for your big date next week?'_

"I guess I'm not in the mood to wait for fun," Kagome confessed with a gusty sigh. "Coffee breaks on the weekends are _way_ too quiet."

'_Oho! You miss your daily dose of janitorial charm?'_

"Yeah," she replied softly.

'_You sure you want the __both__ of us?'_ he asked just as quietly.

"Very sure."

'_In that case, I'm fairly certain I can twist Inuyasha's arm into taking a little Sunday afternoon drive.'_

"Really?" Kagome asked in delight. "You don't mind?"

'_Not at all! How about we show up on your doorstep in an hour or so, and we can go from there?'_

"Sure!"

'_Last call,'_ he warned. _'Do I need to pack anything in the truck?'_

"Erm... like what?"

'_Sump pump... spot remover... blow torch...?' _he listed offhandedly.

"No," she laughingly assured. "Just come as you are."

Shippo chuckled and said, _'Oh, a change is definitely in order... wouldn't want to scare your neighbors!'_

"You'd be a welcome sight no matter what!"

She could hear the smile in his voice when he answered, _'I believe you.'_

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on July 19, 2010. 561 words.


	56. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this peek into subplot... especially for the one who has a key. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

_**Late January...**_

**Curiouser and Curiouser**

On Monday, Miroku Kyoushi had no classes to teach and no meetings to attend. _I do believe this would be a good day for some independent research!_

Over the last couple weeks, he'd reread every one of his grandfather's scrolls—or at least the few he'd brought along after his last trip 'home'. With that resource exhausted, he'd turned to the internet, but the sensationalistic claptrap he'd found paled in comparison to the trove of real knowledge hidden within the hallowed halls of Dominion University.

It had been driving him crazy, knowing that a wealth of information regarding youkai was so close... yet so out-of-bounds. Today was his first real chance to do a little delving, and he was prepared to risk a bit of rule-bending in order to get his hands on the priceless scrolls in the Founder's Collection. _Who says learning isn't an adventure?_

Waving a cheerful farewell to Mrs. Higurashi, the professor set off, bound for the campus's library, armed with a passion for knowledge, a surefire scheme, and best of all... a key.

* * *

Feeling deliciously devious, Miroku circled around Acclamation Hall, entering through a side door so he could get at the stairs to the library without walking past the academic offices. Sure that the coast was clear, he took the stairs two at a time; however, once he reached the haven of books, he slowed to a casual saunter, giving the reference librarian a friendly wink in passing.

In the matter of a minute, he arrived at the door to the Founder's Collection, put his pilfered key to good use, and breathed a sigh of relief. It was almost disappointing how easy it had been, but he wasn't going to complain. Eagerly, Miroku shed his coat, chose a shelf, and began his explorations.

Hours slipped by unnoticed as he meandered deeper into the room, losing himself in forgotten lore and living legends. He was so intent on his findings that the sudden noise of the door opening startled him badly, and he almost dropped a precious manuscript detailing the Moon Festival observed by many canine species of youkai. Ducking behind the nearest bookcase, he peeped around its edge, but there was no immediate sign of an interloper.

Holding his breath, Miroku listened intently, and he was rewarded by a soft scuff and then the flutter of pages. _Hmm... someone who has permission to be here! I wonder what kind of person is allowed access? _

Following the slight rustle of fabric, he stalked the newcomer, finally catching sight of her. The woman was checking the labels on scrolls, quick and careful as she searched for what she wanted. _If she's a librarian, she may realize that I don't belong in here, but if she's just another patron... it's high time we __were introduced! _

Miroku watched long enough to decide that a woman in highly traditional Japanese attire wouldn't be on staff, then pretended to be absorbed in his book as he strolled into view. "Oh, excuse me!" he exclaimed, feigning surprise. "I wasn't aware I had company... and that of such a _beautiful_ woman."

Large, dark eyes snapped to his face, and narrowed in some confusion. "Who are you?" she asked in clipped tones that didn't quite hide a faint accent.

"I am a fellow enthusiast," he answered brightly, setting his armful of materials on the nearby reading desk. Sidling closer so he could see what she was researching, his brows lifted. The scrolls were old... and would be filled with tedious lists of herbal remedies. "Can you understand these?"

"Of course."

_More than just a pretty face! _Miroku's smile deepened as he inquired, "Where do you hail from, lovely lady?"

With a warning look, she stepped out of his personal space. "I am under the protection of the Osusuki clan. Which house retains you?"

Playing coy to cover his confusion, Miroku replied, "I have spent many years as a wanderer, so I am at home wherever I may find myself."

"That is not uncommon for a monk," she remarked offhandedly.

"You think I am a monk?"

She looked him up and down and gave her long ponytail a toss. "Not a particularly good one, but why _else_ would you be here?"

"Ah... certainly," he said smoothly. "That much is obviously obvious."

The woman rolled her eyes and turned her back on him, treating him to a fine view of her simple yet elegant _obi_ knot... and the soft rounding of her posterior below it. Letting his gaze drift back up to the nape of her neck, he sighed happily and asked, "How can you tell?"

Glancing at him over her shoulder, she edged along the row, putting more distance between them. "Tell what?"

"That I am a monk. Does that mean you have a similar... ah... specialty?"

Apparently, this was a stupid question, for her brows drew together. "Which house did you say retains you?"

"I didn't say," Miroku replied brightly. "Which do you think suits me?"

Annoyance flashed fetchingly in eyes he was close enough to see were a deep, rich brown. "You seem the sort to attract foxes, but I would have heard of you if that were the case." With a haughty lift of the chin, she hazarded, "The wolves might take you."

_Foxes and wolves?_ He was at a loss, but it hardly mattered. When flirtation was afoot, nonsense could take on whole new meanings. Leaning closer, he murmured, "Do you take me for a wolf?"

"I do not care for your games, monk," she replied coolly. "Who are you?"

"Ah, forgive me!" he exclaimed, catching one of her hands in his. "We have not bee properly introduced. I am Miroku. And you are Miss...?"

"Doctor," she crisply corrected.

"_Doctor_," he breathed, feeling rather giddy. _For one so beautiful to be blessed with a keen mind as well! _He was fully prepared to be smitten. "I am _also_ a doctor!"

"Doctor Kyoushi," interjected a smooth voice.

"Yes!" Miroku eagerly agreed. "That's my... oh, hells, not again."

"That would be my line," Sesshoumaru commented blandly. Turning to the mysterious young woman, the dean said, "I will remove this nuisance before he becomes a problem." She dipped her head deferentially, and Miroku found his arm caught in a vice-like grip as he was escorted towards the door.

With one last longing look over his shoulder, he remarked, "She's lovely, don't you think?"

"I _think_ that you are more trouble than you are worth," Dean Saiga replied, a hint of menace underlying his polite tones.

"Ah."

Sesshoumaru escorted him to the very door he'd entered earlier that morning, but before turning him loose, he held out his hand. "The key, Dr. Kyoushi."

With a wistful sigh, Miroku surrendered it. "If I were to go through proper channels... submit a request form...?"

"Stick to bees, professor," advised the dean. "You are less likely to be stung."

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on July 26, 2010. 1,151 words.


	57. Nothing Fancy

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this long-awaited event... especially for the one who rises to the occasion. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

_**Late January...**_

**Nothing Fancy**

Two janitors worked side by side, swinging mops in the empty halls of the elementary school. "So have you decided what you're going to do?" Shippo inquired lightly.

"About what?" his dark-haired partner asked.

"Your _date_," Shippo clarified. "Do you have the evening planned?"

"Mostly, yeah."

"Well?"

"I'm taking _Kagome_ out, not you," grumbled Inuyasha.

"Right! Of course!" Shippo replied, all innocence. "I'm sure your vast experience in this area will hold you in good stead."

Inuyasha's glare was truly impressive no matter what his eye color. At the moment, his daggers were violet. "Right... because you're _such_ a Casanova? This ain't rocket science."

"True," the kitsune admitted. "But I'd feel better if you'd give me a peek at the schedule."

The hanyou stuck his mop in the bucket and gave it a swish. With a sidelong look at his partner, he sighed and grudgingly replied, "If it'll make _you_ feel better..."

"It would," Shippo smiled.

"I was planning to take her to my favorite place."

The redhead's brows shot up. "The ramen place?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied defensively. "I don't know what she might like, so I thought I'd show her what _I_ like. You got a problem with that?"

"Not _really_. It's just not very... uhh... romantic?" Shippo replied carefully. "I'm pretty sure most guys try to impress their dates."

Inuyasha frowned. "Well, that's kinda dumb."

"Oh?"

"I'm not _trying_ to impress her," he said with a sigh, dropping his mop into the wringer and giving the handle a crank.

"Right. You're trying to _kiss_ her," Shippo teased.

"Well, yeah... that, too," Inuyasha admitted without embarrassment. "I just figured I'd be as real with her as I _can_ be and see if she's okay with that much. The rest... I dunno yet."

Shippo leaned against his mop and smiled warmly. "Sounds like a _good_ plan."

* * *

On Thursday afternoon, Kagome tried very hard to concentrate on the kinds of things a principal _should_ be concentrating on. It wasn't going well. Tonight was the long-awaited 'week from Thursday', and she felt as giddy as a school girl. _My first date with Inuyasha! _She wondered if it was too bold to call it a _first_ date... since in her mind, that implied that there would be a second... and a third... and so on. Though she knew it was foolish to let her heart get ahead of her, Kagome also knew she wanted to get closer to the man. Tonight was a step in the right direction.

When she'd arrived at school that morning, she'd been greeted by Inuyasha's familiar scrawl. The note on her message board was characteristically short on details—_'Pick you up at six-thirty. Nothing fancy.'_

She stuck it out until half past three, then told Susan she was calling it a day. Her secretary smiled an all-too-knowing smile and shooed her out with a flick of fuchsia fingernails. "Go on, already... and have a good time!" she urged.

"Does _everyone_ know?" Kagome whispered.

"Probably!" her secretary cheerfully acknowledged. "But we're all keeping it a secret, of course!"

"It's not a secret-secret," she protested.

"Well, that's good," Susan said smugly. "Because we'll be wanting details later. For the betting pool."

Kagome blinked. "You're _kidding_."

Her secretary giggled. "_Yes_, I'm kidding. Now git!"

* * *

Kagome tore apart her closet, weighing every article of clothing she owned and finding it wanting. "I should have asked him where we were going," she muttered. The not-knowing was driving her a little crazy because she wasn't used to leaving the details to someone else. However, every time she'd been tempted to corner Inuyasha and quiz him on the particulars, something held her back. _He obviously put some thought into the evening since he was so particular about the night. _Planting her hands on her hips, she addressed the heap of clothes on her bed. "Surprises can be _nice_!"

Now if only she could figure out what to wear!

Finally, she decided to take the man literally. _Inuyasha isn't the kind to be coy. If he said nothing fancy, then he means nothing fancy. _Kagome had seen his brand of casual before, so she slipped into her favorite pair of jeans. Remembering his affinity for her cashmere sweater, she pulled it on, hoping he'd still find it touchable. Hair was swept up into a simple ponytail, she left off all jewelry and took extra care with her makeup. In the end, she thought it was an acceptable compromise. Nothing fancy... but not frumpy.

* * *

Inuyasha was pretty sure this was the first time in his life that he wished the sun would hurry up and set so he'd change. Growling under his breath, he watched the digital clock on the truck's dashboard and waited. Already, his sense of smell had fizzled to almost nothing, and his grip on the steering wheel felt weak. At the same time, he was all keyed up. _Damn it all... I forgot how haywire these emotions can get. _The last thing he needed right now was a meltdown.

He was on his own for tonight. _Well, __mostly__. _Shippo had promised to give him plenty of space... but the kitsune wanted to keep an eye on things, just in case. Since Sesshoumaru had recently reared his ugly head, Shippo thought it wise to err on the side of caution. _I don't feel him anywhere around here, but I guess by now, I wouldn't. _

His youki pulsed—once, twice. Then, it was as if his demon half was draining away. From the top of his head to the soles of his feet, strength left him, and a moment later, he was nothing but an ordinary man. It was _not_ his favorite feeling. Earlier that morning, Inuyasha had grumbled over his best friend's over-protectiveness; now, he was glad for the backup.

Using the rear view mirror, he checked his hair and eye color, then probed a newly-dulled canine tooth with his tongue. With a sigh, he muttered, "I must be crazy." He could almost hear Shippo's reply. _Crazy in love_. Inuyasha executed a full-body shudder, then turned the key in the ignition and cranked up the heat. "Damn, it's _cold_!"

Flipping on his headlights, he pulled away from the curb and drove the three blocks that remained to Kagome's house. Leaving the truck running, he jammed his hands in his jacket pockets and hurried up her front steps. She opened as soon as he knocked, and his breath left in a misty rush. For a moment, he just locked up—couldn't think, couldn't talk. She looked all _soft_... and her eyes were sparkling... and her lips were shining... and she seemed happy to see him... and he was so very sunk. "Hey," he managed faintly.

"Hey," she echoed with a smile.

"Ready?"

"Sure."

"Good." As he led the way down the sidewalk, he hoped Shippo was nowhere nearby, because the kitsune would be laughing his tails off. Three stinking words, and his stupid human heart was hammering, he couldn't seem to breathe right, and his knees had developed a definite wobble. _I am such an idiot. _He only hoped Kagome wouldn't notice that he wasn't himself tonight.

* * *

Inwardly, Kagome was applauding her instincts because Inuyasha had showed up on her doorstep wearing jeans._ It's nice to be on the same wavelength, even if it's on something so small. _In the truck, she kept stealing glances at the man, whose hair was loose for a change. At a stoplight, their eyes met, and she was startled by the shyness in his glance. The janitor usually had such a stubborn set to his jaw, but there was a new vulnerability in his expression that softened his gaze... and his lips. Kagome's gaze lingered there a little too long; when the corner of Inuyasha's mouth quirked into a small smirk, she knew she'd been caught.

"Hey," he greeted again, and this time, the gruff confidence was back in his voice. Kagome's heart fluttered, and she wondered how he'd accomplished it with nothing more than a monosyllable. Thankfully, the light changed, and he turned his attention back to the road.

The drive was quieter than usual without Shippo there, but Kagome had never had any problem keeping a conversation afloat. She told Inuyasha about Susan's little joke, and he snorted. "Shippo probably told Gert, and that got the ball rolling. You... you don't mind, do you? People knowing?

"Of course not," she assured. "Though I don't necessarily want to be the subject of a betting pool. I can just _imagine_ the kinds of things they're speculating about!"

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Hmm... probably particulars," she mused aloud. "Like if you were late picking me up."

"I _wasn't_," he firmly replied.

"What kind of food we eat," she suggested.

"It'll be _good_ food," he said confidently.

"How late we stay out."

"On a school night?" he scoffed.

"If you kiss me goodnight," she added lightly.

He favored her with a long look. "_That's_ none of their business."

She hummed her agreement, and a giddy sense of anticipation welled up inside. _I hope that means we'll be sharing a secret after tonight!_

Kagome wasn't exactly sure what to think when Inuyasha pulled into the parking lot of a very ordinary strip mall. Since he hadn't told her what they'd been doing, she'd imagined several different scenarios, but _none_ of them had involved a strip mall. Not that she had anything _against_ strip malls. After all, the best restaurant in Archer was located in a gas station. If Inuyasha had chosen the place, there must be _something_ special about it.

"It's... nothing fancy," he said, and some of the uncertainty had crept back into his expression.

"You said the food was good?" she inquired.

"Yeah. The best."

"Then, I can't wait!"

* * *

Inuyasha was so used to the place, he'd never given much thought to the décor, but with Kagome at his side, he scanned the little hole-in-the-wall restaurant with a critical eye. It was his professional opinion that the place was clean, but as he glanced around the dining area he realized it was pretty plain. No waiters. No menus. Just a counter, a menu board, and a pass-through window to the kitchen. The old man who ran the place had a handful of tables and a row of tiny booths, and the only efforts towards ambiance were a coat of deep red paint on the walls and a string of tasseled lanterns hanging in the front window.

Kagome didn't seem phased by the lack of amenities. She perused the menu board's offerings, then glanced up at him. "Since you're the expert, what do you recommend?"

"I always get the same thing," he confessed. "Ramen."

"Every time?"

He shrugged and said, "I know what I like."

"If their ramen is _the bes_t, I'll bet their other dishes are pretty good, too."

"We could try different stuff if you want," he offered, gesturing vaguely at list of entrees. "Whatever you want."

"Good, because I'm feeling adventurous," she cheerfully replied.

Inuyasha simply waved her on with a half-smile. She greeted the old man behind the counter and chatted with him about the house specialties. In no time at all, she discovered that you could order half-servings, and almost before he knew what was happening, Inuyasha found himself in a booth, staring at six kinds of food he'd never tried before. "I hope you're hungry," he remarked dryly.

"Starving!" she assured him. "I sort of skipped lunch."

"Why?"

She reached for chopsticks and fiddled with them before meeting his gaze. "I guess... nerves?"

He blinked in surprise over her admission, then chuckled. For the better part of five months, they'd shared their coffee breaks. Being together wasn't strange; being _alone_ together was. "Better now?"

"Definitely," she replied. "And it's not as if any of this will go to waste. You can bring the leftovers home to Shippo."

It was such a normal thing to say, and it eased the knot of worry that was killing his own appetite. "Yeah, he'd like that," Inuyasha agreed. Kagome was making it easy for him, and he loved her for it. _Well, damn._ The janitor scowled faintly at a dish that involved beef and peppers and tried to rein in his flighty human emotions. His heart had no business going to mush on him.

Once they'd tested each of the dishes, Inuyasha settled on a mild chicken and mushroom concoction, and Kagome remarked, "You know... I've never actually seen you without Shippo; it feels a little strange that he's not here."

Inuyasha glanced around the room, eyeing the other customers suspiciously. You never could tell with foxes and their illusions. _Shippo could be sitting at the next table, and I'd never know it._ "I guess it is," he admitted.

"Does he mind?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha quirked a dark brow at her. "What do you think?" he challenged.

Kagome giggled and said, "I think he's the one who's most likely to start that betting pool Susan was talking about."

Inuyasha smiled a real smile, relaxed and happy. "Yeah, you're right; the idiot probably would."

* * *

They dawdled over their meal for nearly two hours before Kagome slipped over to the counter to ask for take-out boxes. Their date was winding down, but the janitor wasn't sure he was ready for it to end. He wanted to linger, but he had no excuse to do so, especially since the new moon had seen fit to arrive on a school night.

Inuyasha took charge of the bag of Shippo's leftovers and held the door for Kagome, grunting softly to himself when the frigid air hit him. He was eager to reach the shelter of the truck, but Kagome tugged at his sleeve and pointed to the business that was right next door to the restaurant. "Let's get something in here," she suggested.

He glanced between her and the all-night doughnut shop, mystified. "You're still hungry?"

"I wouldn't mind a little something sweet," she replied. "Let's pick out dessert and go back to my place for coffee. We could play a game?"

"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha was more than happy to prolong their evening. He marveled at her poise as she inspected the shop's glass-fronted cases. Even in little things—like choosing pastries—she acted more confidently than he'd ever felt. "I noticed you had a lot of games," he remarked once they were back in the truck.

"I have all kinds of games," she replied with a sparkle in her eye. "Strategy games, word games, games that require knowledge or skill or speed... and games of chance."

"I don't usually take chances," he admitted.

"Then tonight, we'll have to test your luck!"

Inuyasha stole a glance at the woman by his side, feeling very lucky indeed.

* * *

Kagome couldn't figure out what was making Inuyasha so jumpy. They'd gotten over their initial nervousness, but he still seemed oddly distracted; he kept running his thumb over the tops of his fingers, a habit she'd never noticed before. "It's your turn," she prodded, startling him out of a reverie. "What? Oh, sorry," he replied abashedly.

"It's okay," she said, smiling over the brim of her coffee cup. "Your inattentiveness works to my advantage; you're leaving yourself open to my attacks."

"I don't remember anything about _attacks_ in the rules," he replied skeptically, drawing a card. "Double green."

"No? Hmm... maybe we should liven things up a bit," Kagome offered. "Souta and I always used to supplement the rules to games like this. For instance, drawing doubles meant that you could demand a penalty from your opponent."

"Was that your idea or his?"

"Oh, definitely his. Mama says he's just like our dad, a regular game master," she explained.

Inuyasha shook his head and asked, "If he loves the games so much, how come you have them?"

Kagome looked towards the long line of shelves that held her father's collection. "It's what we agreed on," she said with a smile. "He trusts me to keep them safe, and I know he'll always have a reason to visit."

"So what kind of penalties are we talking about?"

"Well, Souta used to make me turn cartwheels," she admitted.

"That might be interesting," Inuyasha replied with a smirk. "Sure... let's try it."

Kagome got one first. "Double blue! Therefore, you must link pinkies with me until a purple is drawn," she pronounced solemnly. Inuyasha quirked a brow at her, but he didn't argue. Reaching across the table, he fit his little finger around hers, and play continued. When she drew double yellow, she challenged him to thumb wrestling tournament—three rounds, loser goes back to Start. After a quick skirmish, he sent her back, but hung onto her hand. When she drew double orange, Inuyasha grumbled that the deck was stacked in her favor.

"Shuffle the cards if you want," she offered. "But _first_ you must turn over all your paperclips."

"_That's_ my penalty?" he asked incredulously.

"Mm-hmm," she replied, holding out one hand and wiggling her fingers. She watched appreciatively as he got to his feet and shoved his hands into the front and back pockets of his jeans. A quick search turned up six paperclips, and she felt properly rewarded for her ingenuity. Finally Inuyasha drew double reds, and she wondered what he would do with his newfound power. "Well? Are you going to ask me to turn cartwheels?"

"No, I had something else in mind."

"And that would be...?"

"A kiss," he replied bluntly. "Can I kiss you?"

"_May_ I," she prompted in schoolmarmish tones.

Inuyasha sighed and corrected himself. "_May_ I kiss you, Principal Higurashi?"

Kagome slipped away from the crowded kitchen table, crooking a finger for the janitor to follow her into the cozy living room. Tilting her face invitingly, she said, "Yes, you may."

Only... he didn't. Not at first.

Inuyasha gathered her close, enfolding her in an incredibly gentle hug. Startled, she brought her arms up and lightly grasped the back of his sweater. He hold tightened, then shifted just a little, making Kagome smile; he was petting the cashmere. Relaxing into his embrace, she closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat, strong and fast under her ear. Eventually, his fingers tangled into her hair, and he tugged carefully to get her to look up. Her breath caught as she caught a fleeting glimpse of the tender expression on Inuyasha's face before his lips brushed over hers. Anything she might have been holding back was lost in that moment.

* * *

Now that his moment had finally arrived, Inuyasha was torn between seizing it... and savoring it. Past master of the middle ground, he managed a bit of both. The penalty kiss was over far too quickly, but Kagome didn't protest when he tried for a second. In fact, with the third, she wound her arms around his neck, and during the fourth, her lips parted under his. Counting ceased to matter.

This was something he never thought he'd have, and his first real taste was heady. Her body fit neatly against his, and it felt good. Breaths came in soft gasps, and a simmering need for _more_ sent his hands wandering. He happily lost himself in pleasurable sensations, but when Kagome's fingers brushed against his human ear, he tensed. She pulled back, a questioning look in her eyes. With a little shake of his head, he leaned in for another kiss, but the damage was done. His brain had kicked back in, and he remembered himself—who he was, what he was, and why he needed to back off.

Not that he wanted to. Not by a long shot. It took more willpower than he cared to admit not to take further advantage of Kagome's ignorance. Sure, he was human _now_, but he wouldn't be come morning. Groaning inwardly, Inuyasha dragged himself under control, pressing a few wistful kisses against her cheek, temple, and forehead before tucking her safely under his chin. "I better get home," he murmured huskily.

"Hmm," she replied dreamily. "So you concede, then?"

"Uhh... what?"

She smiled up at him and said, "If you leave now, I get bragging rights over tonight's game."

Inuyasha hugged her tight and hid an indulgent smile in her hair. "Sure, Kagome. Tomorrow, you can tell Gert and Shippo all about how you beat me at Candy Land."

She giggled softly, and he never wanted to let go.

* * *

When Inuyasha pulled up to the stop sign at the end of Kagome's street, he felt the bed of the truck dip, and a knock sounded on the back window. Reaching back to slide it open, he was greeted by the smiling face of his best friend.

"Have a nice time?" asked Shippo brightly.

"Yeah," he replied manfully. But then, a crooked smile snuck over his features, and in a much gentler tone, he repeated, "Yeah."

* * *

**End Notes: **This chapter was posted on August 16, 2010. 3,541 words.


	58. Acquired Taste

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this morning after... especially for the one who's rudely awakened. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

**Acquired Taste**

Shortly after dawn the following day, a clatter and crash from the direction of the kitchen brought Shippo running from his bedroom, eyes wide and fox tails bristling. For a few ticks, the redhead hastily assessed the scene. _Sun's up. Hanyou's back. Kitchen's totaled. _So far, this was completely normal.

The kitsune was accustomed to giving his best friend plenty of space on the morning after the night of the new moon. Inuyasha's transition from human to hanyou always made him cranky—well, crankier than usual—and ravenous. Even Shippo knew better than to get between him and the refrigerator on this day of days. Evidence of the usual feeding frenzy was strewn across the counters, and the redhead wistfully eyed the jumble empty take-out boxes. _Guess I should have snuck more than just the sweet and sour pork back to my room last night. _

What really surprised him was Inuyasha's odd behavior. The silver-haired hanyou was hunkered over the kitchen sink, growling and whining as he scooped handfuls of water into his mouth. The few intelligible words made it past the slosh of tongue-bathing were blisteringly profane. Shippo's nose twitched, and his green eyes brightened with understanding. "Do I smell Szechuan?" he asked cautiously.

Inuyasha half-turned to gaze at the redhead, tears streaming from golden eyes. "Tasted fine last night," he wheezed.

"Not so much now?"

"Hell, no. This stuff's _evil_."

Shippo chuckled and went to the refrigerator. "Many things look different in the light of day," he teased. Pouring his friend a glass of milk, he inquired, "Any regrets... aside from the reckless consumption of volatile spices?"

The hanyou glared at him over the top of his glass as he chugged milk, but Shippo simply smiled. _I can wait. This answer is rather important. _Inuyasha always played it safe in order to keep what little he had; this was the first time the hanyou seemed willing to risk it all for something more. _I'll do my level best to help you get what you want, but are you sure this is what you want? _

"Regrets?" he echoed gruffly.

"Yup."

"Maybe one."

"Oh?"

Inuyasha licked his lips, then lowered his eyes. "Last night was good, but..."

_But? _Shippo held his breath while his friend floundered for words. _Oh, please don't be having second thoughts at this stage. _

The hanyou huffed, and his cheeks turned pink. "I couldn't _hear_ anything, but I _really_ wanted to hear her heartbeat. And her scent... it was so _faint_."

Shippo relaxed. He understood what Inuyasha was saying... as well as a few things he wasn't. Canine types like them lived by their noses. Almost without thinking, they memorized scents, sounds, and even flavors. The things he was missing were so basic, it was difficult for the kitsune to imagine what it must be like for Inuyasha on the nights when his senses were muffled by the onset of humanity. "That's to be expected," Shippo pointed out. "You might have been human last night, but you _aren't_ human."

"So this is normal... like an instinct?" Inuyasha asked, tugging at one dog ear.

_Mating instincts. Well, crap... I wonder if I can con Gramps into administering the Talk without divulging why Inuyasha needs it. Late bloomer, maybe? _At times like this, the kitsune wanted to throttle Sesshoumaru for withholding the essentials from his younger brother. Growing up hanyou was hard enough. Having to do it without guidance from another inu-youkai was an outrage. "Sure," Shippo replied gently. "If it was me, I'd want to memorize every little thing."

"Yeah," he replied morosely. "That sounds about right."

"You got a tiny taste," Shippo optimistically offered. "One of these days, you'll get what your instincts are calling out for, and it'll be Szechuan beef all over again... except it'll be _Kagome_ that hits you like a ton of bricks."

Inuyasha picked up the box of take-out that was tormenting his palate and asked, "Is that supposed to be _encouraging_?"

"Let's put it this way... Kagome's an acquired taste, one you _haven't_ acquired yet. Before you can do _that_, you'll need to find a way to make Sesshoumaru see sense." Shippo plucked the cardboard carton from his best friend's hand. "And when you do, I fully expect her to reduce you to tears... just like good Szechuan."

"You think I'm going to _cry_?"

"I'll have a handkerchief ready," Shippo promised, then speared a piece of spicy meat.

"Keh. How can you eat that stuff?" grumbled the hanyou.

The kitsune shrugged. "You leave _this_ to me, and I'll leave Kagome to you... because _I_ happen to love Szechuan, and _you_ happen to lo–"

Shippo ruefully rubbed the lump on his noggin as he retreated to his bedroom with his lone box of takeout. Inuyasha really _was_ crankier than usual on this day of days.

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on August 25, 2010. 802 words.


	59. Probably

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this collection of visual clues and auditory cues... especially for the one who's just a little slow on the uptake. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

_**Early February...**_

**Probably**

Inuyasha leaned against his dust mop as a double-line of first graders filed past, smiling and waving at the two coverall-clad janitors. Once the children disappeared into the Music Room, Shippo casually asked, "Any plans for the weekend?"

"Not unless there's something going on you haven't told me about." Violet eyes narrowed at the redhead's bemused expression. "_Why_?"

"Curiosity," Shippo replied evenly.

Inside the classroom, a piano launched into a perky intro, and the kids broke into song.

_Will you be my V-A-L-E-N-T-I-N-E?_

The dark-haired janitor grimaced when youthful enthusiasm veered off-key.

_If you will you'll surely know how happy I will be!_

"Why'd you insist on doing this _now_?" Inuyasha grumbled. "We coulda waited until after school."

"Probably," Shippo agreed, humming along with the children as he worked.

When a bit of red refused to budge with the broom, Inuyasha dropped into a crouch and inspected the tiny, heart-shaped nuisance. Snorting softly, he used the tip of an invisible claw to lift the sticker. "You must have _some_ reason for dragging... me..."

_Sugar and spice and all things nice is what you are to me!_

"Probably," the redhead repeated, green eyes sparkling.

Inuyasha stiffened as the kids finished the rollicking tune with an enthusiastic refrain.

_Will you be my V-A-L-E-N-T-I-N-E?_

"Oi... Shippo," he called, staring fixedly at the large, lace-trimmed hearts decorating the classroom door. "When's Valentine's Day?"

"This weekend."

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Inuyasha asked, "You don't think Kagome's expecting...?"

"Something from you?"

"Uh... yeah."

"Probably!"

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community **iyissekiwa** and their prompt for Contest #98—Tune. 250 words. Originally posted on April 1, 2010.


	60. Foufy

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this late night shopping trip... especially for the one who passes up a free meal. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

A version of this drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on September 2, 2010.

* * *

_**Early February...**_

**Foufy**

At the 24-hour superstore in Fletching, Inuyasha glared forebodingly down an aisle filled with red foil, pink satin, paper lace, and silk roses. "How about we skip this? I'll buy you a burger at that place up the road."

"Oh, come on... you made it this far," chided Shippo as he strolled past his best friend. "Ooh! I smell _chocolate_!"

With a longsuffering sigh, Inuyasha followed, looking askance at hugging teddy bears and cupids _en pointe_. "People actually go for this foufy stuff?"

"What's the big deal? You were fine with it at Christmastime. All that ingenuity... all that 'true love gave to me...' talk," the redhead reminded as he sniffed a box of cordial cherries.

"_You_ wrote that part, not me."

"You didn't stop me," Shippo countered as he plucked a heart-shaped card from an acryllic display.

"Yeah... well... that was a Christmas song," the dark-haired janitor grumbled.

"Mm-hmm... and here's a Valentine's Day poem!"

Inuyasha reluctantly took the card and snorted softly. "Roses are red, violets are blue... keh. This _ain't_ happening," he firmly declared. Then, a pained look crossed the hanyou's face. "Damn, what if _this_ is what she actually wants?"

"What if it is?" At the hanyou's stricken expression Shippo frowned thoughtfully. "You wouldn't resort to this... uhh... foufy stuff, even if that's what it took to win her over?"

"Hell, no!" he muttered.

"Because you're not foufy."

"Exactly. Look... I want her, but I want her to want me, too. But if _this_ is what she wants, then she doesn't want me," he explained.

"Very reasonable, but like I said, she's probably expecting _something_."

"You think?"

"Well, you _are_ a couple," Shippo reasoned.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "I'm a couple?"

"Well, she helps you pull it off, but yeah... I'd say you're a couple."

"You think she knows?"

Shippo chuckled and replied, "I think Valentine's Day is a good time to make sure she does... in your very own non-foufy way."

* * *

**End Note: **This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyissekiwa and their prompt for Week #109—Violet. My contest entry was necessarily pruned to 250, but this un-cut version weighs in at 325 words.


	61. Puppy Love

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this principal-sanctioned excursion... especially for the one who is susceptible to the cute factor. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

_**Early February...**_

**Puppy Love**

Kagome brought her coat and purse to coffee break and begged off early. "Where are you going in the middle of the day?" Gert asked curiously.

"I have to run home," she replied. "I'm puppy-sitting."

Shippo's green eyes sparkled. "Do you have a soft spot for dogs, Kagome?"

She laughed. "Well, they're pretty hard to resist when they're puppies. Say... do you guys want to come along and see her?"

The janitors exchanged glances. "Yeah, okay," Inuyasha agreed.

"Planning to play a little hookie?" Gert teased.

"Nope!" Shippo retorted. "This is a principal-sanctioned field trip! I'll bring back a full report!"

"You do that," the lunch lady chuckled.

As they followed Kagome to her car, she explained, "This Friday is Souta's birthday, and Mama and I decided to get him a puppy. Since it's a surprise, I'm keeping her at my place until the big day."

There was a token scuffle for shotgun, which Inuyasha won, and then they were on their way. During the short jaunt over to Kagome's place, Shippo remarked, "I didn't know puppies were in season... since kittens were out of season."

"What?" she asked, giving him a strange look in the rear view mirror.

He just shrugged and asked, "What kind of dog did you get?"

Kagome's expression shifted, and two noses twitched at her sudden change in mood. With a sheepish little laugh, the principal hedged, "Well... our old farm dog died last year, so we wanted to get my brother a new one."

"Makes sense," Inuyasha casually prompted.

"A friend's lab had a litter several weeks ago, and Mama and I drove up last night to pick one out." She turned onto her street before adding, "The lab puppies _were_ really, really cute."

"Why does it feel like you're leading up to a huge 'but'?" Inuyasha asked.

"_But_... this friend also had _another_ litter of puppies... just weaned... and _sooo_ cute."

"Uh-oh," Shippo remarked as they pulled into her driveway. "I'm guessing that 'sooo' trumps 'really, really' in the cute department."

Inuyasha smirked and asked, "What kind?"

"Mixed breed," she replied vaguely.

"She's holding out for a reason!" the redhead opined. "I can't wait to see this future protector of Red Gate Farm."

As soon as her front door was open, they could hear the high-pitched whine of a lonely puppy. "Poor little sweetie," Kagome cooed, making a beeline for the kitchen.

The janitors shed their boots before following on stocking feet. There was a scattering of newspaper on the floor around a cardboard box that had been lined with a pink bath towel. Inuyasha strolled over and peered past the young woman's shoulder. "Well, what have we here?" he rumbled. "Come here, girl." To Shippo's amusement, Kagome looked almost as surprised as the puppy at the authority that deepened the hanyou's tone. He scooped up a tiny scrap of wriggling canine and held her up for inspection.

"Kinda _little_ for a farm dog, isn't she?" the redhead asked.

Kagome's blush might not have been entirely dog-related when she replied, "We figured she'll grow... some."

Inuyasha snorted softly. "Very optimistic... considering Mr. Whiskers could give her a run for her money." He gently tugged one of the puppy's silky ears, and she squirmed ecstatically as she licked his chin. "That's right, kiddo... but I'm not the one you'll be looking to. Save some for Souta."

With a smile that only deepened as the dark-haired janitor coaxed the mite into sitting on his palm, Kagome interjected, "We should bring her outside before all this excitement ends in a puddle."

"Oh, let me!" Shippo eagerly offered. "I want to get acquainted, too!"

Inuyasha relinquished the pup, and the redhead cradled her against his chest, humming happily as he headed towards the front door. "You know, if Souta's jacket has a roomy pocket, they'll be set!" Shippo suggested, demonstrating as he freed his hands to lace up his boots again. Tiny growls and whimpers emanated from his pocket until the pup turned herself around and poked her nose out. "Atta girl!" he praised. "You know which way's up, doncha!"

Inuyasha and Kagome followed him outside and watched in amusement as he tromped a circular path around a tree, then turned the pup loose. "Erm... would you and Shippo like to come with me on Friday?"

"Aren't birthday parties kind of a family thing?" Inuyasha ventured uncertainly.

"Oh, it's not just family," Kagome quickly assured. "Friday nights are Scrabble nights, so at the very least, Captain Doyle, Ward, and Miroku will be there. And besides, if you're there, no once can corner me into staying all weekend."

Inuyasha fidgeted and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "You've got other plans this weekend?"

Kagome looked at him out of the corner of her eye and replied, "I'm keeping my options open."

He smiled bashfully and murmured, "Good."

"Hey, Inuyasha!" called Shippo, whose face shone with boyish hope. "Can we get a puppy?"

"_No_."

"Spoil sport," grumbled the redhead.

With a roll of his eyes, Inuyasha announced, "We're invited to Souta's party. What do you think?"

Shippo grinned and replied, "I can't _wait_ to see the look on his face when he meets this pipsqueak!"

"I hope he's not disappointed," Kagome commented worriedly. "She's _nothing_ like what he'd be expecting."

"Nah, he'll love her for sure!" the redhead promised. Including his best friend with a glance, he added, "Like you said... puppies are irresistible!"

* * *

**End Note:** Posted on September 27, 2010. 919 words. I recently received some _Unexpected_ FanArt, so make sure to check out the links on my profile page! ::twinkle::


	62. Shoebox

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this back-to-back set, especially for the one whose tastes are readily apparent. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

_**The Thursday before Valentine's Day...**_

**Shoebox**

When Kagome arrived at work on Thursday morning, Susan was already there, hard at work. Not with _work_, though. Her secretary's desk was littered with strips of hot pink wrapping paper, and she was cutting hearts out of shiny pink foil. "What are you making?" the principal asked bemusedly.

"What does it look like?"

"Is that a shoebox?"

"It's a _mailbox_," Susan cheerfully corrected. "You'll need one, too!"

"What for?" Kagome asked, wondering what memo she'd missed.

"Valentine's Day," her secretary said, holding up a slightly lopsided heart. "It's our school's second biggest tradition!"

"The biggest being... Halloween?"

"Exactly!" praised Susan. "Tomorrow's the big day, so you'll need to get busy!"

Kagome shed her coat, stowed her bag, and poured her coffee before settling in to get the rest of the scoop. "So... there's something more than class parties going on?"

"Why should the kids have all the fun? I can't believe no one mentioned it to you!" she said slyly. "Have you been too busy making _other_ Valentine's Day plans?"

"No!" Kagome said defensively. Then more softly, "No plans."

"Wait... what, now?" Susan demanded. "You _don't_ have plans? How is that possible?"

A hint of color crept into Kagome's cheeks. "Well, I don't have _specific_ plans."

The woman tapped a hot pink glitter pen against her lips, then opined, "His track record is pretty darn good... and he seems to like surprises. Maybe something _specific_ will show up in your Valentine's mailbox tomorrow... provided you _have_ one."

"You'd better explain," Kagome said, gesturing to the explosion of vibrant pink on Susan's desk. "Because I had no idea I needed to do this."

"Didn't you ever make one of these?"

"Sure... a few times," she agreed. "When I was _little_."

"Well, reliving your childhood is one of the joys of working with kids," Susan announced. "It keeps you young if you're willing to cooperate."

"So... _everyone_ makes these?"

"_Everyone_. The teachers are in cahoots, and they have their kids make valentines for all the staff. As you can imagine, the lunch ladies are very popular... as are our janitors. They usually get extra-special treatment."

Kagome chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Your mailbox can be as simple or as fancy as you want," Susan continued. "Just make sure you print your name because the littler ones can't read cursive yet."

"Inuyasha and Shippo have these, too?"

"You bet!" the secretary replied with a knowing smile. "Well, technically, they share. A while back, they built a permanent one, and they'll put it in front of the maintenance room. It's a real mechanical marvel... very popular... but the rest of us are content to make a new one every year."

Kagome giggled and said, "I'm pretty sure I have a shoe box at home. Maybe I'll stop at a craft store on the way home for supplies."

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

_**The Friday before Valentine's Day...**_

Inuyasha and Shippo stood side by side in front of the long table outside the administrative offices. A neat line of festive boxes stood waiting to receive messages of love and appreciation from all of the students. On the very end, in the place of honor, stood the principal's box. "Wow," Shippo remarked. "That box is _way_ too little for how many cards she's going to get."

"Small feet," Inuyasha replied.

The redhead elbowed his friend and asked, "Notice anything different about her box?"

"It's not pink," the dark-haired janitor replied.

"Nope... Susan's definitely got the corner on pink," agreed Shippo. "It's not even red! And there's a surprising lack of... fouf."

"I guess Kagome doesn't go for foufy stuff, either," Inuyasha ventured.

"Oh, I think it's pretty obvious what she goes for," remarked Shippo. "Her box is very classy... and strangely familiar."

Kagome's Valentine mailbox was covered in some kind of specialty paper. Butter yellow, warm amber, and deep bronze were mottled together and overlaid with a tracery of silvery-white whorls. She'd tied the whole thing up with a wide satin bow in a shade of gold Inuyasha saw every single morning when he looked in the mirror. "Yeah," the hanyou whispered.

The kitsune leaned into his friend and murmured, "Do you have any idea how lucky you are... falling for a woman whose idea of love comes in your personal color scheme?"

Inuyasha jammed his hands deep in his pockets and just stared at the telltale box, a smile lurking behind his gruff, "Keh."

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on October 4, 2010. 740 words.


	63. Party Favors

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this turn of events... especially for the one with the vivid imagination. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

_**Later that evening...**_

**Party Favors**

A small commotion from the direction of the kitchen signaled Kagome's arrival at the Higurashi homestead, and Miroku quietly excused himself from the fireside chat. Greeting lovely young women was a part of his strict code of conduct, and he wouldn't neglect hospitality... even though Red Gate Farm was technically more _her_ home than his. Additionally, he'd volunteered to harbor the incoming puppy until it was time for Souta to open his presents. The professor was most curious to see this new farm dog, for Mrs. Higurashi had been oddly evasive about particulars.

The man was so intent upon whisking the pup away without drawing his student's attention that he didn't immediately register the presence of others in the kitchen. He'd barely caught sight of Shippo out of the corner of his eye when the unmistakable flare of youki assaulted his peripheral vision. With a blink, the impression was gone, but Miroku was left with his hair standing on end and adrenalin rushing through his veins. It took a moment for him to collect his wits and paste a welcoming smile on his face.

"Dr. Kyoushi, have you met Kagome's guests?" Mrs. Higurashi asked brightly.

He stepped forward, hand extended. "Please... Miroku is fine," he said to the dark-haired man who eyed him warily. To Kagome's mother, he explained, "Shippo and I are already acquainted, but this is the first time I've had the pleasure of meeting Inuyasha. I only know him by reputation." Kagome's eyes widened, and a blush crept into her cheeks, so he smoothly added, "From Shippo, of course."

The redhead slung an arm around Miroku's shoulders and leaned heavily. "Oh, yes, the professor and I have _no_ secrets... except for this one." He patted the small bulge in his shirt and murmured, "I understand you'll be harboring this pipsqueak?"

"Ah... yes." Miroku eased out from under Shippo's unnervingly dominant embrace and waved towards his bedroom door. "Please, follow me."

"Okay there, Professor?" the janitor inquired lightly once they were alone in his room.

"Hmm? Of course!" he hastily assured. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem on edge," Shippo replied as he eased Souta's birthday present out from under his shirt and cradling the tiny black and tan dog against his chest. "Here she is! Would you like to hold her?"

Miroku willingly accepted the puppy, "So small!" he crooned in his best sweet-talking voice. With a sidelong glance at his phone buddy, he answered, "Perhaps it is all of this birthday scheming. There are so many secrets to be kept."

Shippo nodded thoughtfully, then asked, "So what do you think of her?"

The professor smiled softly as he scratched behind her ears. "For one so small, she will surely make a big impression."

The redhead chuckled and said, "Do you think Souta will be disappointed? Kagome's all worked up with second thoughts about their choice."

Miroku sat on the edge of his bed and pulled a blanket-lined box closer. "Souta loves his sister," he opined, his eyes fixed on the tiny dog. "I believe that for her sake, he would embrace anyone she brought home."

"Yeah, I get that vibe from these people," the janitor agreed. "They're close-knit, and they take care of their own. A privilege you're currently enjoying as well."

"Indeed," Miroku replied, raising his eyes to meet Shippo's gaze. "I wish to protect them as well."

* * *

A couple hours later found the celebrants embroiled in a 'friendly' game of Scrabble. Most of the conversation revolved around Souta's little surprise, and good-natured teasing abounded. However, it was obvious that the puppy had charmed every one of the men who were vying for a chance to hold her. It was currently Ward's turn, and Miroku stifled a sigh for his academic colleague. The poor fellow was doing a fair job with his brave front, but it was patently obvious that the dark-haired janitor's presence flustered him.

Miroku glanced worriedly at the history professor's romantic rival. Inuyasha hadn't left Kagome's side all evening, and the only ones in the room who _hadn't_ picked up on their mutual regard were the two old schemers. Whether it was willful blindness or force of habit, Grandpa Higurashi and Captain Doyle did their best to present Ward in a flattering light. "Look at the way the little thing is curled up against him!" the retired police chief commanded.

"Good father material," offered Kagome's grandfather.

"Ward's always been good with puppies and children," Kagome agreed pleasantly.

The history professor's mild brown eyes held an apology as he sought Inuyasha's and then Shippo's gaze. "You must spend a lot of time with children underfoot... working in an elementary school," he remarked tentatively.

"Yep!" the redhead cheerfully rejoined, before launching into an anecdote that steered the conversation out of uncomfortable territory. Miroku happily contributed a few quips to keep things rolling until eventually, the two old men gave up on matchmaking for the night.

"You know, we used to have a dog just like her!" Captain Doyle announced. "Remember?"

Ward blinked, then ventured, "What, you mean Ozymandias?"

"Right, right," Ward's grandfather agreed. "Oz was smart as a whip! Best police dog I ever had!"

Amusement shone in the history professor's eyes. "Grandpa, Ozymandias was a doberman."

"Same markings!" argued Captain Doyle stubbornly. The puppy whiffled softly in her sleep and every eye turned towards her. "You'll see... heart of a lion, that one!"

"She's not what I picture when you say, 'lions at the gates'," joked Grandpa.

"Ah, but the gates _are_ red!" pointed out Miroku.

"Every one of 'em," Grandpa Higurashi smugly acknowledged.

Shippo chuckled and asked, "So, you've set up a sanctuary here?"

"It was my grandfather's idea," the old man admitted.

"You could call her _torii_," Kagome pointed out.

Souta wrinkled his nose. "She's not a gate, she's a guardian!"

"Shishi, then?" Miroku suggested.

"Shishi," Souta repeated thoughtfully. He held out his hands for the little one, and when Ward handed her over, he gazed into her dozy eyes. "I like that! What do you think, girl?" She yawned, and it was settled.

* * *

Miroku contemplated his letters and privately bemoaned his sad lack of consonants. Fiddling with the wooden tiles, he realized that if someone played an _'R' _in an advantageous spot, he'd be able to make _'AREOLA'_. It was currently Inuyasha's turn, and the janitor idly rearranged his letters. At first, Miroku had worried about pitting blue collar workmen against professional educators, but Kagome's friends took the game in stride. For the most part, Inuyasha confined himself to three- and four-letter words, but when he dropped _'FLANGE'_ on the board, it spurred a long and winding conversation with Grandpa Higurashi that went completely over the heads of all the academicians.

Kagome's choice intrigued Miroku. From what he could tell, the young woman had no idea that the janitors might be more than they seemed. _If she were to find out... would it change how she looks at them?_ Though it was understated, Miroku gathered that Kagome took up most of Inuyasha's attention. _She certainly matters to him._ The monk wondered what might happen if another male were to infringe upon the lady's good graces, and his eyes drifted out of focus as he plotted. Suddenly, the blaze of youki was back, and Miroku caught a flicker of movement in his peripheral vision. Two peaks rode atop the janitor's head, pricking and slanting in response to the conversation that circled around the table. _Ears... those are his __ears__! _

Miroku couldn't help checking, but when he stared at the space above the janitor's head, there was nothing. However, if he lowered his eyes and relied on his peripheral vision, they returned. His breath caught when those phantom ears swiveled his way, and violet eyes followed. _Can he tell I can tell? What will he do? _

Risking a peek, the monk searched Inuyasha's face, which only showed mild concern. Then, a voice filtered through the haze. "You okay, Sensei?" Miroku turned to look at Souta, who smiled at him over Shishi's head. "You're totally spacing out!"

"Was I?" he replied weakly.

Shippo, who sat to Miroku's left, draped an arm around the back of his chair. "I think I'll stretch my legs," he announced casually. "Care to join me, Professor?"

There was no missing the casual authority in the redhead's request, and the professor's heart kicked into high gear. "Of course," he managed.

Shippo led the way outside, and Miroku shrugged more deeply into his jacket as they crunched through the snow towards the barns. Midway across the yard, the redhead stopped and gazed up towards the stars, took a deep breath, and sighed. His breath rose, billowing in the moonlight as it twisted into impossible spirals. Sure his imagination was getting away from him, the professor shook his head and averted his eyes, only to have youki fuzz into existence on the extreme edges of his vision. _Tails, this time? Well, that makes sense. Probably. _Tentatively, Miroku reached over and tried to catch one of the insubstantial appendages, but apparently, the tails weren't really _there_. Instead, he grabbed a handful of a male friend's ass... and froze.

"Looking for something?" Shippo inquired, giving his companion a sidelong glance.

"Ah... well, I thought I saw..." he floundered, belatedly snatching his hand away. Since the situation couldn't possibly become more awkward, he blurted, "Are you _really_ a kitsune?"

"What if I was?"

Miroku searched the janitor's face. "Then... I would have _so_ many more questions!"

Shippo chuckled. "You have a curious nature. I can understand that." Turning his gaze back towards the night sky, he asked, "What would happen if your suspicions turned out to be true?"

His mind raced, and his emotions waffled between fear and fascination. "I suppose that would depend on... _why_. As I said earlier, I feel a certain responsibility to this family. I am a monk... of sorts."

"Yes, I can see that," Shippo acknowledged.

"You _look_ human," Miroku cautiously remarked.

The redhead smiled down at him and replied, "Looks can be deceiving."

Miroku stepped closer, trying to see Shippo's expression more clearly. "During my research, I found many stories that said kitsune used illusions to waylay travelers."

"I see you're familiar with the classics."

_This is so frustrating! He denies nothing, yet he has not outright admitted anything. Why is he being so evasive?_ Injecting a note of appeal into his tone, Miroku replied, "I _do_ like to read, but I've always been more of a hands-on learner."

Shippo sighed, then said, "All right, professor... we'll do this the old-fashioned way."

In the next instant, Miroku's world went dark.

* * *

Gradually, Miroku's eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he realized that there were still stars overhead. Indeed, the heavens shone brilliantly, lending pale light to a landscape that had altered significantly. The barns and orchard at Red Gate Farm had vanished, and he stood in the open. Turning in place, Miroku realized with a start that he was barefoot—or nearly so. His sandaled feet shuffled against a dusty road, and his grip tightened around a monk's staff that jangled softly. Brushing his hand over his chest, he tried to process all the new information. _These are not my clothes. There is no snow. The moon has gone. Those are mountains on the horizon. _A warm night breeze tugged at his hair and sent his robes flapping. "Is this real?" he asked, but no one answered.

Just then, a light caught his eye, coming towards him across the dark expanse. Before long, he realized that there was a traveler coming towards him along the very road on which he stood. When the young woman carrying an antiquated lantern reached him, she lifted it and softly greeted, "Good evening, Houshi-sama."

"It is a fine evening, indeed," he replied smoothly. "However... would you be so kind? I am not certain where I am. What place is this?"

The young woman looked up and down the road, which was really little more than a footpath. "You are between two towns, Houshi-sama. However, my home is just beyond this hill. Come with me; my father will not mind if you bed down with us."

"You are too kind," he demurred.

"It is nothing," she insisted. With an admittedly alluring smile, she turned off the road, and after the briefest of hesitations, Miroku followed.

The hut she entered was little more than a shack, which sent the professor's mind into overdrive. What era is this? With so much rustic simplicity, there was little to aid him in fixing the date. From beyond a sliding screen came the muffled sound of snoring, and his hostess murmured, "Father has already gone to bed."

"It is late... or seems so," he remarked distractedly. Propping his staff in the corner, he slipped out of his sandals and stepped up onto the platform.

The woman set her lantern on a stand, and Miroku admired the way its soft light silhouetted her figure. She drew blankets from a chest, then smiled up at him. "Please, make yourself comfortable," she urged.

Casting about, he chose a place against the wall, spread his blanket, and sat upon it. As soon as he was settled, she knelt before him. "It must be so interesting to travel," she said coyly.

"It has its charms," he replied, still eyeing the slatted ceiling, the fire pit, the stack of woven baskets. _It looks real_, he marveled.

"Houshi-sama, aren't you listening?" inquired the young woman.

"Hmm...?"

Soft lips brushed across his, and Miroku went rigid at the unexpected development—in more ways than one. "It's lonely here, Houshi-sama," she complained with a seductive pout. "Won't you keep me company?"

Feminine curves pressed close as she nuzzled his neck in a manner that should have been a dream come true. _Am I dreaming? _As much as he wanted to encourage the woman's amorous endeavors, he knew he didn't belong here. "Shippo?" he whispered tentatively.

"Yes?" the janitor replied, speaking right beside the monk's ear.

"How much of this is real?"

"Not much," replied the kitsune. "Does it feel real?"

His companion wriggled distractingly, then executed a little maneuver that made his eyes cross. "Very convincing," he assured breathlessly.

"Hmm... you have a vivid imagination."

"Can you read my mind?"

"No, but your scent is giving you away," the redhead announced, sounding amused.

"So this _isn't_ you?" Miroku inquired, trying to maintain his train of thought while his seductress nibbled an ear lobe.

"Young kitsune have been practicing their illusory skills by seducing willing males for millennia," Shippo explained. "But _no_, I wouldn't take advantage of a friend like this."

"This is becoming increasingly awkward," he announced, swallowing a groan when the woman's weight shifted.

"Really?" the redhead inquired in surprise. "You _should_ be able to see what's really going on. Have you tried?"

"N-no." Miroku gasped and begged, "Please tell me that wasn't you."

"My hands are right here, lover boy," Shippo said with a chuckle. The monk felt a strong grip on both of his shoulders, and the kitsune added, "Has anyone ever told you that you're sort of a pervert."

"It has been commented upon from time to time."

He could hear the smile in the janitor's voice as he urged, "Concentrate, Miroku. Tell me what's missing from the scene you're in."

The snoring faded away, along with most of the ambient noise. "Sound," he replied, fascinated in spite of himself.

"Very good," Shippo praised. "And now?"

This time, it was harder to tell, but Miroku concentrated and finally ventured, "It smells different?"

"That's right. An inexperienced kitsune will often neglect one or more details, and their absence is your first clue that you're caught in an illusion," coached the redhead.

"Your attention to detail is impressive."

"Oh, I'm _very_ good at this... which means you're strong for an undiscovered monk. What temple were you raised in?"

"My father and grandfather were wanderers," Miroku answered, feeling just the teensiest twinge of regret as the vision faded.

"That makes sense, since most retainers are culled from shrines and temples at an early age. You've been flying under the radar."

The hut and the girl were gone, and the temperature dropped significantly. Miroku shivered, and a pair of arms wrapped loosely around his torso, pulling him back into the warmth of a broad chest. "Okay there, Professor?"

"Save my dignity, I am intact."

"If I were to give you the _full_ treatment, you'd wake up alone in a field with your pockets turned out," Shippo announced pleasantly. "We're in the Higurashi's barn, by the way."

Miroku registered the straw they were sitting on and located a high window, through which moonlight spilled. He turned slightly, but didn't pull away. "You _are_ a kitsune?"

"Yep!"

"Can I see?" he asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" the janitor countered.

Miroku thought for a moment. "Are the Higurashis in danger?"

"Not from me."

"What about Inuyasha?"

There was a pause, and Shippo quietly asked, "Why would you think my partner might cause trouble?"

"Well, he is not human either," Miroku replied matter-of-factly.

"What gave you that impression?"

"I can see his ears... sort of."

"You're something else, seeing through an illusion that strong," Shippo remarked with a trace of admiration. "Strictly speaking, _no_... the Higurashis are in no danger from Inuyasha. However, there are many potential complications depending on how everyone reacts to all of _this_."

"What would happen if I refused to keep your secret?" Miroku asked.

"Well, let's see... you're single, no real ties, far from home. You are a vulnerable man, Miroku," the kitsune announced bluntly. "In fact, if it weren't for the Higurashis and _their_ protective instincts, I could make you disappear here and now."

"But... you are a nice guy," Miroku protested, half-pleading.

"I get that a lot," Shippo replied amiably. "But most people don't see what you can." To demonstrate, he held up a hand in front of Miroku's face. It was large, calloused, and tipped by a deadly-looking set of claws.

"Are those real?"

"Do fundoushi ride up?"

"Yes, actually," the monk muttered, glad to have been returned to his own clothes. He eased away from the kitsune, but only so he could turn around to face him. When Shippo began to unlace his boots, Miroku gave him a questioning look.

"You want old school, right?" Shippo responded, neatly folding his socks and setting them atop his boots. "Might as well go all the way."

Even in the dim lighting, Miroku could tell that the man's toes were tipped by neat claws, and he tentatively extended a hand. However, something shifted in the air around him, inducing a full body shiver. When the sensation passed, the monk realized that the foot he'd been reaching for was no longer human. "Is that _fur_?" Shippo extended a cupped hand, and blue flames burst to life upon his palm. "Foxfire," Miroku whispered in awe. He quickly looked back at the janitor's feet, which were indeed covered in russet fur.

Shippo gathered himself up and stood, bouncing lightly on his canine paws. The monk sat back on his heels and tried to take it all in. The youki was stronger now, building against his senses in a steady stream, gaining strength and taking form. Miroku could see it clearly now, and he drank in the wondrous sight.

Meanwhile, Shippo gazed at the network of rafters high overhead. His handful of illuminating fire twisted and separated into three separate flickering spheres that swirled around him with a life of their own. He gave his one-man audience a sly smile, then leapt onto the nearest crossbeam.

Miroku clambered to his feet and watched with open-mouthed wonder as Shippo treated the heights of the barn like a playground. The three plumes of foxfire chased him from one end of the barn to the other, highlighting his progress until he finished by landing in front of the monk once more. "I've wanted to try that since the last time we were here," Shippo confided. "There aren't enough new places to play, these days."

Four tails waved into existence behind the kitsune's back, and when Shippo grinned, there were fangs. The monk stepped nearer, and the foxfire danced helpfully around, illuminating pointed ears and slit pupils. "Youkai are _real_."

"Strange but true!"

"And you're a kitsune."

"And proud of it!" Shippo rejoined.

A sudden thought occurred to him, and Miroku inquired, "Am I in trouble?"

"More than you can possibly comprehend," the kitsune replied with a smile.

Shippo was being so forthcoming, it made him more than a little nervous. "Are you going to wipe my memories or something?"

The redhead frowned thoughtfully. "That sure would make your life easier."

Miroku quickly reached out and grabbed the janitor's arms. "No... I... _please_," he begged. "I don't want to forget _any_ of this!"

"Eh... you've seen too many movies," he replied with a lopsided smile. "I can't mess with your memories, just your perceptions."

Another thought surfaced, and the monk withdrew his grasp, curling in on himself just a little. "Are you going to kill me?"

Shippo looked genuinely hurt, and he held out his hands in a gesture of peace. "No, Miroku. I have no intention of harming you in any way. In fact, I'll talk to my grandfather. One of the local clans may have a place for you, even though you're untrained. That would give you some added protection."

"There are others who know about youkai?"

"Sure," Shippo shrugged. "The clans employ humans with spiritual aptitudes, and in turn, they keep an eye on us. It's a longstanding system of checks and balances."

"I could be employed as a monk?" Miroku asked wonderingly.

"You like that idea?" the kitsune asked with a knowing smile.

"I must confess, I do."

"Secrecy is rather important," Shippo warned. "If you start spreading rumors, your life expectancy drops significantly."

"Ah," Miroku replied with a faint smile. "Duly noted."

The kitsune offered his hand. "Still friends?"

Miroku clasped the youkai's hand in both of his and earnestly replied, "Most definitely."

"Good!" Shippo said, suddenly looking rather relieved. "Uhh... also... I would _really_ appreciate it if you didn't mention this little display to Inuyasha." When Miroku's eyebrows lifted, the redhead lowered his voice conspiratorially. "He's gonna be _so_ peeved that I tried out the rafters without him."

The monk's eyes sparkled in amusement, and he teasingly said, "I will consider it."

Green eyes sharpened with cunning, and Shippo gently added, "In token of my appreciation, I shall neglect to mention to everyone that you groped me."

"My lips are sealed."

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on October 11, 2010. 3,776 words.


	64. Be Mine

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this small rendezvous... especially for the one who isn't sure what to expect. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

_**February 14...**_

**Be Mine**

Big bouquets, romantic rhymes, sugary sweets, or spoony serenades—Kagome really couldn't picture _any_ of them coming from the janitor who'd captured her heart. Yet he'd called an hour ago, asking if it was okay for him to stop in. _He wants to see me on Valentine's Day, so he must have __something__ planned. _When the pickup rumbled into her driveway, she peeked in the mirror, patted at her hair, then tried to look casual as she opened the door.

"Hey," he greeted gruffly.

Kagome blinked, then offered a startled, "Hey." She wasn't sure _what_ a man like Inuyasha might do for the most romantic of holidays, but never in her wildest dreams did she expect him to buy her... furnace filters.

"It's been six weeks since I fixed your furnace, and because you weren't changing the filters before that, I need to switch them out," he announced.

"Well, come on through," she replied bemusedly. _It's Valentine's Day, and he's here to see my furnace. _

In her tiny entry, Inuyasha shed boots and coat, then marched purposefully towards the utility room. "It's important to take good care of the things that belong to you," he announced seriously. "I'll show you what to do."

"Erm... thanks," she replied, trailing after him. Immediately, her eye was caught be a brightly-colored thingamabob sticking out of his back pocket. Though vaguely hammer-shaped, Kagome doubted it was any kind of tool, especially since there was a bright red ball attached to it by a string. It bumped distractingly against faded denim as he walked.

Like a good student, she paid close attention while he showed her how to open the furnace's front panel. He pointed out the main controls, demonstrated which direction the filters should face, and showed her how to slide them in and out. While he had everything opened up, he poked around some more, making sure everything was running smoothly, and she gave into temptation. Plucking the oddment out of his back pocket, she asked, "What's this?"

He smirked at her over his shoulder. "I never took you for a pickpocket."

"Well, it was right there, all bright and shiny," she defended, exploring the smooth wood of what _had_ to be some kind of toy.

Inuyasha snapped the front panel back into place and stood to face her. "Are you easily distracted by shiny objects?" he asked lightly.

"I'll admit to a certain level of curiosity!" she cheerfully conceded.

He shrugged and answered, "It's a game. You like games, right?"

"You _know_ I do."

"Yeah, well... this is a kendama." Taking the toy from her, he started the ball swinging on its string, then with a a little flip of the wrist, he caught the ball neatly in one of the cups on the end. "See? Simple."

"Can I try?" she asked. He offered the kendama back and watched with thinly veiled amusement as she attempted to imitate his deft movements. "This isn't as easy as it looks!"

"It takes practice," he admitted.

"This looks old," she remarked, running her fingertips over the fading stripes painted on the handle.

"Guess it is, come to think of it. My father gave me when I was little... and I thought you might like to add it to all the games _your_ father gave you."

Kagome looked up in surprise. "You want to give this to me?"

"That was the idea."

"But why?" she protested. "It must be special to you if you've kept it since childhood."

The janitor's eyes shifted to the side, as he tentatively said, "You know how you said that Souta didn't mind you keeping all your Dad's games because it gave him a reason to visit...?"

A smile tugged at the corner of Kagome's mouth. "So... if I have _this_, you'll have an open invitation to drop by?" she inquired teasingly.

"Yeah."

Violet eyes searched her face, and her heart leapt. _He's __serious__! I think he's asking to..._

"See, here's the thing," he blurted, interrupting her train of thought. "There's two of us."

"That's true," Kagome replied encouragingly.

"And two is a _couple_... as in... us." Though the explanation was a little awkward, Inuyasha's earnest gaze held her fast. "I want to keep it that way... if you're okay with that?"

She clasped the kendama in both hands and happily answered, "Yes. I'm very okay with that."

His brows slowly lifted as a rare smile overtook his face, but it quickly slanted into a more comfortable smirk. He wrapped one hand around both of hers and stepped in, leaning close until his cheek brushed hers. "Thank you," he murmured, pressing a soft kiss there.

"Uh-huh," she replied, unable to manage anything more coherent as his nose strayed into the wisps of hair framing her face. Inuyasha breathed deeply and exhaled in a low hum that was so sensual her knees went weak.

"I should go," Inuyasha announced, though he stayed right where he was.

Another kiss found its way to her temple, and Kagome wanted to wrap her arms around him to keep him with her; however, his gentle grasp on her hands wouldn't budge when she tugged. _Strong. _Her momentary frustration was checked when he tangled his other hand in the hair at the nape of her neck and eased her head back. His lips brushed her throat, and she marveled at his sudden boldness. As soft hair tickled her jaw, she welcomed his advances with hum of her own.

"I can't stay," he all but growled, and Kagome wondered if he was talking to her... or to himself.

"You could," she offered.

There was a barely-contained wildness in the next few kisses that skimmed along her neck and jaw; each felt secret... even stolen. Finally, Inuyasha's lips grazed across her, and he huskily repeated, "Can't." With one lingeringly chaste kiss, he pulled away and met her starry gaze. "I _have_ to leave, but before I go, there's something you need to know."

"What's that?" she inquired breathlessly.

"No matter what... I love you."

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on October 28, 2010. 1,004 words. NaNoWriMo is upon us... see you in December!


	65. Called on the Carpet

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this confrontation... especially for the one whose job is on the line. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Called on the Carpet**

Sesshoumaru flipped through Dr. Kyoushi's file, looking for ammunition. Over the years, he'd dealt with his share of conspiracy theorists, outsiders who'd caught a glimpse of something they shouldn't have. They applied for access to the Founder's Collection, hoping to find facts within the old fables. He listened to their stories, steered their perceptions, and planted little doubts. Only the most stubborn ever clung to their fantasies; the rest wrote them off as fluke or figment. As Sesshoumaru perused the professor's records, something told him that Miroku was much worse than stubborn. _He is mysterious in his own right. _

Dr. Kyoushi's academic career was nothing less than exemplary, not that Sesshoumaru would have hired him otherwise. _Excellent references. An impressive vitae. Worldwide connections within his field of expertise. _One aberration caught the dean's attention. _Three years ago, the man taught an __art__ class. Japanese calligraphy. Interesting, but probably inconsequential. _The credentials were there, but personal information was scanty at best. _A drifter, originally from Japan. Unmarried, and no sign of any dependents. Disposable._

Miroku's emergency contact information designated an address in Japan, and Sesshoumaru turned to his computer to do a quick search. His eyes narrowed in thought over the results. _A temple. That might explain why he's interested in the wrong subjects. _A yellow sticky note with his secretary's handwriting indicated that the good professor had recently changed residences. As of October, his mailing address included the line, _'in care of the Higurashis'_. A single brow slowly arched, and another foray into the internet confirmed his suspicions. _It's definitely time to call in Dr. Kyoushi for a meeting. _

* * *

Miroku stuck his hands in his pockets and gazed out the mullioned windows onto the cold, snow-packed courtyard below. He had a sneaking suspicion he was about to be sacked. _Well, at the very least, Dr. Saiga will not renew my contract. Still, the timing could not be worse. I have just made the discovery of a lifetime... of several lifetimes! I have no desire to leave this place! _On the bright side, Shippo had implied that as a monk, there was a possibility that he could find employment with one of the youkai clans in the area. To Miroku, that sounded like a dream come true.

"Dr. Kyoushi?" called a nasal-voiced secretary. "The dean will see you now."

"Thank you, my dear woman," he replied, with a shade less charm than a lady deserved.

She ushered him into the formidable office, and he smiled bravely at his superior. "Dr. Saiga," he greeted, offering a small bow.

"Please, sit down," Sesshoumaru commanded, gesturing towards one of the chairs facing his desk.

"Thank you, sir," Miroku replied mildly. He'd learned long ago that a little respect went a long way with stuffy types like Saiga.

"I thought we should talk," the dean began, folding his hands together on the desktop. "Your recent extracurricular activities on the campus made me curious, so I reviewed your file."

"Ah," he replied, unsure what direction Sesshoumaru was going.

"You have never stayed long in one place."

"True," Miroku agreed readily.

"Did the visiting professor wear out his welcome?"

Ignoring the barb, he replied, "I have been offered permanent positions many times, but I was always ready to move on."

"So you are a vagrant by choice?"

_Could he be more poisonous? _Miroku had always been able to get along with just about anyone, but Dr. Saiga didn't inspire much in the way of friendly feelings. Usually, a dean evinced better people skills, but this one acted as if Dominion University was _his_ dominion. "You could say that," he replied, wondering if there was a point and if they'd ever reach it.

"Your residence changed recently," Sesshoumaru remarked casually. "You're living in Archer?"

"That is correct," Miroku acknowledged. "I am staying at Red Gate Farm, an apple orchard. They let me play with their bees during my off hours."

"And this farm... it's owned by the Higurashi family?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you by any chance acquainted with Kagome Higurashi?"

"Lovely woman," Miroku replied, though his tone held a note of caution. "Why do you ask?"

Sesshoumaru's smile was cool and calculated. "We were introduced not long ago by Dr. Johnson."

"Ah, of course," he replied, relaxing somewhat. "Mutual acquaintances of mutual acquaintances, and all that." He heaved a sigh and peered around the room, unobtrusively avoiding eye contact. It was then, when he was carefully not-looking, that he saw something that drained the color from his face.

* * *

Sesshoumaru steepled his fingers and gazed impassively at his resident troublemaker, trying to divine the reason for the sudden evasiveness in his manner. _What is he hiding? _He was just settling on a new line of questioning when Miroku's expression underwent a sudden transformation. Shock. Disbelief. Awe. Frowning slightly, the dean turned to see what had captured the man's interest. Although he was clearly staring at a point just over his shoulder, there was nothing of particular interest behind him. Framed blueprints of Acclamation Hall and a few diplomas hung on the wall. "Is there a problem, Dr. Kyoushi?" he inquired.

Miroku blinked several times, then breathed, "You?"

"Me?" he inquired icily.

"You, too!" he muttered wonderingly.

The professor's brows drew together in concentration, and this time, it was Sesshoumaru's turn to be startled. _A reiki-user? This man is unregistered! _In an instant, he was on his feet and circling the desk, scrutinizing the unanticipated spiritual powers emanating from Miroku. _If he was sent to threaten me, the job is poorly done. _Scrambling to his feet, the professor edged backwards, but a moment later he suppressed his flight instinct and stepped forward, hand outstretched. Sesshoumaru flexed his fingers, poised to defend himself, but something was off. _This is no assassin's attack. _

Actually, it was more of a caress. Too startled to react, the dean held perfectly still as Miroku gently tracing lines he should not be able to see. "I have only ever seen these in scrolls," he murmured.

Sesshoumaru stifled the urge to throttle the man and made one last attempt to play this by the book. "Dr. Kyoushi, it would be a shame to mar your record, but if you continue, I will be forced to charge you with sexual harassment."

Violet eyes widened, and chagrin spread over the man's face. "Oh, damn... this _does_ look bad. Again."

"Again? Do you often make advances on your superiors?"

"What? No!" Miroku protested. "Sir, I assure you, you are _not_ my type." Squinting slightly as he studied Sesshoumaru's face, he added, "You are not even my species!"

_There will be no going back for this one. _With a longsuffering sigh, the dean strode to the door, opened it far enough to lean out, and spoke to his secretary. "Reschedule my next meeting. I need more time with Dr. Kyoushi."

"Yes, sir," came the clipped reply.

Gently sliding the lock into place, Sesshoumaru strolled back towards Miroku, casually announcing, "Professor, even in your society, you have overstepped your bounds."

"Ah," he replied, a hint of nervousness sending his voice into a slightly higher register. "My apologies, sir. I have always been a hands-on learner."

"Indeed?" Sesshoumaru replied, herding the man towards the corner, a blind spot where he knew there was absolutely no chance of being observed from any of the windows. "Tell me what you see when you look at me."

"Stripes," the man whispered. He reached forward once more, though he thought better of it and touched his own cheek instead. "And your hair...? I can't quite focus, but it seems brighter somehow."

_He is strong if he can see past the illusions. _This was a first for the taiyoukai, and he was not pleased about having to learn new tricks.

"Can I see you?"

"You have been gawking at me for nearly ten minutes," Sesshoumaru replied acidly.

"Staring _is_ rude," Miroku conceded, though there was no end to his scrutiny. "So... can I see?"

The demon considered the monk's eager request and his obvious ignorance of protocol. _It's unusual for a reiki-user with his potential to be overlooked by recruiters. Hnn... there are ways to work this to my advantage. _First, a few careful questions were in order. "Why are you here?" he demanded. "What are you after?"

"Nothing, sir. _You_ called _me_ in."

_True enough. _Curious if it was possible to intimidate the man, Sesshoumaru pushed Miroku into the wall and wrapped a hand around his throat, adding the gentle scrape of claws for emphasis. "Who are you working for?" he purred.

"Dominion University, sir," the professor replied bravely. "I have a contract."

"One that will not be renewed."

"Ah, yes," Miroku sighed. "I suspected as much."

With a grim flare of his formidable powers, Sesshoumaru dropped all guise of humanity and waited for a reaction. The man's eyes widened comically, but he quickly rallied. The taiyoukai couldn't believe his luck. _The fool is more fascinated than fearful_, he realized with disgust.

"Magnificent!" Miroku breathed. "Do the colors signify some trait? Species, perhaps? Or maybe it is not the color but the shape... or placement. Or are they merely decorative?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and tried to shut out the academic rambling. _So much for a shock and awe campaign. A first-timer should know more fear. _Thinking back, he realized something important, and his eyes snapped open. "You, _too_," he quoted, his predatory gaze sharpening. "You've encountered youkai before." The man faltered, confirming Sesshoumaru's suspicions. "Where? When?"

"No one said anything about other demons," Miroku replied, his face a mask in innocent confusion.

"Oh, but you _did_." Fingers tightened ever so slightly, reminding the man that he was in a vulnerable position. "Who did you stumble across?" he calmly inquired.

"I really couldn't say," Miroku replied with a polite smile.

"You're lying," Sesshoumaru accused.

There was an edge to his tone when he replied, "I'm proving I can keep a secret, sir."

"An admirable quality."

"I aim to please!"

With a soft growl, Sesshoumaru muttered, "What am I going to do with you?"

"What species are you?" Miroku asked curiously.

"I am inu-youkai," he replied stiffly.

"A clan of dog demons," the man mused aloud. "Is Saiga the family name?"

"There have been many names over the centuries," he replied vaguely, more interested in Miroku's choice of words. "What do you know of the clans?"

He hummed thoughtfully. "Only that they employ those with spiritual aptitude?"

It was a leading question, and the dean considered the direction it was headed. "You wish to work for one of the clans?"

"It seems I'll be seeking employment by the end of the semester," he pointed out reasonably.

Sesshoumaru swiftly weighed his options and made up his mind. "Will my clan do? I am not currently retaining a reiki-user."

His eyebrows shot up. "_You_ would be willing to hire _me_?" the professor asked skeptically. "You very recently ensured my future unemployment."

"It would be slightly less troublesome than ending your life," he replied with a faint smirk.

"Only slightly?"

"Hnn... despite your obvious lack of manners and training, you _could_ prove useful to me."

The monk's annoyingly upbeat attitude persisted. Still smiling, he declared, "While I find the prospect preferable to an early demise, I would like to know more about my potential role."

Miroku's scent betrayed his eagerness, and Sesshoumaru was almost purring in satisfaction as the professor played into his hands. _The man's towering ignorance will work in my favor, and inducements are easy to come by. _However, he made the pretense of stopping to consider. "I am the sole heir of two powerful houses, and my influence reaches into _both_ human and inhuman societies. Unlike those brought into the more sequestered clans, you could retain your current status and maintain academic ties."

"The best of both worlds?"

"Indeed," he acknowledged. "A commensurate salary would draw no undue attention, and I would arrange for your training as a reiki-user.

"Out of your own pocket?" Miroku asked, clearly fishing.

"I have deep pockets, professor," he assured, preening just a little. "Additionally, as my retainer, you would have full access to my personal library."

Comprehension dawned, and the man's excitement doubled, then trebled. "The Founder's Collection?"

"The same."

"_Your_ library, sir? How long have you been here?"

_Far too long. _With a derisive sniff, he answered, "I'd have thought that was obvious."

"This really _is_ your dominion," he muttered bemusedly.

Old resentments bubbled up, and Sesshoumaru flatly replied, "Such as it is. Are you satisfied, Dr. Kyoushi?"

"On the surface, it all sounds good," Miroku responded thoughtfully. "May I have time to consider your offer?"

"No."

"No?"

"Take it or leave it," Sesshoumaru said smoothly.

"What about a probationary period?" he suggested. "That would protect us both in the _unlikely_ event that we are unable to establish a harmonious working relationship."

"All or nothing, professor."

"You drive a hard bargain, sir."

Sesshoumaru easily read the longing lurking in Miroku's eyes and smirked. "We are both used to getting what we want."

The man was less impulsive than he looked, for he didn't buckle under the pressure any more than he'd jumped for the bait. Instead, Miroku steadily met his gaze and announced, "I do have one lingering concern."

"Well?"

With a bland expression, Miroku gently tapped the hand that was still wrapped around his neck. "Do you regularly threaten the lives of your employees?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Would you prefer deceit?" Sesshoumaru challenged.

"No, sir, but I can see why you are short-staffed."

"Think of this as an occupational hazard." In a calculated effort to tip the scales, he taunted, "If you were _properly_ trained, you might learn to defend yourself."

Miroku smiled winsomely. "In that case, I accept."

Withdrawing his hand, Sesshoumaru straightened and inclined his head. "I will have the necessary paperwork drawn up. How good is your word, Miroku Kyoushi?"

"I keep what promises I make," he glibly replied.

"Then I require a promise," Sesshoumaru replied as his appearance shifted, banishing all signs of his demonic features. "Your word will be your bond. Break it, and I will break you."

"Supplemental death threat duly noted, sir," the man replied as he adjusted his shirt collar and straightened his tie. "What pledge must I make?"

"Tell no one about our arrangement." With the monk's earlier reticence in mind, he added, "Neither human nor demon."

"I promise."

* * *

**End Notes:** Posted on January 15, 2011. 2,397 words. **A Note of Gratitude:** Thank you to those of you who are members of the Inuyasha Fan Guild. During Third Quarter 2010, _Unexpected_ placed first for **Best Romance: Inuyasha & Kagome**. Additionally, I'll call your attention to new _Unexpected_ art! Links can be found on my profile.


	66. Lovelorn

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this dash of aftermath... especially for the lovestruck one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

_**Mid-February...**_

**Lovelorn**

When Kagome pulled into the school parking lot the following day, nervous excitement coursed through her at the thought of seeing Inuyasha again. _Will he be the same?_ Love could change a person, but she wasn't sure she wanted anything to change. Not that the trade-off was bad. Banging her head on the steering wheel, Principal Higurashi groaned and asked, "Why is this so confusing?" Finally, she gathered her things and headed for the entrance. Lovestruck or not, she had work to do.

Coffee time rolled around, and Kagome could barely keep up with her racing heart as she made her way to the kitchen. _Will he be different? _She was comfortable with what they'd shared up until now, and she really didn't want to let that go. Inuyasha and Shippo were already there, so she slipped into her seat and did her best to act naturally. It didn't take long to realize that she wasn't the only bad actor in the room. Gert was exercising her gift for gab, but at the same time, she was very carefully not-saying-anything, and Kagome was quite certain that Shippo was kicking Inuyasha under the table.

She risked a quick peek, only to meet a simultaneous glance in her direction. Violet eyes held a cautious greeting, and she offered a small smile that didn't even begin to tell of the giddiness in her heart. Some of her joy must have spilled over, though, because Inuyasha's shoulder's relaxed, and a faint smirk quirked at the corner of his mouth.

Apparently, that was all the reassurance he needed because for the rest of that day and on into the next, the dark-haired janitor weathered the rumors and teasing without a flinch. It was exactly as she'd hoped; Inuyasha hadn't changed a bit. And it was awful. Kagome wished he was half as flustered as she felt, but he managed to carry on as if nothing had happened.

Late on Tuesday afternoon, Kagome sat at her desk, idly twirling her pen as she wallowed in self-pity. One part of her understood that Inuyasha wasn't going to run around and do crazy, romantic things. This was work. She was busy; he was busy. Someone else was always around. _There's such a thing as a time and a place, and it's not as if he's ignoring me. _His watchfulness was sweet, but frustratingly silent. Maybe if she made a mess or broke something, she could call him into her office. _Lamest plan ever_, she admitted with a gusty sigh.

She quickly straightened out of her emo slump when someone rapped lightly on her door. At her call, it swung wide and Inuyasha maneuvered his way through the door with a step ladder under one arm, a replacement bulb for the florescent fixture under the other. "Hey," he greeted casually. Then, he glanced upwards, and his brows drew together. "That's not burnt out."

"Nope," she agreed.

"Is it flickering?"

"No."

His fixed her with a steady gaze. "Did you need me for something?"

"I didn't invent an excuse to get you here, if that's what you mean," she replied primly, though her face flushed.

"Guess that means Shippo's being cute," Inuyasha replied. He propped the light against the door frame and set down the ladder. "He likes to poke his nose into stuff. Especially my stuff."

"Erm... that's what friends are for?" she ventured.

"I shoulda been more suspicious since I just swapped this one out in the fall." Folding his arms over his chest, he said, "Let's make the most of his meddling. I wanted to talk to you anyhow."

Keeping a firm hold on her jangling nerves, Kagome stood and circled the desk. "About what?" she inquired, placing the ball in his court.

"Why are you uneasy?"

"What makes you think...?"

"Call it a hunch," he interrupted, edging closer and lowering his voice. "Did I screw something up?"

"What? No!"

Inuyasha pushed his hand through his hair with an odd little grumble, and his expression turned awkward and pleading. "Look... I can't pretend to know what I'm doing, so you're going to have to help me out. Tell me what you need, and if there's any way to give it to you, I will."

It was a strange request, and an even stranger offer; however, the janitor was dead serious. "You've never dated?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"I've spent most of my life avoiding people."

The admission was as blunt as his first declaration of love, and she couldn't see any reason not to take it at face value. "What do I need?" she echoed under her breath as she sifted through her thoughts and feelings.

When the first glimmer of an idea sparked, Inuyasha seemed to sense the inspiration. "What is it?" he gruffly prompted.

"Reminders."

"Of what?"

"Of how you feel," she replied. In an effort to spell it out clearly, she added, "About me."

His expressive brows drew together, and there was a trace of defensiveness in his tone when he said, "I already told you how I feel. I'm not likely to change my mind."

"I don't doubt that," she assured. "But without a little reinforcement, I might start to think I dreamed up all the wonderful things that have happened so far."

Nodding slowly, Inuyasha said, "Sure, Kagome. I can do that." With an assessing glance towards the open office door, he swiftly bent to brush a kiss against her cheek. "I'll make sure you never forget."

oOo

Kagome wasn't sure what to expect, but when she arrived at school the following morning, she found a note pinned to her message board. It wasn't much different than any other note she'd received from Inuyasha. The messy scrawl was short and straight to the point—_'I meant it.'_

_

* * *

_

**End Note: **Posted on February 2, 2011. 962 words.


	67. Repeat Offender

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this dash of drama... especially for the triumphant one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

_**Mid-February...**_

**Repeat Offender**

The next day, there were flurries... with an additional flurry of excitement when Kagome arrived at the elementary school. At the front doors, she was met by their damsel-in-distress kindergarten teacher, who staunchly barred the way, arms outstretched. "I'm sorry Principal Higurashi," Miss Burke announced breathlessly. "But I _really_ think you should wait out here!"

"Is there a problem?" Kagome inquired, peering over the young woman's shoulder in concern.

Blue eyes widened, and she lowered her voice to explain, "It's Mr. Whiskers."

"Did he get away from you again?"

"How did you guess?"

With a smile, Kagome pointed through the window behind her. "Rat sighting."

A tiny bundle of white fur scurried towards them, hugging the wall as it skittered along the empty hallway. Even through she was safe on the other side of a heavy door, Miss Burke squeaked in alarm.

Inuyasha rounded the corner, his hands in his pockets as he slowly stalked after the critter. To Kagome it look as if he wasn't chasing so much as herding Mr. Whiskers, and even through the window she could see that he was talking._ To the rat? _Judging by the scowl on his face, it wasn't sweet-talk.

Just as the classroom pet made it to the spot where two halls intersected, a stocking-footed redhead skidded into view like a base-runner sliding into home. He whooshed into the open on one hip, cutting off the rat's path and scooping him up in one acrobatic lunge. "Oooh, running in the halls," Miss Burke gently scolded.

Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest and made a remark and nodded towards their audience. Green eyes flashed their way, then Shippo grinned triumphantly. "In we go," Kagome firmly declared, swinging the door wide.

The janitors strolled over to meet them, and Miss Burke fluttered pink mittened hands. "Thank you so much!"

"Glad to help," Shippo assured offering her the bright-eyed rat.

"Oooh," she demurred. "I'm not very good with rodents."

"What, this cute little guy?" the redhead teased, tucking him securely against his chest.

Miss Burke shudder and said, "Those sharp teeth and claws always make me think he'll start biting and scratching."

"He wouldn't," Inuyasha gruffly interjected. "He's really tame and patient with the kids."

"I know," she sighed. "The children love him, but I still don't like to get too close."

Shippo gently replied, "Yeah, I can understand why he might make you nervous. If you want, I'll carry Mr. Whiskers back for you."

"Oh, thank you!" she replied, immediately brightening.

As the two walked off, Kagome quietly remarked, "They're kind of sweet together."

"Not happening," Inuyasha authoritatively declared.

"Why not?" she countered. "I think they'd make a cute couple."

"Kagome, just... _please_," he begged seriously. "Shippo's never had a problem going after what he wants. Let him choose his own future."

"He can meddle, but I can't?" she asked lightly.

"Yeah," Inuyasha insisted. "If you want to show that idiot you care, there's better ways."

"Such as?" she challenged.

The dark-haired janitor waved her closer, and his warm breath tickled her ear as he gravely whispered, "Feed him." Kagome dissolved into laughter, and Inuyasha smiled triumphantly as he touched her elbow and casually herded her towards her office.

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on February 15, 2011. 538 words.


	68. Scoop

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this planning session... especially for the one who's being coy. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on January 16, 2010.

* * *

_**Mid-February...**_

**Scoop**

Kagome carried her favorite coffee cup to the cafeteria kitchen and held it out to the lunch lady with both hands. "Please, Gert. I'm desperate! Susan hasn't bailed on her New Year's resolution yet, so all we have in my office is decaf."

The older woman chuckled as she retrieved the pot and poured, just as the school's two janitors trooped into the room. "What did you bring me, Gert?" asked Shippo as he dropped onto his usual seat.

"Pound cake, two ways," she answered. "I want you to try both and tell me which you like better."

"Double portions!" exulted the redhead, his green eyes sparkling in anticipation.

Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome, who was too busy covering a huge yawn to offer a greeting. Gert passed her some pound cake and casually asked, "Up late?"

"Mmm, yes," the principal replied, savoring a long sip of hot coffee.

With a sly look at Inuyasha, the lunch lady sweetly asked, "Did you have _company_?"

The dark-haired janitor's eyes widened at the obvious implication, and he cut an anxious glance at Kagome. However, the young woman only made matters worse. With a small smirk, she answered, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did."

"Just the two of you?" pried Gert.

"Naturally," Kagome replied with a quick peek at Shippo, who was snickering into his coffee cup.

"That sounds cozy."

"Oh, it was!"

"Oi," Inuyasha interjected weakly, his face turning a fetching shade of pink. "I never...!"

"He kept me up half the night, though," Kagome revealed.

The bewildered janitor's mouth snapped shut, but Shippo gamely asked, "On a school night? I'm shocked."

"Yes, but once we got started..." She punctuated her remark with a helpless shrug.

"_Really_?" Gert gasped delightedly, in full gossip mode.

"Really," Kagome confirmed with a very straight face.

Inuyasha was casting sidelong glances for all he was worth, and with a sympathetic look in his best friend's direction, Shippo casually remarked, "You know... I think _someone's_ giving us the run-around because I tucked Inuyasha in at the usual time." Filching another slice of pound cake, the redhead added, "He gets real cranky if he doesn't get his beauty sleep."

"Keh," muttered the hanyou moodily.

Gert finally noticed the mischievous gleam in Kagome's eyes. "Young lady... who were you out with last night?"

"I wasn't out," she replied innocently. "We stayed in."

"Principal Higurashi," the lunch lady said in no-nonsense tones. "Were you seeing another young man last night?"

Kagome giggled and held out her mug, begging a refill. "Only in the loosest possible sense. My little brother came over yesterday, and we played games until all hours."

"Oh, _you_," Gert scolded. "No one's said boo about a second date, and I thought I'd finally scooped Susan!"

"Mmm," Kagome replied, taking another long swig of coffee. "I'm still waiting to hear about that myself."

Inuyasha blinked, Shippo chuckled, but Gert got down to business. Whipping out one of the bright pink calendars with February's cafeteria menu on it, she asked, "What works best for the both of you—burrito day or fish sticks?"

"Inuyasha doesn't really _do_ Mexican food," Shippo helpfully offered. "What about mac'n'cheese?"

"That's a school night," Gert warned.

"They could do lunch," he pointed out.

"No, no, no... dinner is more romantic," the lunch lady insisted. Looking into Inuyasha's wide eyes, she asked, "Is pizza day good for you?"

"Oooh, this one looks promising!" Shippo exclaimed, tapping the last Friday of the month.

The entire discussion verged on the ridiculous, but before their coffee break had ended, Inuyasha and Kagome had settled on corndog day as the night for their second date.

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community **firsttweak** and their prompt for Contest #35—Up Late. 607 words.


	69. Cancellation

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this long-awaited update... especially for the one whose mood improves. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

_**Late February...**_

**Cancellation**

Kagome made it official, then wandered into the kitchen, planning to drown her sorrows in a cup of coffee. The storm system would hit by mid-morning tomorrow, and the forecast was calling for more than a foot of snow with enough wind to kick it up into a proper blizzard. The local news was already bombarding listeners with the lengthy queue of school closings, including hers. "Just in time for corndog day," she mumbled morosely. Throwing caution to the wind, she brewed a whole pot. _Might as well stay up late because no one's going __anywhere__ tomorrow._

* * *

The insistent ring of the phone dragged a groggy Kagome from a heavy sleep. She squinted blearily at her bedside clock, which informed her that it was shortly after seven in the morning, then fumbled for her phone. _Three hours of sleep. _With a groan, she mumbled a sleepy, "Hello?"

"Oh, Principal Higurashi, ma'am!" exclaimed a familiar voice. "I'm so glad you're there!"

"Miss Burke?"

"Yes, it's me!" she acknowledged breathlessly. "I didn't know who else to call!"

"What's wrong?"

The kindergarten teacher wailed, "I can't get to the school, and I'm so worried!"

"School is canceled," Kagome quickly assured. "Didn't you hear?"

"Yes, of course!" the young woman replied, sounding as if she was on the verge of tears. "But that's the problem!"

Kagome shook her head and blankly asked, "Why?"

"Because of Mr. Whiskers!"

* * *

Gripping the steering wheel of her car with mismatched mittens, Kagome despaired of her heater ever kicking in. Only a few other foolhardy souls were braving the oncoming storm. Visibility was dropping fast, but she lived quite close to school. If she got in and out quickly, she should still make it home before the world turned white.

"I am risking my life for a rat," she mumbled as she fishtailed her way into the school parking lot and skidded to a stop in the general vicinity of her usual parking place. Either that, or it was her duty as a principal to spare a bunch of youngsters from the trauma of finding their class pet frozen to death once the roads cleared.

She hunched her shoulders against the fitful wind; heavy snowflakes were sticking to her lashes by the time she reached the door and jiggled her key into place. "Better hurry," she muttered, staggering gratefully through the door.

Conscious of the gleaming terrazzo, Kagome kicked off her boots and padded along the dark corridor in her stocking feet; however, she barely made it halfway to Miss Burke's classroom when she was startled by the sound of heavy footfalls coming towards her. Shrinking against the wall, she wracked her brain, trying to think who else might be here on a snow day.

She was poised to run when Shippo rounded the corner and exclaimed, "I _thought_ I heard...! That is... Kagome, what on earth are you doing out here? I _know_ you know there's no school today!" The redhead hurried forward and leaned close, studying her face with concern. Apparently satisfied by what he found, a crooked smile lit up his face. "By any chance, did you come here to keep us company?"

"Miss Burke sent me," she replied, still trying to make sense of Shippo's presence at the school. "If the power goes out, she was afraid that Mr. Whiskers would freeze his little pink tail off. I was planning to take him home with me."

The janitor shook his head and scolded, "Why didn't you call me?"

"Because you live way out past Knocking?"

He sighed and said, "Inuyasha and I have been camped out here since yesterday evening!"

"Why?"

Shippo wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided her back towards the door. "Don't you remember? When there's a bad cold snap or a blizzard like this one, we're stuck babysitting Bessie."

"The boiler!" she recalled.

"Yep. She keeps this place from turning into an ice cube, but only if you treat her special," he confirmed. "Now, you need to get home as quickly as possible. I'll rescue any and all class pets that might be in the building."

"That's very nice of you," she murmured, trying to keep up with his long strides.

He thrust open the door and frowned deeply. "I take it back," he said, swinging her around and dragging her back indoors. "I'm _not_ letting you go out in that mess."

"Oh, I'm sure I could manage," Kagome protested.

"Inuyasha would kill me," he countered. With a rakish grin, he amended, "Well... he could try, I suppose."

"Unbelievable," she sighed. "Mama frequently hints that I live at work, but I've never actually been trapped at school before."

"Don't worry. I know someplace warm and cozy, provided you don't mind sharing with a real growler."

"Inuyasha?"

"That's the guy!"

Kagome giggled and asked, "Is he in a bad mood?"

"The worst!" Shippo happily confirmed. "I think he had his heart set on corn dogs, if you catch my drift."

"So did I," she murmured, her heart skipping.

"Hmm," the redhead replied, a smile warming his tones. "Let's go cheer him up!"

The halls were dim at best, but the maintenance room was black as pitch. When Shippo strolled right on through the door, she hastily reached out and tapped his shoulder. "Erm... how can you see?"

"Oh! Sorry, Kagome!" he immediately apologized. "I was so excited, I wasn't thinking straight. Here."

She stared at the hand he offered and ventured, "Wouldn't it be easier to turn on a light?"

"Maybe," he conceded. "But I don't want to tip off Inuyasha. Don't worry! I know my way around."

"Have it your way." Smiling at his obvious love for mischief, Kagome put her hand into his much larger one and trusted him to lead her to the place she was most eager to be.

He grinned and warned, "We're going to be _very_ sneaky. He won't even notice us until it's too late!"

"Lead on!" she urged gamely.

Kagome couldn't see a thing, but Shippo didn't hesitate once. There was a soft _click_ and an odd _whoosh_, and she realized he was opening the heavy door on the back wall. A faint glimmer reached her from below, the soft, warm glow of firelight, and the redhead slipped his hand under her elbow to steady her as he started down a narrow set of stairs made from metal grating that felt funny under her stockinged feet. The boiler room was like a warm, dry cellar largely occupied by Bessie's metal bulk. Inuyasha squatted before its open door, firelight illuminating his lost-in-thought expression.

Shippo tapped her shoulder, then winked broadly before holding out his free hand and snapping once.

Inuyasha shot to his feet and whirled in one smooth movement. "Shippo! How many times have I told you not to use your kits–" The dark haired janitor cut himself off, eyes widening. "K-kagome?"

"Hey," she greeted with a small wave.

Violet eyes cut to his partner, and he gruffly asked, "Is this one of your tricks? Because if it is, I swear, I'll yank every one of your four..."

Shippo waved both hands furiously, exclaiming, "I wouldn't do that! She's really here!"

"Oh." Inuyasha shoved his fingers through his hair, then awkwardly muttered, "Hey, Kagome."

* * *

"I'll just run through the building and do a critter check!" Shippo offered, bolting back up the stairs and leaving Inuyasha alone with Kagome. The hanyou had spent most of the previous night pretending he didn't care about the storm's wretched timing. Wishing and wanting had never done him any good before, but this unexpected turn of events had all the markings of a dream come true. For the time being, he had the woman he loved all to himself.

"Nice place you have here," she remarked, gazing about curiously.

There wasn't much, but they didn't need much—a battery operated radio, two chairs, several stacks of instant ramen cups. A single, fat candle on a folding table shed just enough light to make out the narrow cot pushed against the far wall. "There's usually at least one bad storm every winter," he explained. "One year, the weather was bad enough, we were stuck down here five times."

"Wow," she offered sympathetically. "That must have been rough."

"That was a fluke. Still, it happens often enough that we're prepared."

Shedding her coat, Kagome strolled over and sat on the edge of the bed. His bed. "It's nice of you to keep an eye on things like this," she offered, approval shining in her expressive eyes.

He shrugged off the compliment, gruffly retorting, "It's our job." Eager to change the subject, he blurted, "So what are you doing here?"

Once he heard her story, Inuyasha wasn't sure if he wanted to throttle Kagome or kiss her. He leaned towards the latter. It was ridiculously sweet and incredibly stupid for her to have shown up on their doorstep like this, but maybe that's why he even had a chance with her. No one with any sense at all would have given him a second look. Smiling in spite of himself, he rummaged for a hand towel and draped it over her head, saying, "Dry your hair before you catch cold."

"Thanks," she replied, pulling her long, black hair forward and giving it a thorough tousle.

Inuyasha swallowed hard as the activity filled the room with her scent. Keeping a level head was going to be hard. Thinking it best to put some distance between them, he edged back to Bessie and tapped the various gauges that tracked her unpredictable moods. _What's keeping that kitsune? _

"You're out of uniform," Kagome remarked offhandedly.

He glanced down at his jeans and rumpled shirt. "Dress code gets pretty lax when there's no one to keep us in line."

Nodding towards his bare feet, she asked, "Aren't your feet cold?"

"Are yours?" he countered concernedly. Her pink and white socks looked really thin.

"A little," she admitted.

Hurrying over to crouch in front of her, he took a good look and a deep breath. "You look terrible," he declared, chagrined over not noticing sooner.

"Thank you," she replied, her voice flat.

"That came out bad," he sighed.

Kagome pulled self-consciously at her sweater and explained, "I left home in a hurry."

"That's not it," he insisted. Carefully cupping her pale cheek, he brushed his thumb across the dark smudge under her eye. "Didn't you sleep?"

Surprise rippled through her scent, and she admitted, "Not much."

"Lie down," he ordered. "You'll be here for a while, so you might as well catch a few winks."

She nodded slowly, then offered, "There's room for both of us."

Inuyasha's mind blanked. "You want to sleep with me?"

Her slow smile sent a quiver from the base of his spine to the tips of his ears. "_Next_ _to_ you," she allowed.

"Th-that's what I meant," he replied awkwardly, glad Shippo hadn't stuck around to see him make an idiot of himself.

"Your feet must be cold, too," she coaxed.

The last thing he was suffering from was cold feet. "I'll take the wall," he gruffly announced, crowding as far from the edge as he could.

Kagome stood and looked down at him, a hand on her hip. In her best principal voice, she ordered, "_Under_ the covers, or they won't do you any good!"

Inuyasha knew she couldn't see his ears droop, but with a sufficiently hangdog look, he rolled off the cot and tried again. He was way out of his depth and sinking fast... but that didn't stop him from holding back the blankets so Kagome could slide in next to him. "Kinda crowded," he apologized.

"Snug," she cheerfully agreed.

"Are you warm enough?"

"Getting there." Kagome turned towards him, lifting her face in a silent appeal.

He couldn't believe he'd ever thought today was going to be the worst he'd ever endured. Kissing her softly, he asked, "Warmer?" Her answering smile invited more, but he firmly announced, "_Nap_. You need to rest."

She hummed agreeably and wriggled around until her back was to him, her head pillowed on his arm. Without much hesitation, he fit his body snugly against hers. Kagome leaned into him, and he trespassed further, running the flat of his hand up and down her arm.

As she traded her weariness for a haze of contentment, he nudged closer, tucking his nose behind her ear as he moved his hand to her waist, smoothing along the curve of her hip and thigh. To his delight, she melted, accepting his presence, his touch, his protection.

Inuyasha ears pricked forward, listening for every nuance of breath and pulse as he tried to send her to sleep. When she finally drifted off with a soft smile and a sigh, he stopped holding back, and a deep rumble of contentment welled up in his chest. Her relaxation appealed to him on such a deep level, he knew it was instinctual. He was taking care of her... because she was _his_.

* * *

After a generous interval, Shippo returned with a pocketful of rat and found the pair neatly spooned together. He quietly eased onto one of the two chairs shrewdly studied his best friend's face; even in sleep, his expression radiated strength and peace. Nodding to himself, the kitsune waved a hand, casually initiating a complex series of illusions that would keep them from noticing his return and allow them the long rest they deserved.

Bringing out the rat who was at the root of all this romance, he gently stroked his white fur and whispered, "It's just me and you, Mr. Whiskers. Those two are off in their own world!"

* * *

For several hours, Shippo kept careful watch over the couple, wanting the woman to sleep herself out, but needing to extricate her from his best friend's embrace without setting him off. As much as he didn't want to rob Inuyasha of his enviable position, he didn't quite trust the love-starved hanyou not to blunder inadvertently. Being a dangerous creature himself, he knew just how easy it could be to yield to strong instincts.

Delicacy came in the form of a fresh pot of coffee and some localized wafting. One of Kagome's hands lay near the edge of the cot, so once the aroma worked its magic and her lashes fluttered, Shippo slipped his around hers and squeezed lightly. When her eyes blinked open, he solicitously inquired, "Feel rested?"

Her brows furrowed, but her expression quickly cleared. "Mmm... yes, thank you," she mumbled.

"Good, because I hate eating dinner alone, and I'm _starved_!"

Inuyasha stirred then, tightening his hold on his bedmate and growling grumpily.

"Excuse me," the redhead said with a smile, swiftly reached past the woman to gave Inuyasha's invisible ear a firm tug. In even tones, he inquired, "Do you have your wits about you?"

He stilled, then gruffly replied, "Yeah, m'wake enough not to be stupid."

"Good," Shippo breathed, offering an apologetic scratch behind the hanyou's ear before withdrawing. He rolled to his feet and stepped back to give Kagome room to free herself from the blankets. "I brought coffee, and I babied Bessie while you slept," he cheerfully rambled, determinedly derailing any chances for awkwardness to find a foothold. The woman's pink and white socks touched the floor, but she stayed seated, looking a little disoriented. Shippo did his best to communicate that finding her in bed with his best friend was the most natural thing in the world. As far as he was concerned, it _was_.

Clearly, Inuyasha agreed, for the hanyou was watching Kagome with an expression of stark longing. He'd balled his hand into a fist and shoved it under his pillow to keep from reaching for her as she stood.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Late-ish," Shippo replied vaguely. "But it's still corndog day!"

Inuyasha slowly sat up, then rearranged himself so he was leaning against the wall behind the cot. "Is _that_ what I smell?"

The redhead nodded to the hot, foil-covered pan he'd snitched from the kitchen. "Plenty for all of us, assuming you don't mind a double date?" he proposed. "Mr. Whiskers and I are currently an item."

Kagome laughed softly, and Shippo was glad to see her relax. Like a chain reaction, the hanyou's tense shoulders loosened, and his smirk was back. "Match made in heaven, considering you've turned pack rat. What'd you drag down here?"

"Games!" the redhead exclaimed, moving to one side and waving proudly to the jumble on the table. "I raided the classrooms, so most of them are kid stuff. But beggars can't be choosers; I figured we could make do."

Kagome looked over the selection, which included a memory game, a few card games, chess, checkers, and some beat up boxes. When she spotted the label on the side of the bottommost one, she flashed Inuyasha a brilliant smile. "There's Candyland!"

To Shippo's amazement, his best friend blushed and offered a bashful, "Keh."

The redhead grinned, glad to be so totally out of the loop. It made him happy to know that Inuyasha and Kagome had formed one.

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on February 23, 2012. 2,858 words.


End file.
